<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World We Made by A_little_wanderlust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465767">A World We Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_little_wanderlust/pseuds/A_little_wanderlust'>A_little_wanderlust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>World's a Warzone [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Smoker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Portgas D. Ace, no beta we die like akainu deserves to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_little_wanderlust/pseuds/A_little_wanderlust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of the King of the Pirates started the new pirate era. With it the new generation are raised in a world where the World Government is fighting to keep control and free spirits are looked at with suspicion and fear. Ace is trying to find his place in a world that has labeled him a 'monster' and would really like make it through his 20s with his head still attached to his shoulders. </p><p>Meanwhile Smoker would fight to his last to help Garp keep the balance from falling too far into in the favor of the World Government. It would be a bonus if his childhood 'friend' would stay out of world altering trouble for five minutes.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Thatch, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi, others, side pairings - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>World's a Warzone [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The King is Dead. Long Live the King.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so some quick things.  I took canon and sort of cannibalized it for my entertainment. So the execution of Gol. D. Roger was 20 years not 22 from the beginning of one piece. Ace and Smoker are 8 years apart and Ace and Luffy are 4 years apart. Rouge did not give birth to Ace, but did let Roger give him her name for anonymity. I have integrated a/b/o dynamics with my own spin on them. The secondary genders relatively equal in prevalence, society says it treats them all equally but there are definitely still biases that people have and some that feel that being an alpha makes you automatically superior. </p><p>Alphas tend to be physically stronger than the other secondary genders. Betas tend to be the fastest.<br/>Omegas tend to be the most observant and spatially aware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The King is Dead. Long live the king!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Loguetown 20 years ago</strong>
</p><p>The boy shivered as the crowd pressed in. He had always hated large groups of people they brought nothing but bad memories. An elbow slammed into the back of his head as the crowd pressed closer and with a snarl the boy shoved his way through to the back.</p><p>He raced over to Mozzi’s and quickly climbed the large stack of shipping crates that had been delivered that morning. From his perch he could see over the sea of people.</p><p>There he was. His signature red coat billowing behind him, head held high, grin wide and almost manic. Gold Roger dreaded King of the Pirates. Monster, legend, omega. A man who defied all of societies expectations of him, grinning all the while.</p><p>In contrast the two executioners flanking the man seemed small and fearful. Both broad and tall alphas looked like small children next to Roger. They kept shooting concerned looks at the crowds as if expecting the Pirate King’s crew to explode forward and slaughter them. The boy smirked. He had seen some familiar faces from nights at Mozzi’s mixed into the crowd. But his heart ached knowing not even one of them was going to make a move after their King had issued his order.</p><p>As the guards made it to the platform steps, they seemed to gain confidence preening as they walked their charge up to the stage built specially for this occasion. The fear seemed to leave them as they leered at their bound prisoner. Roger continued to grin out at the crowd as if they didn’t exist. As they forced him to his knees high above the crowd a shout rang out. The boy couldn’t make out the words of the shouter, but he heard the booming response.</p><p>“My treasure will belong to whoever is brave enough to take it. But the journey is long and perilous. Though I wish luck to any fools who would look for that place.”</p><p>The words seemed to ignite the crowd. People began to murmur and shout. The guards had both begun to look nervous again. The pompous Admiral that stood in the square orchestrating this like some morbid play stiffened. With a snarl the white coated man signaled the executioners. Their halberds glinted in the sunlight and then it was over. The King of the Pirates bled out as the crowd cheered.</p><p>“Oi get down from there before you break your fool neck.” The boy looked down and was met with the fierce blue-eyed glare of his self-assigned guardian. Mozzi stood feet spread hands on hips her customary colorful loose pants and vibrant blouse at odds with her current hard expression.</p><p>“On my way ma’am.” The boy clambered down carefully. Mozzi eyeing him like a hawk the whole time. Once he was safely at street level, she glanced at the crowd her expression full of venom.</p><p>“Hopeless brown-nosing fools the lot of them. They jeer in the presence of greatness too stupid to realize it.” Another figure emerged from the inn the hulking man joining his short wife. Bear placed one plate sized hand on her shoulder, the alpha glancing around worriedly.</p><p>“Not here luv. The cobblestones have ears.” Mozzi snorted brushing his hand off after giving it a quick squeeze. The omega was still glowering at the crowd before her expression softened and she fixed the boy with a fond look.</p><p>“Alright boy we have work to do there are going to be quite a few people needing somewhere to lie low and remember better times tonight.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>To a casual onlooker the crowd that trickled into Mozzi’s as night fell was a random assortment. They came in ones, twos, and occasionally threes. But the second they crossed the threshold of the inn they greeted each other with fondness forged by years of acquaintance. And well one look from Mozzi and anyone that was being too observant would find themselves suddenly wandering the streets with no memory of what they had been doing.</p><p>The boy was leaning by the back door watching the patrons trying to one up each other’s outlandish tales and commemorating a man whose blood still stained the garish platform outside. He was starting to doze when something bumped into him.</p><p>“Sorry kid.” A tall lean man with red hair was grinning down at him. A straw hat perched precariously on his head. The boy had seen him before but had never spoken to him. The man teetered for a second before managing to make it out the back door. Something seemed to pull the boy towards the door but he was comfortable and ignored it. A couple minutes later a tired looking man with vibrant blue hair walked over.</p><p>“Yo kid you see a flashy light weight with red hair come this way?” The boy pointed out the door and the man grinned ruffling his hair as he proceeded out the back. The strange pull seem to strengthen and he followed silently.</p><p>The second he was out the door he was hit with the overpowering smell of omega in distress. The red-haired man was punching the brick wall and snarling. Bright red spots clung to the whitewashed brick. Tears glistened on the man’s cheeks in the soft moon light. The blue haired man was approaching slowly his arms raised in a reassuring manner. As he got closer the other whirled and struck out at the alpha with a snarl of rage and pain. The alpha let the blow land and his head rocked back before surging forward and wrapping the snarling omega tightly in his arms.</p><p>“Stop please. You are hurting yourself; he wouldn’t want this. Shanks, please.” The alphas pleading voice seemed to calm the man, Shanks, and the fight went out of him as he sagged into the embrace. Something fell from his pocket and rolled to where the boy was crouched. As it neared him, he realized it was some sort of fruit. He felt that pull again the one that had brought him out here in the first place as he reached out to touch it.</p><p>“Why do you even, care Buggy. You said you were leaving. Didn’t want ‘old ties’ to slow you down.” The exhausted edge to Shank’s voice made to boy look up again focusing on the two men.</p><p>“If I apologized would it make you feel any better? I was confused and hurt, and I lashed out.” Shanks snorted.</p><p>“Well, if you actually mean it as an apology then at least I know the world really is coming to an end.” Buggy laughed nuzzling the others hair.</p><p>“Only for you.” As they lapsed into silence the boys focus once again fell on the fruit in his hand. He was suddenly gripped with an all-consuming hunger. His stomach twisted and before he could even think he had taken a bite out of the fruit. His startled gasp at the horrid taste made the two men both turn to look at him. Shanks let out a groan.</p><p>“Well fuck.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The boy stood at the bow of the ship letting the breeze stir his white hair thinking about the last couple of days. The second Shanks had brought the boy back inside and found Mozzi the woman had gone on a warpath. Verbally tearing into Shanks for not keeping dangerous artifacts somewhere safe. About 10 minutes into the tirade Buggy who had an arm protectively slung across the other man’s shoulder bared his teeth and snarled at her. Mozzi stopped mid-sentence to round on the alpha with her own teeth bared.</p><p>“Don’t you dare growl at me boy. It’s been a long day for everyone but that’s no excuse for one of those things being allowed to fall so easily into the hands of a child.” The venom seemed to go out of her though as she sighed before hugging the boy close. “Listen, with this new development you are going to have to leave sooner than expected. There is no one on this island I would trust to train you right. Luckily, Shanks has another delivery to make to that man, so you are going to go with them.”</p><p>And with that the boy had found himself on a ship sailing for parts unknown with two of the strangest men he had ever met.</p><p>“Flashy site, right?” Buggy said plopping down next to the boy sake bottle in hand. He gave the boy a calculating look before continuing. “You scared kid?”</p><p>“No, I always knew I wasn’t staying with Mozzi and Bear forever. And I have always wanted to see the world beyond Loguetown.” Buggy grinned up at him.</p><p>“Brave, I like that. You will do well out here.” A shriek caused both to jump and turn towards Shanks who had stepped on deck a struggling bundle in his arms.</p><p>“Buggy the baby seems to have decided he doesn’t like me.” The bundle began to wail in earnest and a small fist connected with Shanks jaw.</p><p>“Must be smart.” Shanks glared at the alpha aiming a sharp kick at one of his legs. Shanks sighed as the child in his arms began to flail again. Suddenly, piercing brown eyes locked on the boy and child stilled. Shanks grinned.</p><p>“Looks like we have a winner.” The man hopefully held out the bundle to the boy with pleading eyes. The boy reached out to take the child, who instantly began to babble and reach out for his hair.</p><p>“Who is he.” Shanks looked sad as he watched the toddler.</p><p>“Another causality of shitty circumstances. Kid meet Ace, we are bringing him to the same vice-admiral we are bringing you to. Who knows maybe the tyke will become a marine too?” Buggy snorted at that.</p><p>“Doubtful but the ‘Fist of Love’ can dream.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They reached their destination in the early hours of the morning. Dawn tingeing the world in hues of pink and purple. As Shanks led the boy still holding Ace down the gangplank, he waved at a tall grim man standing at the bottom waiting for them.</p><p>“Oi old geezer glad you could meet us.” The ‘old geezer’ in question snarled at the other man. Then his eyes fell on the toddler and they softened.</p><p>“You will always be an obnoxious little brat, but I guess I should thank you for delivering him safely to me. And who is the extra passenger?”</p><p>“Oh, this is just an orphan that happened to eat the smoke fruit and is in need of training.” The marine looked slightly taken aback.</p><p>“A child just happened upon a logia? In Loguetown of all places? While you were there” Shanks flashed an over enthusiastic grin at the man.</p><p>“Yup pretty much.” The man sighed before looking back at the boy.</p><p>“I am vice admiral Garp. Also known as Garp the Fist. What’s your name?” The boy took a deep breath remembering the name Shanks had given him on the boat before looking back at Garp and answering.</p><p>“My name is Smoker, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fugitive Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace gets into a fight and wins but runs off when his good old self worth issues rear their ugly head. Smoker goes out the find him.<br/>Smoker is 17<br/>Ace and Sabo are 9<br/>Luffy is 5</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happened to be super productive and finish editing two chapters today. If anyone notices any mistakes feel free to let me know I am currently flying betaless. Also this chapter deals with good old shit head children bullying someone they think is an easy target. They are wrong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Fugitive Hunting: </strong>Smoker 17, Ace and Sabo 9, Luffy 5</p><p> </p><p>Smoker knew it was going to be an exhausting day, any day on Dawn Island was. He grinned to himself, he would never admit it, but he enjoyed spending time with Garp’s assorted “family.” As they made their way to shore, he could make out a small shape jumping up and down waving excitedly that could only be Luffy, a slightly taller blonde figure was standing next to a woman, well there were Sabo and Makino. Smoker frowned one missing, that was never good.</p><p>As their boat met sand Garp stood and was instantly assailed by babbling Luffy. Smoker made out “Ace showed them” and “Gramps they were balling.” Garp shot a questioning look at Makino over Luffy’s head. Smoker saw Sabo grimace.</p><p>“Ace got into a fight with some of the village children. A group of alphas, nasty bunch. Then he ran off.” Garp’s frown deepened before he grinned and looked down at the child clinging to him.</p><p>“He won right?” Luffy’s grin widened.</p><p>“Yup”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Garp didn’t even have to ask anymore. Finding Ace when he ran off had become Smoker’s unofficial job when they visited. It had started 2 years ago when Garp had barged into the bar one afternoon fuming about “ungrateful brats” and sporting an impressive black eye. His gaze had landed on Smoker who was sitting at the bar talking to Makino as Luffy clung to his back. Smoker knew the second Garp’s face split in a grin he was in trouble.</p><p>“Training time boy. It’s time we worked on your fugitive hunting skills. Tonight, your target is one Portgas. D Ace.”</p><p>“Sir he is seven.” Garp’s grin just got wider.</p><p>“Yes, and he has very good aim be ready to duck.”</p><p>Smoker had arrived back at the bar 3 hours later a with an unconscious Ace slung over one shoulder. At first even Garp looked concerned until Smoker explained he had chased the boy around the woods for 2 hours and finally let him rant angrily at him for 15 minutes before the Smoker had bribed him with a candy bar. Halfway through the bar Ace had just keeled over.</p><p>After about an hour trudging through the forest Smoker sensed he was close. His suspicion was confirmed moments later when a large rock came hurtling towards his head from the top of one of the nearby trees. Smoker let the rock pass harmlessly through his skull and glared up at the rock’s origin point. Ace glared right back and stuck his tongue out.</p><p>“That’s cheating,” Ace snapped glaring at where Smoker’s head was re-solidifying. “But don’t worry there’s more where that came from rat bastard.” The boy yelled. Smoker sighed, ‘Great Shanks must have brought Buggy on his last visit.’</p><p>“Would you rather I caught it and threw it back?” Ace sneered and continued to glare at the other boy’s question. “Listen brat it was a long journey, and I am starving. What do you say you come down and we go back for lunch? Makino told us what happened.” Ace’s expression softened at the mention of food but instantly morphed into something like fear at the last sentence.</p><p>“Is he mad?” Smoker had to strain to hear the whispered question.</p><p>“What?” Smoker frowned as the boy slid further to the edge of the branch he was perched on and seemed to curl into himself.</p><p>“Is Gramps mad to have a defective omega in the pack?” Smoker felt his jaw hanging at that. Well shit, how was someone supposed to respond to that. The brat had always had some horrifyingly large self-worth issues for someone so young but this, this was new. “I bet he won’t want to see me” Ace was shaking now looking like he was about to cry.</p><p>“Come on kid no one is mad at you why don’t you come down and we can…” Before Smoker could finish there was a sickening crack and both the branch and the boy that had been sitting on it went hurtling earthward.</p><p>“Fuck,” Smoker moved without thinking leaping up to kick off the base of the tree and propel himself upward arms turning to smoke as they shot out to grab the boy and haul him to his chest. He landed with a grunt feeling Ace’s fingernails biting into his chest through his shirt. The boy was shaking again, face buried in Smokers chest as he clung to him.</p><p>“You okay?” Ace just nodded mutely. “Good well since you are down why don’t we have a little chat”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“And then Royce shoved me up against the wall while his friends laughed. They kept calling me ‘breeder’ and ‘housewife,’ and then Royce said that no one would want me for anything more than arm candy cause I was defective. I am not quiet and docile like I am supposed to be.” Ace could feel the growl that rumbled through the older boy’s chest and he sat face still buried in this shirt.</p><p>“Then he told me at least I was pretty and if I behaved maybe when I got older, he would keep me around as a pet. The others just laughed, well they stopped laughing when I broke Royce’s arm and cracked his skull.” Smoker let out a whistle when he stared down at the boy in his arms. He knew of Royce, that little thug had 6 years and at least 40 lbs on Ace. But then again, he had seen Ace training with Garp, he was a viscous fighter. Ace started to shake again before looking up and meeting Smoker’s gaze. There was a twisted determination there that made Smoker wince.</p><p>“You never lie to me. So go ahead tell me I am defective.” Ace’s eyes seemed to burn as he hissed out the last part. Smoker sighed he knew when Ace got like this sometimes the direct approach was not the best.</p><p>“I have this friend at the academy, bit of a disaster but a force of nature with a sword and probably the strongest moral backbone of anyone I have ever met.” Ace was staring up at him now with confusion the fierce darkness seemed to recede.</p><p>“Why are you telling me about an alpha friend?” Smoker grinned.</p><p>“Actually, she is an omega. One time some of the other cadets decided she needed to learn her place. They cornered her and broke her glasses. She beat them all so bad with a broom that all four spent several days in the infirmary. I would like to point out she did this all while blind as a bat. Ever since those four idiots follow her around like some forgotten age god.” Ace was staring in awe now. “So my point is you have some choices you can let your status rule you, you can wear it like a badge, or you can ignore it all together. But really its your choice.” Ace looked away.</p><p>“My choice huh?”</p><p>“Oh, and as for Garp the only thing he wanted to know was if you had won.”</p><p>That night Garp approached Smoker after dinner as the three children ran around the bar performing mock battles and entertaining the patrons.</p><p>“Whatever you said to him thanks. He seems to have snapped out of his mood.” Smoker watched as Ace dramatically fell clutching an imaginary wound as Luffy stood over him swinging his wooden sword and howling in victory.</p><p>“That Royce kid and his little gang of wannabe thugs cornered him and were spouting archaic bullshit about how omegas should be acting.” Garp sighed.</p><p>“I am not particularly good at this whole father figure thing. If you ever repeat this, I will deny it to my dying breath, but that boy idolizes you even more then he does me. Always has.” Garp took a swig out of his mug before continuing, his eyes getting a far away look. “His father would be in stiches if he could see me losing a shouting match with his 9-year-old son.”</p><p>Smoker let the silence hang as Garp stared off in the distance. He rarely spoke of either Luffy or Ace’s parents, but Smoker had his suspicions on both accounts. But then again it wasn’t his business.</p><p>“I guess it would be unseemly for a marine vice admiral to pay a teenager a visit. Too bad too, the little shit lives in that nice big house on the top of the hill. You know the one, big shiny green double doors. It would be a shame if little Royce were to get an education in manners, just to make sure Ace’s lesson sunk in.” Garp looked up to meet Smokers eyes. Smoker felt a grin spread.</p><p>“Absolutely sir, a real shame”</p><p>That night Royce managed to fall out his bedroom window in a very astonishing feat seeing as the window was locked and closed at the time. But that was the story the teen stuck too. If the town doctor who had witnessed the gang up on Ace set the second broken arm with more force than necessary, well Royce knew better than to complain.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp thats a wrap on chapter 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sins of the Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smoker has to deal once again with Ace's demons. Good thing he has practice dealing with his own.<br/>Luffy is 9, Ace is 15, and Smoker is 23.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I managed to con one of my friends into being my beta. I forgot she was a troll so here I am drunk posting. I will come back and edit later. Or better yet make her do it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sins of the Father:</strong>
</p><p>Screams, smoke, blood, explosions. Someone was rocking him in a warm embrace murmuring reassurances into his ear. The door exploded inward, and a grinning face appeared out of the dark. Eyes glowing in the flames of destruction surrounding them.</p><p>“Run. Don’t look back run. GO!”</p><p>Smoker jolted awake with a yelp. The world swam before him as he sat up reaching for his jitte before remembering it wasn’t there. He wasn’t at the academy, he wasn’t in a burning, house he was in one of the rental rooms above Makino’s bar. He sighed relaxing back into the bed. He hadn’t had dreams of that place in months.</p><p>“Oi Smokestack, if you want food you better get up Luffy is already at the table.” Smoker stood shrugging into his uniform shirt and hauling his pants on as he stumbled towards the door. He hauled it open and was met with the grinning freckled face.</p><p>“That’s cute, as long as I beat you down there, I should be fine” Ace pouted at him before falling into step behind the taller man. He started babbling something about weapons training, and Luffy fighting a bandit leader? Smoker was only half listening letting the chatter calm his frayed nerves.</p><p>Makino was sitting at the table trying to convince a very reluctant Luffy to use his utensils instead of just shoveling massive amounts of food straight down his throat. The exasperated woman had apparently given up trying to get him to chew. Smoker took one of the empty seats Ace plopping down next to him.</p><p>“Where’s Garp.” Makino looked up and shot him a knowing look.</p><p>“He said he had to make some calls and he probably wouldn’t be back until late”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace wondered if Garp remembered what today was. He doubted Smoker did and he and Makino had tried to keep Luffy distracted hoping he wouldn’t remember. The fact that four years ago they had lost the boy that completed their group. Four years ago Sabo died in a mindless act of destruction.</p><p>Ace took another swig from his pilfered bottle of sake. Leaning back against the impromptu memorial Garp had helped him erect. The cold stone feeling soothing against his back as his mind swam. Remembering was a curse the living had to bear. He started at the sound of a twig snapping. Smoker strode into the little clearing overlooking the sea. He looked solemn even for him. Ace sent him a wave before taking another swig.</p><p>“I thought I would find you here. Makino has Luffy doing some mindless task to keep him occupied. I went to look for you and all I found was an empty room and a very large bottle of Sake missing from behind the bar.” Smoker sat next to the teen.</p><p>Ace held out the bottle and wordlessly Smoker took it taking a gulp before strategically placing it on his other side out of Ace’s reach. Ace frowned, oh well he was starting to feel buzzed and didn’t want to drink himself stupid on a cliff. The drop was far and the rocks sharp.</p><p>“Berry for your thoughts?” The alpha was looking at him with concern. Always the knight in shiny armor. The good guy. The one that actually took his role seriously as a peacekeeper.</p><p>“Memories hurt.” Smoker snorted.</p><p>“Very poetic, still no less true. But I would say its better to have memories of the happy times to get you through the really shitty ones.” Ace hummed sliding closer to the other enjoying the solid presence that had been a relative constant throughout his life.  </p><p>Ace felt warm and safe. He felt distracted and that was what he needed right now a distraction. He felt the purr start deep in his chest as he swung a leg over to straddle a suddenly very concerned looking Smoker. The alpha growled.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing.” Ace just smirked and ran a hand up Smokers chest feeling the starched fabric of the uniform shirt and taut muscles beneath.</p><p>“Let’s have some fun.” Ace tried his best sultry look on the other. It apparently didn’t work.</p><p>“And we are done.” Smoker growled standing and unceremoniously dumping Ace on his ass. Ace’s chest suddenly hurt all his thoughts crashing in on him all at once. Whispers wormed through his head ‘demon child’ ‘worthless’ ‘defective.’ Ace had to bite down hard on his lip to stop the whimpers from leaving his mouth. “Okay what the hell is going on. First you are suddenly trying to jump me and now you are going catatonic and smell like despair. Cut the bullshit kid what is the matter.” Ace let out a hysterical laugh.</p><p>“You might be the only person I know that really tries to embody the words written on the marines backs. Justice. You always have been so focused on everyone around you. Even when we were younger, you always knew what to do, what to say. When I needed guidance, or after…after Sabo. You always spoke to me like a person. You never lied. And I know I am being selfish, but can I ask you to be honest with me one more time?” Smoker looked at the teen who now sat curled in on himself in the dirt.</p><p>“Always.” Ace looked up and Smoker could see the tears welling up in his big brown eyes.</p><p>“Do you think the children of monsters deserve to live?” Smoker stumbled back like he had been struck. Smoke, fire, screams. The smell of burning flesh and the sounds of people dying and a woman whispering to him desperate and sad. “I will always love you.” Ace was staring up at him as Smoker tried to calm his suddenly haggard breathing. After what felt like an eternity, he found his voice again.</p><p>“Who cares how you come into the world. We don’t get to choose our heritage. Once you are old enough to make choices, just like with your status, you choose what you will become. We make enough mistakes in our own lives to be expected to carry the burden of our ancestors sins as well.” Ace was nodding, Smoker wasn’t sure if the words were sinking in, but the smell of despair was dissipating. They stayed like that in silence Ace on the ground and Smoker standing trying to let the world fall back into place around him. Finally, Ace spoke.</p><p>“My father was executed on Loguetown on my first birthday. His name was Gol D. Rogers, and he was killed for being King of the Pirates. I don’t know who my sire was, I have at least two likely candidates and both bring their own special set of problems to an already complicated situation.” Smoker had figured as much given their shared history and the circumstances of their first meeting. He also had a good guess as to the identities of Ace’s possible sires. There was only so much of Garp’s drunk ramblings about the good old days he could tune out.</p><p>“How long have you known?”</p><p>“Since your visit during the summer I turned 7.” Smoker chuckled remembering the incident that had sparked ‘fugitive hunting’ practice. The old alpha meant well and Garp was many things, diplomatic was not one of them. Ace shifted and looked Smoker in the eye again his usual devil may care smile back on his face.</p><p>“I have another request. Given everything I wouldn’t be surprised if you said no. But can you hold me like you used to when I was little? I promise not to try and jump you this time.”</p><p>Smoker sighed and sat back down in the grass throwing his arms wide in both surrender and acceptance. Ace cheered and climbed back into his lap burying his face in Smokers shoulder. They sat like that letting the day end around them the sun falling over the far horizon.</p><p>Smoker let his mind wander. To summer days spent on Dawn Island trying to curtail as much of the three brats chaos as possible. Long days spent with Tashigi training, evening spent with Garp plotting and planning. Smoker was snapped back to reality by the sound of a loud snore.</p><p>Smoker looked down to see Ace’s face relaxed in sleep, he was even beginning to drool on his shirt. In the twilight Ace looked so young, so vulnerable. His freckles painting wild constellations across his face. Smoker felt something hot and possessive in his chest. He let himself lean forward and breath in the others scent. Campfires, deep forest, and what he could only describe as the idea of home as a smell.</p><p>With a sigh he carefully stood up cradling a still dead to the world Ace in his arms as he made is way back to Makino’s. He knew he would fight the world for this boy, but he couldn’t afford to let Ace get any closer to him. He needed to put some distance between them. There was too much as stake. And this young pure omega deserved so much better than his battered cursed soul</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted a better environment for Ace to work through his inner turmoil. So before Sabo 'died' they were all raised by Makino and after Sabo's death they stayed with her when they weren't off training with Garp.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A New Start and Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace sets out on his own and after a few months finally makes it to Loguetown. Tashigi makes her first appearance and Smoker would like a raise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Garp lets the boys choose their paths cause he is not a total asshole. He also is busy with his own plans. Also slight trigger warning brief depiction of attempted sexual assault.  In this world secondary dynamics are not completely overpowering but they do dictate instincts. For instance an omega in heat is going to give off a much stronger scent and they will easily tired but it is not going to make them a mindless whimpering mess. An alpha in rut might be a bit short tempered but its not going to make them jump the first person they see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A new start and old friends</strong>
</p><p>Ace grinned as Loguetown came into view. It was finally happening the real beginning to his adventures, one last stop and then the Grand Line awaited. Also, he knew for a fact a certain newly minted captain was stationed there. Perfect time to drop in on an old friend.</p><p>It had been almost three years sine he had seen the man, who had suddenly been too busy to visit with Garp. If it was anyone else Ace would have worried, he might have scared him off, but he wasn’t even sure it was possible to scare the surly alpha. The last two years had been good to Ace he had trained both mentally and physically and his relationship with his…Garp was stronger than ever after several much-needed evening talks. The old man could still be an absolute bastard and had some questionable training methods, but he tried.</p><p>Ace felt light and free as he made his way through the streets. It was going to be a great day. He could feel it. The smell of fear and heat hit him full force as he passed a secluded alley. Well, his feelings had always been shit anyway. He steeled himself as he turned down the narrow bypass.</p><p>In the back two tall scaggy looking alphas had corned a young omega in heat. The female alpha was leering and threatening the cowering girl with a knife the male was lounging with a beer laughing at the fear in their captive’s face. Ace sighed, there was a few like this everywhere. People that got off on tormenting the weak, lording it over on those they saw as beneath them. Ace forced a smile onto his face as he approached.</p><p>“Morning folks. Awfully nice day we are having ain’t it?” The two alphas spun to face him. The woman’s grin took on a manic air.</p><p>“Look Ralph another pretty meg’ wandered into the party.” She strode up to Ace oozing arrogance. “What you say boy why don’t you spread those pretty legs for me.” Ace had to concentrate harder on keeping his smile.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I am sorry ma’am but I must politely decline. I was just looking for my friend there and we really must be going.” The woman snarled, her partner in crime beginning to giggle over in the corner.</p><p>“Oh, that wasn’t a suggestion is was a command boy.”</p><p>“Oh goody who doesn’t want to curb stomp a creep before breakfast.” The woman moved as if to slice at Ace. Quick as a viper Ace pivoted letting the sloppy slash miss him before clamping his hand on her wrist and jerking until he heard pop and the knife clattered to the ground. Before she could recover Ace swung on foot back and then brought it up hard hearing a satisfying crack as it connected with the others chest. The alpha went down like a sack of bricks.</p><p>The omega in the back shot forward racing past Ace and out of the alley.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He called after her before turning back to giggly. “And now for you”</p><p>Ace’s target was suddenly lifted clear off the ground as a white tendril wrapped hard around his throat.</p><p>“You know you can be a buzzkill, right?” Ace turned to smirk at the alpha he had smelled coming. Smoker was glaring at the situation in general two cigars jutting out of his mouth.</p><p>“If you actually kill them, I will get stuck with the paperwork. Besides Tashigi is on jail duty and she can be awfully creative when the mood strikes.”</p><p>“Well then have fun with babysitting duty.” Ace shoved past the other man shooting him an overly dramatic wink. Smoker sighed it was gonna be a long day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tashigi had been having a nice relaxing morning. Up until Smoker had rushed past her grabbing his coat and muttering something about Garp warning that Hurricane Ace was about to make landfall. Tashigi had stared at him in confusion for a few minutes before deciding that if he needed help he would have asked for it.</p><p>Now 2 hours later Smoker was standing in the front of the jail. Tashigi stared at the two alphas he was holding out in front of him as if they carried the plague. One looked relatively unhurt the other looked like they could use a hospital.</p><p>“Uhm Captain, I don’t think command will be happy to get another ‘excessive force’ complaint.” Smoker shot her a look.</p><p>“It wasn’t me it was all Ace.” The pieces suddenly clicked in her head.</p><p>“Wait Ace. Like Portgas D. Ace, Garp’s ward?”</p><p>“Yup brat's in town. If you don’t mind finding somewhere to stick these two, I need to go minimize collateral damage.”</p><p>“Wait Captain what did you arrest them for?”</p><p>“Being asshole knotheads.” With that Smoker dropped both of them roughly onto the stone floor before spinning around and taking off again. The uninjured one looked like he was thinking about making a run for it. The point of Tashigi’s katana up against his neck seemed to dissuade him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker had used the last couple hours of sunlight to search the town for Ace. There was suspiciously little sign of him. A couple times he thought he saw him but was never able to catch up. He felt his stomach growl. Well even Portgas couldn’t cause too much trouble at night, probably.</p><p>As he reached Mozzi’s he heard a startled yell and tensing Smoker rushed through the double doors ready for, well not this. A bemused Mozzi was gently wiping stew from an unconscious Ace’s face. Bear was pacing nervously back and forth pestering his wife with queries about the boy’s health. Mozzi rested Ace’s head on the bar safely away from him dinner and shot the alpha a look.</p><p>“Oh calm down, he’s fine. He’s not the first man we’ve known to keel over unexpectedly, now is he?” Bear seemed to relax at her words. Both looked up at Smokers abrupt entrance. “Everything all right there captain?” Smoker tried to stifle a blush as he made his way to the bar hand falling from the hilt of his weapon.</p><p>“Just a bit jumpy is all, the usual please Moz’.” The woman smiled before nodding to Bear who shuffled off toward the kitchen. Mozzi leaned on the bar one hand absentmindedly running through Ace’s hair. “They grow so fast.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you knew Ace.” Mozzi smirked at him her once dark hair now shot through with silver, her eyes lined by the years. But her smirk, it would always make her look young and ready for mischief.</p><p>“Oh I wasn’t talking about Ace, boy, I was talking about you.” Smoker snorted as he took the beer she pushed toward him. She suddenly looked tired, more tired than Smoker had ever seen her as she looked back down at Ace’s sleeping face. “Smoker you have to know this boy is special?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about” Mozzi chuckled.</p><p>“Bear and I, we are getting too old to be playing hero. And this world could really use some right now. Things are changing, a storm is brewing, it may not hit tomorrow, hell it may not hit for a few more years but when it does promise you will look after him? This world tends to snuff out the brightest flames the fastest.” Smoker looked at the sleeping teen. He nodded once at his old caretaker and quickly downed the rest of his drink.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace was chattering happily as they made their way back towards the docks. He seemed reinvigorated from the night’s rest, his scent airy and excited. Smoker wondered if the boy had been sleeping well, but he couldn’t add anymore worries to his list. Besides if he pushed to hard his narcolepsy seemed to knock him out enough for him to slow down.</p><p>Ace was waving his hands regaling Smoker with a tale of when he, Luffy, and Sabo had decided to set up their own free city state and had erected small forts on the outskirts of town and stolen food from the bar. Their fun had lasted until a large bear had wandered into their makeshift home, drawn in by the smell of cooking meat. Apparently Garp had not been overjoyed to learn that his charges decided to fight said bear and had given them a long “talk” about when to stand and fight and when to give up and live to fight another day. Smoker remembered hearing the story from Garp but it had gone slightly differently, a few more broken bones and three days of Ace and Sabo sitting next to Luffy's sick bed. As the reached the docks Ace abruptly stopped next to a battered single sail ship. Ship was a generous term it looked like Ace had nailed a mast onto a rowboat. Smoker wished he was surprised.</p><p>“You made it all the way here in that bucket?”</p><p>“Okay rude, it may not look like much, but this here is the sturdiest little boat on the seas.” Ace emphasized this by giving the mast a proud pat. Smoker winced at the popping sound it made. Smoker doubted that it could float much less make it to the Grand Line but then again, the whole D. clan seemed to have the luck of the devil.</p><p>“Captain Smoker!” Smoker and Ace looked up to see a grinning Tashigi making her way towards them a large sack slung over one shoulder. “Here are the supplies you asked for.” Ace smiled at her giving a quick bow as she held the sack out to him.</p><p>“My thanks ma’am you really did not need to go to the trouble for little old me.” Tashigi just smiled at him.</p><p>“Well you best be off brat. And try not to do anything too stupid or I will actually have to come find you.” Ace had a strange look on his face and suddenly he surged forward and was kissing Smoker. Smoker heard Tashigi choke, but he was frozen unable to move. And suddenly the omega pulled away from him jumping into his boat and pushing off. Trying to compose himself Smoker yelled after him. “I am not into scrawny jailbait.” Ace just shot him a wink and then gave a dramatic bow.</p><p>“Don’t make promises if you don’t plan to keep them captain. It was a pleasure meeting you…?”</p><p>“Tashigi.”</p><p>“It was a pleasure meeting you Tashigi. I hope we meet again soon.” Smoker and Tashigi stood watching the small boat until it disappeared into the horizon. Tashigi shot him a look.</p><p>“I like him.” Smoker grinned placing two cigars in his mouth before reaching for his lighter.</p><p>“Yeah he’s a good kid. You know for a pirate.”</p><p>“A WHAT!?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Ace watched Loguetown disappear he felt his heart leap. He was finally doing it. He was going to make it out into the real world. He took the transponder snail Garp had gruffly shoved at him in form of a farewell, the creature shot him a tired look. It was small, battered, and old with two buttons on its side. One carved with a blue G and one with a white W.</p><p>“This is yours now. Once you get out onto the Grand Line there is someone who has been waiting a long time to meet you. Give him a call okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family Lost, Family Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace makes a call after spending about 6 months wandering the Grand Line. And we learn a bit more about Rogers 'complicated' relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace wasn’t sure what he had expected when he had pressed the W button on the on the snail. He almost tripped off the back of his boat when a booming voice answered on the third ring.</p><p>“Who is this? How did you get this line?” Ace gulped. He had been in the Grand Line for a couple months trying to get his bearings before he called. The man on the other line didn’t sound overly thrilled to be hearing from him.</p><p>“My name is Portgas D. Ace, I was given this transponder snail by Vice Admiral Garp of the Marines.” There was a pause then the voice started again softer almost reverent.</p><p>“Ace, boy we have been waiting for you for a long time. Where are you son.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace had always loved being a member of a pack. Being surrounded by people he could rely on, people who could rely on him. But he had never imagined one as large and loud as the Whitebeard Pirates. They were loud, loyal, and surprisingly excepting of the teenager that had arrived amongst them.</p><p>The ships doctor a tall good-natured alpha had been the one to fetch him. Marco had greeted him like a long-lost friend giving him the run down of the Whitebeard hierarchy on the short trip to the Moby Dick. Once on the ship Ace immediately got to the other side of the man when he swiftly kicked a crew mate overboard for commenting on the ‘bedraggled lost cat’ Marco had brought back with him.</p><p>The Moby Dick’s head chef Thatch had adopted Ace almost instantly. The alpha spent the first day Ace was on board seeing how much he could eat. They gave up after four hours and Thatch having to fish Ace out of two separate dishes he had passed out face first into.</p><p>As his first week passed Marco introduced him to different members of the crew. There was Izo who dressed more impeccably in a long kimono than anyone Ace had ever met. Vista with his modest nature and loyal heart. Quiet but watchful Jozu. And the rest of the commanders welcomed him. He had never been surrounded by so many people and was struggling to remember all the names and faces.</p><p>So at first when the tall dark haired alpha approached him with a wide smile Ace thought they must have already been introduced. He was slightly taken aback when the other man stepped right into his personal space.</p><p>“Marshall Teach,” He said voice arrogant and sure. “I was off ship for a while, so I missed your introduction to the crew. But I must say it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Ace. I have heard such good things.” The man seemed friendly enough if arrogant. But something in Ace warned him to be careful of this man. Forcing a smile Ace accepted the hand the other held out.</p><p>“Likewise.” A throat cleared behind them.</p><p>“Teach don’t you have things to be doing.” Teach turned to smile at Marco.</p><p>“Of course, commander,” He shot Ace one last look before walking off. Marco watched him with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Stay away from that one Ace. He’s harmless, but still.” Ace nodded mutely before following Marco to mess hall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During the second week of Ace’s stay aboard the Moby Dick Whitebeard called him into the captain’s quarters. Ace hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to the alpha since his arrival. The man had been off ship dealing with some other matters. Ace tried not to let the knot in his stomach show as he walked into the captain’s room and faced the man.</p><p>Whitebeard looked Ace in the eye. Ace trying to stand tall and meet the intimidating gaze. Whitebeard’s eye softened and he smiled.</p><p>“How much did Garp tell you?”</p><p>“Enough for me to be more confused than anything.” Whitebeard threw his head back laughing.</p><p>“Good to know he hasn’t changed. What are you looking for here on the Grand Line son?”</p><p>“To find my place in the world. To feel the breeze on my face and know I am free.”</p><p>“Well, your place can be with my pack for as long you want.” Ace smiled.</p><p>“I would like that, captain.” Whitebeard walked over to a shelf and pulled down a metal box.</p><p>“Garp gave you something your father left you,” He said nodding to the transponder snail still held in his hands. “It only fair I give you something as well. He left this with me in case you ever decided to venture into the pirate world. You can choose to do with it what you will.” Ace slipped the transponder snail into his pocket before reaching to take the box.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment Ace had touched the box he had felt a thrumming start under his skin. He felt like whatever the box contained was calling to him. He stared at it trying to will himself to open it.</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake,” Thatch was looking between the box and Ace exasperated. “Just open the box, the suspense is killing me. Its not gonna bite you, probably.” Marco snickered from his perch one the infirmary beds. The three had joined up there after Ace’s talk with Whitebeard. Ace sighed, reaching out and quickly popping open the lid. The three pirates stared at the devil fruit nestled inside in shock.</p><p>“Well, that’s interesting.” Marco was looking at the fruit an odd look on his face. Thatch shot him a look.</p><p>“You know which one it is don’t you?” Marco shrugged leaning back on the bed.</p><p>“Maybe I do, and maybe I don’t.” Thatch snarled at him and they began to bicker in earnest. Ace tuned them out as he looked at the fruit. His father had left this for him? The thrum was back stronger than ever. Before he even realized what he was doing he was holding the fruit up in both hands. Hunger gnawed at him, worse than he had ever felt before and suddenly he was biting into the fruit. The horrid taste hit him and he coughed. The room was silent for several moments before Marco spoke.</p><p>“Thatch go get some water buckets handy. We might need them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ace spent the next few months working with the crew learning the ropes of pirate ship. And learning how to use his powers. Which more translated to learning how not to accidently set the entire ship on fire. Marco had knocked him overboard on more than one occasion in the beginning. Marco ended up being his safest training partner since he was fireproof. Once Ace had enough control not to fry someone by accident several of the other crew mates joined in. Izo teaching him how to deal with a swordsman. Thatch helping him work on his morphing reflexes.</p><p>The first time Marco had stumbled onto deck to see Thatch pointing a gun at Ace and firing he had panicked diving Thatch with a growl. Ace had separated the two before someone actually got hurt.</p><p>As the three had sat eating lunch on deck later that afternoon Ace had felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Someone was watching him. Trying to be subtle he scanned the deck his eyes falling on Teach who was leaning against the far railing. The alpha was staring at him unashamed and it made something in Ace’s gut clench. Marco sensing his discomfort had followed his gaze and when he saw Teach, he pulled his lips back baring his teeth at the other. Teach just grinned at them and turned making his way below deck.</p><p> </p><p>5 months later</p><p> </p><p>Ace felt like shit. His body thrummed with want and it was doing a number on his control of his new powers. Thatch had thrown him out of the mess hall after he had managed to set not one but three separate tables on fire. Whitebeard had just guffawed at him telling he smelt like a whore house and was dismissed for the next couple days.</p><p>And so Ace lay splayed on his bed in the omega officers’ quarters wishing the boat would swallow him and put him out of his misery. It felt like his insides were trying to rearrange themselves. He snarled at the loud knock at his door.</p><p>“You still alive in there, yoi?”</p><p>“Fuck off Marco!” Ace spat at the door as it opened, and Marco let himself in a tray balanced in one hand. Marco shot him a lazy grin.</p><p>“That’s too bad I guess I will have to find someone else to give this food to.” Ace groaned curling in on himself.</p><p>“There is no way I can eat right now.”</p><p>“Hence the other reason I am here.” Marco reached into his pocket and produced a couple of pills. “Here take these, the blue one should help with the pain and the white one should balance out your hormones a bit, ya know maybe stop you from randomly bursting into flame.” Ace grimaced.</p><p>“Can’t take hormone regulators. Only time I tried I ended up in the hospital. Garp said my biology is a stubborn as my thick skull and too just ride my heats out.” Marco whistled.</p><p>“They always this bad? Ya know the whole debilitating pain and losing control of the logia abilities? Though I don’t remember you bursting into flames since you first stared learning to use it.”</p><p>“The pain thing yes. Don’t know about the abilities part. This is my first heat since I ate the fruit” Marco’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Ace that was almost 8 months ago.” Ace shrugged.</p><p>“I was a late bloomer didn’t have my first heat until 16 and they have always been sporadic since.”</p><p>“Well take this, it won’t throw your system like a regulator can it just dials it back a bit.”</p><p>“You are the doctor.” Ace grinned taking the two pills and downing them with the glass of water Marco offered.</p><p>“Hopefully they should start to kick in soon.”</p><p>“Hey Marco, can you do me a favor?”</p><p>“What’s up yoi?”</p><p>“Do you mind holding me until the meds kick in? Having pack around always helped.” The alpha nodded sliding into the bunk with Ace letting the teen rest his head on his chest and throwing an arm around him.</p><p>Ace was awoken a while later by two people arguing loudly next to him.</p><p>“I told you hot head, I am just helping the kid out. Calm down you are worse than a mother hen”</p><p>“Helping? HELPING?!” Thatching angry retort made Ace flinch. “What part of helping involves you being in bed with him.” Ace opened his eyes and turned to face Thatch.</p><p>“Thatch has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly loud.” The other alpha’s mouth shut suddenly with an audible click. “Don’t worry mom my innocence is intact. I just wanted family around.” Thatch was still glaring at Marco. Ace sighed.</p><p>“Ya know if we squeeze, we can all fit if you want.” Thatch looked down at Ace in surprise.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Come on,” Ace gripped Thatch’s wrist yanking him down onto the bunk. After some shuffling around but they managed to fit. As Ace drifted back to sleep, he wondered when Marco was going to realize it was Ace not him, that Thatch had been jealous of.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rogers standing over the two startled men with a grin: So who wants another beating<br/>Garp: I think I am in love<br/>Newgate: I saw him first</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And the Last Piece is Set in Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 years after the last chapter Luffy is headed for the Grand Line and Ace is dealing a disturbing development</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace was nursing his black eye and sulking. Pop's was off with a couple of the commanders meeting an important “asset.” And most of the rest of the crew was on the nearby island for some much needed shore leave. Ace had been stuck on the ship because he was in need of some rest after his last fight, doctor’s orders. Maybe trying to win his argument with Marco by tossing the other man overboard shouting ‘fly bitch fly’ had not been his brightest idea. He won the argument though. Well, the argument had stopped, Ace was gonna count that as win. He tensed suddenly something felt wrong.</p><p>The ship had felt off since Thatch had brought that cursed fruit on board a couple of days ago. The thing seemed to ooze malice as it had sat in front of Thatch as he, Marco, and Ace had stared at it mirroring their discussion 3 years ago when Ace had held his fruit. But there was one huge difference, Marco had taken one look at the fruit and hauled them to the infirmary to talk.</p><p>Ace had never seen the other man look so grim. He had told them that the fruit Thatch had found held the power of darkness and was one of the more mysterious logias. It also had a history bathed in blood, betrayal, and tragedy.</p><p>“You said yours called to ya right Ace?” Thatch was prodding the fruit with a pencil looking like he expected it to grow teeth and bite him. “Like a tug you couldn’t control?”</p><p>“Yeah, but like not in a bad way. I felt like it had been waiting for me. I don’t know how to explain it exactly.” Thatch shot Marco a look.</p><p>“You used to say something similar about yours.” Marco nodded. “Well, I can say I don’t feel any sort of siren’s call from this thing. I feel like it would happily crawl into my skull and twist itself in my very soul.” Marco finally spoke.</p><p>“Are you going to eat it?”</p><p>“Oh hell no. I don’t know what I am gonna do with it yet. For now, I will keep it with me for safety but, to be honest a large part of me would love nothing more than to hurl it into the ocean. I would too if I didn’t feel like this thing would find a way to use that to its advantage.” Marco had nodded looking relieved.</p><p>Ace was snapped to the present by an explosion of power slamming into him. He jolted to his feet, that had come from the kitchen. Ace’s heart sunk. Something was wrong. He bolted down the steps toward where he knew Thatch was preparing a dinner for few people still onboard. The ship was eerily silent around him. He made it to the bottom of the steps when he slammed right into something large. A hand reaching out to grab his wrist.</p><p>He stared in horror at Teach as the alpha leered at him. Something was wrong with his mouth the skin around it was a sickly dark blue like frostbitten skin and his gums seemed to be oozing something thick and black.  There was something red splattered across his chest and face. Ace numbly realized it was blood. The man leaned into him as Ace tried to force his brain to kick back into gear.</p><p>“Portgas what a nice surprise I was just going to go look for you. I have an offer.” Ace felt a snarl starting in the back of his throat as the man sniffed at his neck. “I am starting my own crew and I could use a nice little omega to be my second in command. What do you say boy?”</p><p>“Where’s Thatch?” The rock that had been in the back of his throat plummeted into his stomach as Teach just laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry about Thatch. I want to talk about you and me. What do you say Ace? I could make you a king.” Ace’s brain snapped back to life as the situation fully sunk in and Ace let his body react before he could think. He shoved the other man hard, flames bursting to life along his arms, the larger man fell back with a surprised hiss. He let his body go feeling his flesh and bones melt to liquid fire as he shot past the stunned man lying on the ground. Thatch he had to find Thatch.</p><p>As Ace slammed like a comet into the mess hall, he forced his body to reform before he set the whole ship on fire. His legs took him across the room in several fast strides. He made it to the kitchen door and his world seemed to tunnel around him. Thatch lay in the middle of the floor, a long thin blade sticking from his back his eyes staring at Ace in horror. His mouth moving but no words making it past the slash across his throat. Ace heard someone screaming but it wasn’t until he felt warm arm wrap around his waist and heard Marco’s voice that he realized it had been him.</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker loved his job, he absolutely loved it. Who wouldn’t want to be the last milestone for every upstart with stars in their eyes and their hearts on Roger’s treasure? It felt like every idiot in the East Blue who could row a boat ended up in Loguetown at some point. Ready to finally set out to the Grand Line. Smoker just wished more of them did it quietly.</p><p>Apparently, today’s idiot was none other than Monkey D. Luffy. Garp had been radio silent, off who knew where setting their plans into motion, so unlike 4 years ago he didn’t have the luxury of being forewarned.</p><p>He had been enjoying a suspiciously calm day going over some maps and blueprints Garp had sent and if he spared a couple fond glances at the new bounty poster of Fire Fist Ace well the poster wasn’t going to tell. His peaceful afternoon came to a grinding halt when one of his men came racing into his office looking panicked.</p><p>“Sir Buggy the Clown is fighting some kid with a straw hat in the square. We aren’t sure but initial reports identify the kid as Monkey D. Luffy captain of the straw hat pirates.”</p><p>Standing up and slinging his jitte onto his back he sent the man running back to get squad 1 ready for combat. On his way out of the building he grabbed another marine and sent them with instructions for squad 2 before he took off in the direction of the square.</p><p>He arrived to find the square in chaos. Smoker saw a man he recognized as the pirate hunter fighting a man riding a unicycle. Nearby a blonde man was fighting a giant lion. Smoker groaned he had almost forgotten how strange Buggy’s crew was. As his eyes scanned the mayhem the finally spotted that distinctive straw hat. Luffy and Buggy were standing on the execution platform. Luffy was smiling innocently and dodging the clown pirate’s sword. And Buggy, well he looked like he might actually be out for blood. Smoker let himself partially dissolve into smoke as he made his way toward the two captains sticking to the shadows.  As he got closer, he was finally able to hear their words.</p><p>“Oh, come on uncle Buggy, you aren’t still mad about the whole body separation thing are you?”</p><p>“Don’t ‘uncle Buggy’ me you little brat,” Buggy’s whole face was turning red as he continued to swing at his much smaller opponent. “Do you know how long it took to get my body back?”</p><p>“It was just a bit of fun I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Buggy let out a shriek of rage and lifted the blade this time nearly slicing Luffy’s face open. Smoker should probably intervene. He doubted Buggy would do any permanent damage, on purpose anyway. He froze one foot raised to start ascending the stairs when he felt it.</p><p>Up above on the nearby rooftops a tall green cloaked figure stood watching the mayhem below. Smoker swore, the aura was so much like his mentors and yet so different; angrier, and darker.</p><p>Before he could call out a warning a resounding crack shook the world and a bright flash of lighting struck Buggy’s sword the jolt sending the surprised man tumbling over the edge, Luffy gave a shout of surprise reaching for him. In a single fluid motion, the figure leapt onto the scaffolding landing right behind the boy. Luffy spun to face him.</p><p>“You seem to attract trouble boy.” The hood hid the mans face but did nothing to dampen his menacing aura. Smoker had to stop this, there was a chance that that man was just here to keep an eye on his son, but there was also a chance he was here to take the boy. Garp had worked too hard for his plans to be brought crashing down by a player not patiently waiting their turn.</p><p>With a growl he launched himself upward bounding off beams and propelling himself high into the air. Unsheathing his weapon, he prepared to land lifting his arms up to deliver a harsh blow. The jitte met air as the other shot backwards leaping back to the rooves behind them with a snarl. The two men stood staring each other down before the cloaked man spun and raced off into the night.</p><p>“SMOKEY.” Smoker looked back at Luffy who was grinning widely and looked like he might run up and hug the man. “I was hoping I would see you before I left for the Grand Line.”</p><p>“What did I tell you last time we saw each other about addressing me with any familiarity off of Dawn Island?” Luffy looked completely unabashed as he just continued to grin. The sound of running men and whistles alerted them both to the fact the marines had finally made it to the scene.</p><p>“Not to do it so people don’t know we know each other.”</p><p>“Glad to hear you do listen to the things you are told and just choose to willfully ignore them.” The marine felt a slight pang of regret, but the kid would be fine. Without warning he spun his jitte like a bat striking Luffy hard in the side and hurling him from the raised dais. The boy flew earthward before reaching out and grabbing a beam swinging himself safely to the ground. He looked up at with an expression of open curiosity. The silver haired man jerked his head right hoping the often-oblivious boy would understand.</p><p>Luffy grinned before turning and sprinting off yelling at his crew to head East back to the ship, one arm flying out to grab the green haired swordsman as he immediately turned west. And then they were gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tashigi was giving Smoker a strange look as she came to deliver her report. The man decided the best course of action was to avoid direct eye contact and maybe go for some misdirection.</p><p>“So new glasses?” Tashigi frowned.</p><p>“A spare pair. That green haired brute broke mine. Pirates are nothing but trouble.” Smoker continued to pretend to read the paperwork he was holding. “The strangest thing happened sir.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes, when I debriefed the units both squad leaders said they had been told to approach from the west and that the other would be taking the east. That was how the straw hats were able to escape so easily.”</p><p>“How strange. I will have to have a talk with the two runners I gave orders to.” He could tell she wasn’t buying it but finally stopped glaring a hole in his forehead.</p><p>“I also wanted to deliver this. You missed a call from Vice-Admiral Garp, one of the men took the message.” Smoker took the proffered paper and scanned it quickly breaking the code as he went.</p><p>“Tashigi, get the men ready.”</p><p>“We are going after the Straw Hats.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Shanks sent Buggy to help Luffy along his way. Buggy being Buggy got bored and decided to take over a town and then pick a fight with the 17 year boy who had known him his entire life. And well Luffy is Luffy he wasn't going to say no to a fight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Questions and Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marco learns a new trick and Ace finally asks the questions he has wanted answers to for the past 21 years</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Questions and Answers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ace was staring at Thatch’s chest watching it slowly rise and fall. Marco was franticly rummaging through his bookshelf discarding things violently across the room before spinning around an old tome open in his hands as he scanned the pages. He had managed to get a message to Whitebeard but he and the other commanders were still hours away.</p><p>“Is he gonna survive?”</p><p>“I need to stop the internal bleeding and maybe he will, but I am going to have to close those wounds and it’s not gonna be easy. I need your help”</p><p>“What do I need to do.”</p><p>“Don’t let my fire go out. I am going to need you to feed your fire into mine. It probably won’t be pleasant for either of us.” Ace nodded placing his hand on Marco’s shoulder. Marco activated his devil fruit exploding into blue flames that traveled down his arm engulfing Thatch.</p><p>As the flickering blue flames traveled down Marco’s extended arm and into the unconscious man Ace saw a flicker in Marco’s fire. He pushed his power forward, feeding his own flames into the other the world around them seems to be melting away around them. All that was left the churning fire ready to consume and devour, the Phoenix desperately trying to harness it into something that could heal a person of flesh and blood. And miraculously it seemed to be working. Blue tongues of fire reaching into Thatch’s wounds and pulling them closed, reconnecting blood vessels, bone, and flesh. Soon all that was left were two angry red marks.</p><p>Marco let out a pained gasp. Ace looked down at him in horror, blood was beginning to trickle from his mouth and nose. He was just about to pull away when Marco jerked himself back letting the fire sputtered out before crumpling to the ground. Ace dropped down next to him reaching out a shaking hand in concern.</p><p>“I’ll be okay, I just need to rest. I feel like a pack of wild beasts just ran me over, but I think it worked.” They both glanced to where Thatch lay his breathing had evened and his wounds though not gone had closed.</p><p>“You haven’t done that before?”</p><p>“No, I knew it was possible from one of my books, but I have never successfully healed someone besides myself with my power before. I just…I had to try I couldn’t let him die like that.” Ace saw the faces of Luffy, Sabo, and Smoker flash before his eyes. He nodded mutely; he understood the need to do something to protect family. They sat like that leaning against each other until the world went black.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace jolted awake when he heard the door open ready to jump up and fight. Marco was still dead to the world his head a warm weight on Ace’s shoulder. He relaxed when he recognized the looming figure standing in the doorway. The captain was back.</p><p>Whitebeard approached looking between the two men on the floor and the third unconscious in the bed a long angry red mark across his throat another on his stomach.</p><p>“I was expecting to find one son dead and two ready for blood. I assume this is the better alternative. Are you alright boy?”</p><p>“Yes, just exhausted. Marco was able to heal him but he needed a lot of power.”</p><p>“Judging from the scorch marks and the fact you two have been unconscious for hours I am going to assume Marco did something of questionable intelligence and you merrily followed along.” Ace just gave him a tired smile, Whitebeard snorted. “In my many years I have discovered people will do wonderful and terrible things for the people they love.”</p><p>“Where’s Teach?”</p><p>“Gone. Not a trace of the bastard or his posse anywhere. What the hell happened? Marco wasn’t able to explain much.”</p><p>“The fruit, he wanted the devil fruit Thatch found. Something just felt wrong and I suddenly just knew I had to find Thatch. Teach just kinda appeared. He smelled so wrong like rot and decay. He was spouting some insanity about wanting me to join his crew, he said he could make me a king. Next thing I knew I had managed to knock him over and I was standing over Thatch.” Ace stared off into the distance.</p><p>“I know that look boy I saw it in your father’s eyes many times before he did something exceptionally foolish. Before you run off baying for blood you and I need to have a long overdue conversation.”</p><p>They sat in the captain’s cabin, Whitebeard watching as Ace ate with a desperate abandon. Once he had finished he looked up at the older man.</p><p>“In the four years you have been with us I have watched you grow from a reckless green boy into an experienced if still reckless man. You have fought by my side and in my name and I waited. Yet you never asked me any of the questions I know you must have.”</p><p>“I didn’t know where to start. Anytime I asked Garp about my father or his “third companion” I was met with half truths and cryptic bullshit. As I grew older I came to hate the man who brought me into this world only to leave it so soon after. It was easier to believe the propaganda about him. To view him as a legendary monster instead of a man, a monster that finally got the punishment he deserved. Because the other option is that one of the strongest men in the world left me all alone and let himself die like a dog.”</p><p>“I spent years thinking of him as the monster under my bed. It was sometimes literally beaten into me to watch my back and stay until the radar, to never let anyone know the truth. Garp tried but he was never good with emotions. It took a long talk with a friend and the accidental discovery of some letters from Roger Garp kept in his desk.”</p><p>“Reading about how happy he was to be having me was the first time I think I thought of my father as a flesh and blood man. It was the first time I realized he loved me.” Ace felt his heart clench remembering the words written in a messy hand. He later found out Garp had left them there for him to find, hoping they would bring him the peace he needed.</p><p>“He loved you more than anything. He didn’t abandon you and I owe Garp a good beating next time I see him for never explaining the whole situation to you. Your father was very sick son, and it was slowing him down. He was worried it would lead to the navy finally catching up with him. And he couldn’t let them take his family. So he did what he thought was right. He figured if he gave those self-righteous bastards what they wanted it would give his crew and his family a chance to disappear.”</p><p>“You let him go to his death?” There was no judgement in Ace’s voice just curiosity. Whitebeard threw his head back and laughed.</p><p>“No. No we didn’t let him go to his death. We fought tooth and nail the three of us. But if there is one personality flaw you inherited from him it was his mulish stubbornness. Once his mind was made up nothing short of death would stop him. He died knowing that we loved him and that we would protect our son. You were to go with Garp. He was tasked with raising you so you could choose your own path. I often feel I drew the shorter stick. I staid on the Grand Line trying to keep the power vacuum left by his death from destroying what little there was beyond the World Government’s reach. What kept me going were Garp’s occasional visits and knowing you were safe.”</p><p>“Who sired me?” Whitebeard shrugged his massive shoulders.</p><p>“Didn’t matter, you were ours. And the 10 months you were with us were the happiest of my life. The only times that have even been able to compete with them have been having you here for the last four years. I wish I could keep you here and keep you safe. But your father taught me one very important lesson. Sometimes the you need to let the people you love go. I know I can’t stop you from going after him. But I need you to promise me you won’t do anything rash. Find him and signal us.”</p><p>“I will I promise.” Ace stood, he had work to do. As his hand reached for the door the man spoke again.</p><p>“One more thing. Know that no matter what you will always have a home here and know you will always be loved.” Ace felt himself grin.</p><p>“You too old man.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace had spent the next week recovering his strength and planning. Already reports of Reach’s whereabouts were coming in. Along with other more concerning news. Apparently Teach had dubbed himself ‘Blackbeard’ and was courting the World Government.</p><p>The one piece of good news was that Luffy and his crew had made it to the Grand Line, rumor had it pursued by a certain white haired marine captain. They were overdue for a reunion. Ace glanced up as Marco let himself in. The man still looked tired but much better than he had. He had lain in the bed next to Thatch’s for almost four days before he woke up again. Thatch had regained consciousness soon after but was still confined to the infirmary.</p><p>“Wanted to make sure you remembered to pack a change of clothes.” Marco’s grin was lazy and relaxed, but it didn’t quite make it to his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t worry mom. I got clean underwear and everything.” The older man snorted flicking Ace fondly in the nose.</p><p>“I thought I would see you off. And I have somethings for you. Take these if your heat sets in okay? And this is from Thatch.” Ace took the medication bottle gratefully before staring at the other object Marco held.</p><p>“Is that what I think it is?”</p><p>“Yup your very own eternal pose, that way you can always find your way home. Thatch is not going anywhere anytime soon and ‘sides I have my own and that idiot isn’t leaving my sight.” Ace took the compass is awe.</p><p>“Tell him, tell him I said thank you.”</p><p>“He doesn’t want your thanks. He wants you to come back safe and with the location of that slimy backstabbers head.” Ace threw himself at the other man and Marco eagerly returned the embrace. “Take care of yourself out there brother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So in this universe Garp is still a problematic character but less so then in canon. He is not great at expressing his emotions through words and tries to do so through actions instead. </p><p>Whitebeard knew Ace had questions but wanted to let him choose the time they talked about them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Actions...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace makes to Albasta just in time to interrupt Smoker's search for Luffy. After the encounter Ace decides to help his brother out by slowing the marine down. Maybe for once his heat will have good timing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ace: I am a polite rogue with a heart of gold. (Sees Smoker) Whelp time to go full thot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Actions...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Smoker had pushed his way into the restaurant before he realized what had drawn him there in the first place. There it was again the smell of burning wood and ocean air, with a hint of something omega sweet. Fuck.</p><p>There he was, face down on the bar snoring into a plate of food. Smoker shoves down the feeling of warm nostalgia this man always seemed to give him. His eyes traced the jolly roger tattooed across his back and that feeling was replaced with a biting possessiveness.</p><p>“OI BRAT.” The omega jolted awake at his roar spinning around to face him before grinning leaning back and spreading his legs like he was putting himself on display. How the man could go from unconscious to awake and cocky in 5 seconds Smoker would never know.</p><p>“Smoker long time no see. Speaking of, you see something you like? Or are you still not into what was it? Oh right, scrawny jailbait.” Ace was looking him up and down unashamedly. “Did ya change your mind big boy?” Smoker was trying, and from the amused expression on Ace’s face failing, to stop the blush from spreading up his neck and across his face.</p><p>“I’m here for your brother but what do you say to coming with me quietly and then once you are safely in my brig, I can go catch Luffy?”</p><p>“Oh Smokey, if ya wanted me tied up and begging you could have just asked. I would have said no but still, I would be easy for you but not that easy.</p><p>Smoker was about to snarl a response when he caught another familiar scent, roasting meat and stormy nights. Then he heard it, “Gomu-gomu no...” He got to see Ace’s eyes widen in horror right before something slammed into his back and he was hurled into the man in front of him both crashing through the wall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the chaos had died down and Tashigi had stopped making offhand comments about Smoker smelling he had gotten really up close and personal with Fire Fist, he finally made it back to his cabin. He barreled his way inside giving Tashigi a dismissive nod and slamming the door in her face. He made his way to his desk reaching out to pour himself a generous glass of whiskey before sitting in his chair letting his head fall back.</p><p>He had to admit the kid had filled out nicely and felt nice under him. Even if circumstances had been less than ideal. He shook his head taking a large swig of his whiskey. That way madness lay. He pulled 2 of cigars out and reached for his lighter. He pulled the crumpled metal pieces out of his pocket cursing. He must have smashed it when that little shit had thrown him through the wall.</p><p>“Need some help with that?” Smoker shot to his feet spinning. There in the shadows sprawled out on his bed was none other than Fire Fist Ace. The smaller man had pulled one of Smoker’s spare coats on and he seemed to be drowning in it.</p><p><br/>“How the fuck did you get in here?” Ace was pouting.</p><p>“Not my fault your security sucks.” How had he not noticed him. He should have smelled him. The coat, smart kid. The garment in question slid down Ace’s shoulder as he shifted. The smell hit Smoker like a sledgehammer wood smoke, open ocean, home.</p><p>“You are in heat.” He snarled at the other who looked completely unbothered.</p><p>“Again it’s not my fault, they just sort of happen whenever they want. ‘sides what’s a guy supposed to do when an incredibly attractive alpha is literally thrust into him”</p><p>“Going by that logic this is your brother’s fault then.” Ace had the gall to wink at him. Smoker tipped back his head emptying his glass.</p><p>“Well, my brother sure as hell didn’t try to go full logia and devour me afterward.” Ace was purring as he pushed off the bed and walked forward until they were eye to eye.</p><p>“We are not doing this. The only way you are spending your heat on my ship is in the brig.” The smaller man rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fine then,” He turned and walked back towards the door. “I have seen some of Crocodile’s men. I am sure one of them has a knot I can sit on. I am not spending my heat in one of your little jail cells while your marines gawk and drool at me.”</p><p>Smoker’s hand shot out without his permission snatching the other man’s arm in a vice grip.</p><p>“You are not planning to walk to Rainbase smelling like that.”</p><p>“Oh, I was not planning on walking.”</p><p>“I’m not letting you walk into that sociopath’s city of debauchery to prove a point.”</p><p>“Not like you can stop me.” Smoker could feel a headache coming on. His brain was getting fuzzy between the smell, the exhaustion of the past few days, and the alcohol. He really just needed a couple minutes of quiet. Ace opened his mouth to say something and with a growl Smoker surged forward and kissed him. The omega melted with a moan one hand going for Smoker’s neck the other tangling in his hair. As they separated chests heaving Ace grinned.</p><p>“I knew you wanted to kiss me back that day.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Make me.” The squeak Ace let out as Smoker lifted him clear off the ground almost make the stress worth it. Then they were suddenly in the bed, Ace under him swearing as he yanked at the marine’s belt. Smoker batted his hands away with a growl reaching for the radio next to his bed. Tashigi’s responded almost instantly.</p><p>“Sir? Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Everything is fine. Let the crew know that the ship will be on standby until further notice, they are welcome to shore leave.”</p><p>“I thought we were going after the pirates?” Ace grabbed the receiver from his hand with a giggle.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt ma’am, Smoker here has a very needy omega in heat to take care of. Can you have someone bring some food and supplies for us?”</p><p>“Oh? OH. Of course, I will see you in a couple days captain.” There was a click as the line went dead. Smoker groaned as Ace began to palm him through his pants.</p><p>“Captain you seem excited to see little old me.” Smoker just dragged the other into another rough kiss. Nipping hard at his bottom lip and sliding his tongue into the others mouth when he moaned. When the separated again Smoker took a moment to just the sight before him.</p><p>Ace smelled so good, he looked so good under Smoker panting, flushed, and eyes blown with lust. Ace was fighting with Smokers belt again and with an annoyed huff yanked it hard. Smoker felt a flare of heat and then Ace crowed with victory yanking what was left of the burnt belt out of the way and yanking on pants until the alpha’s hard cock sprung free.</p><p>“Really!?”</p><p>“You have plenty more belts.” Smoker smacked the other’s hands away again so he could yank his pants all the way off. He looked back and felt his heart stop. Ace had fully shimmied out of his coat and was lying there completely naked, cock hard and slick glistening on his thighs.</p><p>“What, I got bored waiting for you. I couldn’t help myself your bed smelled good.” Smoker was pretty sure his brain short circuited thinking about the omega writhing on his bed as he fucked himself on his fingers surrounded by Smoker’s scent. The alpha surged forward on the bed kissing Ace hard.</p><p>One hand supporting himself above the now moaning omega, the other wrapping around both their cocks and pumping. The sounds coming out of Ace’s mouth were profane as his head fell back dark hair spreading out in a halo around him. Then suddenly Ace’s eyes flew open and in an instant Smoker found himself on his back Ace straddling him.</p><p>“Enough foreplay, I want you to fuck me until I forget my own name.” Before Smoker’s lust filled brain could catch up, he felt himself sliding into a tight wet heat. Ace’s face scrunched up for a moment.</p><p>“Easy don’t hurt yourself.” His concern was met with a withering look before Ace grinned and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.</p><p>“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried, just need a sec.” Smoker gripped the omega’s hips as he looked up enjoying the view. The muscles on Ace’s chest glistening with sweat, he was beautiful, too good for Smoker. Before he could follow that train of thought Ace lifted himself before letting himself slide down until Smoker felt Ace’s ass nestled against his balls.</p><p>They rocked together for several moments. Smoker moving his hips to thrust up and meet Ace’s rhythm. Ace let out a needy whine and Smoker surged forward flipping them and raising the other man’s legs, so his ankles rested on his shoulders as he pounded the whimpering omega into the mattress.</p><p>One hand sliding forward to pump the omega’s neglected cock.  He was pressing open mouthed kisses onto the pale freckled calves when he felt his knot begin to swell. He pulled back to separate them when the omega growled and slid his legs off Smokers shoulders wrapping them like a vise around his waist.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare.” Smoker smirked driving hard into the other a few times before he felt himself crash over the edge this orgasm hitting him like a freight train. As his knot locked them together, he felt the other coming across his chest.  </p><p>Smoker collapsed pulling the other against his chest with a grunt. They lay tied together breathing heavily. One of Ace’s hands found Smoker’s resting on his hip and intertwined their fingers. Smoker had a sudden realization that he was going to have a hard time letting the other go after this, but he quickly tamped down on that thought.</p><p>“Better get some rest old man. I still remember my name, so you have some work to do.” Smoker nipped at the other’s neck in retaliation and was met with a laugh. He tightened his grip around the smaller man and let himself doze.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next three days passed in a blue. Tashigi true to her word made sure that food and water was left outside the door. Ace looked around the room remembering. At one point he had made a comment about Smoker’s age showing when the other had tried to get him to sleep. He had ended up face down on the alpha’s desk kept there by a strong grip on his neck as the other took him hard and fast from behind. He winced as he felt the skin on his back shift sending twinges of pain from the deep scratches there. Probably from the time they had gone for food and ended up fucking against the door.</p><p>Smoker was still asleep one arm thrown protectively over Ace’s waist the other cradling his head. The omega shifted sliding out of the embrace. He had to go, preferably before the alpha woke up. He had managed to stall him and give his brother a good head start. It had worked out pretty well for him too. Now he needed to get back to the Moby Dick and report what he learned.</p><p>The omega slipped silently into the bathroom and froze when he caught sight of the angry red teeth marks on his scent gland in the mirror. Well so that hadn’t been a dream then. Oh well, he could figure out what to do about that later. He showered quickly and as he tip toed out of the room he grinned and grabbed the alpha’s discarded coat.</p><p> </p><p>Tashigi wished she was surprised when Ace appeared on deck that morning grinning and carrying Smoker’s coat slung over one shoulder. She knew she had recognized the other voice. Ace shot her a wink before plopping down on the chair next to her and reaching for a scone.</p><p>“Good to see you again ma’am.” Tashigi gave up fighting her own smile, until the coat slipped and she saw the bite mark on Ace’s neck. Ace stuffed a pastry whole into his mouth, and somehow managed to swallow without choking, before looking up to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t worry I am not planning to pull him away from the marines. It was probably a mistake anyway, I doubt he would have marked me on purpose. He was just helping out a friend. And I didn’t bite him so no need to worry.” Tashigi felt her heart break a little at the now fake smile on the other omega’s face. The boy seemed so lost and obviously had no idea that the alpha in question had a soft spot the size of the East Blue for him.</p><p>“You want a scent proof bandage for that?” Tashigi asked nodding to his neck. Ace nodded thankfully. Tashigi rummaged through a first aid kit nailed to the mast and came back a few moments later. “Okay, tilt your head to the side and stay like that for a bit.”</p><p>Once she was done, she ruffled his hair affectionately before handing Ace a sealed pack.</p><p>“I would recommend changing them every three to four days.” Ace stood stretching.</p><p>“Thanks for the bandages and the breakfast. I have places to be, pirate things to do. Tell the captain I’ll see him around.” With that the dark haired man stood bowing to other before grabbing a couple more pastries and bounding off and over the side of the ship to where one of the row boats was moored.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker emerged about thirty minutes later, looking disheveled and slightly bemused.</p><p>“So the pirate huh?” Smoker just grunted at her as he reached for the spare mug of coffee she had left for him. “Captain you know I respect you, but sometimes I really do question your life choices.”</p><p>“He needed to get his little crush out if his system. Now he can move on and find someone that deserves him. Oww what the hell?” Smoker was staring in Tashigi is shock after she delivered a particularly sharp kick to his shin.</p><p>“You two are ridiculous.” With that she went back to her newspaper completely ignoring her captain’s presence. Smoker just shrugged and went back to his coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp I wrote smut gonna go hide under a rock now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Meet Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After traveling for a few weeks, and gathering more information on Blackbeard, definitely not trying to avoid his problems, Ace makes it home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marco and Thatch became a thing shortly after Ace left on his mission.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Meet Consequences</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ace grinned as the Money Dick came into view. He adjusted the bandage on his neck subconsciously as he navigated his skiff next to the ship and called up. A moment later Marco stuck his head over the side.</p><p>“Oi, you're late sparky.”</p><p>“Good to see you too feathers. Wanna throw me a rope?”</p><p>Whitebeard was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Ace was trying hard not to fidget like a child caught misbehaving. He stared at the flesh covered bandage in his hand. Ace looked up as the old man sighed.</p><p>“The marine I’m guessing? Garp’s little protégé?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I am gonna go out in a limb here and assume it’s ‘complicated’.” Ace nodded. “Well whatever you decide I will back you up. I do hope you know what you what you are doing though.” Ace just grinned at him reapplying the bandage.</p><p>“You should know by now Pop’s that’s my secret to success. I never know what I’m doing.” The old man watched him go and wondered if he had noticed the change in his scent yet. He pulled the transponder snail from it’s drawer before pressing the dial labeled with a large blue ‘G.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace managed to avoid Marco and Thatch for the rest of the day. His luck ran out after dinner when a hand shot out of the infirmary and forcibly yanked him inside.</p><p>“Hello little brother want to explain the vanishing act you’ve been pulling all day.”</p><p>“Hey guys! It’s great to see you both up and looking back to your old selves. And I don’t know what you are talking about, I have just been super busy making sure all my reports are in order and what not.” Thatch looked thoroughly unamused as he glared at the other man. Marco looked uninterested in the whole situation until his eyes fell on Ace’s neck and narrowed. Before Ace could stop him he reached out and yanked the bandage off. Thatch released him with a surprised hiss.</p><p>“What is that!?” Marco sounded pissed.</p><p>“A mistake. Look it’s fine I will get it taken care of.” A look of horror was spreading over the doctor’s face.</p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t run into Teach.” Now Thatch was mirroring Marco’s horrified expression.</p><p>“What? No, I ran into an old friend in Alabasta a few weeks ago and things happened.” Both alphas instantly relaxed.</p><p>“Yeah, you know Marco. ‘Things’ like getting bonded and hiding the mark, oh and avoiding your friends who are worried sick.” Marco was still staring silently at Ace, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“You didn’t get bonded, did you?” Thatch was starting to look confused as Ace stared at the floor.</p><p>“Marco you can see the mark on his neck, right?” Marco was ignoring him.</p><p>“You didn’t mark him back though, did you?” Ace looked up expecting to see judgement and disgust in Marco’s eyes but all he saw was worry.</p><p>“No. No, I didn’t.” Marco was nodding. Thatch was back to looking horrified.</p><p>“You can’t be serious. Ace that’s dangerous. The emotional fall out of a one sided bond can be disastrous.”</p><p>“Does it make it better if I saw I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean to do it?” Thatch sputtered for a second.</p><p>“No, I’m pretty sure that makes it worse cause then that means you are both idiots.” Marco’s calm voice cut in before Thatch could continue.</p><p>“Well then there are only a few questions that need to be answered before we figure out how to proceed. I am worried I already know the answers. First does he know or did you just run off afterward?” Ace just shot Marco a sheepish look the older man sighed.</p><p>“Okay then, question two was it your marine friend?” Ace was staring at him in shock.</p><p>“How come everyone keeps knowing that?” Thatch snorted.</p><p>“Ace you get goo-goo eyes when you talk about him.” Marco cut in again before the other two could start arguing about the legitimacy of the goo-goo eyes Ace may or may not make.</p><p>“How long ago was this?”</p><p>“Took me about five weeks to get back here. Had to take care of some things on the way.”</p><p>“Okay and last question this is the most important one. Could you be pregnant?” Now Ace looked really nervous he glanced between the two before looking down.</p><p>“Yes. I’ve been feeling kinda funny and my scent seems all extra strong, I guess? And judging from Pop’s reaction earlier and your reaction now to my scent I think I might be.”</p><p>“Are you going to keep it?” Ace’s hand wrapped around himself.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well then I would suggest two things. Firstly, leave the bond intact, at least for now. Breaking it could cause undesired consequences. Secondly I suggest you stop running like a coward and tell him. If he is the kind of man your stories make him out to be then he deserves to know.” Ace just nodded.</p><p>When the tests came back none of then were surprised by the results.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker was startled back to reality by a sudden feeling of fear. He looked around to see Tashigi stop her report on the fallout of the fight in Alubarna. As she looked at him in confusion as he felt the feeling morphed into joy.</p><p>“Captain, are you alright.”</p><p>Smoker just nodded pushing down his confusion before motioning her to continue.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace was sitting in the mess hall shoveling food into his mouth a week later as Marco watched with a slightly disgusted look. He had thrown Smoker’s pilfered coat around his shoulders and if anyone had questions about why the normally shirtless man was accessorizing with a big bulky coat they were smart enough to keep them to themselves. Thatch appeared behind him leering at Ace.</p><p>“Man, if I didn’t know better, I would say you were eating for two.” Ace shot him a glare waiting for the other to bend down to nuzzle at Marco’s neck.</p><p>“Three actually Marco did some scans this morning.” Ace grinned as the alpha missed Marco’s neck and almost fell face first into the table. “Apparently I’m having twins.”</p><p>“Congratulations.” Thatch straightened trying to keep what dignity he had left intact. Marco just hummed and leaned back into the other man. “So you figured out how you are going to tell him? Or are you gonna ignore everyone’s advice and just hide out here forever?” Ace swallowed his latest mouthful before answering.</p><p>“I had a talk with the old man and Garp. We figured it was best if I go find him. Garp may or may not have sent him somewhere with strict instructions to relax and let the whole Alabasta thing blow over.”</p><p>“When do we leave?” Ace shot him a grateful look.</p><p>“Tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So for a full bond each party have to be bitten. A one sided bond can allow the one who made it feel the emotions of the bearer but it only goes one way. It can be a huge emotional strain both parties. Anybody can form one regardless of gender, once formed they can't be broken without the consent of both parties. A one sided bond can be broken by a medical professional in case of undesired effects.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Price of Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace now about 8 weeks pregnant tracks down Smoker.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ace gets to deal with Smoker not knowing how to emotions properly. Good thing he has plenty of practice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Price of Loving You</strong>
</p><p>Smoker was bored out of his mind. He had been assigned to stay on this summer island by Garp until the fallout of Alabasta blew over. Which was apparently indefinitely. He and his men had been here for over three weeks already.</p><p>It was probably the most peaceful place Smoker had ever been. There hadn’t been so much as a bar fight in the local inn since they arrived. He had contacted Garp last night begging for something to do. The man had just laughed and told him to relax and enjoy the change of pace. It would have been easier if Smoker’s days weren’t filled with random emotions that didn’t seem tied to the situations he was in and his nights filled with dreams of death, screams, and fire.</p><p>He strode towards the open-air café he know Tashigi would be eating breakfast at. Maybe he could convince her to patrol the surrounding jungle as an excuse to do something. He saw his vice-captain sitting with her back to him, someone vaguely familiar sitting next to her. They were talking animatedly. Smoker froze as he saw the third person at the table.</p><p>Ace was laughing at something Tashigi was saying his whole body shaking. He looked beautiful. And then Smoker saw the bite mark on the man’s neck and his good mood instantly soured. Well that was fast, a selfish part of him had wanted the kid to take longer to find someone else. But then again this was for the best.</p><p>He looked closer at the other man who he realized was an alpha, who he now recognized him as another one of Whitebeard’s commanders. He also had a mating mark. Ace was now doubled over leaning on the alpha tears streaming down his face. They looked happy. Smoker made to turn when Ace looked up and spotted him. He waved excitedly at Smoker, the other two people turning to follow is movement. Tashigi smiled at him. The other alpha was looking at him curiously head cocked expression neutral. Then he leaned into Ace and whispered something. The omega blushed and shoved him playfully before standing up. He approached Smoker still grinning.</p><p>“An old dog told me I would find you here. Happy to see his senses haven’t completely left him yet. I need to talk to you, let’s take a walk.” Slightly confused Smoker looked over the shorter man’s head and saw that the alpha was staring straight at him and the smile he flashed was all teeth before he turned back to engage Tashigi in conversation again.</p><p>Smoker followed Ace numbly as the other babbled about how good Luffy seemed to be doing. How happy he was for his two closest friends who had finally gotten together. About anything and everything except for Ace himself. As they walked Smoker remembered that day in Loguetown, how the man next to him hadn’t really changed much in the years since. How grateful he was for that.</p><p>“So Tashigi confirmed that you had no idea.”</p><p>“What?” Ace motioned to his bond mark and Smoker stared at him in confusion. “Oh right, congratulations. He seems nice, weird hair style choices aside.” Smoker’s confusion was not alleviated when Ace burst into laughter.</p><p>“You thought Marco and me?” Ace managed to choke out before doubling over laughing. Smoker recognized that name. Marco, the Whitebeard Pirate’s doctor. “He’s just here for moral support. You can be really dense sometimes you know that. You’re the one that bit me.”</p><p>Smoker just stared at Ace trying to comprehend what the other was saying. Well, this was not part of the plan. Garp was going to kill him. The flashes of emotions suddenly made sense. There was still time he could fix this.</p><p>“I didn’t realize I had bonded you, it was a mistake. There has to be someone on this island with the knowledge to safely nullify it.” Ace was staring at him his face carefully neutral and then he turned to face away from the other.</p><p>“If I wanted it gone, I would have had Marco take care of it the second I got back to my crew. I am not breaking it.” Well, the kid wasn’t going to see reason on his own then. Smoker took a deep breath readying himself for what he was about to say.</p><p>“Are you really that desperate to stay close to me? This is getting a bit pathetic. Alabasta was fun but it didn't mean anything. Just get the bond nullified and then you can be on your way and leave me in peace.” Ace turned and he was smiling, the expression threw Smoker so bad he didn’t have time to dissolve when the fist connected hard with his jaw, sending him reeling into the wall of a nearby shop. People were staring.</p><p>“Its funny. I always thought I was the coward. Guess I was wrong soldier boy. Have a nice life.” With that the other exploded into flame and leapt into the air soaring away. Several moments later Tashigi and Marco rounded the corner at a sprint. The omega was looking worried and confused. The alpha looked furious, he approached the other teeth bared.</p><p>“Wanna tell me why Ace just fireballed out of here?” Smoker stood up from his spot leaning against the building meeting the others stare.</p><p>“He’s just mad at me, I told him the bond was a mistake. He will be fine.”</p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t tell him to terminate the pregnancy.” For the second time that day Smoker found himself staring dumbly at someone while his brain tried to catch up with the new information.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker had finally found Ace on a small stretch of beach surround on both sides by rocky outcroppings. He was leaning against a tree watching the water and talking to himself. As Smoker got closer, he realized he was talking to their unborn child.</p><p>“I promise I will do everything in my power to always be there for you. You will be safe and taken care of. There are so many people who are waiting to meet you. I promise you won’t be alone.”</p><p>The words stopped and Ace stiffened before snarling in Smoker’s direction. The alpha approached his hands raised in surrender.</p><p>“I just want to talk. Marco told me.” Ace snorted but wasn’t looking ready to attack so the other sat down next to him.</p><p>“Traitor," He muttered under his breath before shooting Smoker a withering look. "If you are here to try to convince me to get rid of them, you can fuck right off.”</p><p>“Them?” Smoker felt his chest constrict when Ace’s expression softened, and he looked back out towards the waves.</p><p>“Yeah, I am having twins. Garp and Pops are excited, Thatch is worried about how he will feed them when they are older. And well Marco is convinced it will be like have two small versions of me running around wreaking havoc, he gives it six months before the ship is destroyed.” Smoker felt the pull of excitement and joy through the bond.  </p><p>“Whitebeard and Garp are going to war with the World Government.” The words had left his mouth in a flood. “The old man needs me, and I don’t think…no I know I can’t fight and keep you safe.” Ace hummed still looking out at the water.</p><p>“I know, maybe not all of the details but the basics. None of you are very good at this whole secret grand plan thing. And I don’t need your protection, nor did I ask for it. The world is a dangerous place, especially right now. I could fall asleep and drown in my dinner tomorrow. Or a marine could get the jump on me a week from now. But I am done running from my problems and I will take care of our children the best I can.” Ace finally looked at him. “I don’t expect anything from you, but I am glad you know.”</p><p>Smoker sighed, an image of two laughing children racing across the beach played before his eyes. They were replaced by an almost forgotten memory of a white-haired woman laughed as she tried to teach a tall blond man how to dance with little success. He kept tripping over his feet but didn’t seem to mind the garden around them ringing with their laughter. He had caught how Ace had called them ‘our children,’ he had half expected to walk into a fight, but it seemed Ace had seen right through his façade again.</p><p>“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things earlier. I just wanted to keep you safe.” Ace snorted again bumping his elbow into the taller man’s ribs.</p><p>“I figured it was something stupid like that. Remember I was raised by the king of ‘feelings are hard so I will snap and bite and look mean to avoid them.’ I am not gonna sit here and tell you I have everything figured out. To be honest I am terrified, but I am not alone. Anyway, you should probably be getting back Tashigi has to be worried.” Smoker knew his heart had made the decision to cling to Ace back in Alabasta all those weeks ago, if he was being honest probably long before then. He had given up so much in his life he could be selfish this once. He threw an arm around the startled man and hauled him into his lap burying his nose into the scent gland on Ace’s neck.</p><p>“It’s been a long couple weeks honestly not in the mood for a booty call.” Ace sounded amused but firm as he tried to push away from the other’s embrace.</p><p>“I love you.” Ace froze halfway out of his arms and was looking at him in shock. “I love you. I think I loved you from the day Shanks handed you to me on that boat. I can’t promise you anything. But I would give you the world if I could.”  </p><p>“Uhm.” Ace was still staring at him blankly. “Well, you sure know how to give a guy whiplash you know that? Anymore startling emotional soul searching you would like to do?” Smoker snorted, before his eyes fell back to the mark on Ace’s neck.</p><p>“I may be a ‘coward’, but I am not an idiot. I know that you coming in person instead of just having Garp pass on a message means you were giving me a chance. I also know how much damage a one-sided bond can do. What was your grand plan?”</p><p>“I was going to swoon into your arms and then we were going to ride off into the sunset.” Ace’s smirk faltered. “In the very real chance you weren’t interested I was planning to have Marco break it after the kids arrive.” Smoker nodded.</p><p>“We can’t ride off into the sunset, but we can complete the bond if you want.” Smoker tilted his head exposing his neck. Ace was staring at him again. Smoker could feel flickers of happiness and concern. The alpha nodded. “Only if you want to.”</p><p>Ace grinned pressing forward to bite down on the exposed flesh hard. It burned like he was being injected with liquid fire and then the bond snapped into place. The other’s emotions that had felt ghostly and hollow for the last few weeks strengthened and Smoker was hit with a full wave of love, happiness, and arousal. He glanced around the beach quickly to ensure they were alone before shrugging off his coat.</p><p>He easily flipped them, so Ace was lying back on his coat. Without the urgency of Ace’s heat, he let himself enjoy the feeling of the other under him. His skin seeming to glow in the sun. Something in the back of him growled possessively and it finally sunk in that he could let himself have the only person he had ever really wanted. He leaned in to kiss Ace again but stopped when the other put a hand on his chest.</p><p>“I love you too. You are an emotionally stunted child sometimes, but I really do love you.” Then Smoker was being hauled down by hands fisted in his hair. The feeling of kissing Ace was always electric, and Smoker had a feeling even if they lived to be old men it would stay that way. After a couple minutes they broke apart panting.</p><p>The omega let out a whine arching his back as Smoker trailed open mouthed kisses down his throat before closing his mouth around one of Ace’s nipples. Smoker grinned at the feeling of blunt nails digging into his back. Mine he thought as he released Ace’s nipple to bite at his chest in retaliation. He must have said it out loud because he was rocked back into a seated position as the other wiggled into his lap.</p><p>“Always yours. Always mine.” Smoker let his hands fall to kneed at the other’s ass and groaned feeling the wetness of slick through his shorts as they ground against each other. Ace shot up with an annoyed hiss yanking his shorts off and discarding them in the sand. Smoker took the opportunity to peel his uniform pants off before Ace was in his lap again. The other seemed intent to suck Smoker’s soul out of his body through this mouth. As Smoker slid one finger into Ace’s wet warmth the omega’s hips stuttered as he rocked back into it. Smoker watched in awe as his mate threw, his head back and fucked himself open on his finger.</p><p>“Another.” Ace’s voice was wrecked as he rocked his hips harder. Smoker obliged sinking another finger in next to the first. He began to scissor and thrust them up, he knew he had found the other’s prostate when Ace keened and slumped forward breathing heavily into his shoulder. He brushed the bundle of nerves until he felt Ace start to shake.</p><p>“Stop playing with me. I’m not going to break.” Smoker grunted pushing Ace onto his back again as he lined himself up and thrust home. He had forgotten how good it felt to be inside Ace. The omega’s fingernails were digging into his back again as he legs locked around Smoker’s waist.</p><p>“You feel so good.” Smoker growled as he pressed his nose into Ace’s neck breathing in his scent before he began to move pounding the smaller man into the ground. He angled his hips hitting Ace’s prostate again.</p><p>“Harder, alpha, harder.” Smoker felt a rumbling purr starting in the others chest, as he quickened his pace. ,Ace came with a yell painting both of their chests before angling his head for another heated kiss. Smoker thrust his hips forward feeling his knot swell as Ace clenched down on him, he growled into the kiss as his orgasm hit him. They lay panting on Smoker’s coat a tangle of limbs until the knot went down. Smoker had made a grumbling Ace get up to wash off in the water before slipping back into their pants.</p><p> </p><p>They lay on the beach for hours Ace feeling safe in his mate’s arms. He was beginning to doze as the sun set when he felt Smoker tense and pull him closer a growl rumbling through his chest. Ace smelled them a moment later. Thatch burst through the small cluster of trees. He shot them a grin before turning to yell over his shoulder.</p><p>“Found them, don’t worry they are decent.” Marco and Tashigi appeared several seconds later both looking relieved. Smoker relaxed when the two familiar faces appeared still staring at Thatch.</p><p>“Fuck you Thatch, this is a public place.” Thatch just laughed at Ace’s yell. Marco looked at Smoker’s back before letting out a whistle.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m sure those claw marks on his back came from public setting appropriate activities.” Ace just shot Marco a glare as he climbed out of Smoker’s lap. As Smoker reached for his discarded coat Marco and Tashigi both zeroed in on the bite mark on his neck.</p><p>“Oh, good I am glad you two worked things out.” The omega was grinning at her captain. The doctor looked less excited as he strode forward stopping right in front of Smoker.</p><p>“Hurt him and there is a very long line of people waiting to make sure it will be the last thing you ever do. And I will make you stay conscious through every minute of it.” Ace groaned walking up to the two alphas.</p><p>“Marco knocked it off, I can take care of myself.” Neither of them even bothered to look at Ace. Smoker was baring his teeth.</p><p>“If you want a fight bring it doc. Anytime, anywhere.”</p><p><br/>“Okay enough.” Tashigi was no longer smiling as she shoved her still sheathed katana between the two with a snarl. “Both of you have big dicks point proven,” Thatch snorted from his spot as the omega continued to glare at the two men. “Captain in case you have forgotten we are supposed to be lying low. And you.” She turned her gaze to Marco. “You should realize drawing attention to the presence of Whitebeard Pirates on this island would be a terrible idea.” Smoker let Ace yank him a step back as Marco just grinned.</p><p>“I like your vice-captain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Growing up with Garp means Ace has learned how to deal with men that push him away when they really want to pull him closer. He knows Smoker has feelings for him and was just getting fed up with the denials. Also he found Tashigi first to get a feel for what he was going to be walking into when he talked to Smoker.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Old Wounds and Strong Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smoker tells Ace about his childhood and Tashigi picks a side.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Old Wounds and Strong Allies</strong>
</p><p>Dinner had been a lively affair. Tashigi, Ace, and Thatch trading stories of what they had seen in their travels. Marco cutting in occasionally, to either corroborate or deny an especially outlandish claim. Smoker stayed quiet chewing absently on the cigars in his mouth and enjoying the warmth radiating off Ace next to him.</p><p>Eventually Marco had shot a meaningful look at Thatch causing the other to blush and stutter out an excuse as to why they suddenly had to go back to their room. After the two alphas had excused themselves Ace shot Tashigi a wicked grin.</p><p>“So Luffy may have mentioned something about that green haired first mate of his having a bit of a crush.” Smoker watched in interest as Tashigi nearly choked on her sake and turned bright red.</p><p>“It’s not like that. He was just startled that I look like someone from his past.” Ace’s Cheshire cat grin widened.</p><p>“Oh really? From what I heard Zoro wouldn’t stop going on about the pretty and extremely aggressive glasses wearing swordswoman that was trying to kill him in Loguetown.” Tashigi was turning a concerning shade of red before she composed herself and elbowed Ace hard in the ribs.</p><p>“Well, he can dream on. I would never consort with a filthy pirate.” Ace laughed as she grinned at him. After a few moments of silence Ace’s expression turned serious.</p><p>“So, what happened in Alubarna? I never got the full story with everything going on.” Smoker watched as Tashigi’s eyes hardened as she told Ace the story. He sighed as she finished. “I wish I was surprised, but then again the World Government has been looking for a way to take control of Alabasta for a long time. Not to mention they have a knack for twisting the truth to suit their needs.” Tashigi just downed the rest of her sake before standing and excusing herself with a thin smile. Ace watched her go.</p><p>“How is she doing? A lot has happened since you entered the Grand Line.” Smoker sighed.</p><p>“Her world view has been turned upside down over the last few months.”</p><p><br/>“Does she know?”</p><p>“About Garp and what I am really doing out here? I haven’t told her, but she probably suspects something, she is a sharp woman.”</p><p>“You are going to have to talk to her and your crew before hauling them further into this mess.”</p><p>“I will but for now I think we should get some rest while we can.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Run. Run as fast as you can. Mirai GO!” Smoker jolted awake as his mother’s cries faded. Ace was touching his face, releasing a calming scent as he looked on in concern.</p><p>“You okay? You were thrashing around and talking in your sleep.” Ace let out a surprised huff as Smoker pulled him to his chest.</p><p>“Just nightmares. I will be fine.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it? Or I could distract you instead.” Smoker laughed.</p><p>“We can talk in the morning. I wouldn’t say no to a distraction though."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace sat on the veranda outside Smoker’s room sipping his tea and finishing the breakfast Tashigi had ordered for them. Smoker emerged behind him gratefully sitting when Ace moved over to make room for him on the bench. The marine looked happier than Ace had seen him since they were kids as he began to drink the coffee waiting for him.</p><p>“You know I think I might miss excessive amounts of caffeine even more than the alcohol. You could give up coffee in solidarity.” Smoker snorted before shooting him a look.</p><p>“One of us has to be awake, sorry brat. I might be able to abstain from drinking for you though.” Ace just grinned.</p><p>“Nah, you have to drink for both of us for the next 7 months.” Smoker glanced at the paper next to Ace his expression darkening when he saw the article Ace had been reading on Doflamingo’s mysterious and benevolent right-hand man apparently helping group of stranded people.</p><p>“The universe seems to think my life is a big fucking joke.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Never mind. Did Garp ever tell you how I ended up with him?”</p><p>“Not really. I know Shanks picked you up from Loguetown around the same time my father died.”</p><p>“I was born on a small island in the Grand Line called White Stone. It was remote and unimportant except for the small marine outpost. My mother named me Mirai. She said it was because I was her hope for a brighter future. My father was a marine who was gone for long periods of time, but every time he was home, we were happy. We would wait on a secluded beach for him every time he was due home. He was a good man if a bit clumsy and forgetful at times.”</p><p>“I was seven when I first asked my mother about the burn mark on her back. That was the day I learned what a slave was. She explained to me that she had caught the eye of a Celestial Dragon. Fascinated by her white hair he had forced her away from her home and brought her to Mariejois to be his ‘wife’. She was only 16 at the time. Most of what she told me I didn’t understand until I was much older.”</p><p>“Her life was filled with more misery and cruelty than I could imagine. Being the exotic omega toy to some old rich bastard for over 4 years. My father was in Mariejois acting as an assistant to his adopted father who was high up in the marines when they met. He was smitten with the slave that always looked back in defiance no matter how many beatings it earned her.”</p><p>“They fell in love and she got pregnant. Knowing that she would be killed if it was found out my father spirited her away with the help of a friend. He brought her to White Stone thinking that it was remote enough no one would ever find her, and the marine base would offer protection from pirates. And we were happy there until just before my eighth birthday when one of the Celestial Dragon’s underlings recognized my mother.”</p><p>“My father was away when the marines came. He arrived in to find our entire village in flames and my mother dead. She had distracted them long enough for me to escape unnoticed. I found my father cradling my mother’s body in what was left of our house. When he looked at me it was like looking into a dark pit. He brought me to the navy outpost and had me wait out in the nearby woods. When he came back out the base was burning, and he was covered in blood. He took me to Loguetown and left me with Mozzi and Bear. The last thing he told me was that he loved me, and he would be back one day when the world was a better place. I haven’t seen him since and no one has used my given name in 22 years.” As he finished, he felt Ace leaning into him.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault you were just a kid.”</p><p>“I know. But I am not a scared child anymore and I can protect my family this time.” They sat in silence for a while Smoker finished his coffee.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The others had left them alone for the day, for which Ace was grateful. He and Smoker had needed the opportunity to talk and just exist together letting the bond finish solidifying. It was going to take a while to get used to being able to feel someone else’s emotions. Night was falling when there was an insistent knock on the door. Smoker opened it and Tashigi brushed past him into the room.</p><p>“I was going to let you bring it up in your own time but with everything going on we are out of time.” The woman leaned her sword against the coffee table before sitting on the couch and looking expectantly at her captain. Smoker just ran a hand through his hair with a grunt. Ace felt like he was suddenly intruding.</p><p>“I can leave if you two want to talk alone.” Tashigi pinned him in place with a calculating look.</p><p>“Sit down fire boy this involves you too.” Ace sat on the far end of the couch as Smoker pulled up a chair. The three sat in silence staring at each other for several minutes before Tashigi let out an irritated huff.</p><p>“Well then, I guess I will start. Captain you know I respect you deeply, but you can be as dense as a brick sometimes.”  Smoker just arched brow at her. “You knew I was one of the top code breakers while we were at the academy, and yet you left all those missives and plans Garp left you lying around during debriefings. How long did you think it was going to take me to figure out the fact that you were working with Garp in a plot to overthrow the World Government.”</p><p>“How long have you known?”</p><p>“I started putting things together shortly before Ace showed up in Loguetown. I joined you there because I always believed in the Justice of the Navy, and I thought you did too. When I first started piecing things together, I thought maybe you were infiltrating a traitorous cell. Then I started to meet the pirates that came through Loguetown and some of them were the scum of the earth, and then others were like Ace. Good people that refused to live by the rules of an oppressive system. As time passed, I figured you must have a reason for whatever you were doing behind the scenes.” She broke eye contact to look off into the distance.</p><p>“Then there was Alabasta. The fact that the World Government was content to sit back and let the country dissolve into civil war was the last straw. So many people died for nothing because a Warlord was allowed to wreak havoc unchallenged and the people that were supposed to be protecting the civilians stood by and watched. When we were finally given orders, I thought maybe they were finally going to act. Maybe we could finally help. But those orders were to chase after a boy and his crew and ignore the suffering all around us.”</p><p>“You told me to make a choice and do what I thought was right. That was the first time I think I fully understood that we must make our own justice in this world and yours wasn’t in line with World Government’s and by that point neither was mine. So, I chose, and when the dust cleared, I compiled a list of names of people who I knew were more loyal to the marines then to you and gave it to Garp to have them transferred to other ships.” Tashigi paused to look at both Smoker and Ace.</p><p>“That’s a lot of faith to put in me Tashigi. I am just one man.” Smoker was looking her dead in the eye, Tashigi smiled.</p><p>“But it’s not just one man I am putting my faith in is it? In fact, I would bet my sword on the fact that this is far deeper than just you, Garp, and Whitebeard.” Ace saw a pleased smile form on Smoker’s face before he replied.</p><p>“You always were the smart one. No, it’s not just the three of us, there is an entire group that has been planning to topple the World Government for over 30 years. So now that all your suspicions are confirmed I will ask you are you sure you want to be a part of this fight?”</p><p>“Captain I speak for myself and everyone else left on the crew. We will follow you until the end sir. No matter where that might be.” Ace felt his unease fully wither away at Tashigi’s words. Smoker was smiling.</p><p>“Then we have a lot of work to do vice-captain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Meet the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smoker joins Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates as they start putting their plans into motion. Ace learns some concerning things about his former crewmate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So at the beginning of the chapter Ace is about 12 weeks pregnant.  Luffy and company will just have reached Skypiea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Meet the Family</strong>
</p><p>Smoker gazed in awe at the massive ship. He had seen pictures of the Moby Dick and its crew but seeing the pirate vessel in person was another matter. Tashigi had taken their ship to rendezvous with Garp. His cover was that he would be on an undercover mission for the next few months. The second Ace was on deck he was swarmed by people hugging and touching him. Marco and Thatch watched in amusement as Smoker tried to tamp down the sudden feeling of possessiveness. He was startled when a tongue of fire shot out grabbing his wrist and hauling him into the crowd. Ace was shooting off names in rapid succession as he pointed to different people. Smoker could feel eyes looking him over, he felt as if he were being dissected and scrutinized for any flaw.</p><p>“Whelp that’s everyone in 2<sup>nd</sup> division. Don’t look so worried, they can smell fear.” Ace was grinning. Smoker was about to respond when he was hit with by a wave of pressure. The crowd parted, backing away, and leaving the path clear to the massive form sitting in the center of the deck.</p><p>Whitebeard even sitting cast an intimidating presence. The various lines and tubes attached to the man did nothing to dampen his aura. Several nurses bustling around him adjusting pumps and hanging medications.</p><p>“Pops!” Ace was dragging him forward until they were right in front of the old alpha. Ace released his grip on Smoker’s hand to lean forward and gently embrace his captain. Whitebeard’s face remained expressionless as his gaze went from his division commander to Smoker.</p><p>“Glad to see your last mission was a success.” Smoker could feel the booming voice all the way to his bones. “Good to finally meet you boy, Garp speaks very highly of you. Don’t go disappointing him now.” The threat was there between the words. Smoker inclined his head to the other alpha in a sign of submission and respect.</p><p>“I am glad to meet you as well, sir. And I don’t plan to.” Whitebeard surprised Smoker by returning the gesture before bursting into laughter.</p><p>“You have a backbone, but also manners that’s good to see. Also, the fact that neither Marco nor Thatch felt the need for you to have an unfortunate accident on your way here tells me their opinion of you.” Smoker shot a look at the two alphas who were lounging against the rail. Marco shot him that shark grin before replying.</p><p>“He’s decent enough for a marine.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace was going to go insane. They had spent the last month and a half working on how to get all the varied players Garp had recruited into position without raising suspicions. The planning was important, but also incredibly boring. His boredom was doubled by the fact none of the crew would train with him. Thatch had made the joke that he was in a ‘delicate condition’ once before Ace had thrown a pot at his head.</p><p>His logia powers offered his unborn children an added layer of protection but that didn’t seem to sway any of his usual sparing partners. He had almost gotten Thatch to agree before the man had taken one look at Smoker’s face and suddenly been ‘busy.’ And then there was the other problem, Marco and Smoker spent most of the days in conference with Whitebeard, Ace had been thrown out after setting some documents on fire to ease his boredom. Smoker was currently sitting at the desk going over some documents as Ace ranted.</p><p>“I am showing but so what? It’s not like I am about to break. Izo tried to take supplies from me this morning so I didn’t ‘stress out the children,’ IZO! Izo never helps with grunt work if he can avoid it.” Smoker just grunted without looking up.  Ace narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I am pretty sure I caught Pops and Garp fucking on that desk.”</p><p>“That’s nice babe.” Ace snarled reaching down to pick up one of Smoker’s boots before hurling it at the wall by his head.</p><p>“What the hell!” Smoker was now staring at him.</p><p>“Now that I have your attention. My body feels all weird, my crew don’t know how to deal with me right now, and you can’t even be bothered to pay attention to me for five minutes.” Smoker looked guilty as he stood crossing the small room to pull Ace into his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what can I do to help?” Ace grinned and saw Smoker realize the trap too late.</p><p>“Spar with me.”</p><p> </p><p>A crowd was gathering as Smoker found himself facing his mate on the deck. Marco had appeared and was now squatting on the rail watching the two.</p><p>“Marco said some light training was fine.” The man in question snorted from his perch but didn’t interject.</p><p>“Go easy, okay babe?” Ace just grinned before his arm exploded into flames before swiping at him. Smoker had forgotten how exhilarating it felt to fight the other man. Their logia forms melding together as they moved. Smoker let more of his body dissolve as Ace’s whole body was engulfed in flame. They were trading blows and spinning around each other.</p><p>Ace suddenly pulled at his form and Smoker felt them intertwining, smoker and flame weaving together. He registered the fact that his feet were no longer touching the deck and then they were climbing higher and higher. He felt free, complete, he could feel Ace’s elation through the bond. Suddenly blue flames erupted around them forming massive wings and Marco was above them pillar of fire and smoke, glaring down at them.</p><p>“DECK NOW!” Ace’s face formed enough to yell back.</p><p>“Fine lieutenant killjoy.” As they fell back to the deck and reformed Marco landed next to them.</p><p>“We are on a wooden ship, in the middle of the ocean, filled with people, a chunk of whom cannot swim due to devil fruit powers. And you were just a literal pillar of fire. You know how out of control you can get when you go full logia.” Ace was staring to look sheepish.</p><p>“Sorry about that. I'm just going stir crazy here.” Marco deflated a bit.</p><p>"No harm done this time. But next time you decide to go flame tornado on me please do it far away from the ship." Ace shot Smoker a look before turning back to Marco.</p><p>“I promise not to light the ship on fire and kill us all. Anyway, I am feeling kinda tired after that. I think I might turn in.” Smoker turned, his body still thrumming, to follow him when Marco grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Before you go following after that obvious invitation, news just came in that you need to hear.” Smoker felt his stomach drop.</p><p>“Blackbeard?”</p><p>“Yeah, he is starting to make his move.”</p><p> </p><p>Ace was waiting for him when he made it back to the room. Smoker just raised as brow when the shorter man backed him into the door and dropped to his knees.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ace just winked at him while fumbling with the other man’s belt.</p><p>“Stress relief.” He was rewarded with a groan as he managed to undo the belt and tug Smoker’s pants down. Smoker was already half hard from their little sparing session. Ace leaned forward sliding his tongue from the base to the head. He felt strong hands in his hair and grinned before closing his mouth around the other’s dick.</p><p>He heard Smoker groan again as he began to bob his head. The grip on his hair tightening, not pushing, just there. Ace tried to let his throat relax as he let the alpha’s cock slide further into his mouth. He couldn’t help the gag that came when the hot length hit the back of his throat. He pulled back with a cough.</p><p>“You okay down there?” Ace glared up at Smoker about to make a rude comment when he saw the other’s lust filled gaze tinged with concern.</p><p>“I thought I told you before. You can’t hurt me” Smoker laughed.</p><p>“I would rather not have to explain to your pack that you died choking on my dick.” Ace just shot him another wink.</p><p>“Don’t get too confident.” He let the other slide back into his mouth, this time wrapping his hands around what didn’t comfortably fit. The hands were back in his hair. He bobbed his head again sucking hard on the way back up, he felt Smoker’s hip thrust forward to meet him.</p><p>“You really do look good on your knees.” Ace just hummed feeling the other shiver. The started a rhythm and after a time Ace could tell Smoker was close. Suddenly he was being hauled upward. Ace let out a startled yelp before melting into a kiss as Smoker backed them up to the bed. He let himself be pushed gently against the mattress.</p><p>“You look even better on your back, pregnant and desperate.”  Ace could feel love, lust, and possessiveness radiating off the other man.</p><p>“Only for you.” He let out a moan and threw his head back as Smoker pulled his shorts off and began to nuzzle at his groin. Before meeting Ace’s surprised eyes.</p><p>“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t return the favor.” That was the only warning he got before Smoker’s mouth was on him, the alpha’s large hands holding his hips in a bruising grip. No matter how often they did this that dark little part of Ace’s mind that had listened to years of drunks in town talking about using omegas as a source of pleasure would always be surprised when his mate was such a giving lover. Smoker pulled back to shoot him a look. “I can feel you thinking, its highly distracting just relax.”</p><p>With that Smoker swallowed Ace until his nose was pressed against the omega’s pelvis. Ace had a moment to pout at how unfair it was that the other didn’t seem to have a gag reflex before he felt something pressing against his entrance. Both of Smoker’s hands were still on Ace’s hips so what was, oh, OH.</p><p>Smoker was looking up at him amusement twinkling in his eyes as Ace felt the tendril of smoke press into him. It felt strange at first, not quite corporeal enough. Then it was thrusting up into him and Ace felt his vision cloud. The feeling of the hot mouth on his dick mixed with the pressure on his prostate was overwhelming. Ace came with a wail feeling the other man swallowing around him. Then Smoker lounged forward, and they were kissing again. Ace whined as the tendril pulled out, feeling suddenly empty. Then something much more solid was pressing into him.</p><p>“I love you, you reckless beautiful creature.” Smoker’s words wrapped around Ace’s froggy brain as he began to move, one of the alpha’s larger hands finding his and threading their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>Darkness was surrounding him, pulling him down, choking him. Smoker growled and fought glaring into Teach’s eyes. The other man was grinning completely unafraid.</p><p>“Don’t worry captain once you are gone, I will take such good care of your family. Ace is so young it would be a crime to leave him all alone.” Smoker’s rage filled roar was drowned out as darkness began to fill his mouth and lungs.</p><p>He sat up feeling Ace grumble at being jostled before settling again still asleep. Smoker tried to get his breathing under control. Ace was safe, their unborn children were safe. They were far from anyone who would wish them harm. Garp’s words from their last conversation ringing in his ears.</p><p>“That slimy bastard seems to be obsessed with Ace, we didn’t know how bad it was until one of our allies in the Warlords relayed his pitch to the World Government. Apparently, he wants to bring Ace in as his leverage to gain the title of Warlord of the Seas. He knows the Five Elder Stars would love nothing more than to see the son of their greatest enemy reduced to a plaything for one of their pawns. I haven’t told Ace yet with everything going on he doesn’t need another problem on his shoulders. But I thought you should know.”</p><p>Ace was his, he would rip the other alpha’s throat out with his teeth if he ever came for him. He hadn’t noticed how tightly he was gripping the other until he felt Ace shift.</p><p>“It’s kinda hard to breath. Mind loosening your grip a bit?” Smoker let the other go, Ace rolling to face him. “Why are you awake at,” He glanced at the clock. “Three am?”</p><p>“You are going to give up hunting Blackbeard.” Ace was staring at him in confusion.</p><p>“I mean I am kinda pregnant right now. Not exactly ideal circumstances to be hunting a sociopath.”</p><p>“No, I mean you are going to stop hunting altogether and leave it to Garp and Whitebeard.” Smoker found himself on his back Ace straddling him and hissing in fury. Flames exploded across his shoulders rising to form a halo around his head.</p><p>“Just because I am bonded to you doesn’t mean I am going to become your little housewife. I am as strong as ever and I will not sit on the sidelines while other people fight.”</p><p>“I know, I am not asking you to. I am asking you not to go after Blackbeard. He knows who you are. What do you think will happen if Teach brings the son of Gol D. Roger to the World Government in chains and at his mercy? They are planning on bonding you to him to try and keep you under control.” The flames flickered as the rage began to leave the omega’s expression.</p><p>“What?" Emotions flowed over Ace's face shock, fear, and determined hatred. "Fuck them, I’m already bonded to you.”</p><p>“Garp doesn’t think he knows that yet. Besides, you know as well as I do there are ways around that. They are all horrific and highly illegal, but they exist. And if that fails, they could always just slap a sea stone collar on you and call it a day.” Ace winced. “So, promise me that you will not go running off after Teach the second the twins are born. I am not asking you sit out the fight, I am begging you to promise me not to sway it in their favor before it even starts.” Ace was silent for several moments before leaning forward until their foreheads were touching.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe Smoker will learn to stop bottling up trauma and worry someday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some quick drabbles of Ace and Smoker onboard the Moby Dick as Ace's pregnancy progresses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love days off when I can just chill and write. Anyway two chapters in one day yay :) So I wanted to throw in some fluffy interludes of the squad in the months before Ace gives birth. Things are gonna get much more serious over the next couple of chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Calm Before the Storm</strong>
</p><p>Smoker and Marco both looked up when Ace yelped.</p><p>“You okay over there?” Smoker was met with a glare.</p><p>“One of your children just kicked one of my kidneys but I am perfectly fine.” Ace’s hand was on his stomach. “They seem to be very lively this morning.” Marco was looking intrigued. Ace made grabby hands at Smoker as the alpha approached. The other man extending a hand with a huff as Ace dragged him closer until his palm was flat on the omega’s distended abdomen.</p><p>“I told you I can’t feel them…” Smoker trailed off suddenly and Ace grinned. The alpha was staring at him in wonder. “I felt one of them kick.”</p><p>“See, I told you they were strong little parasites.” Marco was suddenly standing next to Smoker an excited look on his face. Ace just grabbed one of the other alpha’s hands and placed it on the opposite side of his stomach from Smoker’s. He felt Marco apply slight pressure and then one of the twins fluttered against his hand. “Man, next time one of you gives me the ‘I’m a big strong man’ speech I am going to remind you that you both almost cried the first time you felt one of my children move.”</p><p> </p><p>Smoker let out an annoyed growl as someone banged on the cabin door. He got up from the bed where he had been kissing his mate. Ace sat up also looking pissed.</p><p>“What do you want.” He growled as he threw the door open. The man on the other side of the door jumped back. Smoker recognized him as one of Ace’s men, Jeremy, Jonathan something like that.</p><p>“Uhm sorry for bothering you sir but the division sent me to make sure that the commander didn’t need anything.”</p><p>“This is the eighth time one of you have come to check up on him in the last day and a half. I promise you he is fine.” The other alpha seemed to gain some courage as he straightened to his full height, even then he barely made it to Smokers shoulders.</p><p>“That may be sir, but the division wants to make sure our commander is comfortable and wants for nothing.” Ace appeared at the doorway shoving Smoker out of the way.</p><p>“James, I love you and the other guys so much and your constant dedication to me is heartwarming. Anytime I am outside of my quarters feel free to come and check in on me. That being said, my hormones are making me feel like I am going to crawl out of my own skin. So please tell the others if you guys cockblock me accidently or otherwise one more time you will all be taking night watch for the next two months.” James nodded looking slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“Sorry commander, enjoy.” With that he turned and walked away. Ace shut the door.</p><p>“Now, where were we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thatch,” Ace was whining as he sprawled across a chair in the kitchen. “I am starving.” Thatch just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You ate like an hour ago.”</p><p>“That was then, this is now.” Thatch just sighed and handed over a bowl of curry. Ace grinned.</p><p>“I will make sure you are the favorite uncle.”</p><p>“Don’t let Marco hear you say that.</p><p> </p><p>“Marco, I have a question for you in the name of science and sanity.” The ship’s doctor looked up as Smoker slid into the infirmary.</p><p>“This is going to be good.”</p><p>“Is there anything you can give Ace to make him sleep? Something safe during pregnancy?” Now Marco looked confused.</p><p>“Is he not sleeping well? I saw him a bit ago and he looked completely fine, absolutely cheery in fact.” Smoker was starting to blush.</p><p>“Well, his is sleeping, it’s just that anytime we are in bed he gets super horny. Which normally wouldn’t be such a bad thing but he’s going stir crazy lately and has endless amounts of energy, and Whitebeard ran me ragged today and I could just use a good night’s sleep.” Marco was laughing so hard he was doubled over in his chair, shoulders shaking.</p><p>“I am not going to help you sedate him, but I will send Thatch to entertain him and you can sleep here if you want.” The other alpha shot him a grateful look before walking past to slide into one of the infirmary beds.</p><p> </p><p>“Marcus.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, come on it’s a great name.” Thatch was pouting at Ace as the other looked right back.</p><p>“I am not naming one of my children Marcus, we don’t even know what gender they will be.”</p><p>“Anya?” Now Marco was getting involved. Smoker snorted and continued to enjoy his cigar. Marco had limited him to one at a time and above deck only while Ace was pregnant.</p><p>“Hmm that ones not bad, but no.”</p><p>“Oh, come on just let Marco tell you the genders. The suspense is killing me. Not to mention it would make name choices so much easier.”  Ace shot Marco a look.</p><p>“You told him?” Marco looked away quickly.</p><p>“He was harassing me.” Smoker watched in amusement as Ace glared at the man.</p><p>“You know how bad he is at keeping secrets.”</p><p>“And you know how good he is a wheedling information out of people he is.”</p><p>“I can keep a secret. I have known for three months now!” Both Marco and Ace ignored him.</p><p>“Besides, you said you didn’t really care what the genders were. Not that you wanted it to be a surprise.” Ace sighed before looking at Smoker.</p><p>“What do you think big guy? Wanna let Thatch have his moment or see if he explodes?” Smoker looked at the excited alpha who was shifting from foot to foot, he put his cigar out in an ashtray before responding.</p><p>“Up to you really. Although I think I can see steam coming out of his ears.” Ace grinned.</p><p>“Fine, go on and tell us Thatch.” The man beamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. New Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins arrive</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Arrivals</strong>
</p>
<p>Smoker felt the pain hit him, it was followed by a wave of fear. He was on his feet in an instant. Thatch and Marco both looked up at him. Ace, he had to get to Ace fast.</p>
<p>“Marco somethings wrong.” The other man was on his feet.</p>
<p>“Get him, I will meet you in the infirmary.” With that the doctor was striding out of the mess hall. Smoker was outside their cabin in seconds barely remembering the journey. Ace had waved off dinner saying he was tired, he had snarled when Thatch told him that him skipping a meal was a sign of the end of the world. Smoker threw open the door. Ace was on the ground one hand on his stomach the other supporting him in a crouched position. He looked up and bared his teeth at the door before relaxing when he saw who it was.</p>
<p>“Took your damn time.” His body was heaving as he breathed raggedly eyes wild. “I think they are coming.” Smoker felt the blood drain from his face.</p>
<p>“It’s too early. They aren’t due for another three weeks.” Ace’s growl broke him from his stupor.</p>
<p>“Tell them that. Now help me up.” The taller man bent easily pulling Ace into his arms. He saw blood running down Ace’s thighs. Was there supposed to be so much blood? The trip to the infirmary felt like it lasted a lifetime. Smoker was grounded by the feeling of Ace’s fingernails digging into his chest as the omega panted in pain. Thatch was waiting outside the infirmary pacing and wringing his hands. Smoker shoved the door open with one shoulder. Marco had a bed ready. Two of the nurses were bustling around preparing vials and clothes.</p>
<p>“Put him down here.” Smoker did as he was told. As he made to step back one of Ace’s hands found his and gripped hard.</p>
<p>“It’s okay I am here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoker sat staring at his two daughters in shock. Ace was sleeping in the bed next to their bassinet. The omega had passed out after holding the girls. Marco was checking him over, he looked concerned.</p>
<p>“He lost a lot of blood, but he should be fine. He is going to need a lot of rest but soon we will be wishing he was unconscious again.” Marco sat next to Smoker. “They are okay too. About three weeks early but no signs of lung or heart problems.”</p>
<p>They were so small. Each could fit in one of his hands. The dark haired one they had named Sora was sleeping.  Micah however was awake. Big brown eyes regarded him her freckled face curious. Her white hair stuck out at odd angles as she gazed at her father. Smoker reached out slowly running a hand along her cheek. Her tiny hands reached out and grabbed at his finger. He had his family. He would keep them safe.</p>
<p>“I have to take them to do a couple quick scans and get them their vaccines.” Smoker nodded as Marco stepped forward. “Get some rest while you still can.”</p>
<p>As the alpha took the children Smoker lay on the bed pulling Ace to him. The other man felt abnormally cold, his skin pale and ghostly. Smoker pulled a blanket around them wrapping his arms tightly around Ace’s smaller frame willing him to heat up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Smoker returned after retrieving a warmer blanket from their room to find Whitebeard in the infirmary. The towering man stood looking at his son and the two small newborns sleeping nearby.</p>
<p>“I never thought I would live long enough to see this.” Smoker nodded at the pirate’s words before throwing the blanket over Ace. He was still cold compared to his normal infernal heat, but he wasn’t nearly as pale. “Don’t worry he will be alright. He’s a fighter.”</p>
<p>“I felt so useless watching him. I couldn’t do anything. I knew something was wrong the second Marco started getting agitated. I still don’t know exactly what happened, but he just wouldn’t stop bleeding. And there was nothing I could do expect hold his hand. Marco had to fight so hard to heal him, his logia powers were interfering.” Whitebeard nodded.</p>
<p>“They have to deal with the hardest parts of bringing a child into the world. We get to be a part of the fun part and then we must watch them struggle through the end. Honestly, I would say foolish beliefs of superiority have always made me think about the fact the mothers of the world are so much stronger than us.” Smoker wondered if Whitebeard and Garp had been there when Ace was born, something told him both would have been there come hell or high water.</p>
<p>“Did you name them yet?” Smoker nodded. He bent forward gently picking up Sora before placing her in the other man’s arms. Next, he placed Micah next to her sister. They looked so tiny in the captain’s arms.</p>
<p>“Sora and Micah.” Whitebeard held the children with a reverent gentleness.</p>
<p>“Good names. Garp was ecstatic to hear that all three of them are doing well, he hasn’t stopped calling me since last night. We decided you should take Ace, Thatch, and Marco to a nearby island for a bit. Let Ace recover and give you a chance to spend time with your children before all hell breaks loose.”</p>
<p>“Won’t you need Marco here?”</p>
<p>“We will be fine for a couple weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes felt heavy, his body hurt but he knew he had to wake up. Something important happened. He had to… </p>
<p>Ace's eyes flew open at the sound of a baby crying. He was in the infirmary, he was in one of the beds of the infirmary and his body hurt, and there was a baby crying. A second wail started up.</p>
<p>Ace sat up wincing. Those were his babies. The bassinet was sitting several feet from the bed. He couldn't see them, but he could feel them. His children. He pushed himself to the side of the bed and tried to stand. The room spun, lines blurring. He gripped the bedrail breathing heavily until the world was in focus again.</p>
<p>He forced his knees to bend and took a shaky step, so far so good. The children were still crying, he had to get to the crib. Where was Smoker? Where was Marco, Thatch, anyone? He made it two more steps before his knees gave out.</p>
<p>Strong arms wrapped around him stopping his fall just before his face connected with the hard wood floor. Smoker was staring at him with concern. Marco was behind him looking relieved. Ace was picked up and gently laid back in the bed.</p>
<p>"You finally woke up." Marco was crouching on the other side of the bed. He touched his forehead, before doing a quick once over. "Looks like the healing is holding." He fished a small flashlight out of his pocket before shining it in Ace's eyes one at a time. He laughed at the wince Ace shot him. "Pupils reactive, so no more brain damage than normal. How do you feel."</p>
<p>"You are such an ass." Ace batted the hand away of his face before smiling. "Like someone decided to rearrange my insides and then drown me for good measure. How long was I out?"</p>
<p>"Almost two days. There was some unexpected hemorrhaging, you lost a lot of blood. Didn't help that your logia powers were trying to protect you by attacking me. But I was able to stop the bleeding." </p>
<p>Smoker had dragged the crib to the side of the bed before handing him the closer child. Ace clutched at Sora pulling her to his chest. The child quieted instantly. Ace inhaled her scent, she still smelled like a mixture of her parents, his burning wood and Smoker’s scent of leather and coffee. He extended one arm to take Micah as well. He felt the bed dip as Smoker lay on his side pulling the three of them close. Marco was smiling.</p>
<p>“Well, I will leave you to get some rest. Pop’s is bringing us close to Coranado. You have some mandatory shore leave. We should be there by morning.” Ace just nodded as he began to drift back to sleep surrounded by his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp thanks for reading :) The plot is going to pick up in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shot Heard Around the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace recuperates and spends time in with his family, unaware of an enemy closing in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shot Heard Around the World</strong>
</p>
<p>The beach they rowed to was sandy and secluded. The warm air and calm aura reminded Smoker of the island Garp had parked him on after Alabasta. Marco led them down a sandy path into dense jungle. Smoker was carrying Ace piggyback as Thatch followed with the twins. The path ended at a small house nestled in a clearing with a rocky outcropping shielding one side.</p>
<p>“Old safe house,” Marco said at Smoker’s look. “We have them scattered through out the New World and even some in the first half of the Grand Line. We use them if someone has to lie low for a while or needs to recuperate.”</p>
<p>“Or if you get into a fight with Pops and burn all the alcohol on the ship in retaliation and get grounded for three weeks.” Thatch was grinning at Marco, who flipped him off before reaching forward to open the door. Smoker followed him in. The house was small but well kept. A large bed was in the corner nearest the door, there was a small kitchen, a table, a larger dresser, and a large window looking out on the foliage and base of the cliff.</p>
<p>“We are not all going to fit on that bed.” Ace was glanced around the house before resting his chin on Smoker’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“There is a second house a bit into the trees, Thatch and I will sleep there.” Smoker bent down letting Ace step off his back. The other man wobbled for a minute before finding his balance. Smoker watched ready to catch him as he walked over to the bed and plopped face down arms wide. Smoker snorted before grabbing bedding from a shelf and somehow managing to get the bed made with Ace refusing to get out of it. Thatch laughed at the display before handing the twins to Ace who took them with a grateful whine.</p>
<p>“Marco and I will go get the crib and the rest of our things from the boat. You guys relax.” Smoker shot the other alpha a grateful look before he was being tugged into the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco was standing on the beach watching the night sky when Smoker joined him.</p>
<p>“We safe here? You said you have safe houses scattered all around. Would Teach know about them?”</p>
<p>“We should be okay here. This one is a family secret, only me, Thatch and a couple of the other commanders know about it. I am pretty sure Pops even brought Roger here after Ace was born. The Moby Dick is close enough to be here in a day tops and the only other beach you could easily land a ship is to the North blocked by the cliffs.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“I am surprised to see you out here alone. You haven’t left Ace’s side since the twins came.” Smoker laughed bringing a cigar to his lips before lighting it.</p>
<p>“I needed a smoke and Ace made it very clear if I didn’t stop crowding him for a bit, he was going to throw a tantrum.”</p>
<p>“There is a town about a 30-minute walk from here. They are loyal to Whitebeard, they won’t tell anyone we are here and we can go stock up on food tomorrow. Then I can show you two the hot springs nearby.” Smoker nodded. “To be on the safe side we will be operating in pairs while we are here. Probably not necessary but better safe than sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace was once again getting restless. They had been on Coranado for over three weeks. The first two weeks he had been recovering his strength and enjoying being with his family. But by the end of the third week, he could feel the call of the ocean. He missed the feel of a ship rocking in the waves under his feet, he missed the open ocean air. And was itching to get back to training.</p>
<p>Smoker and Marco were in town getting supplies, they had left early in the morning and were due back anytime. Thatch was out back collecting fruit from the trees. The twins were sleeping calmly in their cribs by the dresser. Ace leaned against the wall watching them. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the transponder snail on the dresser began to ring. The only ones with that number were Marco, Whitebeard, and Garp. He reached out picking up and the receiver and felt his blood run cold.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while Ace.” No. There was no way Blackbeard could have had this number. He wasn’t even supposed to know about this place let alone that Ace was here. Someone had to be watching him and they would have had to get past Thatch to be watching him from the back and that left only one place. He spun striding towards the window facing the uneven rock wall to the North. “Heard you spread your legs for some marine. Even had a couple kids, poor choice in sire but my associate says the children are quite precious.” Ace snarled stepping towards the window. Something shattered the glass before tearing a burning gash across on cheek. Ace froze in shock as he felt blood begin to run down his face.</p>
<p>“Now, now boy don’t do anything reckless. Sea prism stone bullets may be expensive but they can do quite a number, even to a logia user. Heard it’s a terrible way to go.”</p>
<p>“What do you want.” Ace spat the words into the phone. He was met with a laugh.</p>
<p>“First you are going to figure out a way to get Thatch to leave before Augur finishes what I started. And then you are going to come the clearing to the West. You know the one with the hot springs. You will come alone.”</p>
<p>“If I refuse?” Ace was trying to stop his voice from shaking.</p>
<p>“Well, the Five Elder Stars are good with me bringing you in dead or alive. I know which I would prefer, but if you cause a scene my associate will put a bullet between your pretty eyes and then he will take care of Thatch and those innocent little children.” Ace’s mind was racing. He wouldn’t be able to get to the sniper before the other could shoot him. He could probably hold off Blackbeard long enough for the other two to get back. It was his only chance. “Going once, going twice…”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Ace hung up reaching for his bag. He pulled the small torn piece of paper out of its hiding place. He grabbed a pen and hurriedly scribbled on the scrap of paper before tucking it into the closer crib. He had been clamping down hard on the bond in his mind trying to hold his emotions. He let go allowing the fear and rage to flow. He pictured the craggy rock wall hard in his mind trying to push the image through. He hoped Smoker would understand. The children were starting to fuss frightened by their parent’s fear. Ace took one last at them before leaving.</p>
<p>Thatch took one look at Ace’s bleeding face and tensed. Ace smiled at him, but it didn’t reach his eyes.</p>
<p>“Stay calm and don’t speak just listen. I don’t have a lot of time and I don’t know if they can hear me. Go get Smoker and Marco.” Thatch looked like he was about to protest when the omega snarled at him. “Please you have to trust me. Walk away calmly until you are in the trees, and then run.” Thatch nodded before melting into the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoker and Marco were within 15 minutes of the house when Smoker doubled over. He was overcome with a wave of fear and rage. Thoughts forced their way into his head. Hurry, protect, hurry. Then the image of the cliff wall. Marco was leaning down a hand on his shoulder and a look of concern.</p>
<p>“We need to hurry.” Both men dropped their bags and started to sprint back towards the their destination. Both nearly jumped Thatch as he exploded through the underbrush in front of him.</p>
<p>“Trouble, Ace.” Marco skidded to a stop next to the panting man. Smoker just nodded picking up speed as he let his boy dissolve. He vaguely registered the large blue flaming wings sprouting from Marco’s back as he grabbed Thatch and began to fly.</p>
<p>Smoker stopped at the tree line sticking close to rock wall. His heart froze when he saw the smashed in glass. He forced himself to stay calm as he began to scan the North Eastern side of the rock face. There, something glinted in the sunlight, about 70 ft off the ground he could make out the barrel of a rifle sticking out on a ledge. Smoker felt Marco land silently behind him.</p>
<p>“See him? About 70 feet up on a ledge.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. How do you want to proceed?”</p>
<p>“I will take care of the sniper, you two try to find a way into the house out of his line of site. Be ready for anything.” Marco nodded. Smoker turned and sticking close to the wall moved around a bend in the rock. Hopefully if he didn’t make too much noise the other wouldn’t even know he was coming.</p>
<p>Once the sniper’s line of sight was broken, he let his body turn to smoke floating up the side until he landed gently on the top. He scanned the rocky plateau around him quickly but saw no one else. He crept silently along the ridge keeping his eyes on the man below him. He could hear the faint crackle of a short range transponder snail. As Smoker made it to right above the sniper he saw him listening to something. Taking a deep breath Smoker stepped forward letting himself drop.</p>
<p>The man must have sensed him because he spun pointing his rifle upwards. Smoker barely dodged the shot. He felt something slam into his shoulder, burning like ice as it dug deep into his flesh. Seastone, the fucking bastard has seastone bullets. Smoker landed on the ledge and lounged forward with a growl. The man raised the rifle to fire again. The clang of metal on metal as the jitte sent the rifle spinning made Smoker grin. Some animal part of him wanted to taste this man’s blood.</p>
<p>“Oh look the bondmate showed up. I was supposed to put a bullet in your head regardless of how things went. Oh well, I am sure one of my crewmates will figure something out. You are too late anyway, just got confirmation the fight’s over already.” Smoker pressed his weapon up against the man’s throat before glancing down to see Marco jump through the broken window and look up at them.</p>
<p>“The girls are okay, but Ace is gone.” Smoker increased the pressure on the man’s throat before snarling out.</p>
<p>“Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Probably long gone by now marine. Been watching you for days. That kid is strong and in peak condition he might be able to keep the captain busy for a while. But poor thing is looking a bit weak lately. Like I said fight’s already over, you won’t catch them now.” Smoker saw red. He came back to himself when he felt a strong grin on his shoulder. Marco was saying something to him.</p>
<p>“Enough he’s dead.” Smoker looked down to find his foot sunk in his opponent’s chest. His jitte had been forced all the way through the man’s neck and into the rock below. His boot was covered in blood. He stepped back with a snarl.</p>
<p>“Ace left a note. I know where they are come on.”</p>
<p>By the time the two got to the clearing it was empty. All that was left were scorch marks and a layer of black liquid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Blackbeard found them because he was snooping through Whitebeard's things and found a photo of Garp, Whitebeard, Roger with a baby Ace and the words Coranado written on them with a date shortly after Ace's birth. He did some digging and found the information on the safe house there. When he heard rumors that Ace was pregnant he would need somewhere to recover his strength and had one of his crew watching the island in case Whitebeard sent him there.</p>
<p>Next chapter Smoker's father is going to make an appearance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Prodigal Father Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some familiar faces make an appearance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there is gonna be a lot of cannon divergence in this chapter. See the end notes for details.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Prodigal Father Returns</strong>
</p><p>It took two days for the story to be out. The paper was proclaiming the appointment of a new Warlord and the capture of on Fire Fist Ace who was now securely locked in Impel Down awaiting judgement. A part of Smoker was relieved if he was in Impel Down then that meant he was out of Blackbeard’s clutches at least for now. The Moby Dick had made it to them in under a day. When they boarded it felt like the entirety of the Whitebeard crew was waiting for them faces grim, the air permeated with blood lust.</p><p>Smoker had spent the night in conference with Thatch, Marco, and Whitebeard. Garp had been in contact via snail and Smoker could almost taste the other’s rage. Caution had been discarded and a call was sent out that plans were being expedited. Ace’s presence that had been in the back of his mind for nearly 10 months now was silent.</p><p>Tashigi had arrived with their ship in 3 days. Smoker had never been more relieved to see his vice captain. Without Ace there he had felt lost among the sea of pirates. Tashigi had taken an instant liking to the children, and them to her. Having another set of hands had been a relief given how busy everyone was with preparations. Tashigi had fit right in with the Whitebeard Pirates and quickly earned the respect of the division commanders. Smoker and Tashigi were sitting in his cabin talking when Thatch entered. The other man looked exhausted.</p><p>“Whitebeard wants you two on deck. We are rendezvousing with our first big player. I will watch the girls.” Tashigi stood with a nod following Smoker as he silently exited the room. The second he was on deck and saw the approaching ship’s Jolly Roger he tensed. So that was why he was needed.</p><p>He watched in silence as the other ship came abreast of the Moby Dick and the crews began to throw lines back and forth securing the two vessels. A wide gangplank was extended and two men stepped up to come across. Smoker watched bemused as the shorter man with the large sword had to stop his blonde companion from tripping over the side of the walkway on two separate occasions.</p><p>The second his feet were on the deck the tall beta was looking around the crowd excitedly. When his eyes landed on Smoker they lit up and he smiled. Smoker stepped out of the crowd regarding the man with a sour expression. The man ignoring the look strode forward throwing his arms wide. Before the man could embrace him Smoker swung his fist hard landing a solid uppercut on the man’s chin. His head snapped back and he was sent flying, landing in a tangle of gangly limbs and black feathers. The alpha that was unmistakably Mihawk looked on one eyebrow arched but expression neutral.</p><p>“Twenty-two fucking years. You promised to come back and then you just vanish for twenty two years. I found out you were alive through a newspaper.” Smoker was trying to keep his tone level as he glared at the man. “I could barely recognize the mysterious new right-hand man of DonQuoixote Fucking Doflamingo, but I saw your eyes and I knew.”</p><p>The man was sitting up now rubbing his jaw and looking a bit disoriented. Whitebeard was laughing from his usual seat. The rest of the crew looked flabbergasted. Tashigi was gaping in astonishment. Marco stepped forward.</p><p>“I see you two have already met. Care to introduce me to our guest.”</p><p>“Marco this is my father Rosinante DonQuixote.” Marco blinked a couple times before looking between them.</p><p>“Oh, well that explains a lot.” Before Smoker could respond a third man leapt down from the gangplank. The other was familiar but he couldn’t place a name to the face. The stranger stood gold eyes taking in the scene before his face split in a lazy smile.</p><p>“Well Cora, looks like Mihawk and I win the bet.”</p><p> </p><p>Smoker had slunk back to his cabin after the crowd had dispersed. He relieved Thatch of babysitting duty before pulling a chair up next to the bed and staring at his daughters. If they failed in the next steps of the plan Sora and Micah would grow up orphaned in a world that hated them. Sora was sleeping peacefully but Micah wide awake and just like the night of her birth was reaching tiny hands out to him. Smoker extended a finger and smiled as she gripped it.</p><p>“They are beautiful.” Smoker bared his teeth at the beta standing behind him leaning against the door. He had almost forgotten about his father’s abilities. His power to move silently mixed with his lighter beta scent gave that allowed him travel undetected.</p><p>“Why are you here? Finally get up the courage to face me?” Cora sighed straightening up until he was towering over his son.</p><p>“I wish I could have brought you with me. But after everything that happened I wasn’t in any condition to take care of myself let alone you. Not to mention I had no idea what I would be walking into by going back to my brother. For all I knew he was going to put a bullet between my eyes the second he saw me. But I am here now because you need me, or rather you need support and I can at least give you that.” Smoker didn’t answer.</p><p>“Your uncle also wanted me to pass on a message. He is sorry he was unable to warn Garp, Blackbeard gave his tail the slip. But he wanted you to know there is someone in Impel Down that will keep an eye on Ace.” Smoker looked up finally.</p><p>“So, he really is there?” Cora nodded before looking slightly lost.</p><p>“Garp told me you changed your name.”</p><p>“Didn’t feel right to use it anymore after everything.”</p><p>“That is one thing I can understand all to well. No one calls me by my real name anymore either.” Smoker heard the echo of the broken man who had left him with Mozzi all those years ago. Eyes haunted and vacant and will broken. He reached forward to pick up Micah before turning and holding her out.</p><p>“This is Micah.” His father’s expression instantly brightened as he took the bundle from Smoker’s arms. Micah instantly reached out and grabbed a hold of one of the tassels on his hat gurgling happily.</p><p>“Not even a month and a half old and she already is fascinated by the world.”</p><p>“She reminds me of you when you were a baby. Eyes wide and full of wonder.” Smoker looked at his father, truly looked at him for the first time. He had aged in the last two decades. Though his hair was still blonde and his face ageless his eyes showed his 47 years, there was something hollow and ancient in their depths. He stood slightly off center favoring his right leg and his nose had been broken and reset several times from the look of it.</p><p>“All things considered I am glad you are here. I am still furious you left me there but I can understand why.” Cora looked at him sadly.</p><p>“This is not how I wanted our reunion to be, but I promise, we will get him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Smoker was eating dinner in the mess hall for the first time in weeks when the gold eyed man approached him. Tashigi had appeared saying Thatch had announced dinner time and said she would stay with the children claiming a need for quiet.</p><p>The man was smiling as he slid onto the bench and proceeded to scoot right next to Smoker. Trafalgar D. Water Law, one of the worst generation and adopted son of his uncle. The man had made a name for himself as a cunning pirate, sticking mostly to the shadows and managing to elude capture at every turn. He also apparently had no idea what personal space was as he proceeded to invade Smoker’s as he began to pile food on his plate.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Gold eyes met silver as the other grinned.</p><p>“Cora-ya said I should introduce myself. I am Law, the Surgeon of Death, captain of the Heart Pirates, and regular thorn in Doflamingo’s side. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Captain Smoker of the Marines or I guess Commodore now.” Smoker raised a brow at the man.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you too kid. Didn’t know Doflamingo’s prodigal son was staying so close to the Family still.” The other alpha’s eyes narrowed at the response before he turned back to his food.</p><p>“Garp’s idea not mine. Besides meeting you, I had another reason for coming to talk to you. You are the only person on board with experience dealing with Luffy. Garp is having me and my crew try to intercept the Straw Hats. Our intel had them heading for Saobody. Can you give me any tips on getting them to follow directions.” Smoker felt himself smiling for the first time in days.</p><p>“First piece of advice Law, plan for mayhem. That boy has attracted chaos since he could walk. Also if you guys are able to find them, do yourself a favor and don’t order Luffy around. He has about as much respect for authority as Garp.” The gold eyed alpha shot him a toothy grin.</p><p>“I always liked a challenge and there’s no way I am gonna let a 17-year-old kid beat me.” Smoker almost felt sorry for the other. He had no idea what he had signed up for.</p><p> </p><p>The night after Law left the news of the execution reached the Moby Dick. The ship been steadily making its way to the Red Line when the paper landed on deck. World Government had set a date for the public execution of Fire Fist Ace in 14 days time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I messed with the age's of the older generation a bit. Cora is 47, Doffy 51, and Crocodile is 54. Cora was 18 when Smoker was born. He had wanted to believe in something good after his childhood so he had clung to the marines, but as he spent time with them he began to see the atrocities they did. After the massacre on White Stone he abandoned the marines and offered Garp his help. He went back to Doffy a broken shell of himself with an offer, they can be a family again and he will help him gain more power and wealth that he would ever need if Doffy would let his new Corazon point his homicidal tendencies in targeted directions and work with Garp on occasion.</p><p>Doffy will still be a very problematic character. He has the ability to care for like 5 people at a time and is pretty much indifferent to the fates of everyone else.</p><p>Law stayed with the Family until he was about 18 and then struck out on his own after a carefully orchestrated and very public "falling out" with his adopted father.</p><p>Smoker forgave his father long ago. He still felt the overpowering urge to punch him the first time they meet again and with everything else going on he didn't feel the need to stop himself.</p><p>Cora kept tabs on his son but blamed himself for what happened and never felt worthy of reaching out. He wasn't even sure he would seek him out again until word came about Ace. Doffy knows about his nephews existence but Cora never shared any details until after Garp told him about Smoker and Ace getting bonded because he didn't want his brother bursting in on his son's life like the Kool-aid man.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace deals imprisonment and manages to gain an ally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bars</strong>
</p><p>Ace had awakened in chains. He vaguely remembered being thrown into a cage on Blackbeard’s ship. Fear flooded him as he reached out for the bond and found nothing. When he had moved his hands to his neck, he had felt the cold burn of sea prism stone on his arms. The cuffs were draining his strength leaving him weak and groggy. He let out a yowl of rage and tried to thrash and just ended up falling onto his side. Shackles on his ankles too. No wonder he felt so tired so, so very tired.</p><p>The next thing he knew he was in an elevator. A man with some type of striped headdress was staring at him in a way that made his insides turn. Ace bared his teeth at the man. The other cackled before saying something about what he would do to Ace if he was warden, then something collided with the back of Ace’s head.</p><p>The third time he gained consciousness he was chained in a cell. He tried to stand only to feel the chains on his arms tighten until he fell back. Impel Down. He was in Impel Down. At least he wasn’t in that cage at Blackbeard’s mercy. Impel Down was probably better than that.</p><p>He looked up and almost choked at the scarred face staring at him from the cell perpendicular to his. He knew that face, everyone knew that face. Crocodile just shot him a sneer before turning away, his golden hook glinting in the dim light. Ace’s head snapped up as he heard laughing and looked up and saw grinning faces staring at him, they seemed to be reveling in his torment, pointing and jeering. Ace just hissed at them, he felt a jolt of pride when several of them flinched back from him. But even that couldn’t dampen the crashing waves of loneliness that surrounded him.</p><p>A few days later Jinbe was chained up in the cell with him Ace felt his heart flutter. He was sorry to see the honorable man reduced to this, but at least he wasn’t alone anymore. That was enough to drown out the taunts and jeers thrown his way when he mentioned Whitebeard, even Crocodile joined in this time. Ace ignored them and let his friend’s familiar presence sooth his frayed nerves.</p><p> His comfort quickly disappeared when Thatch appeared the first time. Jinbe had snarled and threatened the large alpha but Teach had just sneered at the beta before turning his attention on Ace. His intentions obvious in his face as he looked the chained man up and down. For the first time in years Ace wished he had a shirt. Then came the offers and promises. That first visit Ace had still had enough water in his body to spit at the alpha. Teach had sneered at him before walking away. Ace saw Crocodile watching him with a look of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Ace stared straight ahead trying to ignore the alpha on the other side of the bars. This was the fourth time in the last week Blackbeard had come to see him. The man was smug and pompous as if winning the fight while Ace was still recovering and distracted by the threat to his family had been some major feat. Ace was tuning the obnoxious man out as he droned on and on about how Ace should just join his crew. It was the same speech he had heard three times already. Blackbeard seemed to realize he was being ignored, he raised a massive fist and pounded it against the bars. Ace tried to suppress a flinch.</p><p>“I told you before,” Each word burned Ace’s parched throat. “I would rather rot here then go anywhere with you.”</p><p>“You are running out of time Portgas. Orders just went out. In a week’s time you head is going to be decorating a spike.” Ace felt his blood run cold so it had come to this then. They were going to kill him. Blackbeard opened his mouth to start speaking again when a deep growling voice cut in.</p><p>“Leave the kid alone Teach. I’m trying to sleep.” A tall looming shape was leaning against the bars of the cell next to Ace’s, the man seemed completely relaxed as if the sea prism stone wasn’t burning his flesh.</p><p>“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Teach was sneering at the other man. “I sit in your seat now Crocodile. I wouldn’t be sticking my nose into other people’s business if I were you. Wouldn’t want anyone to take too much interest in a defenseless omega now would you.” Crocodile grinned at the alpha, no signs of fear on his scarred face.</p><p>“You can have my title, I was growing bored with it. And as for my situation well, it would do you good to remember I had my position for 15 years. I made some powerful friends in that time. Friends even you should be worried about, so unless you want to start a fight you are not going to win, I would suggest you fuck off and let me get some sleep.” Ace watched in shock as the alpha stepped back from the bars looking slightly shaken.</p><p>“You are running out of time boy, you better start thinking about my offer.” With that the man spun and stormed off. Crocodile sent a sarcastic little wave with his hook at Teach’s retreating back before turning and heading back into the interior of his cell. Ace shifted forward as far as the chains holding his wrists would allow. He could just make out Crocodile’s form leaning against the far wall. His gaze fell on Jinbe and Ace’s dumbfounded expressions before snarling at them.</p><p>“He was loud and obnoxious, and I was sick of listening to him.”</p><p>“Always knew omegas stuck together. Too bad they didn’t put you two in here with some of us, we could have shown you your place.” The taunting stopped when Crocodile stood with a growl.</p><p>“I promise I will gut whoever said that.” He was met with silence, with a huff he slid down on the wall facing Ace and Jinbe before his eyes began to close.</p><p>“Thank you. You didn’t need to stick your neck out.” Crocodile cracked an eye glancing at Ace with a look of boredom.</p><p>“Trust me runt, I did nothing of the sort. Even here I’m virtually untouchable, perks of my aforementioned friends.”</p><p>“Well thank you all the same. I was starting to feel nauseated by how he was staring me.”</p><p>“Is it true you recently gave birth?” Ace blinked. Jinbe stirred next to him</p><p>“I don’t see how that is relevant to anything.” Crocodile ignored the fish man fixing his cold gaze on Ace. Ace lifted his head meeting the man’s dead stare.</p><p>“Yes.” Crocodile grinned. “Is that funny to you?”</p><p>“No just a bit ironic. Tell me is true that you are Luffy’s older brother?” Ace felt his brows knit in confusion.</p><p>“Uhm. Sort of, we aren’t blood related. But we grew up together.”</p><p>“An honest pirate huh.” Crocodile looked amused before staring off into the distance. “Tell me about him.”</p><p>“From what I heard you two have met, and he kicked your ass. I don’t know what else I could tell you.” Crocodile let out an annoyed huff.</p><p>“I meant your childhood. What was he like growing up?” Ace stared at the man as something clicked in Ace’s mind. There was no way. Then again, he knew Dragon was Luffy’s father. All he really knew about Luffy’s other parent was that Dragon had royally fucked them over, they had left Luffy with Garp of all people, and then cut off all contact. In the cell without the gel that kept Crocodile’s hair under control it was beginning to stick out at odd angles reminding him so much of his brother’s.</p><p>“You’re…”</p><p>“Do not finish that thought.” Crocodile sounded more tired than angry as he cut Ace off. “Please just humor me.” So, Ace did. He shared stories of growing up on Dawn Island, wreaking havoc at the inn, starting fights with the older kids, the time Luffy fought a bear. He saw Crocodile smile as he talked.</p><p> </p><p>It was two days before someone came down the elevator again. Ace tensed and he saw Crocodile stand moving from his previous position dozing in the far corner to stand by the bars, eyes narrowed.</p><p>But it wasn’t Blackbeard who came out of shadows. Garp was looking at him with a expression grim. But what startled Ace more was the person with him. He recognized her instantly even though last time he had seen her she had red hair streaked with silver and the scent of an omega. Even now with her hair dyed a dark auburn and her fruity omega scent gone he recognized the kind inn keeper from Loguetown.</p><p>Jinbe was looking at the two with a raised brow. Ace glanced around and realized that the other prisoners were all staring blankly ahead, mouths hanging open comically. The only other one that seemed unaffected was Crocodile who was staring wide eyes at the woman as if he was seeing a ghost. She was looking at Ace with a fond expression.</p><p>“Well, I was definitely not expecting to meet again in circumstances like these.” Ace stared at her trying to figure out was going on.</p><p>“You’re Mozzi right, the innkeeper? How are you here?” Her eyes took on a mischievous glint as she regarded Ace.</p><p>“I’m pleased you remember me boy. What’s it been about five years now.” She nodded at Jinbe who Ace was shocked to see nodded back. Then her gaze fell on Crocodile, her grin turned more mischievous. “Croc, I’m pretty sure I told you last time we met that you were going to end up dead or here if you kept walking the path you were on.” Crocodile opened and shut his mouth several times no words coming out. Garp snorted.</p><p>“We don’t have time for you to torment your wayward relatives right now.” Garp’s voice was strained and lacking his usual mirth.</p><p>“Very well.” Ace was still staring between the three.</p><p>“You know each other?”</p><p>“Don’t you know who that is runt? That’s Roger’s head of intelligence. The woman with a thousand names.” She chuckled at Crocodile’s words before turning back to Ace.</p><p>“I am getting too old for all that nonsense.”</p><p>“Enough exposition Portgas we are short on time.” The woman sighed glancing at Garp.</p><p>“You are no fun. Fine then, down to business. I am the woman whose name you carry boy. I was born with the name Portgas D. Rouge. Your father asked me to use my name to hide you, seeing as it was never an alias I used during my pirate days, I allowed it. How I got here is unimportant. We came to let you know your children are safe, they are with someone who can protect them in a place no one would bother looking.” Ace felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. The girls were safe.</p><p>“And S…their father?” Garp grinned.</p><p>“He’s exactly where he needs to be and so far, no one besides Teach seems to know who he is. And Teach is keeping mum on the subject. Told Sengoku he thought it was one of the other Whitebeard Pirates.” Good, then everyone was safe. Jinbe and Crocodile were both watching the conversation with interest.</p><p>“Whatever you are planning, call it off. It’s too soon, you aren’t ready. Just let me go and use this opportunity to move while they aren’t watching you.” Rouge and Garp looked at Ace before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.</p><p>“Oh, sweet boy, you shouldn’t underestimate your allies or their love for you. Most of them would have mobilized with or without orders. Plus with so many…strong individuals in one place it’s the perfect opportunity to move the big players without notice.” Rouge’s eyes were shining with something deadly and feral. “We sat through one execution to buy time, it would dishonor his memory to do the same thing when it’s his son’s head on the chopping block.” Garp glanced at his watch before cursing.</p><p>“We have to go.” Rouge nodded before bending down to be eye level with Ace.</p><p>“Listen boy, the storm is coming. It’s too late to stop it now. The only thing you can do to help from here is stay strong.” She straightened before turning to Crocodile. “Oh and dear morally questionable nephew of mine, I have a message from an overly dramatic bird. He wanted me to tell you. ‘If you manage to get yourself killed in that hellhole I will find a way to bring you back so I can kill you myself.’”</p><p>Crocodile smiled.</p><p>“If you see the bird again tell him I said to fuck off.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Crocodile is Doffy's contact inside Impel Down. The two have been carrying on relationship for the last 12 years or so but Crocodile absolutely refused to have anything more to do with Garp after his fling with Dragon ended badly. So he knows about what is going on but has basically taken an "if you leave me alone I won't rat you all out" stance to the whole thing.</p><p>Also Rouge is Crocodile's distant cousin but she grew up with his mother and was more like an aunt to him before they had a falling out many years ago.</p><p>I really wanted to flesh out Rouge more, I feel like she could have been a really interesting character. And I gave her the ability to alter memories before my friend who is current with One Piece told me there was a character later on that can do that lol.</p><p>Okay in terms of time, Ace spends about about a week between getting captured and transported to Impel Down. Blackbeard kept him unconscious cause he didn't want to deal with the chance of Ace managing to create a spark while they were in transit. He is in Impel down for about 9 days before Crocodile tells Teach to fuck off. Garp visits him 3 days before his execution date.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Final Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Moby Dick draws closer to the Red Line and the allies prepare to separate to play out their parts. But before they part ways an unexpected guest is sent their way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Final Preparations</strong>
</p><p>Smoker was watching Mihawk and his father interact with interest. The shorter man was fussing with Cora’s collar trying and failing to straighten it as the other blushed. Interesting. He would have to ask his father how that started. The blonde finally got tired of holding still and batted the other’s hands away, before turning and yelling something about coffee before starting to walk off. Mihawk was smiling at Cora’s retreating back when he suddenly stiffened eyes turning towards the sky a look of confusion on his face.</p><p>Smoker followed the other’s gaze and made out something hurtling towards the ship at a high speed. As the object grew closer he began to make a human form. Mihawk turned and yelled something, Cora stopped and looked back in confusion. Just in time for Roronoa Zoro to slam into him and send both flying.</p><p>Tashigi was staring opened mouthed next to him as the green haired man stirred looking around him in confusion before looking down at the dazed man below him. He yelped and hurriedly stood. The man looked like hell. He was battered, bruised, and bleeding. His eyes found Mihawk who was staring at him before he turned and saw Smoker and Tashigi.</p><p>“Where the hell am I?” The man took a step forward before collapsing on the deck out cold.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker was watching as Marco and Tashigi tended to the swordsman’s multiple wounds. Whitebeard had been alerted to the man’s sudden appearance but had left him to Marco. Mihawk was leaning against the far wall trying to look disinterested but he kept shifting his gaze back to the unconscious man. Smoker crossed the room to stand next to the other.</p><p>“Any idea how he ended up here?” Mihawk frowned.</p><p>“Looked like Kuma’s ability. Kuma is a complicated individual, I am going to assume he was trying to send Zoro to me but why I have no idea.”</p><p>“Kuma? As in Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Seas?” Mihawk nodded. “Isn’t him knowing our location going to be a problem?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Again it’s impossible to read that man, but if he was going to give us away, I feel like he would have done it by now. The fact that one of the Straw Hats is here though can’t be good news for Law’s mission. Cora is trying to contact him now.”</p><p>As if summoned the door to the infirmary opened and Cora stuck his head in and motioned at the two. Once the three of them were in the hallway Cora sighed pulling his hat off and running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Luffy apparently caused an incident in Saobody. I didn’t get all the details but I guess he slugged a Celestial Dragon and then managed to bring down Kizaru and the Pacifistas on the heads of all the people there.” Smoker snorted.</p><p>“Did Law at least manage to get in contact with the Straw Hats?”</p><p>“Not exactly, they met briefly but with everything going on he wasn’t able to pass on Garp’s message. And to make matters worse it seems like Bartholomew Kuma interfered and scattered the entirety of the crew, including Luffy, to who knows where.”</p><p>“Great. Looks like you were right, Mihawk.”</p><p>“If Marco can get him in better shape he will be a good alley to have when the fighting starts. But I am still concerned as to why he was sent here.” Mihawk trailed off looking at the infirmary door. “I guess we don’t have the luxury of looking a gift horse in the mouth right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tashigi had told Marco she could look after Zoro after the doctor had started to drift off while still standing. The man had been to tired to even argue and had shot her a grateful look before shuffling out of the room. So far the man had just lain there motionless. Tashigi let her head fall back and closed her eyes, she just needed to rest for a few minutes.</p><p>Sometime later she woke with a start. Her glasses had fallen from her face. She cursed as she tried to look around the dim room. Even with dawn light streaming through the windows all she could make out were blurred shapes. She bent down running her hand along the floor.</p><p>“You dropped these.” Tashigi tried to stifle her yelp as a hand fell onto her shoulder. She spun reaching for her sword forgetting it was over by the door. Well she still had her fists, she struck out at the person behind her only to have her fist caught in a larger hand. “Wow, easy. How come every time we meet you try to hit me.” Tashigi relaxed as she finally recognized the voice.</p><p>“You have a very punchable face.” She heard him snort.</p><p>“Hold still for a second would you.” Tashigi relented as she felt him lean forward and gently slide her glasses onto her face. As the shapes around her came into focus she had to fight a blush as she realized just how close he was.</p><p>“Thanks, Zoro.” He was grinning at her.</p><p>“You said my name.”</p><p>“I don’t see why that’s so exciting.”</p><p>“You never say my name.” Tashigi could feel the blush threatening to return so she spun with a huff and began to put away the medical supplies Marco had left out. She felt him move until he was right behind her.</p><p>“Listen, I…” The door opened as Marco walked in coffee mug in hand, eyes barely open.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re awake. I would say you should stay in bed but I have a feeling you won’t listen. Tashigi do you mind showing our guest to the mess hall?”</p><p>“Sorry, I really need to get back to Smoker and work on our plans.” Tashigi slid past a know confused looking Marco who turned his gaze to Zoro. The green haired man just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Smoker was going over the blueprints of the Marineford town square for the hundredth time making sure he had all of the service routes and public entrances memorized when Tashigi let herself in with a huff. She was carrying a couple plates of food and had two bottles of milk under one arm.</p><p>“I hate that man.” She growled as she set one of the plates down next to him before falling into one of the chairs and digging into her food with a violent gusto.</p><p>“The pirate hunter has been awake for less than 12 hours what could he have possibly done to earn your wrath.” Smoker reached for the bottles and walked over to start feeding the twins.</p><p>“He has been following me around like a lost puppy all day. He keeps trying to help me with every task I try to do and just ends up making a nuisance of himself.” Smoker nodded.</p><p>“Sounds like a real brigand.” He could feel her glare burning into the back of his skull.</p><p>“Sir, earlier he asked me to come back to his room to see his special sword. He even had the audacity to look confused when Thatch started laughing.” Smoker chocked on a laugh.</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, I am pretty sure that offer was literal and not an innuendo. Though, if you wanted it to be I don’t think he would mind.” He managed to duck the spoon that was lobbed at his head, before turning to look at his old friend his expression becoming serious. “You know I think he might genuinely like you. Maybe don’t push him away as violently as you can.” When Tashigi looked up he saw the tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I don't know if I can. All these years my walls are what kept me safe. You managed to plow through them cause you have the delicacy of a charging bull, but letting people in on my own isn't something I usually do."</p><p>“Tashigi we are leaving in a day to enter a city of enemies and start a war we have no guarantee of winning. Now might be your last chance to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Tashigi was on deck drinking and watching the sunset when he found her. She felt him drape the blanket over her shoulders and nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>“Mihawk said you and Smoker are leaving in the morning.” She nodded. “He also filled me in on some of what’s going on. So we are going to war with the World Government, huh?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“I am going to be traveling with Mihawk, disguised as a servant. We should arrive in Marineford around the same time as you. I want ask something of you. When the fighting starts, find me okay?” Tashigi took a heavy swig of whatever alcohol Thatch had given her before answering.</p><p>“I’m not a child in need of protection. And I definitely don’t want yours. I know I look like your dead friend, but there is nothing I can do about that, you don’t need to keep following me around trying to fulfill some survivors guilt promise to yourself.” Zoro was looking at her.</p><p>“I’m not asking because I think you are weak. And I’m not asking because you look like her. I’m asking because it would make me feel better to have you close.” Tashigi took a deep breath before answering.</p><p>“Do you realize how lucky you are to be able to admit your concerns and weaknesses. I have spent my life pretending I had none because any weakness others could find would be used as a weapon. I learned quickly that showing how you really feel gives those around you to opportunity to write you off as emotional or hysterical. To be taken seriously I couldn’t let them have that advantage. So I just kept it all in and shut almost everyone else out.”</p><p>“I,” Zoro looked away and Tashigi smiled before stepping closer to him.</p><p>“So, I am going to ask you a question Zoro,” She put her hand on his cheek turning him to face her again. “If I show you how I feel would you use it against me?” One of Zoro’s hands reached up to cover hers.</p><p>“No.” Then he leaned forward to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Smoker was sitting in the mess hall, the twins were being fawned over by his father and the crew. He watched as Tashigi appeared, her hair was mussed and the shirt she was wearing was definitely not hers. Zoro came in behind her sticking close to her side. The two joined Smoker, Marco, and Thatch at the table. Thatch looked between the two before grinning.</p><p>“So, you take him up on his offer to show you his sword then?” Zoro began to turn bright red and sputter. “Hope it wasn’t disappointing.”</p><p>“It exceeded expectations.” Tashigi was grinning back. Zoro’s blush had now made it all the way to his ears.</p><p>The banter made Smoker’s heart ache for Ace. He tried to reach out to the bond again but like every time before he was met with nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>Three days later they arrived at Marineford to answer the summons. Smoker kept having to remind himself of the fact that marching up and decking Sengoku to wipe the smug look off his face was not going to help Ace. He let his thoughts drift to his children, they should be close to Mihawk’s home by now. His father could look after them and if the worst should happen who better to hide them.</p><p>His eyes fell on the three admirals. Kizaru looked stoned as always smiling blankly, Aokiji looked bored and tired, and Akainu looked smug and self righteous. Smoker had to fight to keep his expression neutral as the admiral met his gaze. Of the three Akainu was the biggest problem. Kizaru was easily distracted, Aokiji was a wild card but had a strong moral compass, but Akainu was loud in his opinions that any who stood in the way of his goals would be crushed under his boot.</p><p>Smoker had heard the rumors. No matter what anyone said the destruction of the civilian vessel during the Ohara incident all those years ago was no accident. There were also murmurings of the man’s propensity for violence against those around him, and the fact that he seemed to visit Soabody and its specialized shops frequently. Garp was hoping to catch the man by surprise when the fighting started and kill him quickly. Smoker hoped Garp succeeded, he wanted to avoid having that man loose in the battlefield.</p><p>There was Garp standing behind Sengoku looking amused and drunk. Smoker had known the man long enough to see the fury boiling beneath the man’s jovial façade. Next to Garp stood the two teens he had jokingly referred to as Smoker’s replacements. Helmeppo was staring ahead expression neutral eyes not focused on anything in particular. Smoker was glad to see Garp had stuck Coby behind Helmeppo and one of his other men so that his overly honest face was shielded from prying eyes. That boy had the purest sense of justice Smoker had ever seen but his poker face wasn’t worth shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kuma can send things to people he knows well, not just places. Kuma is trying to help but is severely hindered by whatever Vegapunk has been doing to him. So he finds ways to do so without directly breaking orders, yay loopholes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Waiting Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smoker gets a chance to see a familiar face and have a meeting with another family member. Ace sits in prison waiting for the warden to come for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOL forgot a chunk of the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Waiting Game</strong>
</p><p>Smoker answered the knock on his door the night of their arrival and grinned the woman standing there. Rouge grinned right back before stepping into the room. She grabbed his face and began to tilt it from side to side, before pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“You are looking good boy.”</p><p>“You make it here okay?” Her grin turned feral.</p><p>“A couple of Sengoku’s goons spotted me, but both are currently wandering around the port with no memory of their own names, let alone little old me.” Smoker winced, the Woman with a Thousand Names was thorough and ruthless when she wanted to be.</p><p>“Were you able to see him?” Her face darkened at the question.</p><p>“Yes, but I’m not going to lie to you and tell you he is okay. Poor thing looks like death warmed over. But he’s strong and he’s a fighter. And he has managed to earn my nephew’s respect. I’m worried though, that boy has a martyr streak as large as his father’s, and whatever reason Blackbeard has for not announcing what he knows is not good.” Smoker nodded.</p><p>“I have faith in him. He will be alright.” Rouge smiled.</p><p>“We do have a new problem though. Dragon is not coming.” Smoker sighed.</p><p>“Did he say why?”</p><p>“No, he made some excuses about problems on his end and not being able to adjust to the accelerated timeline, but with that man you can never really tell. And at the end of the day whether his brother’s head stays attached to his shoulders doesn’t seem to be that big a motivator. Garp didn’t seem that surprised to learn that his son and the revolutionaries weren’t coming. There is a lot of bad blood there, and at this point I doubt it will ever all be washed away.” Rouge’s gaze became distant for several seconds before snapping to back to him. “But Law made contact and says he may have gotten support from some of the Supernovas.”</p><p>“We may be better off without Dragon, he tends to cause a lot of collateral damage. All we can do now is rest and prepare.”</p><p>“You grew up into such a good man. I still remember that shell shocked little boy your father left with me. And then the man so full of hate and bitterness that arrived to take up the captain’s post. I was worried you were going to go down a dark path. But even when your eyes were focused forward and you mind was filled with vengeance you were always so kind to those around you. And then I saw way you looked at Roger’s son that night in the inn and I knew you would be fine.” Rogue reached up to ruffle his hair. Smoker huffed in annoyance but allowed it.</p><p>“I need you to promise me something.”</p><p>“I would do anything in my power for you.”</p><p>“If things go wrong, help my father. He has lost too much, and he might be too fragile to go it alone. And tell my daughters that their parents loved them so much.” Rouge’s smile turned sad.</p><p>“You know Ace’s father asked me to do something similar more than 20 years ago. And I am going to tell you want I should have told him then. You tell them yourself when this is all over. And know I am happy you have your family, no matter what happens remember why we are fighting. I have to go, I have my own preparations to make.” Smoker embraced the woman who had looked after him all these years and felt at peace.</p><p> </p><p>Two nights later Smoker was returning to his room when he stopped to watch with amusement as Mihawk’s “servant” arrived at Tashigi’s door with a message. Tashigi opened the door with a scowl, which instantly turned into a feral grin as she dragged the cloaked man into the room by his hood. Smoker shook his head with a snort, apparently if motivated enough that man could navigate without much trouble. Or maybe not, one of Garp’s men was standing at the other end of the hallway, he rolled his eyes as the door shut before turning and walking off.</p><p>Letting himself into his own room he felt the tension leave his body as he hung his coat by the door and peeled the bandage off his bond mark. He knew that keeping the mark hidden was important, but the damn bandages Marco had given him were thick and made his skin itch. He shoved two cigars in his mouth before making his way to the back of his rooms and out onto the balcony.</p><p>Smoker stood on his balcony enjoying the feel of the sea breeze and trying to picture that beach all those months ago. He closed his eyes and could almost feel Ace is his arms. His eyes flew open as something large landed on the railing next to where he was leaning. For a man that stood at 10 feet his uncle managed to look almost dainty, perched on the thin railing. Before leaving his father had warned him that Doflamingo was excited to meet his nephew, and Smoker had half expected him to find the second they docked.</p><p>Doflamingo hopped down and stood towering over Smoker, he tilted his head and regarded his nephew through his ridiculous glasses. Smoker met the stare straightening to his full height. The taller man suddenly grinned.</p><p>“You know I was hoping I wasn’t going to be disappointed when I finally met you. Cora was so tight lipped about you I had no idea what to expect. I was hoping you would be taller but oh well.” Smoker blinked at the other man.</p><p>“Thanks, but I like having the ability to not need to crouch down to kiss my mate.” Doflamingo threw his head back and laughed.</p><p>“I like you.” Then his expression turned serious. “I wanted to apologize, I was the one in charge of keeping tabs on Blackbeard. He never should have gotten to your family.” Smoker was taken aback by the earnest tone.</p><p>“I…” Smoker trailed off. How was he supposed to respond to that? Then a manic grin spread across the other alpha’s face.</p><p>“Don’t worry though. Rumor has it Teach has also been making threats toward Luffy. Crocodile might not be winning any parent of the year awards, but he has a very aggressive protective streak and the brat made quite an impression in Alabasta. And if Crocy doesn’t get to him first, well I might just take his head myself.” Smoker was overwhelmed by the man’s mood swings and suddenly understood his father’s comment about not being sure if his brother would put a bullet in his head when he went back to him. He was very grateful to his father for getting this walking disaster on their side.</p><p>“Thank you, for everything you did. You don’t even know us.”</p><p>“If you can’t rely on family in this world, then who can you rely on? Anyway, I would love to stay and chat, but I would hate for one of Sengoku’s little minions to start asking questions. I will see you on the battlefield.” With that the warlord jumped back on to the rail with a wave and then fell back off the balcony. Smoker chewed on his cigars as he watched the other disappear into the night. His family was definitely different.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Ace stared at the gorgeous beta trying to comprehend her words. Luffy was here? He wanted to laugh and scream at the same time. That fucking brat had a horrifying ability to ruin the best laid plans of those around him thinking he was helping. As Boa turned and made her way back to the elevator ignoring the questions of her companions Ace sighed. Well, it’s a good thing a coup was already planned or Garp would be throwing a fit right now.</p><p>Part of Ace hoped his brother would manage to get himself caught as he would likely just be thrown down on level 6 where Crocodile could keep an eye on him until it was all over. But Luffy had always succeeded at whatever he put his mind to no matter how insane or implausible. Jinbe looked at Ace.</p><p>“What did that woman say?” Ace felt a hysterical grin pulling at his lips despite his situation.</p><p>“Hey Croc, how do you feel about a family reunion? It sounds like your nemesis may have jumped the gun a bit.” Ace heard Crocodile curse loudly as Ace’s meaning sunk in.</p><p> </p><p>Ace’s whole body hummed with tension as he tried to overhear the guards and their transponder snails standing down the hall. Something was definitely going on. Crocodile was watching them as well, pressed as close to the bars on the wall nearest them as he could. He suddenly turned making his way over to the corner by Ace.</p><p>“Sounds like Boa wasn’t full of shit. Brat’s definitely here.” Ace felt his chest constrict. He had been hoping the whole thing was some elaborate sadistic joke.</p><p>“Hey, if he makes down here you will keep an eye on him, right?” Crocodile looked Ace dead in the eyes.</p><p>“You mean if he magically makes it down here to bust you out?”</p><p>“Or in the more likely chance they catch him and drag him down here.” Crocodile nodded.</p><p>“Ace you should get some rest while you can.” Jinbe was looking at him, his eyes full of sorrow.</p><p>“You know what they say, big guy. I can sleep when I am dead. And from what I hear that is going to be in a few short hours.” The comment earned a laugh from Crocodile and a glare from Jinbe.</p><p> </p><p>When Magellan came for him, he once again felt a flutter of hope. Luffy wasn’t with them. The hope died when the warden stopped in front of the cell.</p><p>“Your family doesn’t seem to be worth all of the trouble you cause. But if it’s any solace your little brother died fighting.” Ace’s heart stopped. He heard Jinbe yelling something at the warden, but the words were drowned out by the sound of blood pounding in his ears. He was snapped out of his shock by a booming laugh.</p><p>“Warden, tell me did you kill him?” Ace’s head turned to regard Crocodile. The man was grinning. “I don’t see a body with you.” Magellan glowered.</p><p>“SILENCE!” Crocodile just burst into laughter again.</p><p>“That brat has too much life in him to die here.” Ace was numb as the guards unchained him and dragged him from the cell. As he was led from the cell Crocodile’s hook shot out from cell grabbing his chained wrists. He was jerked hard against the bars. The guard next to him yelled and moved to detangle him. Fast as a viper Crocodile’s hand shot out connecting hard with the man’s jaw and sending him flying.</p><p>“He is fine, trust him. I will take care of him. They stuck an inhibitor into your neck, its why your bond is silent. They probably added some sea stone too as a safety measure, find a way to dig it out before you get to Marineford. It will be in the center of your mark, a couple centimeters under the skin.” Ace felt something slide into his hand.</p><p>Then Magellan was standing there. He slugged Crocodile hard in the jaw, blood flew as his lip split and he was sent reeling. While everyone was staring at the warden Ace glanced down at his hand. A small sliver of metal glinted in the dim light. Ace quickly closed his hand around it and let himself be dragged to the elevator.</p><p>The ride to the entrance felt like it lasted an eternity. There was an especially awkward moment when Magellan had tried to comfort him by saying he was sure whatever method of execution they had chosen would be quick. Even a couple of the guards had looked a bit pained. Magellan had coughed awkwardly and after that the rest of the trip was silent.</p><p>As the doors opened and Ace was led out Magellan’s portable transponder snail began to ring. He answered it with an annoyed bark.</p><p>“Sir, Luffy is making his way to the 6<sup>th</sup> level with the help of Ivankov and Inazuma.” Ace had to stop himself from laughing at the look on the warden’s face.</p><p>“Barricade all exits. Trap them down there, I will deal with them later. I am about to turn Firefist over the marines.” Ace realized no one was holding him and took his chance. He swung his chained hands at the nearest guard sending the man flying. He managed to get ahold of the man’s pitchfork. He easily knocked down several more men grinning at the feeling of a fight. Then Magellan’s fist connected hard with his head. When he fell, he made sure his hands were by his neck.</p><p>Magellan left him lying there for several moments as he shouted orders into the snail. When Ace was finally hauled to his feet no one noticed the new wound on his neck or the small chip that lay discarded on the floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker was walking towards Garp’s office when the bond flared to life. He staggered forward feeling the sensation of his mate’s feeling overwhelm him. Tashigi grabbed his arm looking concerned.</p><p>“You okay sir?” Smoker nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” He subtly pointed to his neck as Tashigi’s eyes filled with understanding. “Must have had too much to drink at the banquet last night.” Smoker felt eyes watching him and saw Akainu staring at him with a strange expression. The man was standing on the floor below them and watching intently. Smoker turned away and quickly marched down the hallway. Garp was waiting for them in his office. His expression flickering between pride and rage. </p><p>“Sir, you called us here rather suddenly I hope nothing is wrong.” Garp looked about ready to throw something as he glowered at Smoker.</p><p>“I found Luffy.” Tashigi smiled.</p><p>“Isn’t that good sir? He is safe right?”</p><p>“Not exactly, the idiot decided to break into Impel Down.” Smoker almost bit through his cigar. Well, that was unexpected. “I guess I should just be glad he didn’t get to Ace or else we would be staging a war to break into that fucking prison. He should be okay though, his father is with him as are Buggy and Ivankov of all people.”</p><p>“Dragon broke into Impel Down?” Garp barked out a laugh.</p><p>“No, the other one. Crocodile will hopefully refrain from skewering his son a second time. Doflamingo will be over the moon that the ‘love of his life’ is breaking out early. Hopefully they will manage to get out uninjured and lay low until we can pick them up. Knowing my grandson that is highly unlikely, but a man can dream.”</p><p>“Crocodile is a smart man and Buggy is too in love with, and afraid of, Shanks to let anything happen to his favorite degenerate teen.”</p><p>“We have another problem,” Smoker looked at his mentor as the man’s face darkened. “Blackbeard is unaccounted for.” Smoker felt ice flow down his spine.</p><p>“Is he going after Ace? He might try to grab him during the hand off.” Smoker was on his feet.</p><p>“I don’t know. I got a report he was seen entering Impel Down alone during the uproar. But Ace is currently on a Marine vessel headed here and there is no sign of Teach anywhere. Be prepared, he is planning something.” Smoker nodded, Tashigi was tense beside him.</p><p>“Sir, if we have to prioritize a target who should it be, Teach, Akainu, or Sengoku.” Smoker stared at his second in command in shock. Garp met her eyes.</p><p>“Without the revolutionary arm we won’t be vastly outnumbering our foes as originally planned. With that and the fact we have too many unknowns I want you to prioritize Ace. Whitebeard has a plan for Akainu, and I will deal with Sengoku. Do not initiate combat with Teach unless absolutely necessary.” Tashigi raised a hand to salute.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Garp turned back to Smoker.</p><p>“That goes doubly for you. I don’t like not knowing what that slimy bastard is up to, but I am focusing my resources on what is happening here. If Teach is still insistent on keeping Ace close he may try to target you. If he does you retreat, understand.” Smoker had to suppress a growl. He wanted to feel Teach’s bones break under his fists but he knew Garp was right.</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smoker has known who Mozzi really was since taking up his post in Loguetown. </p><p>Ace has won Crocodile over enough that the other decided to be of some extra help.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Start of the War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ace is told some startling news before being led to his execution and the battle of Marineford begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> The Start of the War</strong>
</p><p>Ace felt the bond flare to life as he was being walked towards the giant doors. He felt warmth run through his veins as his mate pressed comfort to him. He allowed himself to be dragged through the entrance.</p><p>“You look like hell Portgas.” Ace felt his blood froze. Teach was leaning against one of walls of the prison watching Ace with a leer. A very disgusted marine vice admiral whose name Ace didn’t know was standing nearby flanked by a squad of very twitchy marines. Ace’s legs refused to move, what was going on? Magellan lost patience with the hold up almost immediately and shoved Ace forward hard.</p><p>“We are officially handing over the prisoner to marine custody.” The vice admiral stepped forward at Magellan’s words. Ace felt his feet moving but his focus was on the warlord still leaning against the wall. Something was wrong, so wrong. Then a hand closed around his arm and he was being dragged onto the ship. He was forced into a chair as heavy chains were attached to his shackles the weight causes the muscles in his arms to ache.</p><p>As they disembarked Blackbeard moved to stand behind Ace. Ace tried to ignore his presence and let the feeling of the sun on his skin sooth him. Everything was going to okay. Everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be…</p><p>“Garp is a fool. Did he really think Sengoku wasn’t going to notice something was going on?” Ace felt a hand on his shoulder and had to stop himself from snapping his teeth at the unwanted touch. “But there is still a choice for you.” As the massive man moved in front of Ace, he blocked out the soothing warmth of the sun’s rays and Ace suddenly felt cold and small. He gazed at the alpha in horror.</p><p>“Sengoku knows everything. Why do you think they are making such a production of this? Get all the traitors to show themselves at once. Do as you are told and maybe I will let you see your children again. Nothing to be done about the commodore, he is too much trouble. But maybe I convince Sengoku to keep a couple of the Whitebeard Pirates alive as a gift for good behavior.” Ace’s mind spun. He could either die with those that he loved and pray that someone would keep his daughters safe. Or he could become this man’s pet. Ace bared his teeth and was about to tell the other man where to stick his false promises when a hand closed around his throat.</p><p>“No need to respond now. You will get your chance later. For now just stay quiet.” Pain flared where the man’s hand was on his throat. It felt like someone was sinking freezing needles through his flesh. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. At least Teach hadn’t noticed the bond was active. Trap, Trap, TRAP, Ace chanted in his head trying to force the words to his mate. Please, please, it’s a trap. The bond flared suddenly burning hot and two words rang through his head before it clamped closed. Smoker had shut him out. But the message had gotten through first and so had the response. Ace felt a tear fall down his face. Blackbeard was grinning as he touched Ace’s cheek.</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Smoker felt the fear and panic flare through his mind and had to stop himself from reeling away. Tashigi shot him a look from his side. Garp had warned him not to let Ace know anything. But the pain and fear wrapped around him constricting his throat and he responded quickly before tamping down hard on the bond. Tashigi’s hand was suddenly in his squeezing. Smoker squeezed back before releasing her hand.</p><p>His gaze fell on the warlords assembled on one of the front walls. Mihawk and Doflamingo were standing close together, Boa a little off to there left. Moria was gazing around him expression nervous. Kuma was standing stock still, completely emotionless. Coby and Helmeppo stood to Smoker's left. Helmeppo was trying and failing to calm his friend who looked about ready to crack. Smoker sighed, at least Garp had made sure the two were close to him. On the level above the three admirals sat. Kizaru was playing with his lights creating shapes in his hands and staring at them transfixed. Aokiji looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Akainu was staring at the sea radiating blood lust. High above Garp stood by the base of the execution platform. He was yelling something to Sengoku who stood atop the platform. Smoker couldn’t make out the words, but he could see Sengoku’s expression contort in rage before yelling something back. Blackbeard was missing from his post, Smoker recognized a few of his crewmembers scattered throughout the crowd.</p><p>A wave of tension moved like a tsunami through the crowd as a single navy vessel appeared through the fog. As it docked and people began to walk down the gangplank Smoker had to stop the growl that tried to rumble through him. Ace was being led by a hulking form he recognized.</p><p>The crowd parted to let them through. Ace looked like he was in shock staring unseeing ahead of him. As they passed Smoker saw a sickly dark shadow covering Ace’s throat. Then Teach was grinning at him mockingly. He tugged on Ace’s arm hard and the man almost fell. Smoker felt Tashigi lean forward next to him, her hand was on the hilt of her sword.  Then his eyes flicked to his uncle, Doflamingo was watching Blackbeard, a manic smile plastered on his face. Most would see that expression and think the warlord was amused by the situation before him. But Smoker had seen the same smile before, on his father’s blood-streaked face as they watched the White Stone navy base burn almost 23 years ago.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, they reached the top level. Smoker saw Garp give his son a once over, eyes narrowing even as his smile stayed plastered on his face. The two executioners stepped forward and took Ace from Blackbeard and led him up the steps. The warlord moved to stand by Garp. As Ace was forced to his knees at the edge of the platform Smoker saw his mouth open and begin to move but no sound came out. Sengoku stepped forward to stand to Ace’s side transponder snail in hand. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak.</p><p>“Today we are gathered here to right a wrong that was supposed to be set right 20 years ago. The demon blood line was supposed to die with the pirate king that fateful day. But we have learned that before his death Gold Roger had a son, a boy he named Ace.” Sengoku paused letting his words sink in. There were murmurs spreading through the crowd.</p><p>“The specifics of the child’s birth and his full parentage remain a mystery, given Roger’s loose lifestyle Ace's sire could be any number of people. And though we did everything in our power to make sure the child was found and dealt with our efforts were in vain. The misinformation we were given lead to the unfortunate deaths of many innocents, another crime of the pirate king.” Smoker felt confusion permeate the crowd as the meaning of his words clicked with those in the crowd. He saw the look of horror on Coby’s face and the shock on Helmeppo’s. Akainu however was grinning.</p><p>“We learned of Ace's survival 3 years ago shortly after his life as a pirate began. Unfortunately, we were unable to apprehend Ace, due to Whitebeard’s interference, before he too had his own children. But the World Government is not without mercy. So, we are offering this lost soul a chance for redemption.” Smoker heard Tashigi start to snarl beside him.</p><p>“Imagine what we could accomplish with the son of the most notorious pirate on our side? We are again going to offer you a place at the Warlords table and the chance to redeem yourself. You will of course be set up with an appropriate mate and your children will be spared. So, what say you Portgas D. Ace? Will you renounce your captain and join the side of justice?” Sengoku nodded at Teach who waved a hand. The crowd watched with bated breath as Ace sat panting for several seconds before looking up and grinning.</p><p>“My father was a complicated man who just wanted to live in a better world. He loved two of the most powerful men I have ever met. And he died to give the world a chance at a brighter future. And I choose to believe he succeeded. I was able to grow up supported by many loving people and I was able to fall in love with a man whose view of justice is purer than yours will ever be. You can take your pretty words of mercy and shove them up your pompous ass.” Silence reigned for several seconds before Sengoku sighed.</p><p>“Very well, you leave me no choice then. I authorize the execution of Portgas D. Ace and his accomplices.” At his words there was movement at the watchtowers. Snipers stood pointing their rifles into the crowd. Smoker found one barrel trained on himself and saw three more all trained on Garp. Then laughter was ringing out. All eyes fell back on Ace.</p><p>“There’s another thing I forgot to mention. My mate was able to get me a message before I was brought here. It was a simple message, short, and too the point but it gave me hope. The message was “we know”.” Sengoku was looking at Ace in confusion when the first shot rang out. A body fell from the eastern watchtower plummeting earthward. A second and third shot rang out and then snipers on the southern and western watchtowers fell as well. There was confusion as people tried to figure out what was going on. The sniper on the northern tower was standing and saluted towards Garp. Smoker could almost feel Rouge’s grin as she disappeared from sight. Then the square was in chaos as people began to scream that the Gates of Justice were opening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter the chaos continues at Whitebeard and his supporters arrive.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whitebeard and his forces arrive at Marineford and the marines begin to split along the lines of justice they believe in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are going to be jumping to multiple different points of view for this chapter. I have rearranged the order of some of the events of the Battle of Marineford and there will be some major differences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Beginning of the End</b>
</p><p>Ace watched as chaos broke out people were turning and trying to figure out where the shots had come from. Others were barking orders and trying to get their units back in line. Then suddenly massive shapes appeared in the mist and everyone froze. Ace felt his heart stop as he began to recognize the jolly rogers flapping in the wind. They were all here, the Decalvan Brothers, Squard, Whitey Bay, Karma, Little Oars, and all the rest.</p><p>The lowest level had finally managed to fall back into formation when the sea began to froth in the bay. Three massive ships burst from the depths sending displaced sea water rushing over the lower walls. Silence once again reigned as the massive form of Whitebeard appeared on bow of the center ship. Then a wild cackle broke out.</p><p>“Neat trick old man.” Everyone was looking at Doflamingo as he continued to laugh, and Ace suddenly had a feeling he knew which of the Warlords Garp always complained about. Whitebeard just shot the blonde man a glare before throwing his hands to either side the world seemed to explode around him the ground shaking and water receding rapidly from beneath the ships.</p><p>“POPS!” Ace couldn’t stop the scream that left his mouth as the man stood tall gazing at the army gathered before him as if they were nothing more than a collection of children with toys. Then his gaze found Ace and he smiled.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting so long, my son.” Then the sun was blocked out as the sea surged around the walls of Marineford climbing high overhead. Aokiji was out of his seat and in the air in a second. Ice flowed from his hands stopping the massive waves from crashing over them. As the man was sent flying by a shockwave, he hit the bay and the water began to freeze over. Ace’s gaze fell to Garp as the man began to move stepping to the edge of his level, preparing to drop on the two remaining admirals. Blackbeard moved surging forward and before a warning could leave Ace’s mouth a blade was buried deeply into Garp’s side. The man roared with rage and spun. Teach suddenly looked unsure as the other alpha turned on him. One of Garp’s fists connected hard with the man’s chest and he was thrown clear through the nearest wall.</p><p>“You are many lifetimes too early to face me Teach.” A crack rang out from somewhere over head Ace felt a bullet whiz past him before it shattered the ring keeping him tethered to the platform. A heavy hand was suddenly pressed onto his shoulder and Ace couldn’t move. Sengoku was looking down at Garp his grip on Ace’s shoulder stopping the younger man from standing.</p><p>“After all these years this is how you choose to die.” Sengoku’s voice was shaking with rage. Garp met the other man’s gaze before grinning. He leapt up landing by Ace’s side.</p><p>“No old friend this is how I choose to live. You lost your way a long time ago. Now get your hand off my son.” A wave of power rushed past Ace and struck Sengoku causing the other to take a step back. And then Garp was on him and the two were tumbling over the edge of the platform. Ace stumbled to his feet his strength still being sapped by the sea stone cuffs, as he peered over the edge. Below Sengoku was beginning to glow gold.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker watched as Kizaru dove towards Whitebeard. Marco exploded up from below. Blue flames expanded and enveloping the beams of light and devouring them. Then Marco slammed hard into the admiral sending the man flying. As Kizaru crashed into a group of startled marines Smoker felt something approach. The ground beneath him began to shake as a gargantuan figure emerged from the fog. When Whitebeard had told him they had a large giant, Smoker had not pictured a walking mountain. The figure solidified as he breached the fog towering high over the masts of the ships as he walked effortlessly through the water.</p><p>“Ace!” Smoker saw the man look up eyes wide as the behemoth strode into the bay. “Ace I am coming for you.”</p><p>“No Oars, get back.” Ace’s voice was strained, he tried to stand but his legs couldn’t hold him. “Get back, you’re too big a target.”</p><p>Smoker heard the sound so the cannons adjusting to face the new target and swore. A blast of green light shot by his head and slammed into the wall behind him destroying the nearest cannon and sending people flying. Smoker spun to see Mihawk standing sword in hand. Doffy was cackling next to him. Mihawk met Smoker’s gaze and shrugged. Marines were turning towards the warlords looks of shock on their faces. Moria was staring at Oars with an expression of joy. The massive man began to cackle.</p><p>“I want that body. Someone, quick kill it.” Ace was screaming again trying to get the giant to back off but Oars just kept coming. He lifted his massive blade high above his head and before bringing it down with a roar bashing a massive hole in the 2<sup>nd</sup> level wall. Below Smoker heard Whitebeard shouting for the pirates to back up Oars. They weren’t going to make it in time. A canon blast hit the creature in the side, and he stumbled reaching a hand out to Ace, who was still several levels and many yards away, before a second blast brought him to his knees. Smoker saw tears beginning to stream down Ace’s face as he continued to yell. Moria was laughing that hair raising cackle of his. Smoker wouldn’t make it in time. Moria’s hand raised and his shadows exploding upward forming a spear right at Oar’s throat.</p><p>A blur of motion caught Smoker’s eye and then the column of shadows exploded. Doflamingo let out a loud whoop as he swung upward and landed on the giant’s shoulder. Oars flinched as the wound in his side began to close.</p><p>“Don’t worry big guy, I’m a friend. See that motherfucker with the dumb face and the stitches.” Oars looked down at where Moria was shrieking insults.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Step on him.” Smoker watched in shock as the shadow warlord seemed to be rooted to the spot as a massive foot descended on him. Well, he could apparently leave Oars to his uncle. He felt Tashigi move beside him discarding her white blouse and revealing the black shirt beneath. His men were following her lead, as were Garp’s other units. Marines were staring in shock as their fellows began to discard their uniforms and attack. Coby was still standing dazed as the battle reached their level. Smoker swore and dove forward blocking a blade aimed at the boy’s head. The Whitebeard Pirate who had swung it looked shocked.</p><p>“He’s one of us.” The man nodded and moved on picking a new target. Coby was staring at the battle around him and shaking. “Oi, uniform jacket off now.” Coby snapped his gaze to Smoker.</p><p>“Sir, I’m sorry, I...” Smoker put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Get your uniform jacket off and take Helmeppo to the side lines. Keep an eye out for trouble and signal me, okay. You have some of the sharpest eyes in the marines, we need you looking out for any unexpected counter attacks.” Coby’s back straightened and his expression grew determined.</p><p>“Sir yes sir. You can count on us.” Then the boy was shrugging out of his uniform jacket and racing off to find his partner. Smoker straightened and looked up as a massive crack sounded. High above a sheet of ice was beginning to fall and along with it came a navy ship and multiple screaming shapes.</p><p>“Oi big guy, catch them!” Smoker watched as the giant held out his hat easily catching the falling people, before bending and setting the hat on the ice behind him. Smoker watched as people began to pore over the side. He recognized the straw hat and groaned. The little shit was supposed to be safely stuck in Impel Down until the fighting was over. A loud boom echoed through the bay as Oars brought his blade down on another canon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Doffy saw the ice crack and began to laugh as the navy ship plummeted from overhead. He wondered what idiots had managed to get stuck up there. Then he saw the straw hat one of them wore and the glint of gold on one of the other figures arms.</p><p>“Oi, big guy, catch them!” Oars looked up and quickly grabbed his hat, pulling it from his back and holding it out. Doffy sighed in relief as the falling figures fell into it. “Good job. Now place them gently on the ice.” The man watched as the giant complied, he growled as the pop of cannon fire heralded an incoming attack. His hand shot out, strings slicing effortlessly through the metal balls. “Okay buddy I am going to check on our new arrivals. Take out the cannons.” Oars nodded his head as Doffy leapt from his shoulder.</p><p>He landed on the ice and saw a furious Crocodile leap down from the makeshift catch all. The straw-hat wearing teen was hanging by the shirt from his hook. Crocodile was yelling something about physics and idiots while shaking the boy who was just grinning back at him.</p><p>Crocodile set the teen on the ice with an exhausted sigh. Doflamingo strode up behind him, grabbing the man by the shoulder before spinning him around. Crocodile let out a snarl bringing his hook up to strike whoever was touching him. Then Doffy was kissing him, the alpha grinned as he felt the smaller man melting into him.</p><p>“Uhmm.” Crocodile pulled away before turning to the teen who was staring at them head cocked.</p><p>“Stop gaping at me like a fish, it’s a very unattractive look. You have work to do brat. Go find Whitebeard.” The boy grinned before taking off.</p><p>“Your son sure knows how to make an entrance.”</p><p>“He has less brain cells than the average house plant but the will power of a speeding train, its a horrifying combination.” Crocodile shot him a look. “Feel free to let me go at any time.” Doffy buried his face in the omega’s neck smelling his familiar scent.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>“That’s nice, now let go.” Doffy tightened his grip.</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p>“I swear I will hit you, this isn’t the time.” A bullet whizzed past the two and Doffy snarled swiping his hand out and decapitating the marine that had fired at them. He felt Crocodile melting through his hands and let him. Another boom echoed as Oars took down a chunk of the third level wall.</p><p>“Be careful. If you need me, I will be with the walking mountain.”</p><p>“As if I would ever need you.” The bite in the words was softened by Crocodile's fond smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker saw Luffy run past with a grin on his face, and almost collide with Aokiji who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Smoker took a running leap to catch up with the other when something collided hard with the back of his neck. He stumbled rolled and looked up in shock to see Boa Hancock poised behind him one leg still raised.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” The tall beta was looking at him through narrowed eyes.</p><p>“I won’t let you interfere with Luffy, he has a mission he must complete.” She was snarling at him. Smoker blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Garp didn’t say anything about you being a part of this.” The woman’s hostility faded to confusion.</p><p>“A part of what.” Smoker didn’t have time for this.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt the boy; his brother would kill me if I did. He is going to need help to reach Ace. If you want to help, then attack the marines still in their dress uniforms. Please, there aren’t many of your power level here.” Boa blinked before looking around them, she seemed to notice that marines were fighting each other for the first time. She turned reaching into the bust of her dress and withdrawing a key.</p><p>“You must be the grouchy marine his brother is in love with. Here, this is the key to your love’s cuffs.” Smoker caught the key as she tossed it. He nodded in gratitude as the tall woman spun sending a marine flying with the heel of her shoe. Smoker got to his feet and took off after Luffy again. The teen was screaming angrily at Aokiji, the admiral just looked back eyes expressionless. Then the man raised his hand ice forming a long, jagged spear. Before he could skewer Luffy something slammed into the admiral hard sending him reeling with a look of surprise. Tashigi stood panting and staring at the man she had sent stumbling looking equally surprised. Smoker swore, he had known she had haki but hadn’t expected her to discover it like this. Aokiji managed to catch himself before turning to face the newcomer.</p><p>Smoker began to sprint, Tashigi was strong, but she was nowhere near strong enough to go toe to toe with one of the admirals. Tashigi had drawn her sword and moved herself to stand between the ice admiral and Luffy. Then someone was calling out and Aokiji was turning. Two of Zoro’s blades connected hard with Aokiji’s ice encrusted arm, before the man leapt back landing with a growl. Luffy gave a happy cry before bounding over to where the swordsman had landed and throwing his arms around the man’s waist. Aokiji was looking between his three opponents.</p><p>“Admiral,” Aokiji looked past the three still standing ready to fight as Mihawk strode leisurely towards him, ignoring the battle surrounding them. “Why not fight someone who is more of a challenge.”</p><p>Luffy turned, face red, about to yell at the warlord when Zoro grabbed his arm and shook his head. The three were backing away from Aokiji as Mihawk approached. Tashigi caught sight of Smoker and he nodded forwards the third level wall. Tashigi grabbed Zoro and Luffy by the arms and began to haul the two behind her.</p><p>“Smokey!” The second Luffy saw the other man he launched himself. Smoker debated letting the teen fly through him and into the wall, before bracing himself and catching the boy as he slammed hard into his chest.</p><p>“Good to see you too, little menace.” Smoker smiled as the omega clung to him. Before looking up at the wall and the scaffolding high above. He could hear fighting nearby and guessed Garp was keeping Sengoku busy. Ace was so close he just had to get a bit further.</p><p>There was the sudden sound of splintering wood and screaming metal. Spinning back towards the bay Smoker watched in horror as Navy ships appeared behind the allied fleet and open fire on those of the allied fleet still in the open water. Luffy was next to him his expression pained.</p><p>“They are trapped, between the ice walls and the navy. They have nowhere to go.” Smoker nodded. He could feel the rage coming off the boy in waves as he watched the slaughter start. Smoker's portable transponder snail began to ring.</p><p>"Sir something is wrong, I saw one of Sengoku's men running to relay a message and I haven't spotted Akainu in a while." Coby's voice was calm and steady. Smoker's attention was pulled to the Moby Dick. Someone was standing next to Whitebeard, someone he didn’t recognize. And then the figure had moved slamming his sword through the old man’s chest. Smoker heard Ace screaming as the world seemed to narrow down to the bow of the Moby Dick and the tall figure that fell forward to his knees. Smoker felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as a voice began to ring out, somehow the marines had gotten a transponder snail close enough to project the two people onto speakers.</p><p>“You set us up. You set us all up for that man. They told me everything, about you and Roger, and your son. The only price for your safety, the lives of the people who trusted you.” There was an ear-splitting shriek as Marco appeared wings dissolving as he landed forcing the other man to the deck with a sickening thud.</p><p>“What did you do.”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me Marco, I know everything. I know you were planning to sell the rest of us out for Ace. Blood truly does run thinker than water, doesn’t it?” Marco’s voice was trembling when he responded.</p><p>“You hateful fucking idiot. You have no idea what you are talking about.”</p><p>“Marco, enough!” Whitebeard was staring at the two men. “Let him up.” Above them Smoker heard the sounds of the fight between Sengoku and Garp come to a halt.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Now!” Marco stood, removing his knee from the other man’s neck. “I’m guessing a marine told you all this.” The man still sprawled on the ground nodded. “Squard you poor lost fool, some of what he said was true. I did love Roger, almost enough to break when he died. And Ace may be more a biological son then the rest of you, but that doesn’t mean I hold his life above anyone of you.” Whitebeard had hauled the stiff man I to his chest in an awkward embrace. “And I would never have led you all here to die.” With that he released the now sobbing man and threw his arms wide. The walls of ice exploded raining down into the water below.</p><p>“Any who wish to leave go with my blessing. Those who wish to fight now is the time.” Whitebeard stood tall, blood still flowing freely from his chest. A hysterical laugh broke out and all eyes turned to look at Sengoku who was standing on the edge of the third level.</p><p>“There is no escape from here. You will all die today.” At those words something moved in the edge of the bay. Figures began to emerge from the mist and Smoker felt his heart stop. Pacifistas, an army of them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Doffy would definitely look at Oars and go "new son acquired". </p><p>I am hoping to post Marineford part 2 tomorrow night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Cavalry is Always Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Help arrives and Luffy tries to get to his brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have changed the make up of Marine ford a bit. I added a "level 2" between the base level and the scaffold. So Level 0 is the bay, level 1 is slightly above sea level and rings the bay. Level 2 is elevated above that. And then Level 3 is the ledge the scaffold is standing on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Cavalry is Always Late </strong>
</p><p>Kid hissed as the small screen he and Law had set up showed a familiar figure dressed in a garish yellow vest and wearing a straw-hat racing through the battlefield knocking marines around like bowling pins. He heard Bonney groan beside him and Basil huff. Law was swearing loudly turning from the screen to walk to the edge of the Victoria Punk.</p><p>“I thought you said captain disaster was zapped somewhere far off by Kuma?” Law shot Kid a look.</p><p>“He was. I have no idea how the hell he ended up at Marineford, but we have bigger concerns. The ice covering the inner bay is working as ramp to allow the main crew to move forward but it is also acting as barrier stopping the allied crews from grouping up.” Law bent over the starboard rail yelling down to the Tang that was moored there. “Bepo, have Sachi and Penguin get the operating suite ready, I have a feeling we are going to need it. The moment we get through the gates I want you to detach and submerge. Stay on the seabed until I signal you.”</p><p>“Captain, are you sure you don’t want us on the surface with you?”</p><p>“Yes, I need you three manning.” Kid heard the polar bear mink yell an affirmative before there was the sound of the heavy metal hatch slamming shut. </p><p>“Captain, the Gates of Justice are ahead. We should be reaching them within the next few minutes.” Law nodded to Jean Bart who stood at the bow of the ship before turning back to the other three supernovas.</p><p>“Well, if any of you are having second thoughts, now is your last chance to leave.” Bonney was grinning.</p><p>“Like hell I am gonna sit back and let you boys have all the fun. ‘sides I owe the old man.”  Basil looked up from the card in his hand.</p><p>“Fate says I do not die today.” Kid just snorted and crossed his arms. Law was smiling.</p><p>“Well then its time for the first official alliance of members of the worst generation to begin.”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt but you had better all see this.” Killer was staring at the screen his voice strained. The four captains crowded around him to see what was going on. Whitebeard was on his knees, the camera was zoomed in on a gaping wound in his chest. A pink haired man Kid didn’t recognize was holding a bloody sword and looking hatefully at the captain.</p><p>“You set us up. You set us all up for that man. They told me everything, about you and Roger, and your son. The only price for your safety, the lives of the people who trusted you.” He was spitting the words out, voice laced with venom. The camera panned to show the allied ships in the outer bay under fire from navy vessels. Large shapes were moving through the chaos, beams of yellow light slicing through metal, wood, and people indiscriminately. Then the feed went dead.</p><p>“Quick get it back.” Bonney was rocking back and forth on her heels chewing nervously at a fingernail. Killer shook his head.</p><p>“Problem’s not on our end. The navy must have stopped the transmission. Whatever is coming is something they think that others might object to. Hide the atrocities until they are over and spin some story about why the feed went out.” Law pulled his spotted hat off and rested it on a nearby crate, fingers running through his hair as he let out a frustrated huff.</p><p>“Well guess we are going to have to plan with what information we have. We will be through the gates and among the outer bay skirmish in about 5 minutes. Basil and Bonney, you two take your ships and take out the navy vessels. They have superior firepower, but your ships are smaller, faster, and we should have the element of surprise. Once you have taken care of them try to find a way to rally those still in the outer bay and get them to the rest or Whitebeard’s forces. You two ready?” Bonney nodded and Basil just shot Law a baleful look. Law raised his hand a blue glow surrounding the two and then they vanished reappearing on their respective vessels flanking the Victoria Punk. Law turned to Kid.</p><p>“Kid you take your crew and Jean Bart and try to group up with the Whitebeard Commanders still on the ice to take care of the Pacifistas. I am going to go forward and get to main forces and try to help with the assault.” Kid scoffed uncrossing his arms and stepping forward to look Law dead in the eye.</p><p>“I don’t take orders from you Trafalgar.” Law met his glare.</p><p>“You can control metal, those things are metal. Not to mention they seem to be grouped on the outer edge of the ice. If you can poke through their outer layer and expose their inner workings and submerge them it should be enough to short circuit them.”</p><p>“I have a better idea, how about I go ‘play hero’ and you deal with the giant death machines?” Law was growling now.</p><p>“I am not “playing hero.” I am setting everyone up where they will be the most useful.” Kid’s retort died as a large shape landed on the deck. Both alphas stared at the familiar bear eared hat and groaned.</p><p>“You go for the head and I go for the legs?” Law was reaching for Kikoku’s hilt. Kid sighed falling into a crouch.</p><p>“Fine, but don’t think it has escaped my notice you told me to go for the part that shoots death beams.” Law just snorted.</p><p>Kid lounged bringing his knee up hard into the Kuma duplicate’s chin and redirecting the beam that had been meant tear apart his skull. He felt the heat as it shot over the top of his head singeing his hair. He grunted as a massive fist struck him and sending him face first into the deck. Kid rolled avoiding another beam that struck the wood of the deck leaving a charred smoking scar.</p><p>“Leave my ship alone asshole.” Kid raised a hand pulling hard at the metal components of the automaton. He grinned as the metal holding the machine’s head on its massive shoulders began to creak, the body leaning heavily, and then it righted itself and cold mechanical eyes were regarding Kid. He yelped and rolled again as another beam cut through the air.</p><p>“Hey, stop trying to just tear that thing apart. Brute force alone isn’t going to work, it’s too fortified.” Law snarled as he shambled one of the thing’s legs replacing it with some spare wood which gave with a crack under the weight of the massive metal frame above. The robot fell forward catching itself with an outstretched hand before shooting a beam at Law’s chest, the man dodged, and Kid winced as it pierced the main sail. Killer and Jean Bart had both moved in ready to help.</p><p>“You told me to use my powers, so I am using them.”</p><p>“I have seen you pluck a single nail out of a pile of rubble. Can’t you sense it’s inner mechanisms or something?” Kid blinked at Law, he hadn’t even considered trying that. He dodged another beam, reaching out and letting his senses flow along the metal skeleton and down deep into to the robot’s inner mechanisms. There in its chest, nestled among wires, was the power source, he clamped down on it feeling metal crunch under his control. There was a loud crunch and the light in the Pacifista’s mouth and eyes died and it crumpled forward lifeless. Kid and Law stared at the motionless form. Law stepped forward to prod it gingerly with Kikoku.</p><p>“Huh, even a meathead can use their braincells every once in a while.” Kid flipped him off but couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. Both tensed as a ticking sound started emanating from the now broken weapon.</p><p>“Do you hear that?” Kid stepped forward. Law had frozen. “Sounds kinda like…” they both seemed to come to the conclusion at the same time.</p><p>“Jean Bart,” The massive man nodded rushing forward and heaving the Pacifista hard over the side of the ship. Kid flung his ability outward as the ticking got louder, managing to get the mass of metal a few more meters from the ship. Then all four of them hit the deck as the air grew hot before a pillar of yellow light expanded from the falling robot and shot high into the sky, piercing through the fog.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy stood watching in horror as people fell under the onslaught of the Pacifistas. One by one the allied ships left in the outer bay were burning. Several were already sinking and Luffy hoped those left onboard had managed to escape. The screams that were being carried to them on the wind seemed to discount that hope. Kizaru was standing off to one side watching the battle with a distant smile. Below Aokiji and Mihawk were still fighting. The admiral breathing heavily, frozen puffs of air visible with each exhale. Luffy watched in awe as Mihawk’s great black sword shattered through Aokiji’s defense and sliced deep into his shoulder. The admiral leapt back, then the logia was clutching his shoulder, crimson staining his white uniform. The world seemed to shake and tilt and Luffy looked to see Whitebeard standing tall his hands raised. Cracks began to run through the ground, buildings toppling as reality itself seemed to twist and contort. The ocean was rising in uneven layers scattering the navy fleet.</p><p>“Hold onto something.” Zoro’s cry shook Luffy from his stupor as he felt the world tilt. Smoker stood unfazed, Tashigi had plunged her sword into the ground and was gripping it tightly. Luffy felt himself starting to fall, one of Zoro’s hands shot out grabbing his arm and yanking him back to his feet. “So that is the power of the strongest man in the world?” Zoro was gazing around at the damage as the world suddenly oriented itself.</p><p>Luffy looked back at the outer bay and saw two new ships weaving between what was left of the navy fleet. The main sail of the largest navy vessel exploded into flames. Another’s starboard side exploded in a rain of water, metal, and wood, before it began to tilt to the side. Luffy could just make out the jolly rogers of the ships and recognized them as belonging to two of the other supernovas from the paper. Reinforcements? Then the air near the Gates of Justice seemed to explode as towering pillar of light shot upward peircing the clouds before dissipating. The sound of a scuffle made Luffy look up in time to see Ace yanked back from where he had been leaning over the side of the scaffold. Blades were glinting in the light.</p><p>“Smoker!” The other was already moving.</p><p>“I see them.” As Luffy bent his knees preparing to launch himself into the air when something sliced into his arm. He stumbled before turning. Kizaru had apparently lost interest in watching the burning ships and had a finger raised. It began to glow again as Smoker skidded to a stop swearing before changing direction to sprint at the admiral. “Go. I will keep him busy.”</p><p>“Now, now I can’t just let you all ruin the fun.” Kizaru was chuckling as Smoker swung the jitte at him. The laughter died as the tip sunk into the man’s arm and the glow disappeared from his finger. Tashigi and Zoro were flanking him weapons raised. He regarded them with a bored expression.</p><p>Luffy turned back to the wall feeling his blood begin to boil as he shifted into second gear and leapt. He was about halfway up the wall when something collided with him and he slammed face first into the stone. As he began to plummet back towards the ground, he realized the heavy object that had struck him was Zoro. He grabbed the man and reached out for a handhold to slow their descent. They hit the ground in a heap. Luffy saw Smoker on one knee several feet from the admiral, blood was flowing from his mouth as he coughed. Kizaru was holding Tashigi aloft by the neck as she choked. Luffy looked up at the sound of an angry yell. Ace was back at the edge of the scaffold yelling down at them. Then Tashigi was sailing through the air, Kizaru’s nose bleeding from where her boot had connected with it. Zoro lounged to his feet catching her before she could slam into the wall. Kizaru’s smile was back as he raised one leg, bright light engulfing his foot.</p><p>“Too bad, you were so close that time.” The glow of Kizaru’s foot began to expand into a beam when a massive chunk of rock exploded against the ground where he had been standing. A wall of dust obscured the admiral and Luffy saw Oars waving an arm in victory from his spot on the level below them. A boom echoed above their heads and then Sengoku’s gleaming Buddha form appeared at the base of the scaffold. He was pinning a struggling Garp up against the metal with a massive gold hand.</p><p>“Do it now.” His roar sent a shiver through Luffy, as Ace was shoved to his knees still yelling. He couldn’t make out his brother’s words, but he could feel fury and sadness coming off him. He felt Smoker get to his feet by his side. He saw the gleam of the spears being raised high into the air. The atmosphere around the scaffold seemed to swirl with something and then blood flew high into the air. A headless corpse plummeted towards Luffy before striking the cobbles with a sickening crack.</p><p>Luffy watched in shock as the man’s brown uniform began to stain red. A second body struck the ground nearby moments later, a huge gash splitting the man’s chest open. Sand was raining down around him gleaming red with blood. He saw Crocodile, grinning maliciously, standing near Oars’s feet, his good hand raised. Sengoku was roaring in rage, pressing Garp into the metal frame until the metal bars began to warp and protest. One of Garp’s hands shot up to grip the gold appendage wrapped around his throat and his legs bent finding purchase on the scaffold before launching them both to the side. Luffy screamed as the metal frame began to collapse in on itself.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace clutched the edge of the platform as the world began to quake. As the shaking stopped, he saw Kizaru closing in on the four below him. He let out a yelp as he was jerked backwards falling on his back. He stared up at two brown clad marines, each held a long-bladed spear. One let the end of the chain fall as he grinned down at Ace. He wasn’t grinning a moment later when Ace propelled himself to his feet and slammed his cuffed wrists hard into the man’s face. He was sent reeling his companion rushing to help him up.</p><p>Ace stepped back to the edge of the platform in time to see Kizaru twist his arm away from the sea stone and kicked Smoker in the face. The man skidded back on one knee with a growl. Then the admiral whirled his knee connecting hard with Zoro’s chest and sending the man hurtling through the air and into Luffy. The admirals form seemed to break apart before he reappeared in front of Tashigi, knocking the sword from her grip before hauling her into the air by the throat. Ace was screaming down at the man trying to distract him, to do anything. His yells were cut off when a boot connected hard with the back of his knee sending him crashing to the wood. The booted foot staid on the back of leg stopping him from standing again.</p><p>“You stupid bitch, you broke my nose.” Ace bared his teeth at the man whose eye was already blackening and nose bleeding heavily. The entire scaffold rocked as something slammed into the base. Then Sengoku’s voice was booming up from below.</p><p>“Do it now!” The man with the broken nose was grinning as he and his partner raised their weapons. Ace looked down at the horrified face of Smoker, he could feel the bond flare open and a litany of no was ringing through his skull. Ace felt tears beginning to flow down his face.</p><p>“Take care of them.” Smoker was staring at him as Ace screamed. Something warm spattered across his face and Ace looked up. His eyes met the startled eyes of the executioner he had struck. The mans head hit the wooden slats with a thump and rolled before resting against Ace’s knee, leaving a trail of blood and gore behind. A thud resounded as the second man struck the side of platform before falling over the edge. His brain was still trying to process what was going on when something made the entire scaffold begin to bend and break. He heard a cackle from above and saw pink feathers suspended above his head. Then he was being tugged from the collapsing structure by his arms. He hung suspended by his arms for several moments than Doflamingo’s voice rang out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oi, nephew catch.” And then Ace was falling, a yelp leaving his throat as he plummeted towards Smoker who was many feet below. He heard loud swearing and then warm arms were wrapped tightly around him, and he was hit with the familiar smell of leather and metal. Smoker hissed, his body solidifying as his skin came in contact with Ace’s cuffs, and then they were both falling. Their tumble was stopped when they hit something squishy and bounced before touching the ground. Luffy let out a gust of air as he deflated back to normal.</p><p>Smoker was yelling something up at Doflamingo who just waved from his spot suspended from a cloud before launching himself away. Ace was clutching Smoker as he buried his face into the other man’s chest with a choked sob. A small part of him had thought he would never feel the other’s arms around him. The battle around them faded as he hauled Smoker’s face down and kissed him. He could feel the fire in his veins trying to push past the sea stone cuffs to reach out for his mate. A blur of gold descended from above as Sengoku landed in front of the group. His metallic skin glittered in the sunlight and Ace felt Smoker start to growl.</p><p>“Fine then, I will do this myself.” Ace tried not to panic as the metal form drew closer. Where was Garp? Luffy was grinning as he strode forward to meet the new challenger, Tashigi and Zoro on his heels. A massive chunk of mangled metal slammed into the ground inches from Luffy who jumped back with a hiss. Garp landed on top of the rubble, he was bleeding from a large gash across his head but his seemed unfazed.</p><p>“Back off runt. Get your brother to the bay.” Then he was turning to leap at Sengoku. “We aren’t done here.” People began to scatter as the two men collided sending dust and rock flying. Smoker dropped to his knees reaching into his pocket to pull out the key from Boa. Ace grinned as the cuffs clattered to the ground, he bounded to feet as his strength returned, his skin igniting in a shower of sparks. Sengoku’s voice rang out again.</p><p>“Raise the walls! Raise them now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I will probably add Saboady later as a flashback or something. The very abbreviated version is both Law and Kid are impressed by Luffy's punch the Celestial Dragon stunt but before Law can pass on Garp's message they get separated by the arrival of Kizaru and the Pacifistas. But basically Law was left with no Luffy after Kuma yeeted the straw hats across the world. Trying to salvage the mission he got Kid, who he knows from previous encounters, to agree to help him. Bonney overheard them and said she would help too. They agree to meet up at Saboady Grove 1 in a week. Basil just sort of showed up as they were rendezvousing and said that "fate" had told him to join them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The End of the Begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusion to the Marineford battle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for character death and some depictions of violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The End of the </strong> <b>Beginning</b></p><p>The blast, mixed with the tilting of the sea under Whitebeard’s power, had rocketed the ship through the outer bay battle and into the icy inner bay. A strong hand on his shoulder was the only thing that stopped Law from colliding face first with the mast. When he glanced to the side Kid was grinning cockily at him, looking completely balanced as he used his ability to stay upright. Killer had grabbed ahold of one of Jean Bart’s arms as the large man wedged himself against the rail. As they came to a halt Law fell back against the other man’s chest, he heard Kid chuckle. Law shook the hand off his shoulder, elbowing the taller man in the ribs for good measure. Heat and Wire stumbled onto deck, the latter was leaning heavily on the former, clutching at his bleeding jaw.</p><p>“Well doctor, what now?” Law decided to ignore the mocking lilt Kid had put on his title and survey the scene. In the distance sat the Moby Dick flanked by its clones. Marines and pirates were locked in battle all around the bay. A massive giant with orange hair was fighting the navy’s giant core. As Law watched one of them fell, sliced cleanly in two by the massive sword he swung. A unit of Pacifistas had noticed them and were beginning to approach.</p><p>“Now we deal with them.” Kid shrugged before turning to Jean Bart.</p><p>“Yo big guy, if we help, do you think you can push the ship off the ice? I don’t want to leave it here.” The large man nodded. “Heat, Wire we are gonna dislodge you. Once the Victoria’s free go help Bonney and Hawkins.” The two nodded and Kid turned vaulting over the side. Law shot Killer a look, but the man just shrugged before jumping down to join his captain.</p><p>“Sir?” Law sighed before glancing at his newest crew member.</p><p>“For now, just do as he asks.” It had taken all four of them, but they managed to dislodge the ship before the first Pacifista arrived. Kid was watching them approach head cocked, eyes narrowed in concentration.</p><p>“Cores seem to be in the same place in all of them, poor design choice. Killer, hit them about 8 inches down from the top of that white ring on their uniforms, center of the chest and slightly to the right, go about 6 inches in to be safe. Cut straight across, do not angle down.” The masked man nodded before lunging at the closest target. Kid stood arms crossed watching.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kid continued to stare ahead as Killer sliced a long gouge in the machine’s chest.</p><p>“Testing a theory.” The robot staggered for a moment and then collapsed powering down. “Any ticking?”</p><p>“Nope.” Kid was grinning.</p><p>“Okay doc, since you are the smart one, and I am the meathead, I will try to use words that aren’t too dumb for you. Cut the connection above the main core, without damaging it and it won’t go boom.” Law glared at the other captain but just got a grin in return.</p><p>“8 inches down, slightly to the right, 6 inches deep right? How big are the cores?”</p><p>“About the size of a soda can.” Law nodded striding forward as another Pacifista closed in.</p><p>“Room.” The blue glow began to encompass him and the nearest robot. Law reached out a hand and a cylinder of metal and glass appeared in his palm. He could see a yellow glowing liquid bubbling softly inside. There were thin filaments of wire snaking through the fluid. Law let the room dissolve.</p><p>“Perfect.” Before he could protest Kid had snatched it out of his hand and was tilting it looking inside. Both of them froze when the ground began to shake, massive pieces of metal and concrete lifting up from the first level to encircle the bay. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker felt Ace grab his hand and wind their fingers together as they all stared at the massive wall.</p><p>“Well, that’s inconvenient.” Ace’s smile was strained as he squeezed Smoker’s hand. “Awfully rude of the fleet admiral to lock us in like this.” Tashigi was staring at the wall frowning.</p><p>“I’m not sure we are the ones being locked in.” As she trailed off a figure appeared atop the wall. They raised a hand and magma began to shoot from their body and into the sky. “If he breaks the ice on the bay anyone with a devil fruit will drown, and if he heats the water enough the ability to swim won’t even matter.” The sounds of cracking ice began to fill the air along with screams. Luffy turned to face the group, his features schooled into a look of determination.</p><p>“We just have to bring the wall down then.”</p><p>“We are about to have our own problems.” Zoro was pointing to a group of marines who had gathered up the courage to advance on them. Aokiji was at their head, ice spreading across the ground with every step.</p><p>“Think he knows I win this one?” Ace was grinning as he released Smoker’s hand. Luffy was eyeing the men behind the admiral.</p><p>“Hey Zoro, bet Glasses and I can each take out more than you.” And then he was off racing past Aokiji, who had dove forward to meet Ace. Zoro stared gaping at his captain. Tashigi turned to give him a smile.</p><p>“Well, if you just stand there gawking we definitely will.” And then she was turning to follow Luffy. The swordsman growled something about reckless behavior before following. Smoker scanned their surroundings, something felt off. They should have been mobbed by marines the second they got Ace down. Even with the obstacle of Garp and Sengoku's fight blocking anyone from advancing behind them, why had they waited so long to charge their front. Aokiji summoned a massive bird made of ice, the creature screeched before diving at Ace. The omega was laughing as his flames twisted into a great fanged mouth that opened wide before snapping down on the bird. Steam rose where they met, but the massive jaw of flames never wavered as they continued to devour the bird.</p><p>Behind the admiral, men were being tossed like rag dolls as Luffy flung his limbs out. Tashigi was dancing through a group of swordsmen, slicing through them like water. Zoro was fighting a vice admiral whose hair seemed to be acting as extra arms, each tendril gripping a blade. Smoker was still scanning the crowd when he realized what was wrong. Akainu was still launching molten rocks over the wall and Aokiji was losing his fight with Ace, but Kizaru hadn’t reappeared since Oars threw that rock at him. Smoker wasn’t naïve enough to think that the rock had done any lasting damage to the logia. And it was unusual for the normally flamboyant man to stay out of the fight for this long. He had to be somewhere nearby, this scuffle was too good of an opportunity for the man to not be making a move. Smoker spotted him several moments later crouched atop of a pile of rubble watching Luffy with interest. He was shouting to the teen even as Kizaru raised a hand.</p><p>“Luffy, get down!” Luffy turned to look a Smoker in confusion as the beam of light punched a neat hole in his side just above his right hip. Kizaru jumped down and began to approach Luffy as he collapsed with a yelp.</p><p>“You know it’s very rude to ignore a fight that never finished.” He stopped several feet from the gasping teen and raised his hand again aiming right at Luffy’s head. Zoro growled before plunging one of his blades through the chest of his opponent. As the man fell, he wrenched the blade free before trying to tackle the admiral. Kizaru just watched as Zoro fell through his body and collided with the ground. “No matter how many times you try, it’s still not going to work.”</p><p>The man’s smile faltered as he was engulfed in blue flames. Marco plummeted down landing with a knee pressed against Kizaru’s neck forcing his face into the stone. Marco rolled off of him, summersaulting to his feet, wings of flame erupting from his shoulders to block Luffy. Kizaru pushed himself to his feet wiping blood away from his nose.</p><p>“Haki user, fantastic. Why don’t you fly away birdie? I have some business to finish with Strawhat.” Kizaru was glaring at Marco. Smoker realized this was the first time he had ever heard the admiral sound annoyed. Marco was flashing his teeth in that shark grin Smoker had been on the receiving end of so many times.</p><p>“What’s the matter sun beam, don’t like it when your opponent can hit back?” Kizaru snarled at the taunt before diving at Marco. The two collided and rolled, fists flying.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kid stood atop a powered down Pacifista watching as the molten rocks rained from the sky and punched holes in the surrounding ice. They were trapped like fish in a barrel. Whitebeard’s attack barely put a dent in the walls and the most the orange haired behemoth had done was manage to smash several of the high mounted cannons. They need to bring the wall down. He debated attempting to pull a portion down with his ability but decided the strain to his system wasn’t worth the effort. The core in his hand pulsed a sickly yellow as he looked down at it. He followed the twisting wires through the liquid and grinned.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Law sounded slightly panicked as he saw the core begin to glow and bubble violently. Kid ignored him as he snapped a few more of the curling wires. As the metal began to heat, he threw the core into the sea forcing it deep under the water. Several seconds later a geyser of bubbling, glowing water shot skyward.</p><p>“Trafalgar, how many of those can you get me without blowing us up?” Law gaped at him for a moment.</p><p>“Are you completely insane.” Kid pointed behind them to the towering wall.</p><p>“Tell me, what’s stronger than an earthquake, if not a highly concentrated nuclear explosion.” Law let out a slightly hysterical laugh.</p><p>“I guess if we are going to die might as well make a show of it. How many do you need?” Kid shrugged.</p><p>“Five should do.” Law walked away mumbling to himself as Kid scanned the expanse for Whitebeard. He just needed a way to get close enough to the bomb to set it off but with a quick escape plan. Hopefully, the strongest man in the world had someone in his crew that could help with that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Whitebeard stared at the red head in shock. He had been trying to organize his men when this person had appeared out of nowhere, saying something about bombs. A very tired looking Trafalgar Law was trailing behind him holding several glowing objects at arm’s length as if expecting them to reach out and bite him.</p><p>“Let me get this straight. You want one of my men to help you set up a bomb with enough juice to power a Pacifista and go stick it to the wall?” The grin he got in response reminded him of Roger when he came up with a particularly hair brained plan.</p><p>“Yes. I can do the sticking part, I just need someone that can get me partway up the wall and then a safe distance away fast.”</p><p>“And how do you know this bomb of yours isn’t going to be strong enough to kill everyone trapped in the bay.” The man shrugged.</p><p>“The way I see it, either we sit here and roast, abandon the mission, or give this a try.” Whitebeard swung his spear, batting away a chunk of magma with a sigh. He gazed at the dead and wounded littering the battlefield. This rookie was right, they were running out of time and had no better options. Marco had gone over to try and retrieve those still stuck on the other side, but he wasn’t back yet and that was not a good sign.</p><p>“Oh, come on old man, don’t be such a stick in the mud.” Doflamingo was striding towards them tongue hanging obscenely from his grinning mouth. “Red’s right, we are running out of time. Who knows what Sengoku and his goons are doing to your son on the other side of that wall? Not to mention Straw-hat and company.” Whitebeard grinned at the warlord.</p><p>“Boy, looks like we just found out volunteer to help you with your plan.” The blonde’s smile faltered for a moment before he began to laugh.</p><p>“Sure, why not. Always loved a good explosion.” Law sighed.</p><p>“Lovely, you are helping with this. I guess at least if you manage to set it off early it’s no great loss.” Doflamingo made an exaggerated flourish before placing a hand over his heart.</p><p>“My dearest favorite son you wound me.” Law snorted before holding out his cargo.</p><p>“Good, now please try not to kill us all.” The glowing cores began to rise out of Law’s hand as one and float towards Doflamingo.</p><p>“Don’t worry kido, I know how to deal with explosives.” Law shot him a dubious look before taking a step back.</p><p>“Oi Red, where am I going with this.”</p><p>“Last we saw of the others they were by the scaffolding in the center of the square. So, about a third of the way up between the panels three from the center. Can you get us up there?” Doflamingo grinned lifting Kid onto his shoulder as the other alpha yelped in surprise.</p><p>“Hang on.” As they rocketed into the air Crocodile approached.</p><p>“Where is he off to?” Whitebeard grinned at the other man.</p><p>“Setting up a gift for our navy friends.” Crocodile snorted.</p><p>“Feel bad for the poor idiot that has to go with him.” Law watched as Kid swung a fist at the blonde who just ignored him, swinging up higher towards the clouds.</p><p>“I hope the bomb works or we are going to be out of options.”</p><p>“Bomb?” Crocodile was now looking at Law with a slightly panicked look. “What bomb?”</p><p>“The one your paramour is helping the rookie plant.” Crocodile groaned before shifting to fly up after them. “Where are you going?” Crocodile shot Whitebeard a look.</p><p>“To make sure they don’t drop the wall on anyone important.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace felt rage envelope him as Luffy fell clutching at his side. He slammed Aokiji to the ground with a snarl his arm spitting sparks. The admiral lay stunned and staring at him.</p><p>“You were never as bad as the other two, but if you don’t stay down, I won’t hesitate to melt you into a puddle.” When the other man nodded Ace released him and sprinted to where Zoro was bent over his brother. The wound wasn’t large, but it went straight through and was bleeding heavily. Ace threw out a wall of flames blocking the small group from anymore would be attackers for the moment.</p><p>“Ace can you close it?” Luffy was gazing at the wound as if he was personally offended by his ability to be injured. “It’s bleeding so much, and it will slow me down.” Ace looked at it more closely. The shot had miraculously missed all of Luffy's organs. It would take a very delicate application of heat to cauterize it without roasting his insides. </p><p>“You always were such a reckless, foolish brat. Zoro, hold him.” The green haired man nodded, pulling Luffy onto his side before wrapping his him in a bear hug. Ace brought his flickering hands closer. “Think happy thoughts little brother.”</p><p>Luffy started to protest that he wasn’t little anymore and Ace hurriedly touched his burning hands to his brother’s wounds. Luffy yelled into Zoro’s shoulder as the air was filled with the scent of burning flesh. When Ace pulled his hands back the external wounds, and hopefully the internal ones, were closed but still a ghastly greyish red. Kizaru landed close by bleeding heavily and lay unmoving. Marco had a split lip and a blackening eye but was smiling as he dropped down next to them. He ran his fingers over the wound before nodding. </p><p>“Crude but it will do for now. We need to get you over the wall. I can carry the three that can’t fly, you two,” He gestured to Ace and Smoker. “Can get yourselves over.” Ace glanced up at the sky watching burning rocks continue to fall. Tashigi appeared by Zoro's shoulder looking dubiously at the unmoving Kizaru. </p><p>“What do we do about the hell raining down on the other side?” Marco shrugged.</p><p>“Dodge, I guess?” The phoenix was reaching for Luffy when a shadow crept over him. Akainu was grinning as he snapped a cuff onto Marco’s outstretched arm before kicking him hard in the chest.</p><p>“Can’t have you leaving so soon. We have business with the sons of the world’s greatest monsters.” Akainu raised a bubbling fist. Smoker was growling as he jumped in front of the group, Zoro reached for his swords. Sand exploded around them pulling the group high into the air and away from the admiral as the world was bathed in blinding yellow light. Several sections of the wall flew inward warped and bent by an immense force. One of the panels fell slamming into Akainu, who disappeared under the storm of metal and dust.</p><p>The whirlwind began to dissipate and the six of them landed in a heap. Ace saw Crocodile standing over them, cigar tilted to one side as he glared at Luffy who just grinned back.</p><p>“I don’t think I have ever met anyway who can get into so much trouble in such a short time, and you have seen Doflamingo in action.” Luffy just continued to beam at the man.</p><p>“Thanks, Crocy.” Crocodile sputtered before turning an alarming shady of red as Luffy rolled to his feet. Smoker grabbed Ace by the wrist and pulled him up. Tashigi and Zoro were also standing as Marco rolled into a crouch, glaring angrily at the metal ring on his arm.</p><p>“What are the chances that key you had works on more than one set?” Smoker shrugged at Ace before reaching into his pocket.</p><p>“Worth a try.” Smoker bent down and grabbed Marco’s wrist before inserting the key and turning. Nothing happened.</p><p>“Well, that’s fucking great. Our luck was going to run out eventually I guess.” Marco took the hand Ace offered and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The loose cuff struck his side with a whump. The Whitebeard pirates were flooding into the second level, using the fallen wall as a bridge. Jozu was leading the charge his skin glittering in the light, he could see Izo in his bright kimono following close behind. Ace saw Thatch among the crowd as the commander made his way over to them. His eyes fell on Marco’s black eye and split lip.</p><p>“You were taking too long so we had to come up with a plan B. What the hell happened to your face.”</p><p>“Meh, it’s not that bad, you should see the other guy. He’s under there somewhere.” Marco gestured vaguely as the surrounding pandemonium. “I didn’t get around to healing myself before I got cuffed. Anyway, what’s the plan?” Thatch looked at the group taking in their injuries and exhausted faces.</p><p>“We let the fresh troops cause enough chaos to pull back and escape. Hopefully hurt the navy enough to make sure they don’t bother following.” The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and Ace slumped against his mate the alpha straightening to wrap an arm around his waist. The effects of prolonged sea stone exposure left him weak and exhausted. But he was going to live they were going to win, and then his family was going to escape back to the new world.</p><p>The scream of metal filled the air as a section of fallen wall began to crumple and glow red hot. A fist burst through the now smoking metal and Akainu emerged dripping lava and molten metal as he stepped onto the wall panel. He was exuding waves of rage and bloodlust. He reached out and grabbed a pirate, who had the misfortune of being too close, and closed his hand around the man’s head. The pirate screamed as his flesh boiled and he melted into a pile of smoldering liquid. The admiral turned on the group teeth bared as he growled and stepped towards them. Crocodile shoved Luffy, who had snarled right back, behind him as he and Thatch stepped in front. Akainu’s expression shifted to one of fear as a hulking figure appeared out of the chaos behind him.</p><p>“Hello Sakazuki,” Whitebeard was grinning down at the man who spun to face him. “I’ve been looking for you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy felt a hand wrap around his upper arm as Crocodile began to drag him towards the gap in the wall.</p><p>“I want to fight.” He was watching Whitebeard and Akainu exchanging blows, the ground around them splitting with the force of the strikes. The Whitebeard Pirates and navy deserters were beating back the main marine forces.</p><p>“No.” Crocodile was looking back to where Garp and Sengoku were hurling massive chunks of debris at one another. “We are getting out of here before someone decides to stop us.” Marco shot the ex-warlord a toothy grin.</p><p>“Never thought you would be helping us scales.” Crocodile shot him a disgusted look.</p><p>“I am not helping you. I am ruining Sengoku’s plans of my own volition. The fact that our goals are currently in line is merely a coincidence.” Marco just kept grinning as he turned back around. Jinbe and Ivankov were waiting for them by the gap and flanked the group as they passed. They were almost through the gap when Luffy turned at the sound of a pained roar. Akainu had shoved his first deep into Whitebeard’s stomach. Ace cried out from his spot leaning against Smoker. Marco was hissing in rage, Thatch gripping his shoulder to stop him from rushing forward. The old man spun his spear and sent the admiral flying. Akainu landed with a grunt clutching at his side. Whitebeard strode towards the man bringing his spear up above his head.</p><p>“Admiral Sakazuki of the marines, you are guilty of so many terrible and senseless acts against this world and its people. For your crimes and the lives you have taken, I sentence you to death.” Akainu snarled up at the man. Whitebeard’s arm was coming down when a figure appeared from the sidelines and a fist of black writhing tar slammed into the captain’s chest right above the hole Akainu had left. Whitebeard stumbled back with a groan. Teach was standing laughing as he surveyed the scene. His crew was gathering around him faces full of glee.</p><p>“You are getting slow old man.”</p><p>“Teach,” Whitebeard’s breathing was starting to sound labored as he leaned heavily on his weapon. “You saved me the trouble of going to find you.”</p><p>“Akainu, go do your job.” Blackbeard was grinning maliciously at his former captain. “I have business to attend to here.”</p><p>“All of you. Get back to the ships. Protect my child and his brother and get as many of your brothers back to the New World as possible. This is my last order to you as your captain, do not let me down.”</p><p>There was a chorus of "Pops" from the surrounding people. Whitebeard turned to face them.</p><p>"GO NOW!" The ground seemed to tremble with his words alone. The pirates instantly moved back away from the marines who stood staring dumbly. Whitebeard straightened with a roar shrugging off his coat as he extended an arm. The ground behind him cracked and split, opening up to form a gap between the two sides. The split continued to widen until there was a yawning space over 40 feet wide, the island had been split cleanly in two. Akainu was getting to his feet his eyes locked on where Ace and Luffy stood frozen.</p><p>“Remember the deal admiral. You can do anything you want to Strawhat, Ace is mine.” The man just grunted at Blackbeard as he began to liquefy and slide along the broken earth disappearing into the chasm. Marco was looking at Whitebeard’s back his lips pulled into a grimace, before he turned toward the harbor.</p><p>“You heard your orders time to go.” At his words people began to turn and race back through the gap in the walls. Luffy felt Crocodile tighten the grip on his arm and start moving.</p><p>“What about Garp?” Luffy barely recognized his own voice, he sounded so lost, as the question fell from his lips.</p><p>“The old fool is more than capable of handling himself.” Crocodile’s voice was cold but his eyes were conflicted as they moved. Oars was moving about the inner bay, freeing any vessels that were still sea worthy from the ice and helping the retreating army on board. Squard and his men were helping get the wounded off the field. They had made it to what was left of the ice when Akainu caught up with them.</p><p>Heat flashed past as the ice cracked throwing people in all directions. Luffy stumbled as Crocodile threw him forward. He heard Ace yell as he landed nearby. Thatch and Marco were thrown into the water, a large sword wielding man dropped his weapons and dove in after them. Zoro and Tashigi were by Smoker as the split in the ice began to fill with molten lava, a screen of burning haze separating them. Ace was on his feet snarling at the admiral who walked towards them smirking.</p><p>“Jinbe, take Luffy and go.” The fish man was starting to protest when Ace turned his head to the side snapping at him. “Go, you heard Teach. He has orders not to kill me.” Luffy was moving forward toward his brother listlessly when Jinbe nodded and picked him up. Luffy saw Smoker hurl himself at the shimmering wall of heat only to bounce back steam rising from where he had touched it. Ace lunged at the admiral with a cry. The man just reached out and struck Ace out of the air. Luffy saw his brother land with a yelp. Red blistering welts appearing where Akainu had touched him.</p><p>“Some logias are just superior boy. Now stay down I have a job to do.” Jinbe shoved Luffy forward before turning the meet the admiral.</p><p>“I would die before I let you touch him.”</p><p>“Then die.” Akainu’s fist slammed into Jinbe’s  palms, the smell of burning flesh permeating the air. Jinbe’s face contorted with pain but he stood firm. The admiral’s second strike broke the fishman’s block, his third left a smoking wound on his shoulder. Jinbe collapsed with a groan, hands reaching out to grab at Akainu’s leg. The logia just sneered and shifted through the grip. “Son of revolutionary Dragon, your journey ends here.”</p><p>Luffy felt numb and exhausted. He had burned through what was left of the energy hormones and couldn’t even stand. He watched Akainu approach and hissed at the smug man. Akainu’s sneer just widened as he raised his fist. Luffy felt his eyes close, waiting for the blow, and then pain seared across his chest, but it felt more like a burn than a fatal injury. He opened his eyes. Ace was slumped in front of him, Akainu’s fist jutting from just below his collar bones. Some of the magma had spattered onto Luffy’s chest, burning through his thin vest and into his flesh. The admiral roared in rage stumbling back and wrenching his fist out of Ace’s chest. Luffy felt Ace fall against him, his breathing ragged.</p><p>“Run, little brother.” Luffy felt the world spinning. No this wasn’t happening, this was a nightmare. He was still sleeping off the drugs in Impel Down. This wasn’t real. He vaguely registered Smoker exploding through the wall of heat before falling to his knees, his hand reaching up to touch his bleeding bond mark. Somewhere Marco was screaming, he thought he heard Whitebeard roaring in the distance. Akainu was stepping forward again. Someone was between them suddenly, a small part of him recognized Coby.</p><p>“Stop, this isn’t right. These are not the actions of the side of Justice. This is just murder.”</p><p>“You bleeding hearts are starting to get really annoying. If you want to die so badly…” A loud bang sounded and Akainu’s words dropped off as he looked down at the hole in his chest in shock. Blood was beginning to flow from the wound. Luffy turned to see Thatch standing on a patch of ice nearby, pistol still smoking.</p><p>“Seastone bullets asshole.” Jinbe was on the admiral in a second dragging the shocked man off the ice and into the water. Blue flames erupted around him as Marco landed by his side. Luffy stared at where the man’s right arm should be, trying to process what was happening.</p><p>“Quick get Luffy out of the way, I need room to work.” A familiar scent of grease and iron filled Luffy’s nose as strong arms lifted him up. Luffy fisted his hands into the bandolier on the man’s chest before he began to whine low and frantic. He gazed up into red eyes as he began to feel the world slipping away. He recognized the man as one of the supernovas from Grove 1 in Saboady. He barely knew this man but maybe he could do something.</p><p>“Kid, fix it. Ace, Ace isn’t moving. Fix it.” The other captain just looked stricken as he pulled Luffy closer.</p><p>“Stay with me, it’s going to o be okay. Luffy, stay with me, don’t go catatonic on me.” Luffy made out a large pink shape as something slammed into Kid and sent him to his knees.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Garp starred down at Sengoku’s motionless body. He had won, it didn’t feel as good as he thought it would. Images of them together in their youth, full of hope and the will to do good flashed in his mind. He wondered where everything had gone wrong, had it been the day Roger had stood laughing over him and Newgate as the two lay soundly beaten on the floor of that tavern? No, it had been long before that, by the time he had met Roger he was already turning from the navy and it’s hidden hypocrisies. He wondered if he had made the right choice. Sengoku’s chest was still rising and falling. Garp was trying to convince himself to end it when he heard Teach laughing that bone chilling cackle of his.</p><p>Whitebeard was starting to stumble, under the onslaught of blows from Blackbeard and his crew. Garp had known the other man didn’t think he would be leaving Marineford but watching him struggle hurt all the same. He Winced as he felt fresh blood flow from the stab wound in his back. Didn’t look like he was going to be making it out either. He glanced down at the retreating forces in time to see Jinbe dragging Akainu under the water. His son was engulfed in a mass of blue flame and he hoped Marco could take care of whatever had happened. Luffy was being held by a tall man he didn’t recognize but he seemed more or less unhurt. The marines were trying to fashion bridges to get across the gap. He would leave the rest to next generation.</p><p>“You aren’t the man Roger is waiting for Teach.” Garp watched as the pirate’s smirk turned into a scowl.</p><p>“Once I have his son the road to Raftel will be made clear.” Whitebeard laughed.</p><p>“The one he’s waiting for isn’t our son either. They will come in their own time, but it sure as hell will not be you. And you will not touch Ace.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that. Laffitte go get the boy.” One of Teach’s men grinned, huge white wings unfurling from his back.</p><p>“Sure thing captain.” He leapt into the air. Garp shot Sengoku one last look, before leaving the man lying on the ground. He shook off the feeling of exhaustion, if he stopped now he doubted he would move again, and took a running leap. His hand closed around feathers and he grinned at the sound of cracking bone. The winged man shrieked as Garp plummeted earthward, keeping his grip on the now shattered appendage. As they landed he forced his prey face first into the stone.</p><p>“You meddling fool.” Blackbeard was spitting at Garp as he straightened. Garp clenched his fist to stop his arm from shaking. His fight with Sengoku had taken more out of him than he thought. He could feel his body beginning to shut down as he stood next to the man who had held a piece of his heart for the last four decades.</p><p>“You could still make it.” Newgate shot him a sidelong look. Garp laughed, his vision was starting to go dark.</p><p>“Like hell I’m letting you get to him before me, by the time I joined you both who knows what lies you could have told.”</p><p>“Kill them both!” Garp heard the first shot and felt something burn in his side. He felt the world beginning to tilt.</p><p>“It’s not you Teach. THE ONE PIECE IS REAL AND IT WILL NEVER BELONG YOU.” Garp died with a smile on his face, Whitebeard’s words ringing in his ears.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Doffy hadn’t meant to land on the ginger, he just hadn’t really gone out if his way to avoid it either. He saw the person the alpha was holding too late to change his trajectory. The red head was sent to his knees with a grunt, body curling to protect the omega cradled in his arms. Doffy realized he had made a strategic error when the other alpha turned his head and snapped his teeth hard at the taller man’s leg, he had to jerk backwards to avoid getting his ankle bitten off. The eyes that glared at him we’re blown fully black and the animalistic snarl coming from him made Doffy take another step back raising his hands in defense.</p><p>“Oops.” Crocodile was next to him moments later striding towards his son, he snarled when Doffy’s hand clamped around his hook. “I wouldn’t get any closer if I were you.” Crocodile shot him a look, before turning to take a closer look at the growling alpha before swearing.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you.” He was glaring at Doffy again. “The new blood was probably already half gone from the fighting. What made you think it was a good idea to pounce on him.”</p><p>“Technically this is not my fault. I didn’t know he had an attachment to rubber boy and I definitely didn’t realize he was holding him.” Marco was standing from where he had closed the wound in Ace’s chest and was walking towards them. He was several feet away when a wall of discarded swords and metal scraps appeared in front of him, the growling getting louder. Marco jerked to a stop.</p><p>“Oh great, good job bird brain, you got the kid to go feral.” Doffy sniffed ignoring the comment. “It’s okay Red, I just need to look at Luffy. I mean no harm, he’s hurt and needs to be examined.” The semi-conscious omega was let out a distressed whine before tightening his grip on the alphas chest. Several of the swords shot  forward until they were pressing into Marco’s flesh. Marco began to back up hands still raised. “Easy, easy I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>“He came with Law right?” Crocodile snapped. Doffy nodded. “Go get your son and bring him here now.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Law looked up as his adopted father landed next to where he was splinting a man’s leg. Jean Bart was standing protectively at his captain’s back surveying the evacuation and monitoring for threats.</p><p>“Oi, you friends with tall, red, and angry?” Law felt a headache coming on.</p><p>“Friends might be a strong word, why?” Law was suddenly being yanked off the ground by the hood of his sweatshirt. “Hey, asshole put me down.” Doffy was ignoring him as he set off at a running start and leapt into the air. Law sighed before looking down at Jean Bart’s confused face. “Just finish up there and get to the others. Call Bepo and have him bring the sub.”</p><p>Law was set on his feet with enough force to make his teeth rattle. He saw Kid crouching holding Luffy who seemed completely catatonic close to his chest a wall of various pointy metal objects floating in a fan around them. Marco was standing in front of them trying to talk the growling alpha down with no apparent success. Smoker was holding an unconscious Ace off to one side, a massive fishman and a tall purple haired man flanking him. Crocodile glared at Doffy who was trying, and failing, to school his features into a look of innocence.</p><p>“There, one temperamental son as promised.” Crocodile snorted before turning to Law.</p><p>“You know him right? He won’t let any of us get close, and that split in the ground is only going to hold them for so long.” Law nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I know him not sure if he is going to listen to me though.” Doffy was shifting his weight from side to side impatiently.</p><p>“Can’t you just tranq him, or shambles him, or something?”</p><p>“I don’t know how strong he is in that state, do you want to piss him off if it doesn’t work?” Doffy looked at the steadily growing assortment of metal projectiles surrounding the pair before grimacing. Law stepped forward, walking up to the edge of the makeshift moving wall.</p><p>“Hey muscles for brains.” Kid’s attention snapped to him and he felt the metal press forward until it was touching his skin. “Luffy is hurt and I need to make sure it isn’t serious. I know you are trying to protect him but you can’t stay here. In a few minutes this place is going to be crawling with marines. Even you can’t kill them all.” Law saw the black of Kid’s eyes slowly beginning to fade back to their normal crimson. His breathing was slowing down.</p><p>“Law?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me. I need you to bring Luffy back to the Tang okay? He doesn’t look too badly wounded but he is going into shock.” Kid was standing, the glittering projectiles clattering to the ground around them. Mihawk appeared striding forward as he placed his sword across his back. Crocodile shot him a questioning look but the man just shook his head. Law saw Crocodile’s jaw clench before he was turning away.</p><p>“Jinbe, I was able to knock both of their bodies into the water. Can you retrieve them?” Jinbe rolled his injured shoulders a few times before nodding.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may or may not have cried writing this.</p><p>A feral state is one where the person reverts to relying purely on instinct. Seen most often in an alpha or omega whose family is threatened. The person becomes monstrously strong but loses rationality. Kid had already dealt with a lot of stress and then he was trying to figure out how to deal with Luffy when Doffy basically landed on him throwing him into full panic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out what Buggy was up to during the fighting, Ace wakes up, and Law and Kid have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates maybe a bit slower for the next couple weeks. Work has been kicking my butt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aftermath</strong>
</p><p>Buggy had used the chaos to his advantage and led his group of fanatics through the tunnels into Marineford’s depths. He hoped that the others would be fine, but he had his own mission. He had been shocked when his adopted nephew had turned up on his ship all those months ago and proceeded to eat through his food stores at an alarming rate. He had expected the man to drink all his alcohol as well but Ace had just gone for water. That had been his first clue that something was amiss, well besides the brat showing up unannounced. Last he heard Ace was tracking Blackbeard and was headed towards Alabasta. After the rest of the crew had passed out in a drunken stupor Buggy had dragged Ace into his cabin for a talk.</p><p>The boy had gotten no better at hiding his emotions in the five years since Buggy had last seen him and the clown pirate was taken aback when he suddenly begged to stay with them for a few days so he could ‘think recent developments through.’ When, on a hunch, Buggy pulled out his best bottle of rum and Ace looked away sheepishly before declining, the alpha had a pretty good idea what kind of recent development he might be referring to.</p><p>“So, who knocked you up?” Any doubts remaining doubts evaporated when Ace proceeded to turn bright red and choke on air at the question. Buggy sighed. “Well, if you aren’t drinking I sure am.” He had managed to drag the entire story out of Ace and then they had just sat in silence for a while.</p><p>“So, are you going to let me stay for a few days to sort out my thoughts?” Buggy reached across and ruffled the other’s hair.</p><p>“Sure thing, kid. But you can’t stay here for more than a few days, my crew will start to think I am adopting strays.” Ace had smiled and promised to pay him back for all of the food the next time they met. And then after a couple of days he was gone. And then Buggy was with Shanks again, reassuring him that the package he had been sent to deliver to Makino was in good hands and would be safe until they went to retrieve it. It had been a nice change of pace to spend a few months with his mate before the world went to shit.</p><p>And then Buggy’s mission in Marineford had gone sideways and he had found himself locked in Impel Down. He finally saw the brilliance in Shanks’s ‘keep a low profile' plan when the very confused admirals whose meeting he interrupted decided to throw him into level 1 of the prison instead of somewhere actually inescapable. He had planned to wait a couple of weeks and then break out. That plan had been scrapped when word reached him that Ace had been caught and was somewhere in the prison. And then the menace had broken in and any hope of a clean getaway was crushed by that pure wide smile and the plea for Buggy’s help. He had always had a softer spot for the elder of the brothers, but he couldn’t just let the overconfident idiot dive into hell alone.</p><p>And that decision had led him right back to Marineford and a second chance a completing his assignment. And this time the admirals were too busy to stop him. Mr. 3 had proven very useful in gaining entrance to the secured areas with his key copying ability. Buggy had been grateful for his newly acquired fan club when they stumbled upon a group of marines that had been left to guard the navy's greatest assets. They had proven helpful again in getting the giant vault door open. Buggy had let them ransack the inside of the vault while he retrieved what Shanks had sent him after. Hopefully the chaos left behind would make it hard for them to figure out exactly what had been taken.</p><p>He felt the weight of the objects he had stolen from the vault in the bag over his shoulder when he and his makeshift crew made it back into the light. Mr. 3 was still complaining about overuse of his abilities when Buggy stepped out onto the ice. The battle seemed to have ended, pirates and turn coat marines were streaming across what was left of the ice to board any ships still afloat. Something bounced into Buggy’s leg and he looked down to see a familiar hat. He picked it up and felt his heart leap into his throat. He didn't see either of the brothers anywhere. He tucked the hat under his arm and prayed that he would have the chance to give it back to its owner.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace woke up in bed, surrounded by tubes and beeping machines. He was alive? He moved to sit up and yelped. Well if he was dead than the whole “you leave behind the pains of life” thing was bullshit. Reaching out he felt the thrum of his fire beneath his skin, so no sea stone shackles. His surroundings smelled of antiseptic and metal. Ace saw a scalpel lying on a nearby table rolling table and sent a tendril of flame out to draw it closer. He quickly slid the blade under the sheets and sat up, slowly this time. He began tugging at the lines stuck in his skin. He froze when he heard someone enter the room.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that Ace-ya. Those are not meant to be tugged out like that, you are going to hurt yourself.”</p><p>“Who are you and where am I?” Ace’s eyes scanned the room, one of his hands gripped the scalpel tightly under the sheet. The man was smiling in rather unnerving manner.</p><p>“I’m your brother-in-law and this is my submarine.” The man gestured to the surrounding gleaming walls. As he raised his arms the omega saw tattoos covering his skin. Ace snorted.</p><p>“First of all, I don’t have a brother-in-law. And secondly what the hell is a submarine.” The man’s smile widened and he opened his mouth.</p><p>“This is Trafalgar D. Water Law, the so called “Surgeon of Death,” and adopted son of my father, or my uncle? It’s very unclear actually. And a submarine is a metal ship that doesn’t need to be coated to submerge.” Smoker had elbowed a now pouting Law out of the way. The alpha was touching Ace’s face gently as he looked him over. Ace leaned into the touch, his hand releasing the scalpel so he could place his hand over the alpha’s.</p><p>“Well, if you two are done eye fucking each other, I can pull the IVs for you.” Smoker shot the shorter man a nasty look but stepped aside. He was alive, they must have won then. Then the memories of the battle of Marineford flooded back. Ace looked down at the scarred and mangled mark on his chest. He was alive, he remembered the world fading away as his little brother reached for him.</p><p>“Wait, where’s Luffy? What happened with Garp and Pops?” Law stiffened and Smoker looked suddenly uncomfortable.</p><p>Law had in fact been right, forcibly yanking IVs out hurt. But he hadn’t paid the pain any mind as he fought off both Smoker and Law’s attempts to stop him. He reached the door and threw it open shooting out into the hallway. The metal floor was cold on his bare feet, but it grounded him in the moment. Luffy was alive, he had to hold onto that. He heard a commotion as Smoker pulled Law to his feet from where he had landed in a heap of medical equipment. Well, it was the alpha’s fault for not ducking the blow.</p><p>Ace darted across the hallway to the opposite room and opened the door. Luffy was lying on the bed, a mask was covering the lower half of his face. There was a wall of monitors and screens blinking and beeping quietly. A red-haired man Ace didn’t recognize spun to look at him, apparently startled awake from where he had been sleeping his chin resting on the bed. Another man was staring at him from the wall of monitors where he had been fiddling with some of the dials, P-E-N-G-U-I-N was spelled out in big block letters across his hat.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be up.” He stated matter-of-factly before going back to whatever he was doing before Ace had barged in. The red-haired alpha by the bed just gave him a tired look before leaning back in his chair with a yawn. Ace moved towards the bed reaching out a shaky hand to touch him brother’s face. Luffy felt clammy and feverish. An arm encircled his waist gently pulling him back, he went with a whimper. Law walked over to the bank of monitors.</p><p>“How badly is he hurt?” The surgeon looked at the readouts of the displays for a moment before answering.</p><p>“His physical wounds are not actually that serious. However, from what Ivankov said he pushed himself past his limits during the Impel Down break in and then went right to Marineford. He has pushed his body too hard and will need time to gain his strength back. And then there is his psychological state to worry about, he thought you died and went completely catatonic. I had to knock him out once we go him on board to treat him and stop him from going completely into shock.”</p><p>“Is he going to be okay?” Ace tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice. The alpha looked at him, cocky grin gone.</p><p>“I don’t know. I have done everything I can for him, now it’s up to him. Since you are up, try talking to him, hearing your voice will probably sooth him.” Ace nodded, the red head got out of his chair and stepped back, motioning for him to take it. The omega took the offered seat with a grateful nod before sliding the chair to the edge of the bed and grabbed Luffy's limp hand. Smoker was beside him pulling up a second chair and leaning into him. Ace leaned back into his mate as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“We are crossing back into the New World. A lot happened after you were out, we had to split up to retreat. We will be rendezvousing with the others at Kuraigana, Mihawk’s home. My father took the twins there.” Ace filed the fact that his children were with his mate's very estranged father away for a moment when the world felt less overwhelming. They were safe, he could feel it in his bones.</p><p>“And Pops and Garp? Where we able to retrieve their bodies?”</p><p>“Yes, Jinbe brought them to Shanks’s ship.”</p><p>“Shanks?”</p><p>“Yeah, he and some revolutionaries showed up and covered our retreat. There was another navy fleet waiting to cut us off, they weren’t expecting to get attacked from the rear.”</p><p>“So, then the revolutionaries showed up after all.” Smoker suddenly looked away.</p><p>“Sort of, I will explain later.” Ace regarded him skeptically, but he was too tired to really care what that meant. He leaned forward.</p><p>“Luffy, if you can hear me, please you have to get better. We are going to need you to wake up, we won the battle, but there is so much still left to do. I kept my promise, I am still alive, so please wake up.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Law suddenly felt like an intruder in the room. He nodded to Penguin who quickly left. Law did one last check of the equipment before telling Smoker to push the call button if they needed anything. As he exited the room he felt Kid following behind him. The other had been uncharacteristically silent since they had made it to the sub. Law had managed to get Crocodile, and by extension Doffy, to board one of the other ships with a half truth about the oxygen supply on the Polar Tang limiting the number of passengers. Crocodile had looked like he was going to protest before Law cut in that Luffy was currently in better medical condition than when he was at the end of the Alabasta saga. Doffy had shot him a nasty look when Crocodile recoiled but had led the other towards where Oars was preparing the last of still seaworthy allied fleet. Tashigi had led a stricken Zoro onto the navy ship Mihawk had commandeered.</p><p>Kid had snapped at his first mate when Killer had approached asking what the hell he had been doing. Apparently, the man had seen the rather flashy display Kid had put on during his short rampage from across the ice. The two had stared each other down for a moment before Kid had gruffly ordered the other to go and take charge of the Victoria Punk until they made it to the meet up point. The blonde had left promising that this wasn’t the end of the discussion. Law had asked Jean Bart to go with Killer and help organize the Supernovas. As Law reached his cabin he stood and let the other man enter, before coming in behind him and closing the door.</p><p>Kid leaned against the wall arms crossed and proceeded to silently stare off into space. If Law didn’t know better, he would say the other alpha was thinking. He walked over and pulled a bottle of whiskey, uncapping it and taking a long drink. He had enough to worry about without adding Kid and his mental state to the list. Silently he held out the bottle and Kid took it. Law took the opportunity to look the other man over as he took several long swallows. There were scorch marks marring his pale skin, probably from blowing up the wall, and he had a deep cut on one cheek. The glass was missing from one of the lenses of his goggles and his hair was sticking out at odd angles.</p><p>“You look like shit.” Kid flicked crimson eyes to him but didn’t respond. Law frowned, the other never let him get the last word, and definitely didn’t let an insult pass. “What the hell’s the matter with you?”</p><p>“Why do you think I lost it, went all feral over some brat I barely know?” Law blinked.</p><p>“’Cause under all that lipstick, nail polish, bad attitude, and gaudy clothes there is a living breathing human being and we just lived through hell.” Kid snorted.</p><p>“When I got to him, the first thing the kid did was beg me to fix his brother. Do you know that’s the first time anyone has asked me to fix something? Usually, people ask for my help when they need mayhem and murder.” Law felt a slight twinge of guilt, that is exactly why he had asked Kid to come to Marineford. Those cherry red lips curved into a feral grin. “Which I don’t mind, I was born to kill and destroy. But looking at Luffy as he begged me to help him, I wanted to do something, anything. I hate not being in control, I am not used to feeling helpless.” Kid was running a hand over his face. Law felt the exhaustion of the last few days catching up with him.</p><p>“So, you went all caveman because someone asked you to fix something?” Law regretted the derogatory bite he had put into his words as Kid’s shoulders began to shake. For a horrifying second, he thought the other alpha was crying, and then the sound of his rumbling laughter began to echo in the small room.</p><p>“Next time Luffy asks me to do something I won’t be helpless. I am going to support that walking disaster with everything I have. Then when the time is right, I am going to ask him to be mine.” Law stiffened at the proclamation, something possessive snapping out at the other. He wasn’t sure which of them he felt possessive over. Kid turned to face Law and strode forward until he had pinned the shorter man against the wall. “I will fight you for him if you want. But for now, I have a lot of pent-up frustration to work off and you look awfully tense yourself Law. What do you say you and I work through some of our issues?” Law grinned, tilting his head back to look into those blood red eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know, I have high expectations that I am not sure you will fill.” Kid’s eyes narrowed and then he was leaning in, Law trapped between his well-defined arms. The kiss was aggressive, all teeth and tongue and dominance. Law let the other take control relaxing into the embrace. Kid kissed him like he wanted to own him, Law had to admit the other man was a good kisser. He and Kid had been dancing around each other for years. Law had never let the other get too close, trusting people rarely ended well. But this man had joined them in open defiance of the World Government simply because Law had asked him too. So, Law let his brain turn off and just enjoyed the feeling of the other against him. He would decide what to do about Kid’s growing interest in Luffy later. For now, he was going to lie back and let someone else do all the work for once.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter there will be reunions of both the expected and surprise variety.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. What We Have Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group begins to arrive at Kuraigana and find the island has some uninvited guests</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are the expected reunions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What We Have Left</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The second they were alone with Luffy, Ace began to barrage Smoker with a flurry of questions about the end of the Battle of Marineford. He recounted as much of the events as he could. Mihawk had been the only one to see Garp and Whitebeard die, and he hadn’t said much before they split up. Ace looked relieved when he heard Akainu had died, and then stricken when he heard about almost dying in his brother’s arms.</p><p>“I promised him I wouldn’t die.” Smoker snorted.</p><p>“That was a bold declaration.” Ace punched him lightly in the arm.</p><p>“It was right after Sabo died and he was a mess.”</p><p>“There’s something else you might like to know, that ginger, Kid seems awfully attached to your brother.” Ace looked at the sleeping teen and smiled.</p><p>“He seems to have that effect on people.”</p><p>“Well usually not to the extent of going totally feral.” Ace raised a brow. “Yeah, Luffy shut down and Kid kinda lost it a bit. Threatened Doflamingo of all people and then wouldn’t let anyone get close.” The grin that Ace flashed him was all false humor and teeth.</p><p>“Kid and I might need to have a little talk then.” Ace’s smile faded. “You said Shanks and some of the revolutionaries showed up. So, I am guessing Dragon didn’t keep to his part and show up on time.” Smoker winced.</p><p>“Dragon said he couldn’t leave his current location.”</p><p>“Nothing before the cause, always has been that way with him.” Ace’s tone was deceptively neutral. Smoker wondered if Ace had ever met his brother, as far as he knew it had been almost a decade since Garp and Dragon had spoken directly and almost twice that long since they had seen each other. “So, some of them came anyway?”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t see them, we had already submerged, but Mihawk filled us in via snail afterward. I guess some of the revolutionary army decided they weren’t going to leave you to die and met up with Shanks after he turned Kaido away.”</p><p>“Do you know why they decided to ignore Dragon and come?” Smoker shook his head. Ace nodded before releasing his grip on Luffy to throw himself into Smoker’s arms. The alpha let out a surprised grunt before pulling his mate to his chest. Ace was shaking with silent sobs as be gripped Smoker’s jacket in clenched fists.</p><p>“I hated every minute of not being able to feel you. I hated it more than anything else that they did to me. I felt alone in a way I hadn’t felt in years. There were so many people making plots and schemes involving me and I felt powerless. I thought I was going to die, or worse I was going to be forced to live under someone else's rules.” Smoker wrapped his arms tighter around Ace as he trailed off. They sat like that for some time as the sobs quieted. “I love you.” Ace shifted in his arms, before pressing their mouths together. The kiss was full emotions. ‘I love you so much it scares me sometimes. Being with you makes me feel free and caged at the same time.’ The words rang clearer in Smoker’s mind than any message they had tried to send before. ‘I would die to keep you free.’ The message must have crossed back because he felt Ace smile against his lips. ‘I would rather live caged with you than alone and free.’ As Ace pulled away his eyes fell on Smoker’s bond mark. He gently ran his fingers along the enflamed skin.</p><p>“You technically died. I felt you die, the mark started to deteriorate before Marco got you back.”</p><p>“I’m alive.” The words sounded like a declaration and a question at the same time. Ace slumped against him. “I’m alive.”</p><p>Smoker had been dozing when Law had appeared in Luffy’s room. Ace had crawled into Luffy’s bed and was sleeping curled protectively around the teen. Law pressed a finger to his lips before grabbing Smoker’s arm and hauling the larger man silently from the room. Once they were in the hall Smoker shook the grip off his arm with a growl.</p><p>“What?” Law looked decidedly uncomfortable as he answered.</p><p>“We have arrived at Kuraigana, Mihawk is here too, but we have a problem. There are marine vessels in the bay… Hey come back.” Smoker was running at the word marine. He reached the main door and threw it open. He made out the form of Mihawk on the deck looking at the island, his arms crossed and body tense. Smoker moved to stand by the other man’s should as he looked at the two Navy ships anchored in front of them. Zoro and Tashigi were standing at the bow of the ship Mihawk had commandeered, Law had brought the Tang right up alongside the ship.</p><p>“No one seems to be on them, that is probably a good sign. Not to mention the fact that my home is rather hostile to intruders.” Smoker just nodded numbly.</p><p>“Have you been able to get through to my father.” Mihawk shook his head.</p><p>“Something is interfering with the signal. I had Law go find you.” Smoker bared his teeth.</p><p>“Time to go see what is waiting for us.”</p><p>They found the first body on the beach. The uniform had been torn to shreds and the corpse mangled. Mihawk just shrugged at Smoker’s questioning look before repeating that this island was very hostile to outsiders. They followed the trail of dismembered corpses up to a large sprawling castle. Smoker saw shapes following them through the forest, eyes in the shadows, but none of them approached.</p><p>The main door was hanging off its hinges, and Mihawk pulled his sword from his back with a growl as they approached. The entry way was a mess, bodies lay in piles, many missing limbs. So far, the only people Smoker could see were all dressed in naval uniforms. A large figure leapt from the bannister and landed before them with a snarl. As it straightened Smoker blinked in surprise, it was a large baboon like creature clutching a wicked looking sword. When the beast saw Mihawk it inclined its head respectfully before lowering its weapon. Mihawk let out a relieved sigh, shouldering his sword.</p><p>“Where are they?” The beast turned and began to walk further into the castle as the two men followed. As they got deeper into the structure the bodies started having less gruesome injuries. Most just had a bullet hole in the skull or heart, but all had an expression of absolute terror on their faces. Smoker stiffened when the sound of girlish giggles began to ring through the halls.</p><p>“You have a daughter or something?” Mihawk’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>“No.” The warlords voice was strained. Their guide seemed undisturbed by the sound as he approached a large door and stepped aside, inclining his head to Mihawk before bounding off into the shadows. The high-pitched laugh seemed to be coming from behind the door. Mihawk reached forward turning the knob before pushing the door open. There was the click of a gun cocking and then a much deeper laugh.</p><p>“You two took your time.” Cora lowered the pistol setting it on the table before leaning back in his seat. The twins were lying side by side on a couch in the corner gurgling happily as the reached for a young pink haired woman who was floating above them and giggling. Mihawk was across the room in seconds bending over the blonde to kiss him. Smoker’s gaze was focused on the woman. She regarded him skeptically as he approached.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” The woman landed on the ground before turning to glare at him. Sora caught sight of her father and began to squirm reaching out for him.</p><p>“This is Perona, she has been helping me look after things.” Mihawk just nodded before leaning into Cora. Smoker sighed.</p><p>“Well now that we know everything is fine, I better go get Ace before he freaks out.” As soon as the words left his mouth his mind exploded with agitated energy. ‘WHERE ARE YOU? ARE THEY SAFE?’ Smoker stumbled reaching for his head, Perona grabbed his arm steadying him. He sent a vague mental map to calm the panicking man. ‘I will be there to get you soon hold on.’ He could almost hear Ace’s derisive snort. ‘Don’t bother.’ Smoker sighed.</p><p>“What was that?” The pink haired girl was blinking curiously at him. Smoker ignored her before looking at Mihawk.</p><p>“I am going to apologize in advance for property damage. He isn’t the most patient person, especially with everything going on.” The other alpha just shrugged.</p><p>“I’m going to assume Fire Fist is incoming in a rather destructive manner. I can’t blame him I would do the same if I thought my children were in danger. Strong bond you two have.” Smoker opened his mouth to respond when a chunk of ceiling exploded into flame and Ace landed with a blast of fire by his side. Perona shrieked flying into the air. The flame solidified and Ace lunged towards the twins with a relieved sigh. He fell to his knees, gathering the now excited infants into his arms. Smoker sighed and battered a piece of smoldering debris away as it fell.</p><p>“I will fix that.” Mihawk laughed. Cora’s gaze was trained on the omega holding the two children his face pressed their small bodies as they reached out to grab fistfuls of his hair. Ace looked up and seemed notice the other people in the room for the first time. His eyes taking in Cora and Mihawk, and then Perona who was still floating above them staring at Ace with wide eyes. He looked up at the hole he had punched in the ceiling and smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“Thank you for looking after them. I apologize for my hasty entrance. I will fix any damage I caused.” Mihawk looked amused as Ace stood and bowed the best he could with two infants still clutched to his chest. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shanks stared at the bodies lying side by side on the deck of his ship. Garp’s face was frozen in an eternal smile. Whitebeard could almost be sleeping if not for the numerous wounds covering his body. Shanks felt a pang, he wondered if getting there sooner would have made a difference. Marco approached to stand by his side.</p><p>“I don’t think either of them planned on walking out of there alive. And you should know by now if one of them went the other wasn’t going to survive it a second time.” Shanks looked at the other nodding. Marco’s right arm was still missing at the elbow. The other had said something about resting after healing Ace before being able to regenerate it.</p><p>“Where’s your shadow?” Marco snorted.</p><p>“Thatch is taking care of Garp’s two newest apprentices. Apparently the pink haired one awakened observation haki in the middle of the battle and is still trying to process. Thatch has a soft spot for people with more bravery than sense. I’m not the only one that seems to have slipped there rather clingy mate.”</p><p>“Buggy is securing our newly acquired cargo.”</p><p>“He get it all?” Shanks sighed looking up at the bright blue sky.</p><p>“Yeah, now we just have to decide what to do with it. With the blueprints Garp left we would be able to finish assembling it. But I am not sure we should.” Marco grunted before his eyes fell on the blonde man who was leaning on the rail a short distance away, his eyes far off as he stared into the distance.</p><p>“How is he?” Shanks followed the other’s gaze before frowning.</p><p>“Better than I expected, but worse than I hoped. He has had a rough couple of weeks. Seeing Ivankov again did him good I think, they talked all of last night. Hopefully once we meet up with the others, he will get a chance to re-establish his equilibrium.”</p><p>“Everything is secure.” Buggy appeared at Shanks’s other shoulder sliding an arm around his waist. “I called Makino and she says everything is going well on Dawn Island.” Marco raised a brow at the last sentence but kept his mouth shut.</p><p>“Good, we will have to pay a visit once we have settled matters in Kuraigana.”</p><p>“Captain, they are ready.” Benn was calling over from where he and Yasopp were crouched over two wooden coffins. Shanks nodded and his crew lifted the two bodies before placing them in the coffins. Lucky appeared on deck a much older casket balanced on his shoulder. The wood was bleached and warped with time and creaked as it was laid down next to the other two.</p><p>“They are finally together again.” Marco’s voice cracked as he rubbed a hand across his face. Shanks glanced at the familiar straw hat Buggy had hung from a nail on the mast. They had lost so much at Marineford, but Whitebeard had heralded a new era with his last words. There was no doubt that this would be a crippling blow to the Navy and by extension to the World Government. He wouldn't call Marineford a decisive victory but it wasn't a loss either, one of the three admirals was dead, the Warlords had fractured, they had their hands on one of the Navy's most prized possessions, and the casualties could have been far worse. The two old men had died keeping their last promise to Roger. Ace was alive, their enemies were shaken, and the world was getting ready for change.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marco was hauled into a room as he made his way back to the cabin Shanks had assigned him. Thatch pressed him against the wall of the storeroom kissing him hard. Marco kissed him back, his hand wrapping around the others neck. Thatch was grinding against him roughly. They were going to have to talk about Marineford and Pop’s death at some point but for now this seemed like a much better idea. Thatch had taken the two shell shocked marines under his wing and ushered both into the cabin Shanks’s had assigned them. Sometimes Marco forgot Thatch was the oldest of 6 kids, then his protective instincts would push through.</p><p>“We should be in Kuraigana soon, so we don’t have much time.” Thatch just nipped at his neck before helping him out of his shirt. “How are they?”</p><p>“Coby is still shook, apparently he could feel everyone dying around him. He’s a good kid and the weight of all that pain really threw him. But he has Helmeppo. He will be okay.”</p><p>“We have known them for a day, and I can tell you are already attached.” Thatch grinned.</p><p>“We are keeping them.” Marco narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t I get a say in this?” He gasped as Thatch’s cupped him through his pants.</p><p>“I am pretty confident in my ability to persuade you.” Marco let out sigh.</p><p>“You have 10 minutes.” Thatch grinned knowing he had already won.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy awoke to the sounds of a hushed argument. He blearily looked around him seeing lot displays and wires. The mask felt suffocating on his face as he yanked it down gasping for air. The room began to focus around him, Kid and Law were standing by the end of the bed he was laying in apparently startled out of an argument. Kid was staring at him wide eyed as he surged forward to sit up. Law just sighed and stepped around to the side of the bed.</p><p>“Easy, you don’t want to reopen anything.” Luffy stared at the man as he leaned forward to look at his chest. Long tattooed fingers gently pressing against his skin. Luffy winced at the pain, glancing down he saw his skin twisted and warped in a puckered X across his chest. He could remember the sickening smell of burning flesh and the flat glaze in Ace’s eyes as he fell against him. He could smell Ace on the bed, he had heard him speaking.</p><p>“Where’s Ace?” Law blinked at him owlishly for several seconds.</p><p>“He is nearby you can see him later, you need to…”</p><p>“Where’s my brother?” The snarl made the taller man lean back.</p><p>“I promise he is fine, but your body is still trying to catch up you need to rest.” Luffy was surrounded by breaking ice, smoldering air, and the smell of burnt flesh. Ace wasn’t moving as he sagged against him, the hole in his chest bleeding and smoking. Luffy roared as he surged out of the bed.</p><p>“Kid grab him.” Law’s voice sounded far away as Luffy focused on the familiar scent. He lashed out when an arm tried to wrap around him and vaguely registered the pained grunt of the arms owner. Ace wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be dead. He had heard his voice, he could still smell the scent of campfires in the air. Luffy threw open the door and found himself in a narrow hallway. The lingering scent had been through here recently. He broke into a sprint as the two alphas appeared in the hallway behind him. Kid was nursing a bleeding nose and managed to both furious and amused at the same time. Law just looked annoyed.</p><p>“Listen up, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I really don’t need you tearing my sub apart cause your entirely family lacks patience.” Luffy lunged down the hallway hearing shouts follow him. The tall yellow clad alpha was suddenly in front of him teeth bared, his long arms reaching out to grab the teen. Luffy ducked them and heard the alpha let out a satisfying grunt as his elbow connected hard with the other’s chest. “The whole family is fucking insane.” He heard Law's snarled words as the taller man hit the ground.</p><p>Then Luffy was past him and racing for the stairs in front of him. He heard Kid’s manic laugh and the sound of heavy footsteps as the other begin to chase him. The door was at the top of the stairwell. He didn’t have time to open it, they were almost on top of him. Luffy sucked in a breath. He couldn’t afford to third gear right now, the lack of mobility afterward would let them catch him.</p><p>“Second gear.” He grinned as he felt the heat rush through him and he sprung forward, the metal door warping as he collided with it. Then he was on a wooden deck, fresh air washing over him. He let out a whoop of victory, which turned into a grunt of pain as his legs stopped responding and he crashed to the wooden deck with a thud.</p><p>“Wow, you just plowed through a foot of steel.” Kid let out whistle as he looked at the crumpled door that lay next to Luffy. Luffy bared his teeth and started to squirm as he tried to get his limbs to move. “Oh no you don’t.” A warm weight settled on his back and he realized Kid was sitting on him.</p><p>“Get off of me asshole.” Luffy tried to twist around to bite at the alpha who was just laughing.</p><p>“Sorry, no can-do brat, Doc says you could do a lot of damage if you reopen your wounds.”</p><p>“You are going to squish me. You weigh a ton.”</p><p>“Good try, rubber doesn’t squish.” Luffy let out a defeated sigh and let his body go lax. “Now, I will get up if you promise to behave.” Luffy growled but he couldn’t do much anyway with how weak he felt.</p><p>“Fine.” Kid was standing and moved to be in front of Luffy before crouching with a grin, he reached out and mockingly tapped the omega on the nose.</p><p>“There now just lie still and be a good patient.” Luffy snapped his teeth at the hand.</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake.” A furious Law stepped into his field of vision. “First of all, I told you, your body is well past it’s limit. You are luckily you didn’t make it to the edge and pass out in the water. And secondly was the property damage really necessary?” Luffy stuck his tongue out.</p><p>“Traffy tell me where Ace is.” Law let out an indignant hiss. Kid was laughing again.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that Traffy. He was just remodeling.” The dark-haired alpha shot Kid a venomous look.</p><p>“Call me that and I reattach your head to somewhere that fits your personality. And fix my fucking door.” Luffy yelped as he was suddenly being picked up.</p><p>“Sorry Doc. Got to bring the little damsel to his brother, he asked so nicely after all.” Luffy felt strong arms hugging him close and saw Law’s face go from a violent red to white as he bared his teeth at the other alpha. The smell of metal and cinnamon surrounded him and Luffy remembered this man holding him at Marineford. The scent was comforting as the alpha stood and proceeded to carry Luffy as if he weighed nothing. The omega decided it was definitely just rage causing his cheeks to heat up. “Coming Law?”</p><p>The other alpha muttered something very unflattering about Kid’s ancestry before following. Luffy unburied his face from Kid’s chest to stare at their surroundings in awe, dark mist cloaked woods hugged the beach, large humanoid shapes moved within the trees. Mihawk stood on the beach waiting for them. He raised an eyebrow at the sight the trio made but didn’t comment. A massive, armored baboon stood by his side watching them approach.</p><p>“Tell the others any one on the island is a friend unless I say otherwise for now. And alert them we will be having more guests shortly.” The ape nodded to Mihawk before taking off into the forest. Luffy watched it go gaping.</p><p>“What was that?” Mihawk’s orange eyes fell on him and the man smiled.</p><p>“Humandrills, a very intelligent species of primate that can adapt and learn from observation. They are extremely helpful in keeping outsiders out and have a developed a rather horrifying loyalty to my mate.” Luffy tried to picture a person that could be the mate of Hawkeye and bend a group of monstrous monkeys to his will. All he could picture was a large intimidating figure clad in black and shrouded in mystery. He found out later he was half right. As they made their way through the woods Law and Mihawk led the way speaking quietly to each other. Luffy watched as bodies were dragged into the trees by more of the baboons. Apparently, the marines who had landed on Kuraigana had not had a warm welcome. Luffy felt feeling starting to return to his limbs but decided to keep that information to himself.</p><p>"Thanks, by the way." Kid glanced down at him.</p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"For Marineford, and well now. Ace used to complain anytime he had to carry me. He always said I was heavy for someone so small, maybe you are just stronger than him." Luffy smiled up at the alpha. Kid seemed to preen at the words, even as a blush darkened his cheeks.</p><p>"Your brother is full of shit. You barely weigh anything." Luffy was about to respond when the forest opened up to reveal a tall castle. A loud shout rang out and Ace was standing in front of them. Luffy found himself roughly yanked out of the alpha's arms as his brother hissed at the red head. Kid looked completely unamused at the display.</p><p>"I am sure he can walk on his own." Luffy felt like a child being caught in a lie as he managed to stand on his legs. Kid shot him a calculating look before shifting his gaze back to Ace.</p><p>"He freaked out when you weren't on the Tang and managed to exhaust himself. He couldn't move by the end of it but really wanted to see you." Ace's expression softened before he shifted his attention back to Luffy.</p><p>"You woke up. You had me worried, again." Ace was hugging him tightly. "We were just going to come check on you. Come on you need to meet your nieces." Luffy shot Kid an apologetic look as he was dragged along by his brother, he caught Law shoot the ginger a smug look and wondered what that was about. He decided it probably wasn't important when a small white haired baby with his brother's brown eyes and freckles was pressed into his arms. "This is Micah." The child stared at Luffy with wide eyed curiosity. Luffy saw Smoker standing off to the side a dark haired child in his arms. "That's Sora."</p><p>"She's beautiful." Luffy saw Ace beam at him before turning to Smoker. Luffy let all his tension drain away as he held his baby niece and watched his brother lean into the man he had been not so secretly chasing after since they were children. The S on Ace's tattoo sent a sudden pang through him. Sabo would be excited to meet Ace's children and would be teasing Smoker mercilessly for how domestic he looked. Kid approached and Micah reached for the alpha gurgling, the red head looked slightly taken aback. Smoker snorted at his nervous expression.</p><p>"Careful, they smell fear."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After the execution Garp swapped Roger's body with someone else's and gave it to Shanks for safe keeping not wanting the World Government to desecrate the remains.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hey, Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Those already on Kuraigana take the opportunity to rest while their allies arrive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fluffy chapter. There will be more plot coming up. I am hoping to post the next chapter either Thursday or Friday if all goes well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey, Brother</strong>
</p><p>They weren’t expecting anyone else to arrive until the next morning at the earliest. Mihawk had rooms prepared, he had nodded when Ace suggested giving Luffy the room attached to his and Smoker’s. He had noticed how the man had not even bothered to assign Tashigi and Zoro separate rooms. Kid and Law had argued over their room assignments. Ace noticed that the argument continued as they both walked into the same room room but decided not to draw attention to that. The rest of the Heart Pirates and the people that had come with Mihawk were assigned rooms on the first floor.</p><p>The second the twins were tucked into the cribs one of humandrills had brought them, Smoker had wrapped an arm around Ace's waist and hauled him to his chest. Ace could hear Luffy's snores through the door separating them as the alpha had pressed him into the bed. They lay like that for several moments noses touching. </p><p>"I thought I lost you." Smoker's voice cracked. "I felt you die and it was like someone was tearing a piece of my soul out of my body." Large hands caressed the healing patch of scar tissue below Ace's heart. Ace tilted his head until their lips met. The alpha's hand slid down to his lower back pulling until their bodies were pressed together. Ace ground up into the contact as they parted.</p><p>"I am here."</p><p>"When I found your vivre card, I was so scared. I knew you would only have left if you thought there was a chance you weren’t coming back. Marco had stop me from following it that night.” Ace shoved the alpha back so he could slip out of his shorts. Smoker was undoing his belt as the omega leaned forward to kiss him.</p><p>“I wanted you to be able to find me in case he tried to hide me somewhere.” The low growl that reverberated through Smoker’s chest as he kicked his pants off sent a shiver down Ace’s spine.</p><p>“When Garp told me Teach was trying to convince you be his I was so furious. The thought of him touching you almost drove me mad.” Ace reached between them grabbing Smoker’s leaking cock before guiding him to his entrance. The alpha looked suddenly concerned. “You sure?”</p><p>“I want to remember I am alive.” Smoker looked skeptical but Ace just canted his hips as his mate slid home, the burn made his body sing. “I was never going to let him touch me. I would have fought until he died or was forced to kill me.” He groaned as Smoker surged forward pressing their lips together roughly. He bit the other man’s lip until he tasted blood. Smoker pulled away, staring down at him with an animalistic expression of hunger.</p><p>“I am going to kill him. I don’t care what it takes. He tried to take you away from me, he threatened our children, and together with Sengoku he killed your fathers.”  The declaration was punctuated by a sharp thrust of his hips. Ace hissed, his fingers beginning to spark as he gripped Smoker’s shoulders.</p><p>“Every time he tried to weasel his way into my head, I remembered that day on the beach. None of his promises or offers could make me feel anywhere close to what I felt the first time you told me you loved me.” Ace wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and pulled him closer. Smoker’s hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as he angled his hips to thrust against Ace’s prostate. Ace leaned forward to bite into Smoker’s shoulder to muffle the moan. He was so hard it hurt. He had missed Smoker viscerally over the past few weeks. Feeling his mate’s emotions he drown in the pleasure and let everything else go.</p><p> </p><p>The twins had only woken up once and Smoker had gotten up to feed them telling his mate to rest. The next morning twins bundled in his arms, he followed the smell of food, stomach rumbling, to find Cora, Perona, and Mihawk setting a table full of food. The twins began to squirm when he entered the room.</p><p>Cora instantly abandoned Mihawk to corner Ace and make sure he was healing. The man was abnormally cheerful for someone who looked like they had just rolled out of bed. He plucked Micah from Ace’s arms handing her to Perona, before taking Sora and placing a cup of hot coffee in Ace’s hand. Ace decided he liked this man. Smoker had been the next to appear and immediately started arguing with Perona about the proper way to hold a baby, namely not 20 feet above the ground.</p><p>Zoro and Luffy were the next to appear and Ace had watched in amusement as Zoro spent the next 30 minutes trying to pry Luffy off him before giving up. The more he struggled the more coils of rubber limbs Luffy wrapped around him. There had been one rather priceless moment when Tashigi had appeared, eyes still half lidded. Luffy had sniffed as she passed Zoro and his human lamprey, the alpha had whined at her and she just snorted and continued on her way to the table.</p><p>“Glasses why do you smell like Zoro?” Luffy was staring at her head cocked. The swordsman had turned tomato red before trying to stammer an excuse. Tashigi merely yawned and reached for a mug of coffee.</p><p>“That’s usually what happens when people share a bed.” Luffy had just nodded before going back to bombarding a still blushing Zoro with questions on what had happened after they got separated at Sabaody. When Law had appeared Luffy had released his current target in favor of flinging himself at the bleary eyed alpha. Law managed to dodge the flying limbs and Luffy had landed in a heap pouting.</p><p>“You are still injured. Stop throwing yourself around like that.” Smoker had handed the alpha a cup of coffee. “See I knew I liked you.”</p><p>“If you caught me Traffy, it would have hurt less.” Law ignored Luffy as he sipped at his coffee. Kid appeared on the stairs and Luffy stopped pouting in favor of launching himself at the ginger. Kid caught him with a startled grunt. “See Kid did it.”</p><p>Law had bared his teeth at the other alpha who managed to send him a rude gesture without dropping the human octopus that clamped onto him. Ace had looked Kid dead in the eyes before running a finger across his own throat, he had grinned when Kid blanched. Then Luffy released his full body hold in favor of dragging the ginger to the table. He plopped down right next to Law, hauling Kid into the seat on the other side of him.</p><p>Smoker snorted as Kid shot Ace a nervous glance when the flames of a nearby candle expanded and flew at his face when he leaned closer to Luffy. The ginger leaned back into his seat, now glowering at the dark-haired omega, who just grinned from his spot further down the table. Luffy continued to chatter excitedly at Kid and Law, between stuffing his mouth with food, completely oblivious to the incident.</p><p>“You know, I thought you were softening towards him after yesterday. You barely know the man, maybe find out more about him before you take his head off.” Ace leaned back in his seat.</p><p>“Trust me, if I wasn’t ‘softening’ towards him that would have at least burnt his face. Just making sure hair gel knows I am watching. Besides having him look at me before he goes near Luffy is hilarious.”</p><p>“And yet you seem to only be tormenting him. Law seems to be trying to get awfully close to your brother as well.” Ace flashed him a sickeningly sweet smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I noticed that too.” Law yelped and dropped his fork. Smoker sighed as he saw that metal was glowing.</p><p>“Traffy?” Luffy had stopped talking to look up at the alpha, brows knit in confusion. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, stop calling me that.” Law shot Ace a nasty look, Ace grinned back at him. Mihawk was reading a book, ignoring the rowdy group around him. Cora was watching the events with amusement.</p><p>“Careful Law, or people are going to start thinking you take after me.” The alpha flipped the blonde off, before reaching for a spare fork. Ace felt a pang looking around the table at his family and assorted allies. He had spent so much time surrounded by the boisterous Whitebeard Pack that even when the Heart Pirates and the assorted marine deserters joined them it still felt like a small gathering. Pops wasn’t filling the room with his booming laugh, Izo and Vista weren’t arguing over the finer points in fashion, Marco and Thatch weren’t making Haruta and Jozu uncomfortable with excessive amounts of PDA.</p><p>An arm snaked around his waist jolting him from his thoughts. Smoker was looking at him concerned. Ace smiled and leaned into him. Across the table two of Law’s crew had started an argument with Kid about the Tang and whether or not Kid could improve its design. Mihawk had put his book down and whispered something to Cora that made the man choke on his coffee, the alpha had grinned before grabbing the beta’s hand laying a kiss on the knuckles. Luffy was grinning maliciously at Law who was staring at the omega gaping after whatever he had just said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo was bouncing on the heels of his feet as they reached the edges of Kuraigana. Ivankov stood by his side gazing at the menacing island. This was the closest he had been to his family in over a decade. A decade of helping the rebellion and getting stronger, and not remembering those he had grown up with. Seeing the image on the paper proclaiming the execution date for Fire Fist Ace had been like a punch to the gut. Staring at that freckled face full of defiance had triggered a flood of memories.</p><p>Walking into Makino’s bar at the age of seven. The look of concern on the omega’s face, which had quickly turned to irritation when he had responded to her questions with “I am not in trouble, I am trouble bar wench.” For such a kind woman, she had deadly aim with those cleaning rags. The three years spent living with Ace and Luffy at the bar. The training sessions when Smoker and Garp visited. Watching Garp get into, and often lose, screaming matches with Ace. Then the year and a half of living ‘independently’ in the mountains, ignoring Makino’s very irritated girlfriend who had been tasked with keeping them alive. The tree house and hours of training. Working together to take down the tiger of the mountain. Smoker climbing into their treehouse to yell at them afterwards. The way the older boy had seemed to melt when Ace looked him dead in the eye and apologized all proper. Garp’s tirade when he found them, which had not been stopped by pretty words.</p><p>And then his father had found him, and everything went to shit. The Grey Terminal had burned, and he had been nearly blown to kingdom come by a pompous asshole wearing a tricked-out fish tank on his head. Then the revolutionaries had taken him in and he had found a new family, the old one forgotten like an old photo buried under a layer of dusk, still there waiting to be picked up and dusted off. And Ace's photo had been like a whirlwind, banishing any dust in seconds.</p><p>Dragon and Koala had sat with Sabo as he lay on the floor sobbing and letting his brain reconnect his lost past. Later Dragon had explained the plan that he and others were a part of a plan to free Ace. Right before telling Sabo he wasn’t going to be leaving their current base. Leaving the newly freed country now would allow the scattered World Government forces to regroup and take back control. Dragon had looked shaken for the first time since Sabo had met him.</p><p>“I have made many mistakes in my life, Sabo. There is only one that I truly regret though, and there is nothing I could ever do to atone for it. I can’t leave here now, even though I wish I could. These people will be slaughtered. But we have enough ships that one ship manned by your unit won’t be missed.” Dragon had turned away then and staid watching the city as Sabo nodded and left. Convincing his unit to join him had been simple, they were loyal to him and happy to help. Koala had named herself the official overseer of the excursion and spent the first few hours on the water arguing about if she had more power than the ship’s captain.</p><p>Running into Kaido and his fleet was stroke of bad luck. The Emperor had opened fire on the revolutionary vessel. Sabo had been convinced that they were going to all drown when Shanks’s ship had appeared, and the man had descended on Kaido’s flagship like an avenging angel. The red-haired omega had managed to turn the blood thirsty pirate and his band of thugs away after threatening to sink the entire fleet. It seemed Kaido was more interested in challenging a sickly Whitebeard than a healthy and snarling Shanks. The blonde had finally let himself dissolve when the taller man had pulled him into a hug and promised that they were doing everything to save Ace. His unit had watched in shock as their usually jovial leader broke down and sobbed into the Emperor’s shirt.</p><p>As they docked Iva had to forcibly stop him from jumping over the side of the ship and had dragged him down the gangplank. The second his feet touched the sand he took off in the direction of the familiar scents of his family. He heard Shanks and Iva calling after him but ignored them. He was so close. The run to the castle the scents led him to was a blur. He slid to a halt in a large entry way. He heard the sounds of voices and followed them into a dining area. Luffy was sitting between two alphas speaking excitedly to them. A polar bear in an orange jumpsuit was talking to a man he recognized as Dracule Mihawk. Ace was standing holding a glass in one hand as he leaned into a bemused looking white-haired man that could only be Smoker. A green-haired man was speaking to a dark-haired woman across from Luffy. Sabo let out a choked sob as the tears began to flow. They were alive, his brothers were alive. All eyes turned to him, the glass in Ace’s hand fell and shattered against the floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ace was trying to convince Smoker to sneak off before the rest of their allies arrived and while the twins were occupied with the ghost princess. The alpha had suddenly stiffened and leaned to look around Ace. He heard Luffy make a shocked choking noise. He turned to stare at the blonde man that stood panting in the doorway. He looked achingly familiar, Ace let his brain erase the scar stretching across his face, and then the blonde burst into tears and the glass fell from Ace’s hand. Luffy was gaping at the man, Law and Kid staring at him curiously. And then Ace was moving, he collided with the sobbing alpha and felt Luffy by his side seconds later. They ended up in a blubbering heap on the floor.</p><p>“Sabo?” Smoker was standing by them looking shocked. The other people in the room had gathered around them and were all staring in confusion at the pile of sobbing people.</p><p>“Who the hell is that?” Kid was looking at Law who looked just as lost. Ace couldn’t stop the tears as they continued to flow. He didn’t know how but Sabo was back. It was really him, he let that familiar scent of chamomile and wildflowers surround him as he pulled the man closer. He felt Luffy’s tears on his shoulder as his arms stretched to enclose all three of them.</p><p>“That is their brother, their dead brother.” Smoker sounded dazed as he spoke. His words doing nothing to help the general confusion. Kid cocked his head.</p><p>“Looks pretty alive to me.” Before Smoker could respond one of Luffy’s arms shot out.</p><p>“You too Smokey.” The alpha yelped as he was dragged into the pile. Ace smiled through his tears as Smoker fell against him.</p><p>“Well, I am happy to see Sabo managed to make it to you guys without falling and breaking his neck.” A strawberry blonde woman was crouching by them. She reached out and poked Sabo. “You have snot on your face its not a very attractive look.” Sabo batted at the hand.</p><p>“Koala don’t ruin the moment.” Ace looked up and saw both Law and Kid staring at how Luffy was pressed up against Sabo, neither looked pleased. Mihawk was watching the scene, one brow arched. Cora was smiling, expression confused but happy. People began to fill the entryway. Ace saw Shanks and Buggy along with Shanks’s crew. Marco elbowed his way through the crowd, grinning when he saw Ace. Shanks stepped forward.</p><p>“Found him in trouble and decided to bring him along.” The man was grinning as Ace mouthed ‘Thank you.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Luffy had smiled at Shanks, the Emperor smiled and nodded before leading Mihawk, Cora, Marco, and Buggy away, presumably to discuss next steps. Shanks’s crew had all disappeared into the castle. Thatch had appeared with a numb looking Coby and a tired Helmeppo. He had nodded to Ace before shoving his two companions into the room before heading off in the direction Marco and the others had gone. Luffy had pulled the dazed pink-haired omega into his lap with a shout of glee. Helmeppo had managed to dodge Luffy’s attempt to grab him and made his way over to where the Heart Pirates were eating. Coby seemed to snap out of his stupor when he landed in Luffy’s lap with a yelp.</p><p>“Coby,” Luffy was nuzzling the pink haired boy who was beginning to blush. “Look my dead brother is not actually dead.” Coby stared at Ace in confusion before Sabo had laughed and introduced himself. They had sat in a circle on the floor as Sabo was explained his sudden return of the memories to the group. Luffy kept reaching out to poke him every couple of minutes. The alpha eventually lost his temper and jabbed Luffy in the ribs, the omega let out an exaggerated shriek.</p><p>“Knock it off.” Luffy just grinned.</p><p>“You are real.” The blonde’s expression had softened.</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” Luffy purred happily as Sabo had ruffled his hair.  He looked up at the sound of a baby crying and Ace jumped to his feet swearing. Sabo watched him curiously as he bounded across the room before bending to pick up a small bundle.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, I know things got loud.” A tiny hand reached up to grab at the omega as he crooned at the infant. Sabo looked back at Luffy.</p><p>“Why does Ace have a baby?” Luffy grinned.</p><p>“Cause, he decided the best way to give me a head start when Smokey was chasing me was to let grumpy knock him up.” Still crooning Ace lifted a hand to flip his brother off. Sabo blinked at Luffy before turning to stare at Smoker. The alpha just shrugged from his place leaning against the wall before lighting a cigar. “The other one is surprisingly quite.” On que a second wail rang out. Ace looked at Smoker who jerked his head toward Kid who had followed him and was standing awkwardly by Ace’s side.</p><p>“Do you need help?” Ace grinned.</p><p>“Here.” He thrust Micah, who had started crying again into the alpha’s arms. Kid immediately went wide eyed and held the child out as if it was going to bite him.</p><p>“Uhmm.” Law was grinning at the others obvious discomfort.</p><p>“Careful, if you hold them wrong, they suffocate.” Kid looked suddenly terrified. Ace returned with Sora in his arms.</p><p>“First of all, you are doing fine Red. Here, just do what I’m doing,” Kid gingerly pulled the child closer and mimicked how Ace was holding Sora. Micah immediately stopped crying and reached her hands out for his coat. Ace turned his gaze on Law. “Secondly, you can wipe that smug look off your face. I didn’t see you offering to help.” Sabo was across the room in seconds staring on the children. He made grabby hands and Ace handed Sora over with a laugh. Sabo stared into silver eyes and felt himself start to melt.</p><p>“She is so beautiful.” Ace leaned into his brother.</p><p>“I named her Sora because of you.” Sabo glanced at Ace.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Luffy and I were on the sea, like we always planned. I liked to think you were up in the sky looking after us.” Sabo felt his eyes beginning to tear up again he held his niece.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ace likes Kid and Law, just not enough to not bully with them. He also realizes Luffy has no idea that either of them are interested in him and is endlessly amused by this.<br/>Kid is both fascinated with and terrified by the twins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Future is Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The squad begins planning their next move and Garp manages to be cryptic from the grave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovelies. It has been a heck of a week. But good news two chapters in one night :) I hope you guys enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Future is Calling</strong>
</p><p>Shanks glanced at the people spread in a circle around him. Mihawk and Cora had pulled a couch over and Mihawk had his head in the taller man’s lap. Marco and Thatch were seated in two high backed chairs. The former watching Shanks with a calculating look, the latter reaching out to intertwine his hand with Marco’s. Buggy was leaning against a bookshelf, rocking from side to side clearly agitated and impatient.</p><p>“Should we have Smoker and Ace here for this?” Thatch’s voice was filled with a numb exhaustion as he spoke. Shanks shook his head.</p><p>“Let them enjoy having their family around for a bit. We can fill them in later.” Marco leaned forward.</p><p>“So, what now? We all know they told you the most out of all of us. We managed to leave Marineford with less casualties than expected, even killed an admiral. But we are still the losers of the war so far, we are scattered, down both of our leaders, and have no clear next steps. Tell me Red Hair are you going to step into their shoes, finally take an active stance?” Marco’s words were laced with bitterness and Shanks winced. The two had always butted heads and he had been expecting the challenge. Buggy bared his teeth, pushing off the bookshelf so he was standing tense. Marco just shot him an unimpressed look and grunted when Thatch’s elbow connected with his side.</p><p>“You are right, they entrusted me with their plans and with the next steps. But not for the reasons you think. I was going to be the farthest from the site of first blood. That was always the plan, even before Ace’s capture. They wanted the rest of you to be focused on the now, not worrying about the future. I was left with the task of keeping their plans safe, but I am not the one who is supposed to take the lead. Marco, they left their hopes to you, Smoker, and Ace.” Marco looked shocked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Whitebeard left very clear instructions, you are to succeed him. You were with him the longest, the pirates loyal to him respect you, and those that aren’t fear you. They may respect me, but they wouldn’t follow me. Fire Fist is too impulsive and rash to be left in charge of a group of mourning and hurting people. Not to mention no matter how strong Ace is, he does better as a right hand, than as a leader. He also won’t leave Smoker or his children. As for the marines, there is no way they would follow me. They may have deserted the Navy, but they did so for Garp. Smoker is the clear candidate to take over for him.” Marco’s expression softened. He tilted his head back with a choked sigh. He stared at the ceiling for several moments, before leaning forward again and nodding.</p><p>“I accept, I will become the next captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, if they agree.” Shanks shifted his gaze to Corazon. The man was absentmindedly running a hand through Mihawk’s hair as he watched the scene with interest.</p><p>“Garp left instructions for Smoker to set up his headquarters on Dressrosa and that Doflamingo would train Ace and Smoker in haki. Can we trust your brother?” Corazon blinked before grinning maliciously.</p><p>“So, that’s why you sent him on the longest route. Wanted a chance to figure out if he was going to be an enemy or a friend.” Corazon took a drag of his cigarette before breathing out a puff of smoke. Shanks frowned, he had not told anyone which routes he had sent each group on. The beta laughed at his expression, before tapping his cigarette into an ashtray. “Do you really think I wouldn’t have ways of tracking my dearest devil of a brother? And to answer your question, ten years ago, hell five years ago, I would have said not to trust him farther than you could throw the Red Line. Honestly now though, I am not sure. We can at least trust him not to be working with the enemy. From what I could see of Marineford through transmissions he killed way too many of their people for the World Government to let it go this time.”</p><p>“So, you are saying he is a changed man?” Mihawk snorted and Corazon laughed.</p><p>“Oh hell no. He is, and always will be, a sociopathic narcissist with a flair for the dramatic and a tendency towards wanton violence. But even he has people who he cares about. And glaring personality flaws aside, Crocodile seems intent on keeping his son alive, so I would say you can add Doffy to the list of people watching out for Straw Hat. And he has an obsession with ‘family’ so my son, and his family, should be safe from a knife in the back. As for the everyone else, he would watch you burn with little to no feeling.” Shanks pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Okay then, Doflamingo will go in the ally category for now. As for first steps, we need to secure this side of the Red Line. The Navy will be scrambling to maintain order, now is our chance to wipe their influence in the New World. G5 is already under our control. Vice Admiral Jonathan returned to G8 and has secured it to use as a way point for our allies still stuck in Paradise. They can hold that fortress for months and it would be foolish for the navy to throw resources at recapturing it now. Rouge got any sympathizers out of Loguetown months ago and hopefully anyone in the four seas that supports us will be smart enough to keep their heads down for now.”</p><p>“We need to get to Makino before they try and blockade Reverse Mountain.” Buggy’s voice was strained as he interjected. He was staring at Shanks eyes wide. “It won’t be hard for them to figure out where Ace and Luffy grew up if they don’t already know. And Garp was not subtle about his love of the Dawn Island. They are going to want information and won’t hesitate to torture some civilians to get it. Dadan can’t fight a navy fleet.”</p><p>The original plan had been for Shanks to bypass Marineford altogether and pick up their allies in the East Blue. But then things had gotten complicated. Shanks grinned.</p><p>“Mihawk, you said the Snake Empress is very attached to Luffy right?”</p><p>“She sure seemed to be when she was intent on flattening Smoker’s face. And again, when she was kicking Pacifistas and yelling about her undying love for him. She was unexpected ally to have for sure.”</p><p>“What does Hancock have to do with this?” Buggy was now staring at Shanks in confusion.</p><p>“Besides the navy, who do we know that can traverse the Calm Belts?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy was sitting in the garden with Kid watching as the other built intricate structures out of random odds and ends. Bepo was sleeping in the sun nearby, Law dozing against the polar bear's chest. In the distance Zoro and Tashigi were sparing, the sounds of blades connecting ringing through the air. Kid was explaining something about weight distribution, Luffy nodding along as he watched tiny pieces of metal lean against each other at all angles and remain perfectly balanced.</p><p>“Impressive engineering over there.” Shanks was standing on the dirt path smiling at them.</p><p>Luffy jumped up from his spot and ran at Shanks throwing his arms around the older omega’s neck. He hadn’t seen the man in over seven years, his semi-regular visits halted after he was named as an Emperor. Shanks laughed before managing to slip out of the grip.</p><p>“Buggy told me you broke your promise.” Luffy blinked at Shanks in confusion, until he saw the familiar hat the man produced from his cloak. “He found this abandoned at Marineford and decided to take it for safe keeping.”</p><p>“Tell him I said thanks.” Luffy grinned and reached for it. He pouted when Shanks lifted it high above his head.</p><p>“I am not sure if I can give it back just like that now that you managed to lose it.” Luffy snarled and jumped for it. Shanks laughed again as he dodged the extending grabby hands. For a man with one arm he was extremely good at evading.</p><p>“Oh come on, there were extenuating circumstances.” Shanks snorted.</p><p>“How about we make a deal? I hear Boa Hancock has taken a real shine to you.” Luffy groaned.</p><p>“Hancock is amazing and all, but I am she proposed to me 15 times on the way to Impel Down. All I did was try to stop people from seeing her sister’s…back. And now she is convinced we are meant for each other.”</p><p>“Do you think she would run a little errand for you?” Luffy looked thoughtful for a second.</p><p>“Why? What would we need Hancock to do?”</p><p>“She can sail along and through the Calm Belt. I need her to go to Dawn Island and pick-up Makino, Dadan, and anyone else that wants to leave.” Luffy narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Ace and Smokey were already talking about that. They are worried the marines might go after them to get information on us, since they raised us and all. I know you guys are friends, but I am surprised they are on the top of your list.”</p><p>“Buggy left something important with Makino during his last visit. We want to make sure it gets back to us safely.” Luffy blinked several times before grinning.</p><p>“Rowan?” Shanks forgot how perceptive Luffy was when he wanted to be. “I wondered where Makino suddenly got an infant from, but she told me to mind my own business when I asked. Sure, I will ask Hancock, but you better be ready to be the one who owes her a favor, cause I am not letting her decide we are married over this.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Boa glanced around the ship. It was strange to have crew of all genders act respectfully towards her. She guessed the fact that their captain was a female beta with a short temper and sharp tongue probably had something to do with the lack of whispered crude comments and leers. But it was still surreal to be on a pirate ship surrounded by all manner of people and have them treat her like a person and not a pretty doll. Bonney was sitting on the rail looking out at the sea and laughing at something one of her crew members was saying. Boa approached and woman turned to her with a wide grin.</p><p>“Empress, you look well this morning. Any word on when your friends will be arriving? Some of my crew are starting to get jumpy with all the Sea Kings around.” Boa couldn’t help returning the smile. This brash and self-confident woman reminded her of the Kuja Pirates.</p><p>During the battle of Marineford Luffy had been lost in the chaos and Boa had figured the best way to help him was to make sure they had an escape route. She had been making her way through the remaining Pacifistas when she noticed the pink haired pirate fighting nearby. The woman was dual wielding cutlasses and cutting through the marines that were trying to board her ship. Several of the marines had fallen to the deck bodies shrinking as they de-aged before her eyes. She and her crew were winning, until a Pacifista landed on the deck and sent the woman flying. She stood clutching at her side and spitting at the android in rage. Her expression faltered when she raised her hand, and nothing happened. Boa had jumped the distance to the ship easily. Her foot colliding with the head of the robot and turning it to stone.</p><p>The Snake Empress had spent the rest of the battle helping the crew take out any navy left in the bay. By the time she saw Luffy again he was being carried by a tall man Boa didn’t recognize. She was preparing to jump down to the ice and chase after them when the second naval fleet had arrived. When the fighting was over the captain, Jewelry Bonney, had assured her that Luffy was safe and in the care of a doctor. Even if she wanted to chase after him, he was on a submarine and she had a duty to make sure that her people were safe and wouldn’t suffer repercussions from her actions and loss of warlord status.</p><p>In return for her assistance the pirate had agreed to bring her to edge of the Calm Belt and await the Kuja Pirates. They had been anchored here for four days now. Her crew should be arriving soon.</p><p>“Captain,” A man came running towards them a transponder snail in hand. “We have Red-Haired Shanks on the line.” Bonney sighed reaching out.</p><p>“What does he want now?” mmmm</p><p>“He wants to talk with Hancock.” Boa raised a brow, then took the receiver from the man.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hancock!” The voice on the other end of the line filled her with joy.</p><p>“Luffy. I am so happy you are okay. They said you were still recovering.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am healing really fast, Law is a miracle worker.” Boa frowned at the mention of the alpha doctor Bonney had sung the praises of.</p><p>“Where are you Luffy? I am going to check on the Amazon Lilly and then I come to make sure you are okay. After all fiancés shouldn’t be apart for long.” She smiled when Luffy let out a choked sound. He was probably missing her as much as she missed him.</p><p>“Listen Hancock, Shanks and I have a favor to ask of you. It’s something only you can do.” He needed her, of all his strong allies there was something only she could do.</p><p>“Anything for you.”</p><p>“I need you to cross the Calm Belt and retrieve some people from my home island in the East Blue. The two women that raised me and their bandit group. We are worried that the Navy will go after them.” Her soon to be in-laws? He trusted her enough to put his mothers safety in her hands. There was the sound of the receiver changing hands.</p><p>“Boa, it’s been a while.” Boa snorted.</p><p>“Shanks, put Luffy back on.” The man laughed.</p><p>“He is right here. Is Bonney with you?”</p><p>“Here old man.” Bonney was paying rapt attention to the call.</p><p>“Thank you for delivering Boa to her people. The waters around Sabaody are teeming with marines right now. I am sending Eustass Kid’s crew to you. You all need to lay low for a while. Boa I need to ask another favor of you. I know both men and alphas are not allowed on Amazon Lilly, but can you offer them sanctuary. In return they can act as added protection in case the navy tries to invade. Sea Kings alone won’t keep them away forever.” Boa narrowed her eyes at the snail.</p><p>“You should know by now Red Hair that they would be useless to me. Besides their ship would be shredded the second they enter the Calm Belt.”</p><p>“Come on Boa, we both know you and the Kuja have ways around that. We need to stick together to weather the coming war. And if you do these things for me, I will owe you.” Boa sighed, having one of the Emperors owe her would come in handy.</p><p>“Fine, but anyone who steps out of line I will turn to stone. Now let me talk to Luffy again.”</p><p>“Hancock, thank you so much. Don’t worry the mountain bandits are mostly men, but they are good guys. The name of the place I need you to get to Dawn Island. Dock near Windmill Village, they will be waiting for you there. And thank you again you have done so much for me.” Boa felt her heart swell at his genuine gratitude.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Killer was fighting off a headache. Heat and Wire were fighting over something stupid again and the rest of the crew was cheering them on as they rolled around on the deck. There were times when Killer felt more like a babysitter than a first mate on one of the most notorious rookie ships. Things had gotten complicated since Sabaody. Trafalgar always brought problems with him. In the two years the captains had been acquainted they had taken turns flirting shamelessly and starting fights that usually resulted in property damage to whatever town they happened to be in.</p><p>Killer had tried on numerous occasions to talk Kid down from his little crush, but since the other alpha had sailed into their lives his captain had made it his life goal to beat Law in everything he could. Normally if someone told Kid they weren’t interested he would just shrug and give up. But then again, the yellow eyed alpha hadn’t really rejected any of Kid’s advances. He just swapped between flirting with and insulting the ginger. Then there was their current problem, Straw Hat Luffy. Killer had seen Kid’s interest in the little omega starting at the auction house and then there was the way he freaked out over him at Marineford. The first time he had seen the boy smile it had been a punch in the gut, it was like looking at a picture of Kid’s sister. Wide grin full of teeth and stubborn determination.</p><p>Growing up Kid had always had a very protective streak that he hid behind a prickly and stand-offish personality. He had been so close with his sister, after his parents died she had been all he had. She was a strong willed woman in a place that didn’t appreciate that. Then that man had taken an interest in her, bold sharp tongued Neira wasn’t a shrinking violet. And that had gotten her killed. After Neira died, he had helped Kid find the man responsible. Kid had taken his time killing the man, everyone knew he was a piece of shit and most people knew Kid’s sister wasn’t the first person he had hurt. But money and status were powerful things, the towns people had turned on them. Kid had lashed out and they had fled their home leaving bodies in their wake. Since that day he always reacted violently to mockery, whether it was of their crew or some random unfortunate. When his captain had taken the crew “site seeing” in Groove 1 at the human shop Killer had expected Kid to level the place. He had almost been grateful for the presence of the Celestial Dragons, Kid was rash but he wasn’t stupid.</p><p>Then that little omega had stood in front to the fishman at the auction house. ‘A fishman and an omega, its my lucky day.’ The second the Celestial Dragon had said those words Killer had heard Kid growl and kissed any chance of leaving without incident goodbye. He had to admit he hadn’t expected the Straw Hat captain to march up the stairs and slug the noble. Kid had let out a long whistle and Killer knew his captain had set his sights on the omega who currently seemed to be debating hitting the noble a second time. He also hadn’t missed the way the Heart Pirate captain had looked  at Luffy. Those two were insufferable when they were dancing around each other, he could only imagine how bad it would get if they both decided to pursue another person. The blonde had hoped maybe they wouldn’t see the manic omega again. And then Luffy had fallen from the fucking sky at Marineford and Killer had known it was a lost cause. Once Kid became interested in someone, he was relentless until they either told him to fuck off or accepted his advances.</p><p>A gout of flame shot past his shoulder. Well, he would have to leave Kid and his strange choices in love interests for another time. They would be meeting up with Bonney, and the Snake Empress, soon and he had to get these idiots in shape. He turned and grabbed Heat by the back of the neck as the man was sent tumbling towards him. Killer’s free hand shot out to grab Wire as the other lunged for Heat, he brought their heads together with a crack before letting them both fall to the deck groaning.</p><p>“Listen up, until Kid joins us, I am in charge. Shanks has managed to persuade Boa Hancock to let us hide out on Amazon Lilly. Boa hates two things above all else, 1) alphas 2) men. Seeing as the entire crew is made up of both, I will warn you once, be on your best behavior. Step one toe out of line and she will kill you. So how about you lot pretend to be more than a group of knot head thugs and for fuck’s sake do not start fights with them, understood?”</p><p>He received a chorus of ‘yes’ and decided that would be good enough. Everyone on this ship he would trust with his life in a fight and under all the muscles and tacky clothes they were not bad men. But they were a rowdy group and many of them spoke before thinking, like their captain. He saw Bonney’s ship in the distance and sighed.</p><p>“Alright, anyone from the Kuja tribe you treat with respect. Keep your hands, and your eyes, to yourselves. Don’t speak unless spoken too, in fact don’t speak unless I tell you to. I know for a fact all of you have a close female and or omega relative. Treat these people the way you would treat them.” The last statement seemed to get the most response. Some of the men smiled fondly, others fidgeted and looked off in the direction of home. Killer still wondered how Kid had managed to find such a motely assortment of blood thirsty individuals who all had the same soft spot.</p><p>Seeing Boa in action at Marineford from afar was nothing compared to having her feet from you, head thrown back and staring at you with an air of haughty distain.  Killer was a couple inches on her but she carried herself like she was taller than Doflamingo. Her piercing gaze raked over each crew member. They had all been rather startled when they had pulled abreast of the Jewelry Margherita and the dark haired beta had leapt onto their ship across the gap. She was now pacing the deck staring at the men who had lined up as if she were carrying out a naval inspection. Killer watched as the crew bowed their heads respectfully as she passed.</p><p>“I am doing a favor for my beloved. If anyone else had asked you would have been left to find your own way. Tell me are you good fighters?” She stopped in front of Wire and stared at him. The alpha instantly lowered his eyes and shifted uncomfortably before shooting Killer a look, the other nodded.</p><p>“We can fight your majesty , and we are very grateful for your hospitality.” Boa raised a brow before turning back to Killer.</p><p>“All right. My crew will be here shortly. Once we reach the island you are to remain on your ship until otherwise ordered. Anyone who does not follow instructions will be treated as a enemy.”</p><p>“Fair. I have one question though. How are we supposed to cross into the Calm Belt?” He shivered at the smile she shot him.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. You will see in time.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker gaped at Marco as if he a had grown a second head. Ace just rapidly blinked at his friend trying to process what he had just said.</p><p>“So, you want me to take control of the marines, and then bring them to Dressrosa?” Smoker could feel the tension rolling off Marco as he gazed at them.</p><p>“No, I don’t want you to do anything. Garp wanted you to take over command and set up a base at Dressrosa. He wanted Doflamingo to train you and Ace. He is arguably the strongest devil fruit user among the Warlords and an almost unparalleled mastery of all three types of haki.”</p><p>“Yeah, he also is probably the most unstable human being I have ever met.” Ace looked down at Micah who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. “We could just stay here with Mihawk.” Marco frowned.</p><p>“I mentioned that. Shanks said Garp was very adamant on the subject. Mihawk doesn’t have conquers haki, nor is he a devil fruit user and he won’t be able to train you to your full potential. Cora isn’t a brawler and neither of you are stealthy. Also, Dressrosa has the infrastructure to sustain a base. Kuraigana does not.” Ace opened his mouth to say something and yelped as Cora appeared behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Gods don’t do that. I almost roasted you.” Cora just grinned before leaning over Ace to tap Micah on the nose.</p><p>“Don’t worry, my brother is very unpredictable and prone to bouts of destructive impulsivity, but he won’t hurt you or your children. In fact you four are probably the safest people to be around him.” Ace made a face.</p><p>“Well pardon me if I don’t immediately trust a sociopath who dropped me from a platform as a joke. Or the opinion of someone I barely know.” Cora didn’t seem to take any offense to the comment and just straightened with a shrug.</p><p>“Garp really wanted us in Dressrosa?” Smoker’s eyes met Marco’s, the other alpha nodded.</p><p>“I don’t know why Garp trusts him but he had to have his reasons.” Smoker turned to Ace. The omega sighed.</p><p>“Fine, but if he kills us in our sleep I am going to make sure my last words are: I told you so.”  Marco held out a package to Ace.</p><p>“They wanted you to have this.” Ace leaned forward to take it. Cora took the opportunity to bend down grab Micah from the omega’s lap and dodging the half hearted swipe Ace aimed at his face. Smoker snorted as his father spun around with Micah in his arms. Ace shot the beta an acerbic look before opening the package. On the top was a photo, he recognized Coranado. Roger was sandwiched between a grinning Whitebeard and a smug looking Garp, he was holding a baby in his arms. On the back Garp had written “Never forget where you came from.” Beneath the photo was a stack of letters Ace recognized from Garp’s desk, the ones he had found the day he found out his father loved him. He set them aside and reached for a letter that was underneath. It was covered in Garp’s cramped and disorganized hand.</p><p>“Ace, if you are reading this, I am most likely off on a new adventure. I want you to know whatever the outcome of Marineford, it was not your fault. Whitebeard and I are relics of the past. He wasn’t going to last much longer either way and I have had enough lonely nights. I leave the new era in the hands of the younger generations.  An old friend has agreed to take your brother under his wing, and I have arranged for you to train with the person I feel can get you to your true potential. I know my choices won’t make much sense to you, but I have my reasons and they will become clear in time. You must get stronger, now that the world knows who you are there will be even more people after you. I am sorry I couldn’t explain everything to you. When the time is right you will understand. I am just happy that I am not leaving you alone.  There are so many people that care for you and I know you will be looked after. Take care of your brother and keep your family close. I have left you your father’s journal so that you may be able to understand him better. I have also left the last item he entrusted to me before he died. Keep it close at all times. Know that I go off on my last and greatest journey with a light heart and hope for the future.</p><p>-Monkey D. Garp”</p><p>Ace felt tears well in his eyes as he finished the letter, his hand fell into his lap and knocked something to the floor it clattered and clanged. Marco stopped it with his foot before bending down to pick it up. He stared at it curiously before reaching out to hand it to Ace. Ace stuck out his palm and a large bangle landed in it. It was old and intricately patterned, black, gold, and silver metal twisted around a dark black stone. He held it up and thought he saw something glistening deep inside the stone, he could almost make it out.</p><p>“What is it?” Ace blinked at his mate’s question and when he looked back it was just a glittering, opaque black stone again.</p><p>“I have no idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun. Anyway. We have been in Kuraigana for longer than expected but I am enjoying writing everyone together. Probably be another chapter or two until 'timeskip'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Let's Make a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kid and Law make a deal and Luffy thinks about his feelings</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love writing Doflamingo he is such a chaotic bastard. Anyway here is chapter 2 of the day. Happy International Fanworks Day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Let's Make a Deal</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ace must have fallen asleep during dinner. Or so it seemed as he began to return to consciousness and felt the wood of the table under his cheek. He reached out and felt Smoker somewhere nearby. He could hear Luffy and Coby in the distance. Well might as well get up then. His eyes blinked open and he fell out of his chair with a shriek. Doflamingo was sprawled across the table on his stomach, his grinning face inches from Ace’s nose. Fine threads shot out and caught Ace stopping him from hitting the ground.</p><p>“Careful, would be a shame if you hurt yourself.” Ace stood with a snarl.</p><p>“How come every time we meet I end up falling off of something.” Doflamingo continued to grin.</p><p>“I would say you must just be awfully clumsy. My brother is the same way.” Before Ace could respond the door behind him flew open and Cora appeared gun raised. The beta quickly surveyed the room before relaxing.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just you.” Cora’s voice was neutral. Ace jumped at the sound of the gun firing and a bullet whizzed past his shoulder. Doflamingo yelped and rolled out the way as the bullet shot past and hit the wall in a spray of plaster. The alpha rolled off the table standing to his full height before stalking by a still stunned Ace to stand in front of his brother.</p><p>“Watch it Cora.”</p><p>“Or what?” Cora was smirking at his brother. For a second Ace thought the alpha was going to strike at him, but instead he threw his head back and began to laugh before pulling Cora into a hug.</p><p>“I missed having you around. The others are to afraid to pull any real shit. Mihawk needs to learn how to share.” Ace stared at the display in confusion. The smell of rain and tobacco permeated the air as Crocodile materialized next to Ace.</p><p>“Don’t even bother trying to comprehend that man. He’s impossible.” The taller omega was watching the scene with amusement. He grunted as Ace threw his arms around him.</p><p>“Thank you for everything.” The omega began to rumble in annoyance but allowed the embrace to continue for a few seconds before dissolving away. He re-solidified several feet away rings glittering as he produced a cigar and lighter from the inside of his coat. Ace glanced back at the doorway to see Luffy standing there, head cocked as he regarded Doflamingo. Then his gaze fell on Crocodile and his mouth widened into a feral grin. Before Ace could grab him he had launched himself forward with a yell. Crocodile looked up from lighting his cigar, eyes widening. Both cigar and lighter hit the floor as he reached to catch the human projectile that collided with him.</p><p>“Crocomom.” Ace had half expected the other omega to dissolve and allow Luffy to slam into the wall. Crocodile seems to as shocked as Ace was that he hadn’t dodged. He was now staring at Luffy with an expression of shock that was quickly turning to irritation.</p><p>“Get off.” He reached his hook up to try and pry one of the bending limbs off his neck. Luffy hummed and wound himself tighter around the ex-warlord. Crocodile sighed and gave up, shooting Luffy a scathing look. “Where did you come up with such an inane nickname.”</p><p>“I didn’t Ace did.” The withering glare Crocodile shot Ace made him take a step back.</p><p>“It was a joke, I didn’t think he would actually use it.” Crocodile snorted before he began to disintegrate. Doflamingo appeared with a cheer and threw his arms around the two omegas, ignoring Crocodile’s warning growl. Ace saw threads flicker in the light as Crocodile’s body reformed.</p><p>“Oh don’t run away now Crocy. It’s important to have physical contact with your family.” Doflamingo dodged the hook that was thrust at his face and managed to pin Crocodile’s free arm. Luffy was now purring as he rubbed his head against his parent’s neck.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo was watching the two alpha Supernovas trailing after his brother like lost puppies. They seemed to be looking for something in the trees. Luffy suddenly crows in victory and climbed the taller alpha like a tree before settling on his shoulders and pointing. The red head’s face turned the color of his hair as Luffy’s thighs settled on either side of his face. The younger man didn’t seem to notice his impromptu ladder’s discomfort as he wound one hand into spiked hair and continued pointing to something with the other. Kid walked in the direction he was directed and Luffy reached up pulling a large fruit from the branches of a nearby tree before biting into it.</p><p>The dark haired alpha looked up at the tree before grinning and reaching down to pick up a handful of pebbles. There was a flash of blue and then he was holding a handful of the brightly colored fruit. Luffy stuffed the remainder of the one in his hand into his mouth before jumping off of Kid to rush over to Law. The tattooed man looked incredibly smug as the omega reached out for the food in his hand. A second later a rain of pebbles fell from the tree and onto Kid’s head. Luffy looked back at the taller captain and laughed as he growled. Kid reached up and grabbed another fruit from the tree before lobbing it at Law. It struck him in the shoulder leaving a dark stain. The other growled right back before throwing a projectile of his own. The situation quickly devolved from there until all three were hurling various fruit at each other. Eventually they all collapsed on the ground laughing. Sabo smiled at the sight. His brother had always tired so hard to get other people to like him and he seemed to have found people that appreciated his eccentricities.</p><p>“Lovely they managed to get him alone, again.” Ace walked up to the balcony railing and leaned against it bumping their shoulders together.</p><p>“How long has that been a thing?” Sabo glanced at his brother to see the amused smile on his face.</p><p>“Apparently the walking menace caused a scene in Sabaoby. Heard he punched a Celestial Dragon and seems to have also picked up a bit of a fan club.” Sabo’s eyes widened.</p><p>“He punched a world noble?”</p><p>“Yup, guess he was pointing a gun at one of Luffy’s friends. Knocked the white clad aquarium right on his ass from what Zoro said.” Sabo laughed.</p><p>“He hasn’t changed at all. Speaking of change, so you and Smoker huh? How did you get grumpy to agree to that?” Ace shot him a grin.</p><p>“We were in Alabasta. I was looking for someone, Luffy was stopping a civil war, and Smoker was there per Garp’s orders trying to get Luffy contained before he made the situation worse. Also before he ended up fighting the person who gave birth to him, I’ll explain later. Anyway we sort of all collided in a restaurant and Luffy needed a head start and I figured why not jump captain sourpuss. When he tried to play the high road card I told him I would go find one of Croc’s guys if he wasn’t interested.” Sabo snorted.</p><p>“You haven’t changed either then. Still always looking for the weak spot and then jabbing it as hard as possible. Would you have actually made good on your threat if he turned you down?”</p><p>“Oh hell no. I would have just gotten super drunk, found Luffy again, and whined about dumb marines until I passed out.”</p><p>“When was this?” Ace suddenly looked slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“10 months ago.” Sabo blinked.</p><p>“Damn well played. I thought Luffy was kidding when he said you let Smokey knock you up as a distraction.”</p><p>“It wasn’t on purpose asshole. It just kinda happened.”</p><p>“What you forget to take your suppressants and he forgot to pull out?” Ace elbowed his brother hard in the ribs. Sabo felt a pang, it was almost like the last decade hadn’t happened. Like they were still 11 year olds running wild on the mountain and talking about what they would do when they grew up.</p><p>“I missed you.” As Ace spoke Sabo leaned in until they were shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>“I missed you for as long as I remembered you.” Both looked back at the trio as Luffy yelled a battle cry. He launched himself at Kid. The alpha went from lying on his back to on his knees catching Luffy around the waist and knocking him flat to the ground. Sabo’s view of his brother was completely obscured by much larger alpha currently on top of his brother. He heard Ace snarl something, but before he had even moved Law kneed Kid hard in the side and the alpha rolled off. Luffy was laughing from his spot on the grass as the two alphas stared each other down, teeth bared. Sabo’s original thought that Luffy was an innocent party in what just occurred dissolved when he saw the somewhat manic grin on Luffy’s face. Ace sighed and relaxed. “That little shit might have bitten off more than he can chew this time. If he’s not careful those two might actually fight over him.”</p><p>“As entertaining as they might be to watch I don’t think that’s what our “innocent” little gremlin is actually hoping for. I would say he’s equally interested in both and judging by the fact we have been here for three days and they still seem to end up in the same room Red and Spots might eventually decide to share.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy laughed as he clambered onto Kid’s shoulders. He could almost feel the heat of alpha’s blush as he pressed his thighs to Kid’s burning face. Normally he was uninterested in other people’s opinions of him, but he had noticed the way Kid and Law watched him. At first, he had ignored it figuring maybe they were just worried about how he was healing. Then he had stumbled on the steps chasing after Zoro. An arm had wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a muscled chest. Kid was staring down at him amused.</p><p>“Walk much Straw Hat?” Luffy had disentangled himself from the alpha and stuck his tongue out before taking off after his target. Even in his hurry he noticed the way Kid sniffed the air in his wake.</p><p>Jumping Kid in the orchard was not his smartest idea. But he was confused and curious. He was pretty sure if he tried slide tackling Law he would end up with a mouth full of tree bark.  He noticed the way the two seemed to grow very leery if each other whenever it was the three of them. Maybe he was wrong, they both smelled like each other and he had noticed there unmentioned, but still odd sleeping arrangements. Maybe he was third wheeling and they were tense because they just wanted to be alone and were too nice to chase him off. Then again neither of them were what one would call ‘nice.’ He remembered Kid pointing and laughing when Luffy had accidentally swallowed in entire mouth full of some spicy sauce Mihawk had made instead of the soup he had thought he was about to eat. Or the multiple times Law had threatened to separate his limbs if he didn’t hold still while the other was looking over his wounds.</p><p>So, here he was. Frustrated by feelings he had never had before and confused by the motives of the two men. He had decided to experiment. The second his back hit the ground and Kid was looming over him he began to rethink the validity of this idea. Black and red gazed at each other and the world seemed to slip away. Kid was leaning in and Luffy realized it looked like he was going to kiss him. And then Kid was rolling off of him swearing angrily at Law who stood one knee raised looking entirely unapologetic.</p><p> </p><p>That evening he couldn’t sit still, his mind was racing and he was even more confused. He wandered the halls of Mihawk’s mostly abandoned home enjoying the quiet and doing something he often didn’t bother with, thinking about his feelings and what to do about them. Normally if he was hungry, he ate, tired, he slept, angry, he trained or fought until he wasn’t. But he had never really contemplated feelings of lust before. He had just had other things on his mind. He was so lost in thought he was completely shocked when he stumbled across Kid and Law intertwined against a wall in a secluded part of the castle.</p><p>At first he thought they where fighting and then Law had moaned and Kids coat had fallen to the ground giving him a view of Law’s mocha legs wrapped around Kid’s hips. The taller alpha was thrusting his hips and driving Law hard into the wall. Luffy froze and ducked behind another wall. Neither seemed to have noticed him as the sounds of flesh slapping together and grunting continued. He was about rush back the way he came when he heard Law speak.</p><p>“You pretending I’m him right now?”</p><p>“Trust me, I know he would feel better than you Death Doctor.”</p><p>“Careful mongrel, you might hurt my feelings. Wouldn’t want me to accidentally replace anything important.” Luffy heard Kid snicker.</p><p>“All bark no bite Trafalgar.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t know feels like I would be getting rid of the competition if I did a bit of remodeling.”</p><p>“What, afraid Luffy would choose me if you didn’t play dirty?” Luffy’s heart was in his throat. “Wonder what he’d sound like under me.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to let you know.” Kid let out a guttural moan and Law’s tone went from playful to annoyed. “Fuck, I told you not to knot me asshole.” Law suddenly began to moan and Luffy peered around the corner to see Law with his head thrown back, Kid’s hips flush with his ass. Crimson nailed fingers wrapped tight around Law’s leaking cock.</p><p>“Sorry babe, got a bit carried away.” Law yelled as he came across Kid’s fist. The two alphas collapsed against each other panting. Then Kid tilted his head until their lips connected. Law eventually pulled away and Kid pulled out as his knot started to deflate. Law hauled his jeans up and buckled his belt.</p><p>“Gonna have to wash your cum out of my ass now mongrel.”</p><p>“Don’t get your panties in a twist Trafalgar. I’m the best fuck you’ve ever had and you know it.” Law shot Kid a cocky grin.</p><p>“That’s my line.” Kid snorted buckling his own pants before adjusting his goggles.</p><p>“I see the way you look at him.” Law raised a brow. “He definitely is something special. Heard even the Snake Empress has her eyes on him. So I say we make a deal. Shanks offered to let me tag along with him for a while. We all need to get stronger. I was talking to Ace and it sounds like we are gonna be scattered for a bit. I don’t plan on leaving without making my intentions known.” Law suddenly growled and pressed forward.</p><p>“Touch him and I will finish whatever Ace leaves breathing.” Kid’s grin was all teeth as he met the challenge.</p><p>“I’m not gonna fuck him. Just let him know I’m interested. From what I hear an old member of Roger’s crew is taking Luffy somewhere remote. There is a plan to signal his scattered crew to meet in three years. The deal I propose is this, over the next couple years we check in on the brat. Neither of us makes a real move. Leave enough of a scent to chase off any would be suitors and when we reconvene, we see which one of us he chooses.” Law’s growl died and he looked at Kid and his expression softened, he held out a hand.</p><p>“Alright Kid-ya, you got yourself a deal.” Luffy pushed himself off the wall and silently raced back towards the occupied section of the castle his mind spinning and warmth churning in his gut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wrapping up the first part of the story. Man its been a wild ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Counter Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the groups are preparing to leave Mihawk's home Kid and Law both decide to talk to Luffy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life has been super busy lately. So updates will probably slow down a bit. Hoping to do at least 1-2 chapters a week. Don't worry I am not abandoning this story. Once we get through the time skip I will probably mark this portion and complete and have the second part as a separate story. Thank you to everyone who has read my fic so far :) I have had a ton of fun writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Counter Proposal</strong>
</p><p>Law had known Luffy was there the whole time. He may have been louder then was strictly necessary and asked Kid that very pointed question because he knew they had an audience. Part of him had hoped the omega would angrily announce his presence and start yelling at them about how he belonged to no one. A quick scan proved that the omega’s heart was hammering in his chest as he watched and his focus kept flicking between them, not staying on either for long. Interesting.</p><p>That night he had thought long and hard about what he wanted. A week later he had come to the conclusion he was a selfish bastard, why settle for one when he could have both. Bepo had seen the look of determination on his face at breakfast and had groaned, Penguin had looked up at him and mirrored the mink’s groan.</p><p>“Captain when you have that expression it means you are about to do something unadvisable.” Penguin looked tired.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” The omega just snorted before spreading some jelly on a slice of toast. “Speaking of unadvisable, would you like me to inquire if Killer is currently single? Might be your last chance to do some recon for a while.” Penguin turned purple and started to choke on his toast. Shachi sighed and slammed a fist into his brother’s back before shooting Law a nasty look.</p><p>“You promised not to bring that up.”</p><p>“What about Killer?” Kid slid into the chair across from Shachi grabbing a scone. Penguin stomped hard on Law’s foot and the alpha let out a choked laugh.</p><p>“Just wondering how he is doing in charge of your crew.” Kid rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I promise you, he is doing fine. It’s the rest of them I am more worried about. They should have reached Amazon Lilly by now, hopefully none of them have given the snake lady a reason to kill them.” Luffy had decided on that moment to bound into the room and steal the scone Kid was about to bite into, right from the man’s hand. Kid had snarled and thrown a fork at the omega who just laughed and dodged the projectile before leaping across the table to take refuge behind a startled Bepo.</p><p>“Come on Kid, you wouldn’t hurt an innocent polar bear, now would you?” Luffy’s voice was filled with humor as he stretched his arm around his meat shield to grab more food. Kid was still snarling as the silverware on the table began to rattle.</p><p>“Don’t forget asshole, I can just aim around the bear.”</p><p>“Please don’t.” Bepo was now looking even more concerned. “I’m sorry but I am not sure I trust your aim this early in the morning. Sorry.” Penguin shot Kid a warning look.</p><p>“Bepo you don’t need to apologize for not wanting ginger snaps to attempt to hurl knives past you. That is a completely normal request.” Law’s first mate looked Kid dead in the eye as he grabbed one of the rattling forks and maintaining eye contact stabbed a piece of fruit with it, before placing both fruit and metal utensil in his mouth. Kid’s attention was captured by the open challenge and the red head began to laugh at the display. After breakfast Law had watched Kid lead Luffy off into the forest. Game time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Ace was not “stalking” Kid, he was doing his due diligence as an older brother. If that happened to involve following the alpha when he approached Luffy and said he wanted to “show him something” then that’s what Ace would do. It definitely had nothing to do with the overenthusiastic 10 foot tall man in a pink feather coat that kept trying to corner Ace and become his new best friend. Smoker had just snorted and waved him off when he had pointed to the pair walking out onto the grounds alone. Sabo had also been watching, expression dubious, but he was far more interested in seeing how many colors he could get Smoker to turn with well-timed highly personal questions than whatever his younger brother was up to.</p><p>Ironically, as Ace followed the pair at a safe distance he realized it wasn’t even that he didn’t trust Kid. The other could be violent and loud and seemed to lack basic manners but he had never shown any hostility to Luffy. If anything it was Luffy he didn’t quite trust, he had been rocking Sora trying to get her to fall asleep when Luffy had come barreling down the hallway, flushed and grinning that night a week before. When pressed Luffy had merely shrugged and said he had learned some valuable information about his standing among the captain trio. If that hadn’t been suspicious the way he made comments about Law walking stiffly the next morning, making said alpha choke on his coffee, definitely was.</p><p>Then there was the way his usually clingy brother was pressing himself “innocently” against the flustered alpha. Kid kept disentangling himself from Luffy and then a couple steps later the omega would find another reason to clutch at him. Kid shook him off again and Luffy scowled at the alpha’s back before grinning evilly. Kid must have sensed the ill intent, he had stopped and turned, eyes falling on Luffy just in time to see the omega give a yelp and “trip” over a hole in the ground. Ace snorted, he had seen his brother walk past the hole, notice it, and do a 180. The red-haired pirate was either denser than Ace had thought or had decided to play along. Or maybe not, the alpha was currently pointing and laughing at Luffy.</p><p>“You really have issues staying on your feet, don’t you Straw Hat?” His laughter instantly died when Luffy pouted at him.</p><p>“Maybe it’s just the effect you have on me.” Luffy was attempting to stand and Ace sighed as he saw the the way the other omega was stretching his ankle to make the injury look worse. Luffy not so subtly winced as he tried to put his weight on his leg. Kid sighed and stepped forward scooping Luffy up. “Hey, put me down.” Ace saw the grin on his face that contradicted his protest as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck. Ace hung back a bit to make sure they wouldn’t notice him. They had made there way into the tree line when a hand descended onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Ohhh, what are we spying on?” Ace muffled his yelp with a hand before turning to glare at the feathered menace that had, once again, invaded his personal space.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong you Donquixotes? How, come you two are so quiet? You are both fucking giant.” Doflamingo just shrugged.</p><p>“Practice, superior breeding, and talent. So is Leopard Print trying to make off with the gremlin?” Ace pinched the bridge of his nose, well there goes his plan to avoid this man. Might as well leave his brother alone, he could take care of himself.</p><p>“No. I think he just wants to talk.” Doflamingo raised an eyebrow, his obnoxious sunglasses glinting as they shifted on his face.</p><p>“Oh, is that what they call it these days?”</p><p>“What do you want Doflamingo?” The man looked slightly offended before that manic grin returned.</p><p>“Doffy, please. And is it so hard to believe I just want to get to know my nephew’s mate? We are family after all.” Ace shot him a nonplussed look.</p><p>“Crocodile told you to fuck off and stop bothering him, didn’t he?”</p><p>“PFFT, no. Okay maybe, but I also want to talk to you about your move to Dressrosa.” Ace stiffened. “I have the palace, but with your children I wasn’t sure if you would be more comfortable with a guest house. It will be on the palace grounds of course, for safety and all. I have retainers that can take care of your beautiful girls while we train. Unless you have someone you were planning on bringing along for that purpose.” Ace blinked. He had been so caught up in the recovering from the last few weeks he hadn’t even considered the logistics of setting up a base on Dressrosa. Or the fact that training with Doffy would require childcare. Oh gods, what kind of people could this man possibly have in his employ? Doffy was creeping into his personal space, again.</p><p>“I uhm…”</p><p>“Don’t worry I have people that can train them in all forms of combat. Usually, they start training at two, but it is dependent on the child. Law will be coming with us, don’t tell him it’s a surprise. So, he can handle to academics. When did you want to start hunting for devil fruits for them? Have you already decided what fruit you want for them? I have dear old Akainu’s on my ship. Though maybe you don’t want one of them to have an automatic advantage over you. Might make the teenage years more difficult. I do have a lead on the kage kage no mi, but it hasn’t had a user in a while so the extent of its abilities are not well known.” Ace tried to process the stream of information Doffy had just dumped on him and gave up. His head was starting to hurt, time to call for back up.</p><p>‘Get your ass down here.’ Smoker grunted noncommittally back. ‘If I have to spend one more minute alone with your uncle you won’t touch me for a month.’</p><p>‘Fine. But if you abandon me with him the second I show up you will regret it.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kid sighed as he felt Ace’s presence fade away. He had wondered how long the other man was going to follow them. Not that he was afraid of Ace, well not that he would admit anyway.</p><p>“You know, this is kinda nice. I could get used to being carried everywhere.” Kid snorted and debated dropping Luffy on principal. The omega was suddenly squirming in his grip until he managed to stretch his neck around Kid to glance behind them. “Perfect ‘mingo distracted the helicopter mom.” Luffy hummed as he relaxed again. So, he had noticed Ace too.</p><p>“You set Doflamingo on your brother?” Luffy shot him a completely innocent grin.</p><p>“I just mentioned that Ace was probably going to be in the orchard before we left. So where are we going? You said you wanted to show me something?”</p><p>“You will see when we get there.” Luffy sighed.</p><p>“That’s boring. Are we there yet?”</p><p>“I could just bring you back, the way you were acting you could have really hurt your ankle. Would love to watch you explain to Zoro that you were attacked by a pothole.” Kid got a pout in response. He tried not to think about the fact he had picked Luffy up with out prompting. This was becoming a habit, Killer would be laughing his ass off. Or maybe screaming in rage, seeing as his first mate seemed to have taken one look at Luffy and labeled him “trouble.” To be fair, so far nothing the younger captain had done had proved Killer wrong, quite the opposite in fact. “So, have you heard any news on the rest of your crew yet.” Kid was surprised when he was hit with a scent of soul crushing loneliness and Luffy buried his head into his shoulder. Maybe bringing up his scattered friends wasn’t the best idea.</p><p>“Ace says some woman that was on Roger’s crew is locating them. I guess she has connections scattered across the world. They are fine, I know they are. But it will be good to know where they are.” Luffy’s voice was so confident when he said they were fine. But that sad lonely scent betrayed his fear. Kid wondered where such a young person had gotten so much experience being alone. Then again, he had always had Killer, and his sister when she was alive. “Besides, I know wherever they ended up the bear hat guy told Rayleigh they would be able to get stronger. And once Rayleigh and I leave we are going to make a pit stop and send a message.”</p><p>Kid remembered the Dark King walking onto the beach a couple days ago, acting like swimming a through the New World was a normal outing. Then the scandalized look on Ace and Jinbe’s faces when the old man had explained his plan. He wanted to send a message and have Luffy cause a stir by appearing at Marineford again before disappearing to parts unknown for training. That reminded Kid, they didn’t have a lot of time. Shanks was planning to head out in that night. The emperor was anxious to get to Amazon Lilly and said he had ways of avoiding navy notice.</p><p>They approached the clearing and Luffy let out an excited whoop before leaping from Kid’s arms to run up to the towering black tree in the center. Kid blinked, so not injured then, interesting. Luffy was gazing at the twisting tar black bark of the ancient tree before looking up at it's blood red leaves high above in fascination. Kid had found this spot while wandering around one morning and Mihawk had said it was the oldest tree on the island and its unnatural color was from chemical weapons used in the last war of the original inhabitants. The same war where they wiped themselves out.</p><p>“Is this really wood? It feels cold.” Luffy trailed a hand along the bark as he walked around the tree.</p><p>“I asked Mihawk about it apparently during the last war the original inhabitants of this island were developing chemical weapons to kill each other. They managed to come up with one that crystalized biological matter. Apparently some of it got into the underground water reservoir and this old tree is ancient enough that its roots go all the way down.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful in gloomy way.” Luffy was gazing up at the glittering, twisting branches high above. “Here hold this.” Kid blinked as one of the omega’s arms shot out to deposit his hat on the alpha’s head. Then the omega shot up into the air with a whoop grabbing the lowest branch and slinging himself higher. Kid snorted as the younger man disappeared into the gleaming branches. Whelp he thought he was going to have a chance to confess. He grinned as he heard Luffy whoop in excitement again. Oh well he had done something to make the other happy, he could be patient, when it really mattered. He walked over and slid down to the ground, his back against the tree. He lifted the hat from his head and settled it in his lap before resting his head against the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey Kid wake up.” Kid opened his eyes to find a grinning Luffy straddling him, hat propped back atop his head. “This place is so cool. You can see for miles from the top of that tree. The leaves remind me of your hair.” Kid stopped listening and just enjoyed the weight of the other in his lap as he continued to babble. Luffy was leaning so close, he smelled so good. Kid realized with a jolt that the omega had stopped talking and was now staring at him head cocked. Fuck it, he grabbed the smaller man by the back of the head and yanked him into a kiss. The second their lips connected Luffy went stiff as a board, but he hadn’t punched him yet. So Kid tilted his head to deepen the kiss. After a moment Luffy let out a whine and melted against him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy had been shocked by the kiss. His brain floundered for a moment trying to figure out what to do. Kid was obviously more experienced than him, what if he laughed at him when he realized this was Luffy’s first kiss. He needed to calm down. One of those large callused hand slid down under his vest to the small of his back. He gasped as Kid hauled him closer, one of his hands fell to Kid’s bare chest and he could feel the wild thumping of his heart. The fact that the alpha was worked up calmed Luffy down. He felt Kid’s tongue brush against his lips, he opened his mouth and let the larger man slip his tongue inside.</p><p>The alpha growled and the hand on his back slid down to cup his ass. Luffy groaned and let their tongues dance together. He hadn’t even noticed his was grinding against the alpha until Kid’s growl deepened and the hand on his ass began to squeeze. He could feel Kid getting hard under him. Was he really going to let the alpha fuck him in the woods. Then Kid was gently pushing him away. They sat panting for a moment and Luffy could see conflict in those crimson eyes. Kid’s words to Law floated back to him, ‘I’m not gonna fuck him. I’m just going to let my intentions be known.’</p><p>“Luffy, listen I…” The smell of rain and tobacco filled the air and Luffy let out a squeak before shoving hard. Kid was blinking at him in confusion but Luffy didn’t have time to explain. He managed to hurl himself several feet away and was examining a fallen crystalized scarlet leaf when Crocodile came into view. Dark eyes regarded Luffy whistling innocently and twirling the leaf between two fingers. Then the predatory gaze fell on Kid who was still looking very confused, his hair rumpled and cheeks red.</p><p>“Oi, Shanks was looking for you.” Crocodile’s voice was low and gravely as he addressed the alpha. There was no mistaking the order under those words. Kid stood nodding before shooting Luffy one last confused look and walking off in the direction they had come. Luffy turned to follow him but was stopped by a hook descending on his shoulder. “Oh, no you don’t.” Luffy winced.</p><p>“I think I heard Ace calling me.” That was weak, even for him. Crocodile snorted.</p><p>“Sure you did. I have not been your parent for your entire life and I don’t plan to swing in and start pretending I have. So take this as some advice from an older omega. I have been watching you play those two idiots like a violin for the last week, don’t even try that innocent act on me. Both seem to actually care about you for some unfathomable reason. Before you go jumping one of them in the woods you better think long and hard about that.” The hook released him. “Now run along.”</p><p>“Was Shanks really looking for him?” Luffy turned to face Crocodile who raised a brow.</p><p>“No. I was looking for some peace and quiet and just happened to stumble upon whatever that was.” Luffy nodded.</p><p>“Thanks for the advice.” Crocodile grunted before pulling a cigar and lighter out of his pocket.</p><p>“I wasn’t kidding about the peace and quiet so please do go cause your usual brand of chaos elsewhere. If you see Doflamingo feel free to point him in this direction.” Oh? OH! Luffy grinned and took off back towards the castle.  </p><p>He had made it back to the orchard when he stumbled upon a very uncomfortable looking Ace and Smoker, who was puffing furiously away at his cigars, being bombarded about the finer points of child rearing by a very proud Doflamingo.</p><p>“Hey ‘mingo. Crocodile was looking for you. He’s in the forest.” The blond turned to beam at Luffy before striding in the direction he had pointed ruffling the omega’s hair on the way past. Smoker shot Luffy grateful look and Ace grinned.</p><p>“See this is why you are my favorite brother.” His brother pulled him into a one armed hug before sniffing at him and frowning. “Hey, why do you…” Luffy darted out of the grip.</p><p>“Just had a talk with Kid about somethings. He wanted ask me something before he left.” Ace sniffed at him again and looked like he was about to say something when Smoker slid an arm around his waist.</p><p>“We should probably go check on Sabo and Perona and make sure they haven’t run off with our kids yet.” Luffy could have hugged the white-haired alpha, but settled for flashing him a grin as he led his still irritated looking mate away. Well overprotective brother avoided. Luffy waited for them to get a safe distance before following behind. He felt a pull at his body and suddenly he was pressed against one of the trees a very annoyed looking Law pining him in place</p><p>“Traffy.” Yellow eyes regarded him running across his body.</p><p>“We are overdue for a little chat you and I. We are going to talk about what you heard the other night.” Luffy looked away trying to fight his blush.</p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about.” One of Law’s tattooed hands gripped his chin forcing him to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Kid has the spatial awareness of a tin can. However, between my ability and my observation haki, not to mention the fact that you have no stealth aptitude whatsoever, I was aware of you the whole time you were watching us the other night.” Busted, Luffy’s heart sank, was Law going to be mad?</p><p>“I didn’t mean to spy. I was just wandering around.” Law snorted.</p><p>“Well damage is done now. So, you know about the fact that Kid is interested in you. And judging by the fact you smell like be rubbed himself all over you I’m assuming he made his move.” There was a jealous edge to Law’s voice.</p><p>“I know you like him. If you want me to, I will turn him down.” Law gaped at Luffy, his jaw opening and closing wordlessly several times. “I mean you have known him longer and I know you find me irritating.” Law let out a burst of semi hysteric laughter.</p><p>“Trust me Luffy-ya if irritation was a turn off for me, we wouldn’t be having this conversation in the first place.” Then Law was leaning in he paused his face centimeters from Luffy’s. Luffy leaned in the rest of the way. Kissing Kid was like kissing a storm, wild and chaotic. Kissing Law was much more contained, but no less passionate. It was like the older man was cataloguing every detail, every reaction for later use. Luffy let himself be pushed against the tree. He was starting to enjoy the kiss when Law pulled away.</p><p>“I have a proposal for you.” Luffy whined trying to pull Law back into the kiss. The alpha just grinned and tugged Luffy’s head back by his hair. “Here is my proposal when Kid asks you to choose, don’t.” Luffy blinked at Law in confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You tell Kid you want both of us.”</p><p>“Will he agree to that?” Law grinned evilly before nuzzling into Luffy’s neck.</p><p>“By the time we are all back together he will, leave that to me. So, what do you say?”</p><p>“Okay.” The alpha grinned before descending on the omega. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. New Adventures Await</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The few stragglers left on Kuriagana begin to disperse and prepare for their new tasks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am alive :) I am taking some liberties with Doffy's devil fruit powers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Adventures Await</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ace missed Luffy but he knew his brother was safe with Jinbe and Rayleigh. The newspaper with the image of Luffy standing over the chasm splitting Marineford hat over his heart and expression determined made Ace smile.</p><p>“What is written on his arm?” Zoro was squinting at the image a look of confusion on his face.</p><p>“It looks like 3D 3Y.” Tashigi sipped her coffee looking amused. Zoro blinked at her. Perona was floating above the table near Tashigi’s head holding a giggling Sora.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Tashigi and Perona traded glances before both burst into laughter. Zoro began to frown.</p><p>“What is so funny?”</p><p>“You know it’s a good thing you are hot sword boy. I am beginning to think your skull is completely empty.” Perona’s words made the alpha growl at her but she just laughed harder. The two began to bicker and Ace clutched the image close. They would see each other again, and when they did, they would be unbeatable. That evening Ace was walking the halls. Micah had awoken screaming and had flatly refused to calm down until Ace had picked her up. He had discovered that the easiest way to keep her calm until she fell back to sleep was to walk the halls of the sprawling castle. Smoker offered to take her, his eyes still closed, and voice slurred with sleep. Ace just shushed him and slipped into the hall. He was rocking his now sleeping daughter as he passed by one of the sitting rooms to see Crocodile sitting by the fire holding the paper with Luffy on it. Doffy was plastered against him one arm wrapped around the shorter man’s waist as the alpha nuzzled at his neck.</p><p>“Your son is something else, you should be proud.” The chocked laugh that escaped Crocodile made Ace flinch.</p><p>“I didn’t do much more than give birth to him.” There was a soul crushing sadness in those words.</p><p>“You did what you thought was right and the brat seems to hold no grudges. What happened wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“It’s what I get for thinking I deserved someth…” The words were cut off when Doffy growled and spun Crocodile around.</p><p>“Who gets to decide what we deserve? If there really was a higher power watching over us, I should have been struck down decades ago. Instead, I am here with you. I am here with someone who loves me despite my lineage and personality not because of it.” Crocodile snorted before reaching up to tap his hook against the taller man’s cheek.</p><p>“Bold of you to assume I love you. Maybe I am just using you for your money and influence.” Doffy laughed as he leaned down to brush their noses together.</p><p>“We both know if you didn’t love me you would have killed me a long time ago.” There was so much fondness in the alpha’s voice as he tilted his head to slot their mouths together. Ace quickly continued on his way. He felt guilty for spying on a private moment, but that quick scene had told him more about the two men he was entrusting his, and by extension his family’s, lives to then any promises left by Garp.</p><p>The next morning Ace found Crocodile reading the daily newspaper while he sat alone on one of the balconies. Ace quickly sat in a nearby chair and began to stare at the older omega, his brows furrowed. Crocodile was still pretending he hadn’t noticed Ace, his eyes raking across the newspaper. Ace narrowed his eyes and stared harder. A thin whisp of smoke began to rise from the paper and Ace blinked as it began to darken and burn.</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake.” Crocodile hurriedly slammed the now flaming paper on a nearby table before upending his coffee onto it. He shot Ace a very unimpressed look. “Was that necessary?” Ace blushed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Sorry didn’t mean to do that, it just happens sometimes.” Crocodile just snarled.</p><p>“What the hell do you even want? Is my scar that interesting?”</p><p>“No, it’s not the scar. I was just trying to figure out how such a bubbly kid came from two so serious and prickly people. Though I guess I have never actually met Dragon, but the man doesn’t sound like he is all glitter and rainbows.” Crocodile laughed his eyes softening as he glanced away.</p><p>“Probably because neither of us raised him. From what I have heard he grew up surrounded by people who cared deeply for him.”</p><p>“Why did you leave him with Garp? I always thought it was because you didn’t care, or he was a burden to you but I watched the way you were with him before he left. I saw how you protected him at Marineford.” Ace had expected the other omega to growl at him and leave but instead Crocodile sighed and met Ace’s eyes.</p><p>“Because he was small and innocent, and I was a killer. I didn’t want your brother but once he arrived, I would have done anything for him. And then somethings happened that made me realize the best thing I could do was get him as far away from me and his father as possible. No matter what romanticized ideas you have cooked up in that empty head of yours I am not a good person. And Dragon is, well a raging asshole with tunnel vision so bad he can’t see anything besides his goal. I honestly left him with Garp because I knew it would drive Dragon mad and though not the best parental figure he could keep Luffy safe.”</p><p>“You aren’t nearly as bad as you make yourself out to be.” Crocodile snorted.</p><p>“Did you brother tell you about me impaling him and leaving him to bleed out in the sand? I knew exactly who the little gremlin was the second I met him. He still smelled the same. I tried to kill him anyway, twice.” Ace smiled</p><p>“But you didn’t. And I know enough about you to know you could have.” Crocodile was staring at him with an expression of shock. Before he could reply Doffy burst onto the veranda with a grin.</p><p>“Hiya freckles, I have been looking for you. I am bored out of my skull so why don’t you and I go do a bit of training.” Ace blinked at the grinning alpha, before returning the smirk.</p><p>“Fine but don’t cry to me if you pull something old man.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sabo sat on a bench in the orchard enjoying the fresh air and debating what to his next step should be. Since Ivankov had arrived, his squad had taken to following the boisterous queen around and excitedly planning their return to the Revolutionary army. He should probably be planning a return to Dragon with them. But he wasn’t sure he could go back and leave his family now that he had finally found them.</p><p>“Blonde-boy,” Sabo smiled as Iva sat next to him. He had missed the man since his five-year stint in Impel Down. Since his arrival Iva had been busy with Marco and the others planning and organizing allies. He respected Dragon but the man was emotionally damaged and always pushing forward while tormented by the past. Ivankov had always been the warmer one, the one you could go to with your problems. “So, you grew up with Dragon’s brother and son? The world is mysterious place.”</p><p>“Yeah, it really is. I am so happy they are alive, and we found each other again. Now though, I need advice Iva.”</p><p>“I had a feeling something was on your mind. What is it my friend?”</p><p>“What should I do now? I have a responsibility to the Revolution, but now that I remember my family, I’m not sure I can leave them.” Ivankov looked off into the distance.</p><p>“You have to go where your heart tells you. If that is to Dressrosa with your brother then so be it. Dragon will understand, and it would be good to have a revolutionary there to act our ambassador since it will be the new base of operations for all forces.” Sabo nodded smiling. They sat in companionable silence for a while until Sabo’s stomach rumbles loudly. Ivankov laughed before standing. “For now, I would say it is time for dinner.”</p><p>A figure appeared out of the twilight as they approached the castle. Crocodile looked slightly lost as he gazed at Sabo intently. Sabo had noticed the omega watching him over the last few weeks, but the man hadn’t approached, just stared from afar. The look wasn’t hostile so much as calculating.</p><p>“Croco-boy, did you have something to talk to me about?” Iva subtlety stepped in front of Sabo.</p><p>“No, I do have something to discuss with Dragon’s replacement son though.”</p><p>“Sabo has nothing to do with the bad blood between you and Dragon. He was taken in by the Revolutionaries when he was on death’s door. We didn’t know about his connection to Luffy or Ace.” Crocodile grunted before appearing right in front of Sabo making the alpha yelp in surprise and stumble back a few steps.</p><p>“Your fearless leader is always so protective of the strays, isn’t he Ivankov? After all the family you find is the only one you can rely on.” Ivankov flinched. Crocodile turned away from the man to lock his eyes with Sabo. “Don’t worry boy I’m not going to eat you.”</p><p>“Crocodile.” There was a warning in Iva’s tone as he reached for the other’s shoulder. The logia merely dissolved his left side avoiding the grip.</p><p>“Tell me boy, are you planning on running back to Dragon? Will you cower behind idealism and ‘The Cause’ or do you plan to actually fight?” Sabo straightened and met the cold gaze head on.</p><p>“If you are asking if I would abandon my family, then I think my sailing across the New World to try and help them should tell you the answer. I believe in Dragon’s cause, but I will go where I am needed and where I can do the most good.” The taller man threw his head back and barked out a laugh.</p><p>“Well then boy, we leave for Dressrosa in the morning. There is room for you if you wish to join us. There are people and means to make you stronger there.” With that Crocodile turned to shoot Ivankov a strange look before he spun on his heel and made his way inside the castle. Iva sighed in relief as he disappeared inside.</p><p>“Well, that was unexpected.”</p><p>“Iva, what happened between Crocodile and Dragon? You looked like you thought he was going to take my head off. And what did he mean by replacement son?” The beta sighed again and suddenly looked sad.</p><p>“Dragon is very driven, and I will always respect him. But sometimes he lets his goals blind him. The story is not mine to tell but Dragon made a choice that nearly cost Crocodile and your brother their lives and I feel partially to blame for it. And Crocodile has had a very difficult life and rightly has held a grudge. Though it seems his wrath is directed at Dragon and not others.”</p><p>“Do you think he will gut me in my sleep?” Iva laughed before turning back to him.</p><p>“If he decides to kill you, he will do it while looking in your eyes. But I think you will be safe.” Sabo nodded.</p><p>“I am going to Dressrosa then.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker leaned against a tree as he watched Coby and Helmeppo train with Thatch. The two had come a long way since Garp had taken them under his wing. He snorted as Thatch caught a blow from Helmeppo before twisting to disarm the younger alpha and then bringing his knee up to send the other reeling. Coby yelped and rushed over to the blonde. Helmeppo was hissing something at Thatch that Smoker couldn’t make out, the older alpha just laughed before walking over to offer him a hand. Helmeppo took it still grumbling as Coby looked him over nervously.</p><p>“He has become very attached to those two.” Marco leaned up against the massive tree trunk next to Smoker his expression amused as he watched the three. “I hope you weren’t planning on taking them tomorrow, Thatch would throw a fit.”</p><p>“And then you would have to get involved for your mate?” Marco grinned.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I think they will be better off with you two. I’m not going to have time to train them between Ace and I undergoing our own training and the twins.” Marco’s expression suddenly darkened.</p><p>“I know you would do anything for your family, you have proved that. Have you decided what you are going to do with what Garp left you?” Smoker sighed, the letter and package Marco had slipped him while Ace was distracted by his own mementos still weighed heavily on him. He had managed to get Marco alone and had showed him the letter and the contents of the bag. The other alpha had reacted with as much frustration and concern as Smoker had.</p><p>“No, I haven’t. But I am not going to tell him yet. He has been through so much. He has time to heal and get stronger, I will tell him when the time is right.” Marco nodded before glancing over at a cry of victory. Thatch was standing blinking at Coby who was staring in shock at the sword he had managed to knock from the man’s hand. Helmeppo was cheering. A grin spread across Thatch’s face and he clapped a still stunned Coby on the back. “I trust I can leave them to you.” Marco was smiling as he turned back to Smoker.</p><p>“If they start calling me Pops, I will drown them.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Law was enjoying the meal Mihawk provided, this would probably be his last warm meal for a while. The sub was not well stocked before this and Mihawk’s island wasn’t exactly one he could get much for fresh produce or meat on. Ace was slumped in a chair across from him. The man looked exhausted, Doffy had taken him into the forest to see how much control he had over his haki. The answer apparently was, next to none.</p><p>Doffy had returned with the unconscious omega thrown over his shoulder an hour ago. Smoker had appeared growling and looking like he was going to attack his uncle before the king had snorted and handed the unharmed omega over without a fight. Doffy told them he had decided to see if he could bait Ace into using his conqueror’s haki. Since he had no control over it, and Doffy being the asshole he is, decided to use emotional manipulation to provoke him while doing some sparring. The omega had finally lashed out when Doffy said something, he wouldn’t repeat exactly what, and blasted conqueror’s haki at the man. Judging from the dirt covering him, it had been strong enough to knock Doffy right on his feather posterior. Ace had immediately passed out from the strain. Smoker had still been looking at his relative with a murderous expression when Ace had blinked awake and crowed in victory.</p><p>“I told you I would knock you on your ass.” The omega had suddenly realized he was back at the house and no longer wherever they had been sparring. “Did I fall asleep?”</p><p>Now the man was sitting, head in hand as he leaned against the pile of empty plates next to him supervising Doffy and Crocodile interacting with the twins with a look of watchful interest. The alpha was holding Micah and cooing at her as she reached her hands out to try and grab his feathered coat. Law snorted, for all the maniac’s flaws he had a gift when it came to children. Micah was probably safer with Doffy than with Luffy and Perona combined.  Sora was staring at Crocodile’s hook in fascination as it glittered in the light, the omega was speaking to Marco as he rocked her, keeping the sharp end of the hook well out of the three-month old’s reach. Smoker was speaking to Cora and Mihawk in hushed tones at the far end of the room. Law had tried to eavesdrop a couple of times, but Cora had just shot him a look and tightened his ability around the trio.</p><p>“I can’t wait until we are in Dressrosa. Then the fun can really begin. There is a rocky land mass near the island where I can train you without worrying about collateral damage.” Ace blanched as he blinked and straightened.</p><p>“Collateral damage?”</p><p>“Oh yes, once you are settled in the kid gloves come off. If you two are anywhere near as powerful as I was led to believe it will be a very interesting time indeed. And if your little display earlier is any indication you are plenty strong. Hopefully neither of you manage to sink the entire area or do permanent damage to the natural climate.” Law laughed at Ace’s expression.</p><p>“Fire Fist I wasn’t expecting you be so easily frightened. I thought you were supposed to be a big deal?” Law’s tone was mocking and smug. Doffy turned to face his ward, smile widening.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry Law. You are going to be coming too, that should give you a chance to see for yourself.” Law immediately sobered and straightened to his full height.</p><p>“Like hell. I am more than capable of finding a better teacher than you.” Doffy stood from his seat his smile tightening into a snarl. Sabo who had been dozing on a couch nearby suddenly found Micah shoved into his arms. Then Doflamingo was striding towards Law his aura menacing. Law met the other’s challenge unflinching.</p><p>“Really now? Then get yourself down.”</p><p>“Whaa…” Law was suddenly jerked into the air by his feet as strings wrapped around his legs and he was left dangling from the chandelier. He tried to create a room but was stifled by the oppressive waves of haki coming from the strings. “Let me down.”</p><p>“You said you were self-sufficient and didn’t need my help. Therefore, you should be more than capable of letting yourself down. See you later.” With that Doffy pranced from the room. Cora had broken away from the other two and was laughing at the spectacle.</p><p>“Cora cut me down.”</p><p>“Sweetheart if you aren’t strong enough to break through his grasp while he isn’t even in the room, then he is right, you do need training. And I am going to have my hands full with making sure Mihawk doesn’t accidently kill his new protégés.”</p><p>“Don’t leave me here asshole.” The beta stepped forward with a shrug.</p><p>“Sorry Law, but sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good.</p><p>“Cora, I swear if you leave me here, I will soak all of your cigarettes in nitroglycerin.”</p><p>“In all honesty I probably wouldn’t notice, and someone has to keep an eye on Doffy and I have responsibilities here.”</p><p>“You are abandoning me for Mihawk.”</p><p>“I would say abandoning is a harsh word kido. Let’s go with sacrificing, it fits the situation better.” Law shrieked in rage as Cora sent him a flippant a wave before walking out of the room. Marco had taken Sora from Crocodile and was rocking her gently. Crocodile was watching the man sway back and forth with a look of amusement. Ace had fallen asleep and neither Mihawk nor Smoker seemed inclined to get involved.</p><p>“Bite me Croc.” The omega snorted before puffing a ring of smoke towards Law’s face.</p><p>“Normally I would offer to cut you down, seeing as you are too weak to do it yourself brat.” Law bared his teeth. “But for once the bird is right. You can get stronger on your own sure, but with proper guidance you could at least not slow my son down.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t forget boy, you aren’t the only one who can use observation haki. Not that I even needed it, the three of you are about as easy to see through as the navy’s attempts at propaganda. You were a big deal in Paradise, but you spent enough of your childhood in the New World to realize you are playing with the big boys now. If you get yourself killed Doffy would be crushed, and so would that red haired fashion disaster and my son. So, I would highly recommend you swallow your pride and let Doffy train you.” Crocodile continued to stare into Law’s eyes, unblinking. Law knew he was right, and Doflamingo was probably the best haki user they had. Law silently glowered at the man for several seconds before replying.</p><p>“Fine, go get him.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker was not sure what he had been expecting when his uncle had told him his men would be by to pick them up. When he saw the pink abomination that Doffy excitedly proclaimed as his flagship he figured he should just be happy it wasn’t covered in glitter and spotlights. Ace whistled.</p><p>“There it is, the finest ship to ever grace the seas.” Doffy was grinning as he strode forward to yell up to the crew. Well, it was unique, and if you were as powerful as Doflamingo Don Quixote then there was no need for a ship that could blend in to avoid detection. Law was still hissing and muttering to himself from his spot next to Smoker. The alpha seemed to be still trying to recover his dignity from the night before. Sabo was standing off to one side with his revolutionary friend.</p><p>“Koala, stop it I will be fine.” Sabo was trying to extricate himself from the tearful woman, he was failing.</p><p>“Who is going to make sure you don’t get yourself killed? Who is going to make sure you don’t drink the wrong bottle of medicine and end up in the infirmary for three weeks?” Sabo was starting to turn bright red.</p><p>“That was one time, and it was only three days.” Koala ignored Sabo and continued to fuss over him.</p><p>“Who is going to be my entertainment on those boring stakeout missions?” Sabo sighed and batted her hands away.</p><p>“Koala, I will be reachable by snail, it’s not like I am going off into space or something.” Koala suddenly laughed, pulling the now bright red alpha even closer.</p><p>“Don’t forget, I know you love Ace and Luffy and I am so happy you found them again. But don’t forget those of us who have been with you since you joined the revolution. Take care of yourself, okay?” Sabo let out a whine before returning the hug.</p><p>“I promise, keep in touch, okay?” The two alphas separated.</p><p>“Smoker, right?” Smoker blinked as the woman rounded on him. “From what Sabo told us all about growing up on Dawn Island as a kid and you sound like the most mature of the lot. Take care of him for me.” Smoker grinned at the other alpha.</p><p>“I promise to keep an eye on him.” Sabo stuck his tongue out at the white-haired man before running to catch up to Ace who was standing by Doffy firing questions at the man as he readied the ship. Law was still sulking, Smoker threw an arm around the man’s shoulders narrowly dodging the boney elbow that was aimed at his ribs. “Come on Surgeon of Death. We are holding up the party.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Secrets Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training begins whether they want it too or not. And Ace finds out he may not have escaped Marineford as scott free as he thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to post this a couple days ago but I got sick :(. Have the next chapter half written so hopefully won't be long before I post that one as well. It will be a second part to this chapter as it was just getting too long and I needed to split it up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Secrets Found Out</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The trip would take about four days and Ace quickly learned that Doflamingo Don Quixote liked to travel in luxury. The interior cabins of the vessel were all furnished with wood and velvet and some of the most comfortable beds Ace had ever slept in. The kitchen was well stocked and the wine cellar in the hold even more so. Ace was looking forward to smuggling as much alcohol as he could into their room and sitting, preferably in Smoker’s, while their daughters slept nearby. The first night had been quiet, Law had decided to get as drunk as possible, Doffy had not so subtly dragged Crocodile off towards his cabin, and Sabo had joined Smoker and Ace in their room. They had spent the evening drinking and remembering some of their dumber childhood exploits while the twins slept. By the time Sabo had retired for the night Ace had only been awake enough to drag himself into the bed before passing out.</p><p>The group had spent the first day scattered around the deck. Ace watched amused as one of Doffy’s “family” tried very hard to get Sabo’s attention only for the oblivious alpha to continue ignoring her. Doffy kept trying to drape himself on an extremely unimpressed looking Crocodile. The logia had already dematerialized twice but the tall alpha just kept pouting and moving to wherever the man appeared. They had the strangest relationship Ace had ever seen. Doffy was clingy and affectionate while Crocodile continued a pretense of bored irritation. Something told Ace that if Crocodile was actually irritated by his freakishly tall living coat he wouldn’t tolerate Doffy’s behavior.</p><p>“Yo, Ace, Sabo” Law plopped down in the chair next to him before throwing a disgusted look at where Doffy was now whining at Crocodile about being affection starved. “I keep hoping Croc is going to kill him in his sleep for his money, but under all those fancy clothes and bitchy attitude he is a big softy.”</p><p>“You would be familiar with that personality flaw. Besides if I kill him, I would have to rule Dressrosa and for some unfathomable reason the people there are very loyal to this maniac and would probably rebel.” Crocodile sounded amused as Doffy began to whine louder.</p><p>“You both are so mean to me.” Crocodile snorted and shoved an elbow at the blonde man’s ribs. Doffy dodged it and just wrapped his arms tighter around the man. Smoker suddenly appeared on deck sending a slightly pleading look to his uncle who reluctantly released his target. The two alpha’s wandered off towards the bow.</p><p>“What’s the matter with him?” Sabo cocked his head and sniffed at the air. Ace stared after Smoker frowning.</p><p>“No idea.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an irritating thrum going through him, an itch at the back of his mind that had started a couple hours ago and it was getting harder and harder to ignore as time went by. It almost felt like the beginnings of his heat. But he shouldn’t start his cycle again for a few more months, even with his irregularities Marco had said he shouldn’t have any heats until between 8-12 months following the twins birth. A pulse of arousal shot through him setting his blood on fire. Sabo suddenly looked at him and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“You okay there? You look flushed and sweaty.” Ace tried to slow his breathing as another wave of desire hit him. What the hell was going on?</p><p>“Sabo can you watch the twins for a bit?” Law appeared at his side grabbing his arm as he stumbled.</p><p>“I can take Sora, Ace-ya. You look like you could use some rest.” Ace shot him a grateful look before handing Sora over to the alpha. He walked towards the staircase and saw Doffy leaning against a crate looking far too entertained for Ace’s liking. He reached out for his mate but slammed into a brick wall. Curious.</p><p>“Have you seen Smoker? I feel a bit ill and think I will go rest for a bit. If you see him let him know I where I went.” Doffy’s grin widened.</p><p>“Oh, he was feeling a bit ill himself, he said he was going to go try and sleep it off in the cabin. Why don’t you go join him. Don’t worry about the girls, enjoy your, uh, rest.” Ace narrowed his eyes, but the tall alpha just laughed and walked away towards where Sabo and Law stood. That was a strange interaction, even for Doffy.</p><p>When he reached the cabin they had been assigned he was surprised to find the door bolted. Maybe Smoker really was trying to catch up on sleep? He knocked and heard movement in the room.</p><p>“Took you long enough, did you find them Law?” Smoker blinked when he realized who was standing there. The smell hit Ace like a freight train. Oh, OH, he wasn’t going into heat at all, Smoker was going into rut. It made sense, so many alphas in a confined space with his mate and family would easily trigger a hormonal cascade. Smoker’s face was flushed, his clothes rumpled, and his pants were doing nothing to hide the erection he was currently sporting. “Ace, I told Doffy to keep you on deck. He was going to ask Law to find me some suppressants.”</p><p>Ace gave the man an unimpressed look before leaning forward to press himself against that broad chest. The alpha instinctively leaned into Ace pressing their bodies together. Smoker’s erection was pressing against Ace’s hip as he slid a hand into Smoker’s pants to palm him. The alpha growled and thrust into the grip.</p><p>“Your uncle did no such thing, and I may thank him for it later. After all we are about to be surrounded by strangers, in a new place, and I doubt we are going to get much free time. And here we are in a beautiful room with nowhere to go for a few days and a captive supply of babysitters.” Ace began to pump his hand and Smoker whined against his neck. “Now, I am very horny thanks to you so why don’t you bend me over the nearest surface and fuck me until I can’t walk.”</p><p>“I..” Ace squeezed hard on the alpha’s cock and felt him jerk. “Fine, I warned you. Just like always, tell me if I do something you don’t like.”  The bond suddenly opened and a mantra of ‘mine, mate, breed’ slammed into Ace’s head. He let out a surprised yelp as Smoker unceremoniously threw him over his shoulder before turning to go back inside the room. “The door.”</p><p>Smoker growled but paused to close and latch the door before striding across the room and dumping Ace in a heap on the bed. Ace giggled as he reached to pull of his shoes and then his shorts. Large hands joined his and his shorts were tugged off of him. And then he was being flipped onto his stomach. A thrill shot through him. This was the first rut he was going to share with the alpha. In Alabasta Smoker had been on suppressants and well after Alabasta there hadn’t been biological need for his mate to go into a hyper fertile state, he had already bred Ace. Since Marineford the alpha had been treating him with a hesitant gentleness but that had disappeared.</p><p>“Stay,” The command was laced with lust as the hands left his hips and Ace heard the shifting of fabric before Smoker was back nipping at his hips as he slid a finger inside of him. “Good omega.”</p><p>Ace let out a moan at the words. Smoker’s voice was reduced to a rumbling growl as he spoke. He thrust his hips trying to get Smoker’s finger in deeper. He got a disgruntled snarl and a nip on his ass.</p><p>“Smoker, please.”</p><p>“I said stay.” Ace shivered at the tone, it reminded him of when they were younger and Smoker was trying to get ASL in line. Ace felt his blood begin to heat as the alpha pressed a second finger in and began to scissor them. “You are so wet Ace. I bet they could all smell it when you were on deck.”</p><p>Ace blushed remembering the slightly confused look Sabo had given him and the entertained and smug one Doffy had. Now that he thought about it, even Law’s eyes had been dilated when he took Sora from him. They all could smell Ace’s body reacting to his mate’s state. They probably all knew that Smoker was fucking him right now. Ace keened as a third finger pressed in and bunched his hands into the bed sheets. He could feel his body starting to answer the pheromone cry of his mate’s as he was thrown into a pseudo heat.</p><p>“The real thing always feels so much better. I can’t wait to be inside you.” Ace let his head fall to the bed he smelled the scent of Smoker’s release. Ace saw his pajama bottoms lying rumbled on the bed. The image of Smoker fucking his hand while he smelled that piece of cloth that held Ace’s scent made a fresh wave of slick slide out of him. The alpha rumbled in triumph behind him and then a tongue was being pressed in alongside the fingers.</p><p>“Smoker.” He could feel the man’s smug satisfaction ring through the bond. ‘You taste divine. I bet all of them up on deck thought about what you feel like under them. But they can’t have you because you are mine.’</p><p>“Yes. Yours.” The words fell from his mouth in chocked gasps. The fingers and tongue withdrew and Ace whined as he felt Smoker shifting and then the alpha was sliding in in one long thrust. It felt amazing to be connected to the man he had loved for years. Ace let his side of the bond blow open wide and after a moment’s hesitation Smoker opened his end as he began to rock against the omega. His consciousness became theirs as they began to meld together.</p><p>Flashes of their lives danced through Ace. A tiny Ace badgering an irritated Smoker until the boy gave in and let the child ride on his shoulders, the day Ace had decided to tell Smoker he was pregnant, Smoker catching Ace that time he fell from the tree, Ace watching Smoker dozing in a chair their children held close, Smoker sitting sleepless after Alabasta trying to forget the feeling of Ace beside him. The images began to meld into a blur of emotions and color.</p><p>Ace arched keening as Smoker began quicken his pace. His pleasure began to interweave with the other’s until he began to lose perspective of where one body began and the other ended. Smoke and fire coiling and intertwining until they were one. Ace slammed back into his body with a moan as Smoker angled his hips and his cock slid impossibly deeper. Pleasure was radiating through him as he rocked back to meet the alpha’s thrusts.</p><p>His own dick was leaking onto the sheets as the alpha thrust into him. The sensation of being so full was making his body sing as Smoker began to mouth at his shoulder. Ace shifted so he could reach an arm back and grab a fistful of the alpha’s white locks. He grinned and tugged and felt the responding growl resonating all the way to his bones. The alpha pulled all the way out leaving Ace’s hole to spasm at the emptiness.</p><p>“You can be such a brat sometimes.” Ace grinned as Smoked slammed back in.</p><p>“But you love me anyway.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Ace was about to protest that last point when one of Smoker’s hands slid down his hip to wrap around Ace’s cock as the alpha angled his thrusts against his prostate. Ace moaned and felt his elbow give out under him. Smoker batted Ace’s hand out of his hair and a tendril of smoke wrapped around the omega’s wrist and pinned it to the bed at his side. Ace feel Smoker’s feral grin against his shoulder as he began to pick up his pace and drive harder into him.</p><p>“Stay just like that.” Ace whimpered as the hand not stroking his cock slid down his back and rested on his neck pressing his face into the mattress.</p><p>“Smoker, please.” The alpha growled again before leaning forward until he was pressed against Ace’s back keeping him pinned.</p><p>“One day I am going to put another kid in you and this time I will mean to do it.” Those words, the thought of Smoker fucking him until he was bred again had Ace cumming into his mate’s hand with a yell.</p><p>Smoker pinned him down as he began to come apart the feeling of his knot catching and expanding. Ace whined as Smoker’s teeth sunk into the flesh of his unmarked shoulder. Smoker released his shoulder and began to nuzzle against the mark.</p><p>“I love you.” Ace grinned and purred as an arm wrapped around his waist. Ace let the bond fall open again and reveled in the feeling of them.</p><p>“I know, I’m amazing. Who wouldn’t?” Smoker grunted and thrust into him in retaliation causing the knot to shift setting his nerves afire until Ace was sure he was going to die from the sensory overload. At the thought of death a wave of sorrow and fear crash into him. And a memory he had no recollection of hit him.</p><p>Smoker stood watching as Ace died, trapped powerless. Ace could feel the screaming raging force dragging him back and trying to tether him to his failing body as Marco furiously healed him. His soul had felt so light and his body so heavy. Why stay why should he stay in this place where everything hurt, he wanted to sleep. Something furious and warm encircling him and dragging him back fighting at the abyss reaching out to claim him. Then words rang through his head. ‘Not yet, you can’t come through yet.’ Ace couldn’t place the voice but it tugged at something deep in his mind.</p><p>“Ace!?” Ace snapped back to the present and felt Smoker’s grip tightening as he tried to slow his breathing. “Ace, come back.”</p><p>Ace let his arms rest on top of his mate’s as he tried to regain his composure. Smoker was brushing their bond marks together and releasing a calming scent. The clawing hungry darkness began to recede and he was back in this luxurious cabin on a boat heading for Dressrosa.</p><p>“What happened at Marineford, after Akainu attacked me.” Smoker didn’t answer just tightened his grip again. “Smoker.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dadan watched the two battle ships in the distance. After Marineford they had prepared to leave, but within hours soldiers had descended upon the port towns confiscating and burning any boats they could find. Dadan and Makino had smuggled most of the villagers with ties to Garp, Ace, or Luffy out of Foosha Village in the dead of night. The bandit base had become cramped and loud but in the following weeks no one had bothered them. Dadan had sent out scouting parties and tried multiple times to make contact with Shanks or any of the others but so far all communications remained down. Makino had kept morale up by keeping the people busy with whittling stakes and weaving ropes.</p><p>The bandits were getting restless, they knew they would barely be able to ward off an attack by the Goa military, let alone actual marines. They had hoped that after the disaster of Marineford the navy would be slow to act. Then those two navy ships had appeared offshore two days ago. Dadan had assumed they would attack immediately but nothing had happened. They remained anchored and still, until this morning when a small boat had approached them from the High Town Harbor. Dogra had come back from scouting to report that there was movement abroad the ships as marines made preparations to land.</p><p>Dadan swore as she saw the main sails of both battle ships unfurl. They were running out of time and there was still no sign of any other vessels. That left them with the last option she had been desperate to avoid. They needed to go into the caves along the north side of the mountain and hope that they could fend off any attackers until either back up arrived or until the ace up their sleeve was ready.</p><p>“Boss.” Dogra was shifting impatiently next to her. “Makino says they are ready to depart.” Dadan nodded. They still had a few hours of daylight and it would take the marines hours, likely the better part of a day to climb the mountain. If they were lucky who ever was in charge would be foolish enough to make them try in the dark. Mount Colubo was not forgiving to trespassers, especially once the sun set. And then they would have to find them.</p><p>“Get Magra and the others and start leading the able bodied to the caves. I will get the slower group together. Once you have your group settled come back and help us with the rest.” The short man nodded before clambering down from the watchtower. Dadan fingered her beads as she glanced back at the ocean. The ships were on the move. She cursed whatever had been used by the local military to knock out communications. They were operating blind to what was going on in the world, but they would make do, they always did. These mountains took care of their own.</p><p>It had taken almost four hours to get everyone into the caves. Luckily, they only had a few people that had needed to be carried. Even the younger children had been willing to trek into the forest following Makino’s promise of adventure. Now tired and sleepy the children were crowding around Makino as she held Rowan and told them tales of the high seas and those who braved them. Many of the townsfolk had joined the children, eager for a distraction from their dire situation.</p><p>Dadan smiled at the woman who she had known for so long. Many saw her as meek because of her even temper and soft voice, but the beta was one of the bravest people Dadan knew. As Makino finished up her story she met Dadan’s eyes and smiled before saying something to the crowd. Magra took her spot taking Rowan from her arms before starting in on a tale of his own, Dogra sitting nearby to inject when the other got tongue tied. Makino approached tapping Woop Slap on the shoulder as she passed. The old man stood and followed.</p><p>“So bandit, what’s our next step.” Dadan snorted at the old man. Makino shot him a disproving look.</p><p>“We have enough supplies in here to weather a siege but either rescue will arrive, or the marines will eventually overrun us. If we are lucky it should take them a while to track us. My men blew out the bridge leading to the ridgeline which should buy us sometime.” Makino’s eyes widened as Dadan finished.</p><p>“But that would mean we are trapped here.” Dadan took one of the beta’s hands in her own giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“It was the only way to make sure we weren’t immediately overtaken. The navy will have ways of crossing the pass but it will buy us time and it will cost them dearly. Those traps you had the villagers working on the last couple weeks have been put to good use. If it comes down to it we should be able to hold them for at least a week maybe two.” Woop Slap sighed.</p><p>“And if they have logia or flying zoan, what then?” Dadan met the man’s tired gaze. They had considered that.</p><p>“That’s why I wanted to talk to you. Are any of the villagers good with rifles.” Woop Slap coughed in surprise.</p><p>“Why would a peaceful village like ours need…”</p><p>“Yes,” Both turned to Makino. “Holst and his family are hunters, they can all shoot a hare at 200 meters, even his youngest daughter. Some of the farm hands have spent time in the marines so they have some basic training at least. And you have me.”</p><p>Woop Slap was gaping at Makino as if she had grown a second head. Dadan grinned, Makino’s weapons expertise was a well kept secret. After all, why would a back woods bar maid need to know such things.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous Makino, what are you, some navy dropouts, and children going to do against marines.” Makino’s smile suddenly tightened.</p><p>"If it comes down to it, hopefully shoot them faster than they shoot us.” The old man’s mouth snapped shut and he looked away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kid gaped, closed his eyes and opened them again. Nope, not a mirage. Shanks said they were meeting a representative of the Kuja that would guide them safely to Amazon Lilly. He had even mentioned that this representative had something that would allow them to pass through the calm belt without dealing with the sea kings.  He had not, however, mentioned that they would apparently be using a sea king to avoid other sea kings. He blinked down at the tall orange haired woman sunbathing atop the head of the largest snake ha had ever seen. She glanced up at their approach before grinning and throwing Shanks a wave. The captain smiled before leaning over the rail.</p><p>“Daisy, good to see you again.” The woman, apparently Daisy, stood stretching before tapping a foot gently on the beast’s head. The massive head slowly began to lift from the water, sending waves in its wake. Kid tensed and tried to repress the shudder as the snake moved towards the ship. Its head was the size of his grandfather’s barn and it’s black and crimson scales glinted in the sunlight. A hand settled on his shoulder.</p><p>“Easy there Red. Don’t tell me after fighting all those Pacifistas, a little sea snake is going to send you packing.” Kid shot Buggy a glare but the other alpha just smirked. “Don’t worry, that monster won’t attack unless Daisy over there tells it to. So stay on her good side and you will be fine.” The woman leapt from the creature’s head and landed on the deck before striding forward to offer a hand to Shanks.</p><p>“Captain Shanks, with the authority vested in me by our most gracious Empress Boa I welcome you as allies and have come to deliver you safely to the shores of Amazon Lilly.” Shanks inclined his head respectful at the woman before shaking her hand.</p><p>“We accept your hospitality and thank you for coming all this way.”</p><p>“Well now that all the formal speech crap is out of the way.” The stony expression on the woman’s face widened into a slightly manic grin as her gaze shifted across the crowd. “Where is my favorite clown.” It was Kid’s turn to smirk at the blue-haired alpha as the woman found him.</p><p>“D.” He sounded slightly constipated as he greeted her. The omega yelled in joy and launched herself across the deck to slide tackle the man in a way that reminded Kid of Luffy.</p><p>“Buggy! Heard you finally knocked Shanks up. It’s about time. When I heard you and Shanks were visiting, I volunteered to stay behind as the guide. Your hair is as soft as ever. You never did tell me your secret.” The tirade continued as the omega pulled Buggy’s hat off and began to run her hands through his hair. The alpha just stood and let her poke and prod at him. She suddenly stopped talking to stare open mouthed at Kid.</p><p>“Oh? Who are you? You aren’t one of old Shanks’s normal crew.” Daisy gasped as she released her current target in favor of invading Kid’s personal space. She tapped at the lenses of his glasses before grabbing his face and turning it at different angles. “Oh, how scandalous. Shanksy did you have a secret love child. Oh, or maybe you two had a kid before this latest one. But you would have had to have been young.”</p><p>Kid was frozen in place as the woman continued to manhandle him. Buggy was slowly backing away before her attention could turn back to him. Kid sent a pleading look to Shanks who was still leaning against the railing. The Emperor laughed before walking forward.</p><p>“He’s not mine. He is the captain of the group I sent to you guys a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“Oh, you must be Kid. Killer has told us so much about you, he is such a sweetheart.” Kid continued to blink at her trying to imagine what this woman could have done to his crew. A loud hissing behind him made him tense. He felt warm air puff against the back of his neck. Oh please no. Something wet flicked against his neck. Kid’s composure snapped as he lounged forward with a yelp. He landed in a pile on the deck turning back to see that the massive snake had reared up and hung it’s head over the ship and was currently staring at him curiously from the spot Kid had been standing in moments before. Daisy was laughing as she reached up and rested a hand on the massive snakes snout.</p><p>“I think you might have scared him Jorgy.”</p><p>Kid slid to his feet trying to regain what little dignity he had left. Buggy was laughing at him but he noticed Ben had drifted as far from the scaled creature as he could and even Lucky was shooting it worried glances. Daisy whispered something to the massive serpent and it slowly drew back before sinking into the water below. Kid leaned over the rail and could make out its glittering scales under the surface as it coiled around the ship.</p><p>“Don’t worry. If our sea beasts didn’t illicit that reaction in most people then they aren’t doing their jobs.” Daisy was smiling at him. “Besides they say exposure is the best way to deal with a fear and you will get a lot of that on the island.”</p><p>Kid shuddered. ‘I bet Law doesn’t have to deal with this kind of shit.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Again.” Law groaned. Maybe telling Crocodile his greatest weakness was stamina was not a great idea. The man had approached him while he was drinking in self pity the night before and when the omega had asked what his greatest weakness was, drunk Law had decided to answer honestly. Sober Law was ready to forgo ever drinking again as he raised his arm.</p><p>“Room.” Blue light swirled around his hand. And then abruptly sputtered and died.</p><p>“Wow, having trouble keeping it up over there?” The question was followed by mocking laughter as Doffy sneered at him. Law shot the man an acerbic look before turning back to Crocodile. The smell of sex that had been wafting up from below decks had been enough to keep them in the fresh air. And Crocodile had decided that now was a perfect time to harass Law.</p><p>“What the largest you are able to make one of your rooms?” Law let his hand fall.</p><p>“I have made ones bigger than this ship on a couple occasions.” Crocodile snorted.</p><p>“In other words, you have no idea. Well first thing we do on Dressrosa is see about your limits in terms of size. And then we work until you can expand it further.” Crocodile suddenly flicked his wrist and a thin blade came flying right for Law’s head. The man yelled throwing up his hand. The blue light erupted around him and the blade disappeared, replaced by a mug that Law caught easily.</p><p>“What the fuck.” Crocodile was grinning.</p><p>“Well that answers two questions. One, you can activate it without the verbalization and two, even when you think you are tapped out you can still use your ability in a life or death situation.”</p><p>“And if I couldn’t.” Crocodile shrugged before sitting on a crate.</p><p>“I keep hearing what a great surgeon you are, I am sure you would have been fine.” Law huffed and spun on his heel storming over to where Sabo was sitting with his nieces.</p><p>“Wow and I thought Garp had an aggressive teaching style.” The blonde was staring at Crocodile. Law sighed as he sunk down next to the other alpha.</p><p>“I have a feeling by the time he is done with me I will be stronger whether I like it or not.” Law reached for Micah and Sabo happily handed him the child. Micah reached out and tugged on Law’s hat as she gurgled. He smiled fondly as he pulled it off of his head and handed it to her.</p><p>“Just don’t chew on it.” Wide brown eyes regarded him before the child gripped the hat and held it to her chest like a stuffed animal. Law let his head fall back against a nearby box. He had never really thought of himself as someone who liked children. They were loud and messy, but since the first time he had held one of Smoker and Ace’s children he had felt a sense of calm contentment when they were near. They smelled new somehow, fresh, and his instincts told him to protect them.</p><p>“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Law blinked at Sabo.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Whenever I am holding one of them I just suddenly feel at peace. They are like tiny calming charms.” Law nodded.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luffy hit the ground with a grunt. Rayleigh was sitting on a nearby tree stump watching as the giant boar prepared to charge again. Luffy groaned, everything hurt. They had been on the island for some time now and every day it was some new challenge. Today’s was beat the giant boar that lived on the south side of the island without causing it harm. It had sounded easy, until he had laid eyes in the thing and realized it was the biggest creature he had seen.</p><p>He knew the second Rayleigh had given him the task that brute force wasn’t the answer. He just couldn’t figure out what was. The massive beast was charging again. The ground shook as it approached and Luffy tensed ready to dodge. He jerked left at the last moment preparing to hit the ground and roll. Apparently the boar was smarter than it looked, instead of careening past him like it had the first couple times it leaned it’s weight pivoting and slamming into Luffy hard. He choked as the air was knocked from his lungs and the force sent him Into a tree. One of the trees branches sliced into his side as he connected with it. He landed in a heap on the ground the world spinning around him.</p><p>“Oh, did I forget to mention many of the beasts in this island can use armament haki.” Luffy glared in the direction of the vaguely Rayleigh shaped blob and hissed.</p><p>“Thanks, I think I just figured that out.” The old man laughed.</p><p>“That was also a hint, Luffy.” The omega furiously rolled as the boar tried to head butt him.</p><p>“How was that a hint? You told me I can’t hurt it.”</p><p>“I didn’t say armament haki was the answer. I said it was a hint.” Luffy blinked willing his vision to refocus. He could feel a wave of rage emanating from his target. He rolled again as the tusks dug into the earth where he had been sprawled moments before. He froze staring in the direction of the anger, his eyesight was still blurry but he knew exactly were the boar was. He focused in on the mass of anger, it wasn’t anger. It was fear and the need to protect. The boar was enraged that these two legged things had wandered into its territory, they were threatening its home, its young. An image of Smoker and Ace both snapping at Doffy when the alpha snuck up on them while they dozed with the twins flashed across his mind.</p><p>Luffy straightened and blinked until his vision cleared and stared straight into the boar’s eyes. He felt his conquers haki flowing through him and shoved it forward. The boar froze, its eyes going wide for a moment before it relaxed. The fear and rage ebbing away until it was completely placid. Luffy reached a hand forward and laid it on the massive snout.</p><p>“We mean you no harm.” Beady eyed stared into Luffy’s for a several moments before it huffed and turned trotting off into the foliage. He turned at the sound of clapping to see Rayleigh grinning at him.</p><p>“Well done.” Luffy beamed before his stomach let out an impressive rumble.</p><p>“I am starving. Can we eat before I break my promise and eat the boar?”</p><p> </p><p>Luffy sat by the fire watching the flames and letting his stiff muscles relax. Rayleigh had walked off into the night saying something about Shakky and a report. He was getting stronger. He was using his abilities in ways he never would have even dreamed of. But at night when he was alone and things got quiet he started feeling that gnawing loneliness that had been with him since he was a child. Ace and Sabo had filled the hole inside him when they were children. The worst had been after Sabo ‘died’ and Ace curled in on himself until Garp had finally dragged him from his room kicking and screaming. Then the two years on Dawn after Ace left.</p><p>He had eventually found people that kept the loneliness away, but the Sabaoby happened, and he was alone again. The woman who had taken care of Smoker in Loguetown had appeared on the boat Rayleigh and Jinbe had brought him to Marineford on. Rayleigh had greeted the woman warmly and Jinbe had stared at her in awe. She had told him that each member of his crew had been located and that they were all safe and being looked after. But they weren’t here.</p><p>Luffy pulled the coat Kid had given to him before he left and wrapped himself in it. He had pretended not to notice the garment was soaked in Kid’s scent when he accepted the gift. The irritated look Law had shot the smug looking ginger showed he had noticed. Law had been busy in the time before Luffy himself had to leave. He had wanted to talk to the alpha more about what he had said in the orchard but then Rayleigh had shown up and Law had been impossible to find for the remainder of his time on the island.</p><p>Penguin had found him talking with Ace the day he was supposed to leave. The man had grinned at him before saying Rayleigh needed him in the library. Luffy had scampered off to find the old man leaving a confused Ace blinking after him. He arrived to find the library empty except for a tired looking Cora who was sitting by one of the windows reading something. The blonde had nodded at him in acknowledgement before ignoring him. He went back into the hall scanning for the old man when a door slid open and he was pulled into a storage room and found himself self trapped between the door and a very irritated looking Law.</p><p>“Fucking finally. Do you know how hard it is to slip your self appointed guard dog.” Luffy could smell Crocodile’s scent clinging to Law’s clothes as Law leaned down to kiss him. Luffy had shoved the alpha and he backed away with an irritated whine that turned into a yelp when Luffy shoved him again and he fell against a stool. Luffy had climbed into his lap before pulling him into another kiss. Law had nipped at his lips until Luffy opened his mouth and let the alpha slide his his tongue in. Luffy had wanted to talk to him but this was better. Law was suddenly pulling away and Luffy whined trying to pull him back.</p><p>“Listen I probably have like 5 minutes before hook finds me and drags me around on some inane made up task. I wanted to give you something.” Law reached into his pocket and pulled something out before placing it in Luffy’s hand. Luffy stared at the small jar in his hand. “It will help heal your injuries.”</p><p>“I am almost completely healed.” Luffy had blinked at the alpha.</p><p>“I have known you for a few months and I am certain wherever the Dark King takes you, you are going to need it.” The alpha leaned in and whispered in his ear. “It has other uses too.”</p><p>Luffy felt his cheeks grow hot as Law’s meaning sunk in. He turned his head and pressed their lips together again. He moaned as Law slid his tongue back into his mouth and reached down to squeeze his ass. They both froze when a loud voice range through the door from the hallway.</p><p>“Cora, have you seen Law? He was supposed to be helping me with something.” Law swore quietly as footsteps passed right in front of the closet.</p><p>“Sorry, haven’t seen hide not hair of him around this part of the castle. I heard Doffy wanted to spar with him. Check the orchard.” The footsteps receded and Luffy giggled into Law’s shoulder as the alpha let out a relieved sigh. Luffy leaned forward until he centimeters away from Law’s face.</p><p>“Thank you for the gift. Too bad it won’t last long.” Luffy grinned at the look in the alpha’s eyes as he slid off of his lap. He picked up the coat Kid had given him and turned to reach for the door. He was yanked back against a solid chest as Law lounged forward. The alpha rubbed his scent glands against the coat before turning Luffy’s face to kiss him again.</p><p>“Take care of yourself Luffy-ya.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>Luffy smiled at the memory, feeling the cream already working on his side as he pulled the coat tight around him and inhaled the intermingled scent of the two alphas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Secrets Kept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smoker and Ace settle into Dressrosa</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am alive :D. I got to see my family after over 18 months which was amazing and got a chance to recharge. I will go back proof read this chap again later when I can see straight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoker stared dumbly at Ace. He should have been more careful. He should have kept that memory deeper. Although he had seen Ace’s memory as well. The cold reaching blackness. Maybe it was inevitable that he found out. Wide brown eyes stared into Smoker’s face as Ace started to shake.</p><p>“Smoker, what really happened at Marineford?” The smell of death filled his nose. His body was alight pain like someone had reached inside Smoker and tore a piece of him out. The bond mark was bleeding and Ace wasn’t moving. Ace was lying on the ground near Luffy with a smoking hole in his chest, Smoker screamed his name through the bond, but he still didn’t stir, didn’t answer. No. Akainu was looking triumphant. The pull intensified and Smoker fell forward. The bond was breaking, it was fracturing, and he was ready to let himself fracture with it.</p><p>He grabbed at the bond and pulled. He sensed Marco land somewhere nearby as the world began to spin. Live, live, LIVE. The next thing he remembered was carrying Ace to Law’s submarine. Marco was furiously talking at him but Smoker couldn’t comprehend what the man was saying. The other alpha had given up with a sigh and began talking rapidly to Law instead. Law’s eyes had widened but he had nodded before gesturing Smoker through the doorway. Kid had been nearby staring dazed at a wall.</p><p>“What happened?” The shakiness was gone from Ace’s voice as he rested a hand on Smoker’s cheek.</p><p>“I don’t know. The bond started to break. Marco said you were dead. And then you weren’t.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” The alpha buried his face in Ace’s hair.</p><p>“Because you survived. Because for once something good happened and I didn’t want to think about it.”</p><p>“Why didn’t I remember anything?” Smoker stayed silent. “Smoker.”</p><p>“Rouge. She got on the sub with us. You were totally healed but wouldn’t wake up. Law thought that maybe your mind thought you were still dead and that’s why you couldn’t wake up. Rouge did her thing, and you were awake three hours later.” Ace turned his head away.</p><p>“I died. I should be dead.” Ace suddenly started to shake, Smoker reached out to try and comfort him when realized he was laughing. “I died and you were too stubborn to let me go.”</p><p>Ace was turning in his arms and pulling him into a kiss. Smoker relaxed and pulled him closer.</p><p>“I am sorry I didn’t tell you. There was so much going on I didn’t want to add to it.” Ace hummed as he rested his head against Smoker’s chest.</p><p>“I understand why you didn’t tell me, it was stupid, but I understand. Also, I’m too tired to be mad about it. It’s also funny that you threw such a big tantrum I couldn’t even die in peace. Just promise me that there isn’t anything else you are hiding.” Smoker winced, he was lucky Ace wasn’t looking at his face when he responded.</p><p>“No. That was it.” Smoker let his mind wander as Ace’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep. He couldn’t tell him about that letter or its contents. Not now, if he was lucky not ever. As long as they got stronger, and he kept Ace close and away from any marines or the other three Emperors he would never need to know. Roger had died to keep it a secret. And even if it wasn’t the only thing that pushed Garp and Whitebeard to do what they did, it had contributed to their deaths as well. They had all died to keep Ace safe, and Smoker would keep protecting him until the very end. Marco knew and Garp had told Doffy enough and Smoker would explain more to him if he had to.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Boa was agitated. They had been unable to reach Dawn via transponder snail even from the East Blue, which meant that whatever had been jamming the signal was coming from the island in question and was targeted. Someone didn’t want the Goa Kingdom to have contact with the outside world. And that was not a good sign. Daisy had contacted them to say she was setting out to fetch her brother. At least with Shanks around she didn’t have to worry about the safety of her people.</p><p>“Hey,” Boa turned to face Bonney as the woman offered her a mug. “Ya look like you could use something warm.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Well, I could never leave such an amazing woman cold and without caffeine.” Boa had to force herself not to choke on her first sip of the coffee. Bonney had been unusually keen on helping with this mission, walking into the ship and refusing to leave until Boa relented and she was allowed to accompany the Kuja Pirates. When questioned on her motives Bonney had looked stricken and brushed the question off muttering about owing Straw Hat for trying to help her own family. The empress hadn’t asked anymore questions after that. Boa had soon discovered the other woman had little to no personal space boundaries and was very, tactile. If she didn’t know better she would think that the other woman was flirting with her.</p><p>She had made sure to announce her engagement loudly and often but for some reason every time she did Bonney would mutter something about an angry ginger and emotionally stunted doctors before bursting into laughter. Well what did it matter, as long as this odd woman was helpful and knew her place. Besides, her strange ability would likely come in handy if they ran into trouble retrieving Luffy’s family. She would put up with anything for her beloved Luffy. Even those horribly dressed and oafish pirates Shanks had sent her. Gloriosa had apparently thrown a fit when they arrived, which according to Margaret, had only worsened when she was told they were there as “allies” given Boa’s loss of Warlord status. Boa almost wished she had seen it herself.</p><p>“My lady.” Boa turned to see Ran racing across the deck towards her. The woman came to a halt breathing heavily.</p><p>“What is wrong? Did we get word from Luffy? Is he alright?” Ran straightened.</p><p>“Dawn just appeared on the horizon. There are navy ships docked there. Two large warships, it looks like they have lowered their boats and sent all crew to land.”</p><p>Bonney stiffened next to her swearing. Boa turned to gaze at the silhouette on the horizon. The navy had come for Luffy’s family. Boa bared her teeth. Fine then it was time to remind the world why the Kuja had been able to live independently of the World Government for hundreds of years, long before the false security of the warlord system.</p><p>“Tell the others to get ready, hopefully we are not too late. Tell them the safety of townsfolk is our priority, and anyone wearing a marine uniform is marked for death. If they surrender, they are to be allowed to flee, otherwise, no prisoners. It’s time to remind the navy that the Kuja have teeth.” Ran was grinning.</p><p>“Yes, my lady.”</p><p>“Hey, Boa.” Boa tried to hide her wince, there was the other thing about Bonney. No matter how many times she told her use her title the woman was always so familiar. She turned ready to admonish her and froze at the look of unbridled glee on the other’s face. “I may not be Kuja, but I have teeth as well. Or at least I will, if your crew can find me some spare sabers.”</p><p>Boa cleared her throat and willed her heartbeat back to normal before raising her head to look down at the pink haired pirate.</p><p>“For the last time you will address me by my title. And as for weapons, Ran show her to the armory.” Bonney smirked before taking a rather mocking bow and gazing up at Boa under her lashes.</p><p>“Thank you, my lady Boa.” Boa stiffened again and tried to ignore emphasis the other woman had put on the word ‘my.’ She turned away with a hiss, in order to show her dismissal of the other pirate, definitely not to hide her blush.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ace felt like his face was going to mold with the wood of the table. He almost wished he was back at Marineford, at least then he had known he was able to fight back. Here he had to behave or risk Doffy throwing a tantrum. One week, they had been on this island for a week and Ace already wished he could burn it to the ground, along with that stupid man’s closet of ridiculous clothes. Not to mention he hadn’t been sleeping. There was an itch in the back of his mind and anytime he did sleep he woke up sweating and disoriented with no memory of his dreams except for a feeling of dread.</p><p>Sabo was leaning on a very unimpressed looking Law while he loudly bemoaned Crocodile’s choices of training techniques. According to Sabo the sand user had decided that since the revolutionary had no devil fruit, he would have to train him twice as hard as Law. Law kept muttering that Sabo was just being a dramatic bastard.</p><p>Buffalo, who was slowly becoming one of Ace’s favorite people, was in a corner with Senor Pink fawning over the twins and letting Ace recover from today’s ‘training.’ Everything hurt, that feathered asshole hadn’t been kidding when he said he would train them until they were ready to keel over. Ace had spent the last four days trying to jog laps around the palace with sea stone cuffs on. He was pretty proud that he had only face planted a handful of times.</p><p>“Holy shit. I love that fucking bird.” Ace blinked blearily at the pink feathered blob that must be Doffy that had just pranced into the dining room.</p><p>“Stop being so fucking loud.” Smoker’s growl made Ace jump a bit. Ace winced, Doffy had gleefully confiscated all of his nephew’s cigars until he could ‘block a frontal attack without being pushed back.’ Ace was pretty sure it was just a thinly veiled excuse for Doffy to try to kick the shit out of Smoker without consequences. The lack of nicotine was not doing wonders for his mate’s already short temper.</p><p>“Awe, princess don’t be that way. Besides, you’ll get a kick out of this too.” Ace tried to focus his vision on whatever Doffy had plopped in front of them on the table before he gave up. “Wow, you guys look like shit.”</p><p>Doffy snickered at Smoker’s hiss and picked up the object again.</p><p>“Well, since you have decided to be bitchy, and I am not convinced freckles can read, I will read it for you.” Ace managed to flip the man off before his hand fell back to the table. Doffy jumped into a nearby chair adding another couple feet to his already monstrous height and cleared his throat dramatically.</p><p>“The World Government Exposed! It is nearing the three-month mark since the events of the Paramount War and the largest political catastrophe the WG has seen in centuries. What the government set up to be a big show of power and divine righteousness was in fact just the attempted execution of one pirate whose largest crime was apparently an incident of birth, and some minor arson against navy property.”</p><p>Ace sat up.</p><p>“In a strange twist the good ol’ WG decided to put this boy to death just like they did to his father more than two decades ago. And if the circus wasn’t already wild enough to get him to come quietly my sources have found they threatened his infant children. I am of course talking about none other than the newly discovered son of Gold Roger, the now correctly named Gol D. Ace. The boys at Navy HQ have decided to revert back to archaic customs seen only in the most remote of backwaters these days and promised our dear hero his life and the safety of his children only if he became the property of one of their so called “Warlords.” Apparently, slavery is no longer a hushed and poorly kept secret but now openly used as a fear tactic.”</p><p>Doffy paused to flip the page and Ace felt a hysteric laugh bubble up. How did Morgans know about that?</p><p>“The horrid spectacle was turned on its head when a few familiar faces reemerged following decades of silence alongside some more active figures. The entire event was in fact not just a charade of justice but also an attempt to draw out forces working within the marines to stamp out corruption. Vice Admiral Garp was the head of this movement that encompassed a true force for good. He, along with his now exposed lover, Whitebeard, shook the very foundation, quite literally, of Marineford and readers I am sure you will agree that the things brought to light that day reverberated in the hearts of the good and righteous people across all the Blues. Rumors of dark dealings and illicit trade brought to life by the underworld broker ‘Joker’ as well as the cruelty of the late Admiral Akainu have shaken the false pedestal of justice the WG and the Navy have sat upon for far too long. Gol D. Ace and his family are currently harbored by a powerful figure in the New World. There he and his mate, the ex-commodore Smoker, are building an army to finally challenge those the Navy and WG on equal ground. So now my dear readers the curtain has fallen and the dark twisted core of the WG has been exposed, it is up to us to keep the fires of rebellion burning and band together to fight against those that would oppress and silence us.”</p><p>Doffy trailed off laughing. Ace straightened, jaw hanging open, he could feel Smoker’s shock as the man beside him also stared at the blonde alpha. Law whistled from his spot further down the table.</p><p>“Did Morgans just declare war on the World Government?”</p><p>“Oh Ace, he in fact declared that you are at war with the World Government.” Ace sighed.</p><p>“Awesome. I mean he’s not wrong, but it would have been nice for them to assume we had disappeared into the New World never to be seen again, at least for a bit.” Doffy shrugged.</p><p>“Morgans writes whatever the hell he wants to, and I am pretty sure no one would have believed that you two were planning to live quiet lives out in boonies somewhere. Oh, and by the way Boa was able to get your friends of Dawn. Apparently that bandit lady hid everyone up in mountains. Took the navy like a week to find them. And then after putting them under siege for a couple days they were woefully unprepared for the Kuja to arrive ready for a fight. Apparently it was a slaughter. The heads on pikes were a nice touch.”</p><p>Sabo looked up at that. His expression somewhere between awe and horror.</p><p>“When you say heads on pikes?”</p><p>“I mean that the Kuja Pirates decapitated a bunch of marines and left a trail of heads on sticks in their wake, as they got your friends down the mountain. They were mostly Akainu’s men that had been sent from Marineford before our dear friends staged ‘execution.’ Sengoku really wanted to cast a wide net.” Doffy’s voice suddenly became serious, his smile fading.</p><p>“There is some less good news though. Blackbeard has sent some of his crew into the New World. They were given two tasks, first to make contact with Big Mom and Kaido. And secondly, to find you.”</p><p>“Why, this seems like way too much effort for him to go through just because he has a weird hard on for having the blood of Roger.” Doffy’s expression soured, and he looked to Smoker who was starting to growl. Before the alpha could answer the door burst open and a tall man dark haired man with meticulously shaped sideburns and beard strode into the room flanked by the oddest assortment of people Ace had ever seen. The only unifying characteristic among them was their ill kept naval uniforms.</p><p>“Doffy, I arrived with the first unit as you requested.” Smoker was staring at the men who all seemed to be staring right back at him.</p><p>“Oh perfect timing, anyway moving on from our previous conversation. Smoker, Ace, meet your first unit.” Ace blinked that the man in confusion.</p><p>“What?” Doffy’s grin was back.</p><p>“I told you that your training was going to involve seeing how well you can control subordinates. What better place to start than with G5’s Devil’s Rejects.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Growing Pains Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy has to make some adjustments, Smoker sees an old 'friend', and Kid is given a gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Growing Pains Part 1</strong>
</p><p>“Mine.” Luffy whimpered as the warm weight shifted behind him, large hands were sliding across his skin as the man behind him mouthed at his neck.</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t realize it would be this easy to get you pliant and submissive.” Luffy snapped at the fingers trailing across his face. Law laughed moving his hand out of the reach of Luffy’s teeth. He felt the rumble of Kid’s laugh reverberating through his spine as the other alpha pulled him closer. Kid shifted thrusting harder into him and Luffy cried out.</p><p>“Shhhhh, hafta’ keep quiet. Don’t need the others coming to check on you.”</p><p>“Luffy. Luffy, wake up.”</p><p>Luffy blinked his eyes open staring blearily at a very amused looking Rayleigh. The omega snarled and tried to burrow deeper into the pile of vegetation and blankets he was using as a bed. A hand wrapped around his foot and he was hauled out into the bright light of day. He tried to wriggle out to the grip but Rayleigh just blasted him with a wave of haki before pulling him higher.</p><p>“Where is that bright and beautiful smile I am so used to.”</p><p>“Buried under all the hormones I have managed to avoid for the past decade.” Rayleigh smirked before dropping Luffy to the ground.</p><p>“You have no one but yourself to blame for that. Now rise and shine. Boa is coming today.”</p><p>That’s right Boa was visiting today. She was the only one Rayleigh allowed on the island, and even then, he demanded she keep word if the outside world to a minimum. But she always brought food and it was nice to talk to her, when she wasn’t waxing poetic about their undying love. Maybe it would take his mind off of the fact it felt like his insides were trying to tie themselves into knots.</p><p>He had been a bit to optimistic it seemed. Luffy wanted to scream. His heat was starting because Rayleigh said he needed to “let his body follow nature” and Boa had decided to really dig her heels in on the whole ‘soulmate’ thing. So now Luffy was stuck on the beach with Boa as the beta plied him with food, actually a welcome event, and rapidly spoke about their future together, a much less appreciated occurrence. He tried several times to steer the conversation in other directions, with little to no success before he eventually gave up. He decided to enjoy the food and pretend he didn’t notice Boa continually inching towards him. If anything, she was acting even stranger about the whole ‘true love’ thing than she had during her previous visits.</p><p>Luffy wondered if she was trying to convince herself more than him. Eventually she ran out of possible baby names and started talking about Amazon Lilly. He saw a blush tint her cheeks as she spoke of Jewelry Bonney and how the other pirate was becoming a favorite of the island natives with her bawdy jokes and high alcohol tolerance. He vaguely remembered the pink-haired woman from a glimpse at her bounty poster in the papers after Marineford.</p><p>She had joined Hawkins, Law, and Kid in their rather insane gate crashing of the battle. It was said that she disappeared into “parts unknown” in the following chaos along with her three compatriots. Law was off somewhere with his crew, Kid was supposed to be with Shanks, and who knew where the hell Hawkins had disappeared to. Bonney had managed to convince Boa to let her, and her crew, take sanctuary on Amazon Lilly.</p><p>“If only that red oaf had half of her class. Daisy has taken quiet a shine to him, I have no idea why. He is just a thug with an inflated sense of self-importance.” Luffy looked up at that.</p><p>“Wait, do you have…” Rayleigh appeared out of nowhere, placing a hand on Luffy’s shoulder.</p><p>“My lady, as you can see my young pupil is a bit tired today.” Boa frowned turning to look at Luffy, he tried to smile and winced slightly as his stomach began to knot itself again.</p><p>“It was really nice to see you again, Hancock. But Rayleigh is right, I am a bit tired.”</p><p>“Take care of yourself, my beloved.” Luffy let the woman hug him and was interested to see that she seems eager to return to her ship. Maybe he wasn’t going to have to have a very awkward conversation with her after all.</p><p>“Thanks for the food.” She beamed at him and not for the first time he wished whatever demons lurked in her past didn’t make her so inclined to cling to the one person who didn’t want to marry her. He hoped whatever was drawing her back to Amazon Lilly, or he suspected who, brought her happiness. And that when all this was over, they could be friends. He waved to her until her ship disappeared into the twilight.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Luffy frowned.</p><p>“Like my body would like to turn itself out. Why is this necessary?”</p><p>“You have to give your body a break from the suppressants. It’s a miracle you haven’t had any issues being on them consistently for so long.” Luffy snorted.</p><p>“I still feel like it was worth it.” The old man raised a brow at him. “I didn’t fall that far.”</p><p>“Luffy you passed out nearly 200 feet in the air.”</p><p>“But I woke up before I hit the ground.”</p><p>“It’s adorable that you think I’m going to change my mind. You are going to have heat every 6 months like you are supposed to while on suppressants and that is final.” Rayleigh’s eyes softened at Luffy’s pout and he held something out. “Here Marco sent them for you when I told him what happened.”</p><p>Luffy took the proffered pills.</p><p>“What do they do?”</p><p>“They will help moderate your heat, especially since it has been three years since you let your body have one. You are in for an unpleasant few days.”</p><p>“Seven actually.” Rayleigh’s eyes narrowed. “I mean thanks.”</p><p>“Well, I secured camp. I will be off for a few days to give you some time. Do not try anything funny while I am gone, or I promise you will regret it.” Luffy snorted before setting off in the direction of camp. He had tried to get Rayleigh to at least allow him to keep up his “stupid and irresponsible” suppressant regimen until he was done training. The old man had immediately laughed at him and offered to burn them all if Luffy wasn’t satisfied with his once every six months plan.</p><p>His body was beginning to heat up and his skin crawled with an itch he knew he wouldn’t leave for a few days. He pitied Ace and his weird biology. He couldn’t fathom having to deal with this every 2 to 3 months. He sunk down into his nest of blankets with a sigh. </p><p>Law’s face flashed through his mind. That smirk he had when he had pinned Luffy against the tree all those months ago. Well, that wasn’t helping. His hand brushed something soft. The coat Kid had given him. The intermingled scent of the two alphas still lingered even after all these months. He swallowed one of the pills Rayleigh had given him and pulled the fur coat around him. Hopefully he could sleep for a few hours before his heat got too bad.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoker was startled awake by shouting in the middle of the night. He sat up with a growl reaching for his jitte. Ace was sitting up next to him swearing and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Are we under attack?” Smoker stilled listening. He could just make out the sound of raised voices but they didn’t sound angry or in pain, just annoyed.</p><p>“I don’t think so, it sounds like someone is fighting with Trebol. Maybe…” Before he could finish Ace had bounded over him with a grin reaching for his pants and shooting towards the door. Of course, Ace was going to watch whatever was going on if it meant the ‘snot man’ was possibly suffering. Trebol may have been Smoker’s least favorite of his uncle’s cronies, but Ace had an instant deep dislike for the man that bordered on concerning. Law had delighted in Ace’s distain for the man and the two had proceeded to do everything in their power to make his life difficult.</p><p>Smoker sighed before pulling on a pair of pants and grabbing his coat. By the time he made it down the hall Sabo and Ace were already at the banister leaning down to watch whatever was unfolding below.</p><p>“You have no right to barge in here. Who do you think you are? And look at what you dragged in with you.”</p><p>“Listen Snotty, I told you already, I was told to come here by a woman who said she works with Doffy. I am supposed to deliver this man to Crocodile quickly and unhurt.” Smoker stiffened. No. Absolutely not. There was no way. Ace blinked at him as he took a running leap, vaulting over the railing and landing in a crouch on the stone below. All three men in the entryway turned to look at him. The one who had been speaking let out a gasp before smiling at Smoker and waving.</p><p>Smoker stared at the man in front of him in horror. No, fucking way. He had crossed all the way into the New World. There was no way this delinquent could have made it here. The man in question took a step forward, burst into tears, and threw himself across the entryway attempting to hug the startled alpha.</p><p>“Captain.” Smoker growled as arms wrapped around him. He debated dematerializing but didn’t trust this man not to somehow brain himself on one the suits of armor lining the hall.</p><p>“Bartolomeo, let go of me.” The man just continued to sob and cling harder.</p><p>“I saw them point their weapons at you at Marineford. We were all worried about you. And then Luffy barged in and saved the day.”</p><p>“That is not what happened.” The green haired omega was rubbing his face against Smoker’s chest as the alpha tried to pry him off. He stiffened when he heard an angry snarl behind him.</p><p>“Hands off.” Bartolomeo blinked releasing Smoker as he stared slack jawed at a very irritated Ace.</p><p>“You are even more magnificent in real life.” The flames guttered out across Ace’s arms as the man blinked in confusion.</p><p>“What?” Barto launched himself at Ace falling to his knees and throwing his arms around the startled man’s legs. “Uh, Smoker who is this? And why are they hugging my shins.”</p><p>Smoker sighed reaching forward and hauling the now blubbering omega to his feet by the scruff of his coat.</p><p>“This is Bartolomeo. He was a well know gangster back in Loguetown.” The man in question was pouting now as he tried to wriggle out of Smoker’s hold.</p><p>“That’s no way to talk about you best friend.”</p><p>“We are not friends.”</p><p>“You always let me go, every time you caught me. It was our thing.”</p><p>“You weaseling your way out of imprisonment is not a show of my feelings toward you.”</p><p>“Wait, how many times did you arrest him?” Ace looked like he was trying to stifle laughter. Bartolomeo preened under the attention and answered before Smoker could.</p><p>“43.” Ace snorted before breaking into laughter.</p><p>“He got away from you 43 times?”</p><p>“He is inflating the number with all the times he received verbal warnings.”</p><p>“Excuse me!” All eyes turned to a very irate Trebol. “This man is trespassing, I don’t see how the ex-commodore’s prior acquaintance is relevant.” Ace bristled and spun in the other man, opening his mouth to start arguing.</p><p>“Do you idiots have any idea what time it is?” Sand swirled around them solidifying into a very underdressed and very unamused Crocodile. “Is there a reason we are having a shouting match at 2 am?”</p><p>“Mr. 0!” The exclamation made Crocodile stiffen and turn to the other person who had remained silent up until now. The man was tall and looked like he hadn’t eaten a good meal in a few weeks. Even with his dilapidated appearance he carried himself with a deadly grace.</p><p>“How…?” Before Crocodile could finish the man bounded and twirled across the intervening space and enveloped the omega in a hug before bursting into tears.</p><p>“Mr. 0! Those unfashionable thugs they use as prison guards wanted your son, and they took my beautiful swans. I realize these are unrelated, but they were equally vexing. They put me in a box after I impersonated the warden. ME in all my glory IN A Box. That fool let me out because he doesn’t like the new warden. And then I met this strange woman who brought me to Bartolomeo. Mr. 0, they love your son, it was heartwarming to see the boy get the recognition he deserves.” Smoker sighed, another over dramatic man was being added to the mix. Crocodile was attempting to pry what seemed to be haki infused hands out of his robe.</p><p>“Bon Clay.” The flow of words and tears immediately stopped, and the man blinked owlishly at Crocodile.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I am glad you made it out of Impel Down. Now, please let go of me.” The man smiled and leaned into the embrace.</p><p>“No. Anyway, this fearless man and his crew brought me here after that woman told us you were with the pink demon. Please tell me this is only temporary, and we are regrouping with the others and leaving.” Bon Clay’s eyes narrowed at something behind the group and the sound of heels on marble began to echo through the room.</p><p>“How the fuck did you get out of prison.” Doffy’s lips were drawn into a sneer and his glasses glinted in the candlelight.</p><p>“I couldn’t just leave my dear Crocodile in your clutches. He might have let you talk him into questionable life choices or worse you could spread your atrocious fashion sense.”</p><p>“I could easily have you thrown out. Or better yet publicly executed.” Bon Clay sniffed airily.</p><p>“I would like to see you try.” Bon Clay released Crocodile and stood to his full height teeth bared. Doffy started to growl and straightened until he was towering over the other man.</p><p>“Don’t you two start.” Crocodile hissed and got between them elbowing Doffy hard in the ribs. The alpha pouted but backed off as Bon Clay sneered at him. Bartolomeo was staring at Crocodile, jaw slack and eyes glittering. The scarred man turned his gaze on the other.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing my associate here.” Bartolomeo instantly turned bright red, averted his eyes, and began to babble about the honor of meeting the future Pirate King's mother. Smoker released his grip on the back of the man’s neck and turned on his heel, grabbing Ace by the arm. Ace bared his teeth at Trebol as they walked past.</p><p>“Where do you think you are going?” Smoker shot the man a withering look.</p><p>“Back to bed. I dare you to stop me.” The executive sputtered in rage and shrieked insults at Smoker’s back. He decided to ignore them and focus on wrangling Ace back to their room as the omega tried to listen to what was happening below.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Killer stared in shock at Daisy as she held the red snake out to Kid. Since his arrival on the island the tall orange haired Kuja had taken Kid under her wing. Or more accurately she had decided that her mission in life was to beat him into shape. And deal with his dislike of reptiles by aggressive exposure therapy. Including, but not limited to sneaking pythons into Kid’s room at night, Killer had watched his captain wake up see said snake and leap out the nearest window with a “manly” scream. And the time she had taken a very drunk Kid for a ride on Jormungandr only for Kid to sober up and dive headfirst into the ocean and nearly drown.</p><p>And now nearly 12 months later he was still staring at the small serpent in Daisy’s hands with a look of suspicion.</p><p>“Why do you have a snake?” She just grinned and stroked the creature’s head.</p><p>“We are on ‘snake island’s all of us have them.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that is not your normal one.”</p><p>“That’s because it’s not mine silly.” Killer sighed, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.</p><p>“Okay, since you seem to be playing dumb on purpose, I will ask you outright. Daisy why did you bring a baby snake into my camp, in the middle of dinner, for no apparent reason.” The woman’s grin widened impishly.</p><p>“Cause she’s for you of course.” Killer watched several expressions cross Kid’s face in a flash before he settled on irritated glare, straightening to his full height and crossing his arms.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m all set.” Daisy pouted.</p><p>“It’s rude to reject a gift.”</p><p>“It’s rude to interrupt someone’s dinner for stupid reasons.” Daisy sighed before turning away.</p><p>“That’s too bad. Boa picked her out herself. She found one that matches your hair almost perfectly. I will just have to tell her the man that is on our island, breaking all tradition, not only refuses her gift but also has his sights set on her dearly beloved.” Killer tried to choke back his laugh as Kid went even paler than normal. He had to admit, Daisy was good.</p><p>“That’s not fair, I told you that while plastered and in confidence.” Daisy turned back, her smile all teeth.</p><p>“Oh sweetie, we are pirates. We don’t play fair.” Kid gaped at her for a moment before snapping his jaw shut with an audible click.</p><p>“Fine you win, you evil little snitch, give me the fucking snake.” Daisy happily trotted forward and held it out. Kid stared at it unmoving.</p><p>“Oh, come on. It is just a little baby. You have handled much bigger snakes during your training.”</p><p>“Yeah, but those where all trained and listened to their handlers.”</p><p>“Well, the sooner you pick her up, the faster she will bond to you and the less likely she will be to bite.” Kid reached forward and lifted the creature from Daisy as if it was a live bomb. The snake flicked its tongue out before staring up at Kid quizzically. He looked like he was ready to drop it.</p><p>“Oh, and by the way, I would recommend holding her more with more confidence. You really don’t want her to get nervous.” The look Kid shot Daisy was full of venom.</p><p>“Do tell, why do I not want her to get nervous?”</p><p>“Because baby crimson sand vipers are quite skittish if they don’t trust you and they are one if the most venomous snake species in the world.”</p><p>“Killer,” The blond alpha turned to see his captain staring in horror at the small viper that was lazily wrapping itself around his arm.</p><p>“Don’t even think about ditching her with Killer. Just call her Luffy. He can be snake like when he wraps his arms around you. It’s basically the same thing.”</p><p>“Daisy,” The panic in Kid’s voice made Killer's grin widen. Daisy just shot him a thumbs up before trotting over to where everyone else was eating and shoving Heat over so she could sit at the main table. Killer watched as the normally surely group of alphas all began to grab food and drink for her. He could almost see the heart eyes in some of the younger men.</p><p>“Well, I am going to finish dinner.”</p><p>“Listen you traitor, don’t you dare leave me here with this thing.” Killer grinned behind his mask before he began to walk back to the others. “This is mutiny, asshole.”</p><p>“Since I know you haven’t paid any attention to Daisy’s attempts to teach you about the different snake species on the island, I will give you a little tip. Crimson sand vipers, while extremely venomous, are relatively harmless are babies. They are the one of the only species of snake in the world whose venom gets more potent as it ages instead of the other way around. If that thing bites you now, you will be absolutely fine.” Kid shot him an incredulous look. But Killer saw that he held the red snake more confidently.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>